The Elite Four Tournament
by th1ag02
Summary: After the Kalos League, Ash leaves and goes training with Lance. Three years later a tournament will be held in Kanto to celebrate the centenary of the Elite Four, reuniting those who had travelled along with Ash along the years. And all of them wish to see him again.
1. Chapter 1 – Goodbye Serena

The Elite Four Tournament  
Written by: Thiago Dias

F.Y.I. - I do not own Pokémon.  
This is a Nonprofit Pokémon Fanfic.  
Written by a fan to all fans.

Chapter 1 – Goodbye Serena

Three years have passed since the end of the Kalos league, the league which a young boy came to the finals and lost to the champion Diantha. It was an amazing battle between both mega evolutions forms of her Gardevoir and his Greninja. His performance against the champion of Kalos, almost beating her, surprised the entire world making him famous all over regions.

After the end of that league, everyone thought that boy would start being called to be interviewed and challenged by many people due to his last wonderful performance, however, he disappeared. No one heard of him again after that day. It was a mystery for the entire world, but after one year, he was forgotten, new trainers appeared and took his place as revelations of battling, and today after three years, his name is no longer remembered. Who was that boy? Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto.

But his disappearing was not a total mystery, at least not to a select group of people which were his closest friends and family, and at this very moment one of them was thinking of him about where he could be and what could be doing at the moment.

Vaniville Town – Kalos Region

Serena was sitting at her bed, she had just woken up but couldn't leave it, she was thinking about her best friend Ash. It's been three years today he had left her and all of his friends and family. It was still fresh in her memory the day he said to everybody he would leave to be trained by Lance, the Dragon Master and champion of the Elite Four.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _What?" asked Serena "What do you mean you are leaving?"  
_

 _"Lance asked me to go train with him" Ash replied  
_

 _Serena still couldn't believe, does that mean they would have to split up?  
_

 _"Ash this is amazing" said Clemont, the Gym leader of Lumiose city and one of Ash's companions. "Lance is one of the best trainers ever and I am sure he has many skills and abilities to teach you"  
_

 _"I don't want you to go Ash" said Bonnie, Clemont's little sister  
_

 _"Bonnie, you have to understand that this is an amazing opportunity to Ash, so you must give him support" said Clemont  
_

 _"I will miss you" said Bonnie who started crying and hugging Ash_

 _Ash hugged her back, got on his knee to be face to face with Bonnie_

 _"Don't worry Bonnie this is not a goodbye, we will see each other again. I am just going to study a little more about Pokémon to be a better trainer, so you can be proud of me" said Ash smiling to Bonnie_

 _"I am proud of you Ash" said Bonnie "You are the best trainer in the world, even though you did not beat Diantha"_

 _"Thank you Bonnie. You give me strength. I appreciate your support and understanding in this situation" said Ash._

 _Bonnie stopped crying and started smiling. But someone was still not smiling. Serena. She was looking down, avoiding eye contact with Ash, who notice her behavior_

 _"Clemont, Bonnie, Could you two please give us a moment?" asked Ash_

 _Clemont and Bonnie looked at Ash and then to Serena noticing what was happening_

 _"Of course Ash" said Clemont leaving the two of them alone and taking Bonnie with him._

 _Ash and Serena remained about a minute in silence in the same position, Ash looking at her and she looking down, until Ash broke the silence._

 _"Serena, what's up?" asked Ash_

 _"I don't want you to go" said Serena still looking down_

 _Ash smoothly looked at her, took two steps forward getting real close to her, put his hand on her chin and raised it up making her to look at him_

 _"Why not Serena?" asked Ash_

 _"How could you not know?" thought Serena "How could you not know how much you mean to me. That I just met you after so many years" Serena kept thinking_

 _"Why not? Serena" Ash asked once more_

 _"I don't know if I can keep going on without you" Serena said_

 _"What do you mean?" Ash asked_

 _"I just started my journey, I know so little about Pokémon and about everything. You were teaching me all about Pokémon and stuff. I need you more than you think"_

 _"I know" Ash said with sadness in his eyes "And I need you more than YOU think" said Ash making Serena blush "But ever since my lost to Diantha, I feel like there's something missing in my life, something I've been trying to find into my journeys through the regions but I can't. Maybe I will be able to find with Lance."_

 _Serena stood still for a moment not looking down this time, she was looking into Ash's eyes, and she felt determination in his eyes, and somehow she understood what he was saying._

 _"It would be selfish of me if I made you stay because of my silly scare of the world" Serena said_

 _"It is not silly" Ash said "It is completely okay to be afraid of unknown things. Sometimes it is necessary"_

 _Serena looked at Ash, smiled and hugged him, so strong that made him lose air, but he didn't mind_

 _"I will miss you Ash" Serena said very low on his ear "Promise me you will be safe and will return to me"_

 _"To you?" Ash asked smiling_

 _"Yes! To ME"_

 _"I will be safe and I will return to YOU Serena. I promise"_

 _After that Ash returned to Pallet Town to give the news to his family and friends and one week later he went on his training with Lance. To where? Nobody knows. And nobody heard of him ever since that day._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ash! Why haven't you kept in touch?" thought Serena

Serena finally after an hour got up and went down for breakfast, her mother already in the kitchen was preparing bacon and eggs for them

"Good morning sweety" said Grace "I thought you were not going to get up today. It is almost eleven o'clock. Have you overslept?"

"No I haven't. I woke up about two hours ago. I just didn't feel like leaving the bed" said Serena

"I see" said Grace "Here you are" said Grace placing some bacon, eggs and toast to Serena's plate.

"Thank you. Mind if I turn the TV on?" asked Serena

"Do as you wish sweety" said Grace

Serena turned the TV on and started switching the channels. Nothing interesting seemed to be on, some cooking programs, news, cartoons, until she found a channel where she saw a person she was sure she knew.

"I know that man" she thought to herself "Who is he?"

It was a man who appeared to be around 60 years old, he had brown hair and was wearing a white coat

"Wow that's Professor Oak" said Grace who had just came back from outside

"Professor Oak, that's right" thought Serena "The famous scientist from Kanto, the one who gave Ash his first Pokémon"

"Have you heard that Serena?" asked Grace

"What?" said Serena

"What professor Oak just said. Aren't you paying attention?"

"What did he say?" she asked

"There will be a special tournament to commemorate the centenary of the Elite Four"

"What?" asked Serena

"Pay attention on the TV" said Grace

"…The tournament will be held in Kanto at the Indigo Plateau, the official residence of the Elite Four. One hundred people will be invited to participate in this tournament. However, preliminaries will occur at the local and only ten people will go to the finals. The participants will be chosen by the official rank of the elite four which includes all regions and doesn't matter if you are a Pokémon trainer, performer, coordinator, gym leader, creator or scientist, what will be taken in consideration is your rank"

"Interesting" said Grace

"Yes. It really is"

"Maybe you will be called Serena. You must have a good rank since you finished second in the Kalos showcase and won the Hoenn Showcase league"

"Maybe" said Serena "I was never in a tournament of battling before. I wonder if I would do well" asked Serena

"I am pretty sure you would Serena. But as you heard professor Oak, it is just a commemorative tournament" said Grace

"Professor Oak is still speaking mom" said Serena turning her attention back to the television

"…The champion will receive $1 million…"

"Wow! That's something" said Grace

"It sure is" replied Serena "Now I have more reasons to wish to be invited" joked Serena

"…the champion will get a place at the Hall of Fame of the Elite Four, and last but not least, the champion will have the opportunity to challenge the leader of the Elite. Lance the Dragon Master "

"WHAT?" screamed Serena while getting up

"What happened Serena?" asked Grace

There was no answer from Serena, she just stayed there staring at the TV

"Serena?" asked Grace again "What happened? What did he say?"

"The Champion will Battle Lance" said Serena

"So? The Champion will challenge the leader of the Elite. Nothing more fair" said Grace

"That's not it" said Serena "Lance is the one who took Ash to train three years ago" said Serena still looking at the TV, even though the program which they were watching was no longer on.

Grace finally understood Serena's reaction. She knew about Serena's crush on Ash a long time ago, but never asked her about it, she thought it would be better to wait Serena tell her herself, but now that this subject might come back to her life, it would be better to do her part as mother and talk to her about her feeling for Ash.

"Serena" said Grace also getting up, turning off the TV and putting herself in front of her daughter to caught her attention "Do you miss Ash?"

Serena looked at her mother confusedly. Of course she misses him, her best friend, her mentor and her crush for so many years. Yes, she misses him a lot

"Of course mom, he is a good friend…"

"That's not what I mean Serena" said Grace interrupting her daughter "I mean if you really do miss him"

"What?" asked Serena

"Serena. I am you mother. I've seen the way you look at him, it is the look of love " said Grace smiling

Serena blushed almost as much as a red pepper, how could her mother now something like that? Not even Ash knew that, and she gave many clues to him, many clues. But she could not lie to her mother. Not to her

"I can't lie to you mom. At first I thought it was just a crush based on a past friendship we had, but when we met again three years ago, I started feeling different around him, hot, weak and at the same time strong, calm and happy. When I realized what it was I had no doubt, I was in love with Ash" said Serena looking down embarrassed

"But you never told him how you felt?" asked Grace

"No. I tried. I gave many clues to him hoping he would notice by himself, but he didn't" said Serena sadly

"Well, he was into something different by that time" said Grace.

"I was going to tell him after the end of the Kalos league, but before I had the chance he announced he was leaving to train with Lance"

"And you never thought about moving on during those three years?" asked Grace

"No. Because When he left he said to me that he needed me more than I thought, and he promised he would be safe and return to me" said Serena placing her hand on her heart

"And you took that as a love promise?" asked Grace confused

Serena looked to her mother like she wasn't understanding what she was saying

"What do you mean? It wasn't?" asked Serena

"Of course not Serena" said Grace "And even if it was, three years have passed, many things happened" finished Grace

Serena looked at her mother, she wasn't understanding quite well what she wanted, does she want she and Ash to be together or not?  
She hadn't had time to ask her mother because the doorbell rang and Grace went to answer it, but this gave Serena some seconds to think about everything that was happening that morning. If Lance was going to be at the end of the tournament to battle the champion, it means he wasn't training with Ash anymore, so Ash could also be at the tournament. Maybe he would come to Kalos to look for her, but maybe Lance was going to stay only for a day at Kanto to battle the champion and then come back to the training with Ash.

It was decided! Serena had to go to Kanto, look for Lance and asks him where she could find Ash. She had to finally tell him about her feelings. She had to tell Ash that she loves him.  
When she realized Grace was already back at the kitchen looking at her.

"Were you thinking?" asked Grace

"Yes mom. I decided that I must go to Kanto, find Lance, ask him where I can find Ash and confess my love for him" said Serena

"Very good Serena. I am happy you have finally made up a decision. I am sorry if I sounded like I wasn't supporting you, but you had to realize what you should do by yourself" said Grace hugging her daughter

"Thanks mom" said Serena returning the hug "I just hope not to be difficult to find Lance. I mean, he is the champion, he will probably be along with the others competitors" said Serena

"Well, if that's the main problem you have nothing to worry about anymore" said Grace smiling

"What do you mean?" asked Serena

"The doorbell before, it was the mailman. He just delivery a letter from Kanto" said Grace handing the letter to Serena "Congratulations Serena, You have been invited to the Elite Four Tournament"


	2. Chapter 2 – Goodbye May

Chapter 2 – Goodbye May

Petalburg City

The city of Petalburg was famous all over the world for its Pokémon Gym and also for its Gym leader, Norman. He was known as one of the best Gym leader of all time, almost unbeatable. A couple of years ago, the city got a new proud, nothing more, nothing less than Norman's daughter May. She was a Pokémon coordinator, Champion of Johto and Hoenn, also known as one of the best coordinator of the world. She had just returned from a journey to Sinnoh and now was on vacation at her parents' house deciding where her next destiny would be. But it is not on her where we are focus our attention right now. Inside her house her father Norman, her mother Caroline and little brother Max talk at the kitchen.

"So Max" asked Norman "Are you excited to start your own Pokémon journey?"

"Certainly" answered Max "I waited a long time but I am ready for this"

"So don't go to sleep too late today" said Caroline "You have to go early tomorrow get your first Pokémon with professor Birtch"

"Nobody does that mom" replied Max

"Really?" asked Norman "Don't forget what happened with Ash"

"That's true" said Max "But in his case he got Pikachu, so it was better for him"

"That's true" said Norman

"Anyway" said Caroline "I am pretty sure professor Birtch does not have a Pikachu, so go to bed early"

"Okay mom" finished Max

"So, where is May anyway?" asked Norman

"She woke up early and went out to meet Drew" said Max

"Drew?" asked Norman "Are they still going out?"

"I don't know dad" said Max "I don't get into her personal life"

"Neither should you Norm" said Caroline

"I am not" said Norman "I was just curious"

Not so far from there we could find a young girl walking along the sidewalk, she had brown long hair, blue sapphire eyes, and a green headband, that was May Maple. She was walking about fifteen minutes thinking about so many things that didn't realize when someone started calling her name

"May. May!" Scream a green haired boy

"What?" said May looking behind "Oh Hi Drew" said May turning around

The boy approached her and kissed her on the lips

"You passed through me. I called you but you didn't listen to me"

"I am sorry Drew" said May "I was thinking about so many things that I must have gotten distracted"

"And what were you thinking about?" asked Drew curiously

"Well…" started May "Drew… We have to talk" said May

"Okay. I am listening" said Drew

"Look there will be no easy way to say this so I will be clear" said May looking into Drew's eyes "I think we should break up"

Drew stood still looking at her for a couple of seconds not believing what he was listening. Could that be true?

"What? Why?" asked the green haired boy

"It is complicated. A long story" said May

"So tell me" said Drew "It seems that I have all time of the world now "

"Drew… stop, please. This is not easy for me as well" said May sadly

"So tell me why" asked Drew "We were doing so fine. We never argue. It was wonderful"

"I know" said May "It is that I got some news, from a person very important to me, and it made me wonder and asks myself about some stuffs, some feelings that I might have locked deeply within my heart. I want to try to discover if these feelings are true" said May

"Do you think they are true?" asked Drew

"Sincerely?" asked May "I think they are"

"So you are in love with this person" asked Drew

"I think so" said May "I may have been in love with him ever since and didn't realize it"

"And what are you going to do now?" asked Drew?

"I am going to tell him, and see what happens. I would hate myself if I lost this opportunity just because I didn't give it a shot" said May

"I would hate you too" said Drew

"I hope we could still be friends" asked May raising her hand to Drew hoping he would shake it

"I am sorry but… I don't think this is possible" he answered

"What?"

"I respect your decision, in fact I respect you even more now, because you are not only following you mind, but also your heart. And that's not easy May. But we can no longer be friends, nor colleagues or buddies. From this day on we will be rivals and that's all. No more, no less." Said Drew turning around and walking away leaving May there in the middle of the sidewalk alone. He couldn't admit but he wished her the best, but now he was once more on his own.

May also turned around to head back home when he heard her name being called once more

"Hey May" said Drew

May turned around and face Drew once more

"Yes Drew?" asked May

"When you find Ketchum, tells him he is a luck man to have won your heart" said Drew turning around again and walking away, leaving May with no words

* * *

Back to the Gym of Petalburg, Norman was already getting worried about May

"Where is she?" asked Norman" She left before eight o'clock"

"Dad, is just nine twenty-three" said Max who was trying to read a book

"Is that so?" Norman asked "Well maybe I should calm down"

At that exactly moment May entered the house

"Hey May" said Max "Where is Drew? I thought he was coming with you"

May looked at Max and then realized her mother and father were also there. Maybe it was better to say it once for all

"Well, he is not coming anymore" started May

"Anymore May?" said Caroline

"Actually he is no longer coming here. We broke up" she said

"Oh my God are you alright?" asked Caroline

"Yes" answered May "Actually you know what? I am very good"

"I don't know if I am supposed to say this since I am your father but Drew wasn't the one for you May" said Norman "Don't take me wrong, I have nothing against him, but I just couldn't see you two together"

"You know what dad... me too" said May "He was nice, but at the end I always wanted someone different from him"

"Someone like who darling?" asked Caroline  
"I don't know" said May "Someone intense, who would care more about me and teach me more about the world, giving me a feeling of something new. And he would be passion but different from Drew, passion about life, not knowing where to go next, making life a real adventure" said May realizing everyone were staring at her "What?"

"You know you have just described Ash right?" asked Max

"What?" asked May blushing "Have I?"

"Yes, that's how you once described Ash" said Max

"When did I do that?" asked May trying to hide her blush from her parents

"You said this to him the day he came here to announce he was leaving to train with Lance" said Max "Don't you remember May? We were all here at home chatting and then he took you outside to talk to you in private"  
Suddenly all that day came back at May's head. In her opinion the saddest day ever and mostly possible the day she started to realize she had feelings for him.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _So Ash" started May "What is so important for you to tell me that you couldn't do by phone and made you come all the way here to Hoenn?" asked May smiling to her friend  
_

 _"Well May" said Ash "As you know, I lost the Kalos League"  
_

 _"So I heard" said May "But you are still one of the bests"_

 _Ash smiled to his friend_

 _"Thanks May"  
_

 _"So... was that the reason you came for?" asked May  
_

 _"No" said Ash "I came to tell that I was invited by Lance to train with him"  
_

 _"Oh my God" said May "That's Huge. I am so happy for you"  
_

 _"I am also happy" said Ash  
_

 _"But Ash. You didn't have to come all this way here just to say this" said May  
_

 _"Is a little more complicated than that May" said Ash stop smiling and May notice  
_

 _"Yeah? How so?" she asked  
_

 _"Lance said that he is going to give me a special and specific training which will involve not only Pokémon and battling, but also my spirit and the developing of my growth" said Ash  
_

 _"Okay" said May listening to the boy  
_

 _"So It may take a while, maybe a couple of years, maybe more. And he did not say where he is taking me. So I am here to say goodbye because I don't know when we are seeing each other again" finished Ash  
_ _  
May said no words, she just realize that she should be very important to Ash for him to come so far to say goodbye to her  
_ _  
"Maybe he thinks of me more than a friend" May thought "And that's why he came here. But I like Drew so It's no use I say something to him"  
_

 _"I just wanted to say May that you are very important to me" said Ash "And if something happens to me while I am away I would feel horrible to not had the chance to see your face once more and listen to your voice one last time. You have such a beautiful voice and face"  
_ _  
May blushed  
_ _  
"He never spoke to me like this before. It's so romantic. It doesn't sound like Ash" thought May  
_

 _"But I promise to you if I do come back we will meet again and I will tell you everything about my training. And I will want to hear everything about your contests too" Said Ash  
_

 _"The last time I saw him was in Sinnoh two years ago" though May not listening to Ash "He does look more masculine, handsome. I never thought he would become such a wonderful man"  
_

 _"May?" said Ash "Are you listening to me?"  
_

 _"What?" said May coming back to her sense "Of course I am"  
_

 _"Good" said Ash smiling making May blush  
_

 _"Do you really have to go?" asked May  
_

 _"What?" said Ash  
_

 _"I was just wondering that maybe you could stay and we could start a new journey together" said May  
_

 _"I don't think so May" said Ash "I am sorry"  
_

 _"Of course Ash. I apologize. What was I thinking? You are going to train with Lance. This is Huge"  
_

 _"Well. I must be off" said Ash coming close to May and giving her a Hug "See you in the future"  
_

 _"Of course. See you too" said May "Good luck Ash" said May while watching her best friend disappearing into the people of the city.  
May stood there for a couple of minutes until went back in  
_

 _"What do I feel for Ash" thought May "Until today he was just a friend, but now he seems so much more. Maybe I shouldn't give that so much thought now"_

END OF FLASHBACK

And she didn't. She started thinking of other things after that day. She went on another journey with Drew, and they started dating a couple of months after that. But when she saw Professor Oak. at the television and heard about the Elite four Tournament and that Lance would be battling the champion, she knew Ash might be back in Kanto, so she took all feelings and emotions that were deeply hidden within her heart about Ash and realized something that even she couldn't believe at first but it was true.

"I am in love with Ash"

"What did you just say May?" asked Norman

May looked up and saw her family was all looking at her

"Did I say that out loud?" asked May blushing

"Yes you did" said Max

"Oh my God" said May blushing even harder

"It's okay darling" said Caroline "We always thought you two were perfect for each other"

"Really" asked May

"Really" said Norman

May smiled to her family and finally made up a decision

"I will tell him" May said

"But how are you going to do this?" asked Max

"I will find Lance at the tournament and ask him where to find Ash" May said

"But how are you going to find Lance May?" asked Caroline

May put her hand inside her pocket and showed them a letter

"I was invited to the Elite Four Tournament. That's how I am going to find Lance and then Ash"


	3. Chapter 3 – Goodbye Dawn

Chapter 3 – Goodbye Dawn

The Sinnoh region, located north of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn it is known as one of the most dangerous regions of them all. This reputation is due to the immense amount of forests, caves, high Rocky and Mountains covered with ice and snow, which occasionally causes trainers to get lost and get seriously injured during their journeys. However for the bravests, is a region full of challenges and opportunities for training and enhancement of abilities.  
One of the most dangerous places of Sinnoh is the Snow Mountains near Snowpoint City. With very low temperatures these mountains house many dangerous Pokémon which cannot be found anywhere else. And here at the route to these mountains we find a man trying to get his way through the heavy snow, trying to get as far up as possible into it.

"Oh God!" said the man "It seems that I have been walking for over a year in this damn mountain" he said looking up "Well, at least it seems I am almost reaching the place Nurse Joy said she was last seen. I hope she is okay" said the man with a look of concern

Not far from there, just some miles away, someone was hiding into the bushes covered with snow, trying not to be notice by someone, or something.

"Look at that" said the person "I've finally found you" said the person putting its hand into its pocket and taking off a small electronic dispositive. "Let's see what the Pokedex has to tell me about you" said the person pointing the Pokedex to the Pokemon.

"Weavile, the dark/ice Pokémon. Weavile evolve from Sneasel by holding the Razor Claw during Night" informed the Pokédex

"Interesting" said the person "I heard at the Pokémon Center that a Weavile was seen around the Snow Mountains. It is curious how you evolved without the Razor Claw, and that's why I'm gonna catch you" said the person finally getting up and revealing itself to the Pokémon. It was a girl, blue hair and eyes, she was wearing a hat and a coat, probably because of the cold of the snow, and pants

"Weavile" said the girl "Be prepared because you are mine" said the girl calling the attention of the Pokémon "Go! Typhlosion" she said throwing her poke ball and revealing her fire type Pokémon. "Typhlosion, use flamethrower" said the girl to her Pokémon who obeyed immediately. However Weavile easily avoided the attack by dodging it

"Damn, he used his agility" said the girl "Typhlosion, use firespin don't let he dodge anymore" commanded the girl. At the same time the Pokémon involved his foe into a fire vortex disabling him to escape "Well done Typhlosion" said the girl "Now use flamethrower once more" said the girl. Thyphlosion did as was ordered but seconds before his attack reach Weavile he jumped inside the firespin and attacked with swift making stars to hit typhlosion

"What?" said the girl "He cannot move but he can jump, clever. Now I want you even more" she thought "Thyphlosion can you continue?" she asked her Pokémon getting a yes as answer "Good. So let's finish this before the firespin fades away" she said "If I ask Typhlosion to attack once more, Weavile will jump again" she thought "So, I just have to be smarter than he" she concluded looking at the tracked Weavile

* * *

Not far from there the man who was trying to climb the mountain was getting closer to the girl and the battle that was taking place near him

"What are those noises? It seems a Pokémon Battle" said the man "Maybe... it's finnaly she. I must run now otherwise if I lose her, I may be stuck looking for her a couple of days more" said the man who started running

* * *

Back to the battle, the girl was about to order another move to her Pokémon

"Thyphlosion use flamethrower again" said the girl to her Pokémon, who obeyed once more his trainer. However again when the move was about to hit the foe, Weavile jumped…  
"Now Typhlosion jump as well and get to the same high of Weavile" shouted the girl to her Pokémon who immediately jumped along with Weavile and got together eye to eye.

Weavile tried to move his arms to prepare an attack, however…

"You are too slow Weavile due to Typhlosion's firespin, and that's gonna be your defeat" shouted the girl "Typhlosion, use FIRE BLAST"

Typhlosion in less than a second split an intensive blast of fire which hit Weavile and damaged him super effectively making him faint and fell at the ground

"Perfect" said the girl "Now! Poke ball Go!" said the girl throwing her ball to the unconscious Pokémon, obviously there would be no way he would break into free, and so he didn't. He was caught.

"That's right. I caught you Weavile" said the girl taking the pokeball from the ground and putting in her pocket "Thank you so much Typhlosion, you were amazing" said the girl hugging her Pokémon, who answered happily licking her face "Now return to your pokeball because it's really cold here and I don't want you to get sick" said the girl returning her Pokémon inside the poke ball.

The girl was so happy with her conquer that she didn't notice that someone was watching her from behind

"I finally found you… Dawn" said the man

Dawn looked behind to see who was calling her name and saw a familiar face, someone she hasn't seen in long time.

"Brock? Is that you?" said Dawn "What are you doing here?" said Dawn running to her friend

"That's how you welcome me? Asking what I am doing here?" said Brock smiling

"Of course not Brock. I am sorry" she answered "It's nice to see you again" said Dawn giving Brock a hug

"So... that was quite an impressive catching Dawn" said Brock

"You saw?"

"Only the end" said Brock "But the way you quickly thought and made Typhlosion jump was impressive. Congratulations"

"Thanks Brock" said Dawn smiling "But… you still haven't told me what are you doing here"

"Well, I came to Sinnoh two months ago on behalf of professor Oak" said Brock

"What for?" asked Dawn

"Well, it's a long story and I will love to tell you everything but I am freezing here, maybe we should find a place to get warm" said Brock

"Okay. I'm camped inside a cave not far from here" said Dawn "Let's go there"

"Sounds perfectly" said Brock starting following Dawn

Ten minutes later they reach a cave where Dawn was "living", it was pretty simple but complete. Once they arrived Brock took some wood to make a fire pit and cook something for them

"Wow" said Dawn "You still are a wonderful cook"

"Thanks Dawn" said Brock

"So Brock" started Dawn "Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"Well, as I said I came to Sinnoh on behalf of professor Oak" answered Brock

"You said that already" said Dawn impatiently

"All right" said Brock "There's a scientist in Hearthome City who is developing a new kind of potion to Pokémon. It says it will fully restore the energy of the Pokémons with only one drop" he said

"That's amazing" said Dawn

"So it's true" answered Brock "However, after two years of researching this scientist seems to have reached a dead end"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn

"Well, the firsts tests were all succeeded, but after four months the potion loses its effects and goes bad" said Brock

"So you have to throw it all away" Dawn said

"Exactly" Brock answered "So she asked professor Oak to help her with her research and professor Oak sent me here to collect some samples and take to his lab"

"I see" Dawn said "Well, I hope professor Oak can find a way to improve the potion"

"Me too. It would be good news to the science" Brock finished

There were minutes of silence

"But…" Dawn started "What are you doing here? In the Snow Mountains? How did you know I was here? You came just to see me?"

"Too many questions Dawn" said Brock "Let's go one by one"

"Okay" she said

"When I was leaving Sinnoh back to Kanto, I passed by Twinleaf Town to see you, but when I got to your house, your mother told me you had left for a "mini journey". I didn't understand exactly what she said" said Brock

"Well, It's because I came back from my journey through Unova just two months ago, so I didn't want to leave my mom again so fast, but I also didn't want to stay at home, so I decided to "revisit" some places here in Sinnoh to train a little bit and try to catch some more Pokémon" said Dawn "And when I came to Snowpoint I heard that there was a Weavile walking around the mountains, so I decided to look for him and catch. But it was difficult. It's been three weeks I am here at this mountain. I was starting to run out of food" said Dawn

"Got it. And you are doing such a wonderful job Dawn" said Brock "Your way of battling reminds me of someone we know pretty well"

Dawn looked away. She knew who Brock was talking about

"Ash Ketchum" said Dawn

"Yes" he answered "The only and one"

"Have you heard any news from him?" asked Dawn still not looking at Brock

"No. Nobody has" he answered

"Nobody?" said Dawn looking at Brock again in surprise

"Well, I heard he sent a letter to his mother once, but that's all. Nobody else got any news from him since he left"

"I.. I… I" said Dawn who started crying

"Dawn are you alright?" asked Brock in concern

"I thought it was just with me he hadn't gotten in touch" she said trying to clean her tears away "I thought he was mad at me for some reason, and decided to exclude me from his life"

"Why would he do that?" Brock asked "You know he is not like that"

"I don't know" she said "He left three years ago, he said he would let me know when he comes back, but after all these years… nothing"

Brock looked at Dawn and saw that tear started to slowly run towards her face again, she was sad, and she surely misses him, a lot

"You… have feelings for him don't you?" asked Brock

Dawn looked at him not knowing exactly what to answer

"Of course I do" she said "He is my best friend, my mentor, he taught me everything about Pokémon"

"Actually I meant If you have feelings for him, like a boyfriend" Brock said

Dawn blushed and looked away, she didn't say a word for the next five minutes

"That's what I thought" Brock said "I always had this doubt. Because the way you two argued and at the same time care so much for each other. Actually I can't speak for Ash, it can be just his way, but you…It is now so clear"  
"Stop Brock" Dawn said "Please"

"Why?" asked Brock "There's no problem in being in love"

"Yes there is" said Dawn "I tried hard for the past whole year to forget these feelings about him"

"What? Why" Brock asked

"Because of the day he came to me to say he was leaving" said Dawn

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Dawn! Wake up! Ash's here" said Dawn's mother Johanna from downstairs_

 _"What?" answered Dawn still half asleep_

 _"Ash's here. He is looking for you" Johanna said again_

 _"Ash's here?" said Dawn jumping out of the bed "TELL HIM TO WAIT FIVE MINUTES, I'LL BE DOWN IN JUST FIVE MINUTES"_

 _"There's no need to tell him. You are shouting. He can listen to you" said Johanna "She will be down in just five minutes dear"_

 _"ahm... alright" said Ash a little uncomfortable_

 _Forty-five minutes later_

 _"Hey Ash" said Dawn hugging him "How are you?"_

 _"I am fine Dawn. Thanks for asking. And you?" said the boy_

 _"Better now" said Dawn_

 _"Better now?" asked Johanna_

 _"Mom, don't you have some breakfast to prepare, some flowers to water or any other thing at any other place but the living room?" said Dawn giving her mother a mean look_

 _"Alright" Johanna said "I am going to the supermarket to get some stuff for lunch"_

 _"Good" said Dawn while watching her mother leaving the house "So, Ash. What a nice surprise of yours"_

 _"Yes Dawn. It sure is" said Ash "It's been a while"_

 _"Since that day when we met in Unova" she said "How was Kalos"_

 _"Well… I lost the Kalos league" said Ash smiling_

 _"Oh no! I am sorry Ash. I didn't know that" she said_

 _"That's okay" he replied_

 _"No. It's not. I've been so busy with the contests and stuff that somehow I kind of forgot to keep it up about you" she said "I am so sorry about that"_

 _"Don't worry Dawn" Ash said "Each one of us have our own way to go. I know it's difficult but it's okay. You must focus on yourself"_

 _"I guess so" said Dawn "But you know…" Dawn started blushing "It hasn't passed a whole day that I didn't think of you" she said looking away to hide her blush from Ash_

 _Ash looked surprised but smiled to her_

 _"I think of you a lot too" he said_

 _"Really?" Dawn asked looking back to him_

 _"Of course Dawn. Our days together were very good. I missed them a lot. Being with you and Brock traveling around Sinnoh" said Ash_

 _"Oh that" said Dawn a little disappointed "Yes. Of course. It was very nice."_

 _"Anyway Dawn, I came here to tell you something very important" Ash said turning his happy face to a serious one_

 _"Okay. Go ahead" she answered_

 _"I am going for a special training with Lance, the Dragon Master of the Elite Four" he said_

 _"Really? This sounds wonderful" said Dawn "Congratulations Ash"_

 _"Thank you Dawn" Ash smiled at her making her blush once more "It's something that will improve my abilities as trainer and I hope as a person as well"_

 _"So you came to say goodbye?" she asked_

 _"Yes but in a different way" Ash said_

 _"What do you mean?" she asked_

 _"Lance told me that this training will be a little different. I have no time to finish. It can take one month but also ten years, and he didn't tell me where we are going either" Ash said_

 _"What?" Dawn said in shock "Isn't that a kidnapping? He is taking you away and may not bring you back? Is that right? Do you agree with that?"_

 _"Calm down Dawn" Ash said "Lance is completely trustable, and I want to go. I promise I will be okay and I will try to get in touch as much as possible" Ash said trying to calm her down_

 _"I don't know Ash" Dawn said "It just don't feel right to me. You are very special to me, what if something happens to you"_

 _"Nothing will happen to me. I will come back, stronger than never, you will see" Ash said taking her hand_

 _"When are you leaving?" Dawn asked_

 _"In three days" he answered_

 _"Three days?" she sounded surprised "Can't you stay here until you have to leave?"_

 _"I would love but I still have to go back to Pallet Town to prepare my stuffs and say goodbye to my mother" Ash said "I am sorry"_

 _"I understand" Dawn said sadly "Promise to me you will come back and will send me news whenever something happens"_

 _"I promise I will do my best" he said_

 _"I want you to take something with you to remember me" said Dawn_

 _"You don't have to do that" he said_

 _"But I want to" Dawn said "I just don't know what. It must be something special that will make you never forget about me"_

 _"What?" he asked_

 _"I don't know. I would like you to take me, but since it's not possible…." Dawn suddenly looked at Ash and… "I know what" She said and gently touched her lips on his. It wasn't a passion kiss like those who takes minutes, just a smack, very quick, but good, at least for her_

 _"Done" she said blushing "The best I can give you now"_

 _Ash said no words, just smiled at her. Dawn wasn't sure if Ash took that seriously or just as a joke, but for her it was the true demonstration of her love._

 _"Thank you Dawn" said Ash "I will never forget"_

 _After that Ash left Sinnoh back to Kanto, Dawn took him to the port like she did the last time they split up. But this time she wasn't sure if she was going to see him again._

 _"Send news Ash" She said to herself "Please"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, you are mad at him?" asked Brock "Why?"

"He promised to send me news, he promised he would be okay" she said looking down "But It's been three years since that day, and I still have no news from him. I don't know if he is alive or not where he is or what he is doing. And since he seems to have forgotten me, I also forgot him"

"So you decided to force yourself stop loving him" Brock said

"Yes. I did... BUT I COULDN'T" shouted Dawn crying once more "I couldn't do this because I love him so much" said Dawn hugging Brock "I love him so much Brock"

"It's okay Dawn. It's okay" he said

They remained in silence for about five minutes until Brock speaks again

"Dawn" he said

"Yes" she answered

"Do you want to try to find out where Ash is?" he asked

Dawn looked at him curiously without understand what he was saying

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Have you heard about the Elite Four Tournament?" he asked

"Yes. I heard something about it. It is some kind of tournament in celebration of one hundred years of the Elite but what does that have to do it Ash?" she asked

"Do you know what the winner of the tournament will get?" he asked

"No. Some prize?" she answered

"Yes. But also, the winner will have the right to challenge Lance, the Dragon Master. He is back in Kanto" Brock said

Dawn was in shock Lance was back in Kanto? So maybe…

"…Ash is back as well" she said

"Maybe" Brock said

"I could find him and ask where to find Ash" she realized

"But you have to be part in the tournament" Brock said

"You're right. Damn it" she said

"Dawn. That's the other reason I came all the way from your hometown to Snowpoint city" said Brock

"What?" Dawn said

"When I went to your house, your mother gave me this" said Brock taking a letter from his backpack and giving to her

"What is this?" she asked?

"An invitation Dawn" Brock said "You have been invited to the Elite Four Tournament"

Dawn hold the letter, looked at it and place near her heart

"I have been invited" she said to herself

"You surely did" said Brock

"Hope you are safe Ash, because I am going to find you. Just wait" she said "Brock, get ready because we are going to Kanto"


	4. Chapter 4 – A new beginning

Chapter 4 – A new beginning

Mt. Silver – 3 years ago

Mt. Silver is a large mountain in Johto, located west of Victory Road and Indigo Plateau, however, due to its dangerous places and strong Pokémon that live there, the access it is extremely prohibited for safety of all people, but today, a boy will enter the gates to the Mt. Silver.

"Well Pikachu. Here we are" said Ash looking to the gates of Mt. Silver "Lance said he would be waiting for us at the top of Mt. Silver"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and saw his determination on his face, and that made Pikachu stronger than never

"Are you ready?" asked Ash to his buddy who positively answered him "So, let's go"

Ash entered the gate but immediately was stopped by a security guard

"Hold on boy" said the guard "You can't enter here, is too dangerous"

"That's okay officer" said Ash "I am meeting Lance at the top of the Mountain"

"Oh! So you are Ash Ketchum?" asked the guard "I am sorry. I do have an authorization to let you in" said the guard making way for Ash to pass "Have a good day sir, and please be safe"

"Thank you officer" said Ash stepping forward and disappearing along the way

While walking to get through Mt. Silver and find Lance, Ash started remembering everything he passed since the day he first left Pallet Town. The day he was supposed to wake up early and get one of the three initials Pokémon of Kanto from professor Oak, and how he overslept and arrived late, finding out that all three Pokémons had already been taken by other trainers. But fortunately that made professor Oak to give Pikachu to him, and from that unfortunate situation was born an amazing friendship that would last forever. After that Ash met two of his best friends of all who taught him almost everything he knew; Brock and Misty, how he won all eight badges and took place in the Kanto Pokémon league and finished within the sixteenth better. How he travelled around the orange island and met Tracey and won the orange league. How he visited Johto, took place in the league, defeat his old rival Gary, today his good friend, but also got eliminated by Harrison and his Blaziken. And then came Hoenn, May and her little brother Max and one more defeat to the league. And the same happened in Sinnoh, where he met Dawn, in Unova, he met Iris and Cilan two others good friends of his. And now, the last journey finished the same way, losing the Kalos league. But he met Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. He couldn't say his life has been bad so far, but at the moment, Ash feels that all training he's been doing wasn't making any effect to his life, that something else should be done. And how amazing the destiny is when Lance came at him after his lost at the Kalos league.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I am so sorry you lost Ash" said Serena hugging him_

 _"We all cheered for you" said Bonnie_

 _"You could have won. It was for little details" said Clemont_

 _Ash said nothing. He knew they were only trying to cheer him up, but the true was that he lost…. Once more. Somehow it doesn't matter what kind of Pokémon he uses, or the strategy, or the training, to win a league it was something that seemed far from his hand at that point._

 _"Thank you for your support guys" he said trying to open a smile "Of course I am sad because of my lost, but it is okay. I just have to train harder for the next time"_

 _"We are relief you are okay Ash" said Clemont "To us three, you still are the best trainer we ever seen"_

 _"He is right Ash" said Bonnie "Don't let this defeat take you down"_

 _"Ash" started Serena "I know you are sad. You don't have to hide it from me" she said "But we all pass trough bad days, and sometimes it's not our fault. You have gone so far, you won the eight badges and got until the final"_

 _Ash raised his head up and looked at Serena. At some point she was right… but still… it was sad_

 _"I just want you to know that I will be here for you if you need me" Serena said_

 _"Thank you guys" Ash said "You are the best. Let's forget this and let's go get something to eat" Ash said smiling_

 _"Now you're talking like Ash" said Bonnie "Let's go"_

 _At that night when everybody were sleeping, Ash left the Hotel and went out for a walk. He was still sad, not only for this lost, but all of them. To be truly, to defeat gym leaders it wasn't necessarily impossible, but to win a league, to be the best from a whole region, that was very hard, and it was that what Ash wanted so much._  
 _Ash found a little square and sat on a bench and started thinking about his strategies and Pokémon. Was he doing something wrong? In his mind no. He wasn't. So why? Too many questions but not even one answer_

 _"Hello Ash" said a voice from behind him_  
 _Ash got scared and jumped from the bench "Who's there?" asked the boy_

 _"Don't you remember me Ash?" said the voice coming behind from a tree and revealing a well know person_

 _"Lance?" said Ash "Is that really you?"_

 _"Long time no see right?"_

 _"Yes. That's true" said Ash "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, I saw your battle against Diantha today" said Lance_

 _"So you saw me losing" said Ash "I am sorry about that"_

 _"Do you know why you lost?" asked Lance_

 _"My friends are telling me it's because of details, since we two had just one Pokémon left and her Gardevoir defeated my Greninja" said Ash_

 _"They are wrong" said Lance "You lost because you are weaker than she"_

 _"What?" asked Ash_

 _"That's right Ash" Lance said "You are a very good trainer, you have a good heart and you are connected to your Pokémon. They trust you and you trust them. But so does Diantha"_

 _"So why are you telling me that I am weaker than she?" Ash asked_

 _"It's not only you Ash" Lance said "Your Greninja. How long have you been with him?"_

 _"I got him when I arrived in Kalos. Less than a year ago" said Ash_

 _"But he wasn't a Greninja" said Lance_

 _"No. He was a Froakie" Ash said "He's been a Greninja since last month when he envolved from Frogadier"_

 _"Do you know how long Gardevoir has been with Diantha?" asked Lance_

 _"No. How long?"_

 _"Seventeen years" Said lance "Since she was eight years old"_

 _"Really? That's amazing"_

 _"It's been seventeen years of training, ten years as Gardevoir and eight as its Mega Evolution. She had time enough to prepared herself and her Pokémon to confront anybody" said Lance "And now I ask you Ash. Who is your most powerful Pokémon?"_

 _Ash thought for a while but it wasn't necessary_

 _"Pikachu" he said "Even though he is not a final evolution, he could beat my Charizard, or My Sceptile easily"_

 _"And who is the Pokémon you carry the longest time?" Lance asked again_

 _"Pikachu" Ash said looking down_

 _"I think you can see a similarity here between you and Diantha" said Lance "All of her Pokémon are with her a long time Ash"_

 _"But is it wrong to catch and train new and different kinds of Pokémon? Am I supposed to stick with the same six Pokémons for the rest of my life?" asked Ash angrily_

 _"No. It's completely okay to have many kinds of Pokémon" Said Lance "But Ash, when was the last time you trained your Sceptile? Your Charizard? Your Snorlax?" Asked Lance_

 _Ash said no words. He finally understood what Lance was trying to say to him_

 _"You know Ash" Lance continued "I always say that all Pokémon trainers should choose three main Pokémon. Three Pokémon that will follow them all along the road. This way you will always have three that you know well, and will be always prepared for any kind of battle. And every now and then make a rotation between the other three rooms you have left, so you can always have other types of Pokémon also prepared for any kind of battle" Said Lance_

 _"Any kind of battle?" asked Ash "What do you mean?"_

 _"If I challenge you now for a six to six battle only at the sky with flying types Pokémon, would you be prepared for my challenge?" Asked Lance "Even if I let you go transfer your Pokémons with Professor Oak?"_

 _"I do have six Pokémon that can fly for this battle" said Ash_

 _"But will they be all prepared to face my two Dragonites, Aerodactil, Salamence, Charizard and Flygon?" Asked Lance_

 _Ash looked down, he knew this Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance against Lance_

 _"No Lance. They Wouldn't be prepared" Ash said "I didn't even know you have a Flygon"_

 _"I have many Pokémon Ash" said Lance "If it was really a battle only in the sky, I would have to trade my Gyarados for my Flygon. And that's what you should do in this situation"_

 _"I understand" Ash said "Man, there are some of my Pokémon that I haven't use in a while, like my Kingler or Muk"_

 _"Two very good Pokémon which would have made a big difference if were better trained and used by you" Lance said_

 _"I know" Ash said "I am sorry Lance"_

 _"Not necessarily all the Pokémon you caught you have to hold and train immediately" said Lance "If you have a goal, you must keep stick at it" Lance completed "You really can't go to a final league match holding a Noibat who just born. It is dangerous for you and for your Pokémon"_

 _"I feel horrible now Lance" said Ash "I could have put my Pokémon in danger"_

 _"Don't take it too serious. It is a common mistake" Said Lance "But still, getting to the final and almost defeat the champion with the Pokémon you have and the little time you had to train them. It is amazing. It shows that you have more potential than you think"_

 _"Thank you Lance. It means a lot to hear this from you" Ash said_

 _"You are Welcome Ash" said Lance "But there is another reason I came here today"_

 _"Really. What is it?" Ash asked_

 _"Ash. After all we discussed here tonight. Would you like to be stronger?" Lance asked_

 _"Of course I do" Ash said "That's my goal now. No more thinking about only winning a league. My goal is to get stronger, I and my Pokémon. All of them, so together we will conquer our objectives"_

 _"Our?" asked Lance_

 _"I have a way of think that my Pokémon are independents from me. They also have goals in their lives, and sometimes these goals may not include me, so as long as life keep us together, we'll work together as a team. If for some reason they have to leave, I will not stop them. I want to make them strong not only for me, but for themselves too" said Ash_

 _"That's a wonderful way of think Ash. You do have my respect" said Lance "So now I can without doubt ask you what I was about to ask"_

 _"What?" Ash asked_

 _"Ash. Would you like to come train with me?" Lance asked_

 _"Train with you?" Ash said "I don't have to think Lance, of course I would like, but why are you asking me this?"_

 _"Since we first met I have quietly followed your training" said Lance "I always saw something special in you, but I was afraid you weren't ready to come with me. Today after your battle and most principally after our conversation, I see you are ready to stand my training"_

 _"Your training?" Ash asked_

 _"Actually I am not looking for a training companion. I am looking for an apprentice, and you are the one I chose to pass my knowledge, experience and way of battle" said Lance_

 _"If you accept of course"_

 _"I do Lance" said Ash "I want to become stronger. I want to be your apprentice"_

 _"If you say so" said Lance "Meet me at the top of Mt. Silver in exactly one month from now. It is enough time to you to say goodbye to your friends and family" said Lance_

 _"Say goodbye?" Ash asked "why?"_

 _"I am going to ask you a favor Ash" said Lance "The training I will give you, it's a secret one which has been passed for ages by the Dragon Masters"_

 _"By the Dragon Masters?" Ash asked_

 _"I should teach this to a future Dragon Master who was supposed to replace me, but even it's against the rules, I will teach you" said Lance "So because of that, you can't tell your friends and family anything about the training I am going to give you, and I don't know how long it will take. It can be a couple of months, but also a couple of years or maybe more"_

 _"I will be away from my family and friends?" Ash asked_

 _"Yes. Do you still want to do the training?" Lance asked_

 _"Certainly" Ash quickly answered_

 _"Good. So don't forget in one month, at the top of Mt. Silver. Take ten of your Pokémon with you, nothing more" Said Lance_

 _"How am I supposed to hold ten Pokémon with me?" Ash asked_

 _"Take this" said Lance giving some kind of pearl to Ash "Keep this with you. This is the Mighty Pearl. Once you have it, you will be able to hold as many Pokémon as you want"_

 _"Really?" said Ash_

 _"Yes. Take care of it" said Lance turning around and starting to walk away "And Ash, one more thing. Don't say anything about Mt. Silver as well. Your family and friends might try to look for you there, and it's a dangerous place, so dangerous that the entrance is guarded by many securities, but you won't have problems to enter" Said Lance finally leaving and disappearing trough the shades of night_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

It wasn't easy, it took two whole days, but Ash and Pikachu were finally getting at the top of Mt. Silver, it was possible to clearly see it

"There it is Pikachu" said Ash "We're almost there"  
Rock by rock, Ash walked, jumped and climbed Mt. Silver until he reached the top, one of the most difficult tasks he ever had to do in his life. But certainly this would be sooner surpassed by Lance's training.

At the end of the day, when the sun was already leaving and the moon was starting to show up, Ash reached the top. And who was there waiting for him?

"Lance" said Ash looking to the Dragon Master in front of him

"So you have arrived" Lance said "I was starting to think if you were really coming"

"Nothing would stop me now" Ash replied

"Very Good Ash" Said Lance "Shall we begin? Or do you need time to rest?"

"We shall begin" said Ash

"Exactly what I wanted to hear" said Lance "First of all. I want you to turn around and tell me what you see"

Ash looked curiously to lance but obeyed him, he turned around and saw….

"It is Kanto and Johto far away from here" said Ash

"That's right Ash" said Lance "Memorize your homeland, because you are not seeing it again for a long time. Now follow me" said lance walking to a cave who was placed at the top of the Mt. Silver

Ash followed Lance to the cave, inside it he saw a stone staircase that accompanied roundly the cave till the very top of the Mt. Silver. They climbed the stairs in silence until the last step.

"Ash. Your training starts now" said Lance "Now, return to me the Mighty Pearl. Here where we are you no longer need it. You can keep your ten Pokémons"

Ash did as Lance said and returned the Mighty Pearl to him

"Now. Tell me the names of the ten Pokémon you chose to bring here" Lance said

"Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Talonflame, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Glalie and Gliscor" said Ash

"Are you sure these are the Pokémon you want to bring?" Said Lance

"Yes. I am sure" Ash replied

"After half of the period of training, I will allow you to trade five of the Pokémon if you think it's necessary" Said Lance

"Okay" said Ash "So we will train here inside this cave?"

"No Ash. No are not training here" said Lance

"We are not?" Ash replied

"We will train in a very special place, a place that can't be accessed by any people in the World but the Dragon Master. We are here because this is the highest place in all the regions. It's from here where we are reaching it" Said Lance looking up

"It? What?" asked Lance

"The Temple of Dragons" answered Lance "A Magical Temple built by the first Dragon Pokémon who appeared in the world many centuries ago to house the Dragons Master from all ages and its apprentices"

"Unbelievable" said Ash looking up as well

"You say this now, wait until we get there" said Lance smiling "Let's go"

Lance looked up and raised his arm where a bracelet of dragons could be seen on his wrist

"Oh Mighty Dragon of Time, Open your gates to the world of the Dragons an allow me Lance, the Master of Dragons and Ash Ketchum to enter your humble sanctuary. Release the TEMPLE OF DRAGONS" Said Lance

Suddenly the earth started to shake and from the sky a light beam came down from heaven trough the hole in the roof of the cave, involving Ash, Lance and Pikachu. After everything calmed down Ash, Lance and Pikachu no longer were there. The cave was empty, and so the Mt. Silver


	5. Chapter 5 – Serena and Dawn's new friend

Chapter 5 – Serena and Dawn's new friendship

With the Elite Four Tournament about to start, Kanto started to receive many guests from all over regions, not only the participants but every people wanted to watch this tournament alive, those who couldn't, would have to watch by TV. It would be a memorable event that would be remembered by many years.

Indigo Plateau – Gates of the Elite Four

"So, here I am" said a girl looking to the entrance of the Elite Four "It is certainly worthy of the Elite Four"

"Hello and welcome to the Indigo Plateau" said the receptionist at the gate "Are you a guest or a Participant of the tournament?"

"I am here to participate" said the girl

"I am going to need your invitation please" said the receptionist

"Here you are" said the girl handing over the invitation letter

"It seems everything is correct" said the receptionist while checking the information on the computer "You have been selected to tournament as Rank 77th"

"What does that mean?" asked the girl

"Well, from the best 100 trainers, you are the number 77" answered the receptionist

"Really? I thought I would be lower than that. Like 99 or 100" joked the girl

"Don't put yourself down this easily" said the receptionist

"You are right" she said "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"There is a city that has been specially built for this event" said the receptionist "Once you pass this gate, just follow the route all the way down and you'll find it. There as you are a participant you have a hotel room booked in your name and there will be no charge for food and items for you and your Pokémon at the Mart center. Now since you arrived one day early, just enjoy your stay here until tomorrow"

"What do I do tomorrow?" she asked

"At the Stadium, all participants will meet at ten o'clock in the morning for the opening ceremony" the receptionist said "Further information will be given at the ceremony"

"Thank you very much for you assistance" said the girl "Good bye"

"Good bye and good luck Ms. Serena" said the receptionist to Serena

Serena walked through the gate and followed the route as she was told to do, soon she was at the city. It was huge, many stores, restaurants, events taking place at the street, air live concerts and many other things. It was incredible.  
Serena saw the hotel and quickly entered to check her in. It wasn't too full, probably most trainers and guests were still about to arrive since she got one day early

"Hi" said Serena to the Hotel Clerk "I'm Serena from Kalos, Rank 77th and I would like to check in"

"Certainly miss" said the man behind the balcony

While Serena was giving her papers to the man she overheard some kind of discussion next to her

"What do you mean you can't find my reservation?" said a girl to another hotel clerk "I am a participant I am supposed to have a room booked here"

"I know miss" said the clerk "But we had some problems with some confirmations at the last minute, so we are full until tomorrow. But as soon as a room gets vacancy I will get it for you"

"Only tomorrow?" the girl said "But where I am going to sleep tonight? The Pokémon Center is also full"

"Excuse me" said Serena "Hi, I couldn't help but listening to your problem. I will be alone for the tournament… so if you wish you can stay in my room tonight"

"Really?" asked the girl "Would you do that for me?"

"Sure. My pleasure" said Serena smiling "Is it possible to put an extra bed in the room?" asked Serena to the hotel clerk

"Certainly. No problems" he answered

"Done. It's solved" said Serena "Let's go"

"Thank you so much" said the girl taking her luggage and following Serena to the elevator "You saved me. I've had the worst boat travel in my life, and I am really in a bad mood because I haven't sleept well and I am starving. I normally am not that boring girl you saw"

"Don't worry, bad days happens" said Serena "By the way, my name is Serena, I am from Vaniville Town in Kalos"

"My name is Dawn and I am from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh" said Dawn

"Nice to meet you Dawn"

"Nice to meet you too Serena. And once more thank you for being so nice"

After a couple of seconds the elevator reached the tenth floor and both girls entered the room 1005

"What a nice room" said Dawn

"It is really big" said Serena

"But it seems they still haven't put the extra bed. But we just arrived right?"

"Yes. Why don't we unpack and go outside grab something to eat and come back later?"

"Great idea Serena" said Dawn "I am starving"

Serena smiled to Dawn, she was a nice girl and it would be nice to get to know her better  
After leaving the Hotel Serena and Dawn started walking through the city to find a place to eat

"Wow, they really made an effort here to make a wonderful city to host this tournament" said Dawn

"Yes. Even though is a temporary city, it's bigger than many other I saw around" Serena replied

"Hey Serena why don't we eat there?" said Dawn pointing to a burger place "Do you like Hamburgers?"

"Of course I do" answered Serena "Let's go"

After eating a good meal Serena and Dawn decided to stay at the restaurant and talk to know better about each other

"So, Dawn" said Serena "What is your Rank?"

"56th" Dawn answered "And yours?"

"77th" Serena replied "It seems I still have a long way to catch up on you"

"This is only some kind of unofficial Rank the Elite invented to select one hundred participants. It doesn't mean that much" Dawn said "At the end of the tournament most of the trainers will have a low Rank. You'll see"

"Hope you right" Serena said "I really need to go to the finals"

"Everybody wants to" Dawn said

They both remained in silence for a moment

"Have you ever seen Lance before?" asked Serena

Dawn looked at her wondering what was that question about and if Serena had the power of read minds, because that was just what Dawn was thinking

"No. I've never seen him" Dawn answered "I believe you also have not"

"No" said Serena "People say he is the best trainer in the world"

"He is the champion of the Elite Four" said Dawn "I don't know if he is the best, but he is one of the bests"

"I see" said Serena "I don't think I can beat him"

"I think nobody can beat him" said Dawn "But this subject is putting me down. So Serena, what do you do?"

"I am a performer Pokémon" said Serena "I compete in Showcases with my Pokémon"

"That's amazing" said Dawn "I thought once about becoming a performing, but I decided to be a coordinator and compete in Contests"

"That's something I would like to try someday" said Serena

Dawn and Serena were having a wonderful time and loving knowing each other better, maybe a good friendship could born from that day

"Excuse me beauties" said a voice from behind them

Dawn and Serena looked back and saw two men standing behind them looking deeply to them

"What two beautiful girls like you are doing here alone?" said one of them

"Yes. That's right" said the other "What don't you come with us to get some fun?"

"Get lost jerk" said Dawn pushing them away

"Look Fred" said the man "She's wild"

"Yeah Peter" said the other "How about you, sweetie? " He said looking at Serena

"Haven't you heard what she said?" Serena said also pushing them away "Get lost and leave us alone"

"We are not leaving girls until you decide to come with us" said Fred

"What if we refuse?" asked Dawn

"We'll take you down in a battle" said Peter

"A battle?" asked Serena looking at Dawn

"Sounds perfect to me" answered Dawn "What do you say Serena? Shall we kick these guys butt?"

Serena smiled at her and nodded with her head

"Yes. We shall" said Serena

"So, let's do it" said Fred

The four trainers moved to the arena behind the Pokémon center and soon many people got together to see the first "unofficial battle of the tournament"

"It will be a tag battle and one Pokémon each" said Peter "Let's make this fast"

"All right. Choose your Pokémon" said Dawn to the boys

"As you wish princess. I choose Amoonguss" said Fred releasing the mushroom Pokémon from his Pokeball

"And I choose Victrebel" said Peter releasing his Pokémon as well

"Two grass type right?" said Dawn "I know types not always win battles, but I will make this easier for us Serena, because I choose Tyhplosion" Dawn threw her Pokeball releasing her major Pokémon

"Right Dawn. I will then follow you" said Serena "I choose Delphox" Serena also threw her Pokeball to get her Pokémon ready for battle

"Don't let them have the chance to attack" said Fred "Amoonguss use Giga Drain on Tyhplosion"

Amoonguss successfully drained Tyhplosion energy but…..

"This grass move will never take Tyhplosion down" said Dawn "Flamethrower now" Tyhplosion attacked his foe with his fire attack causing a super effective damage

"Amoonguss!" screamed Fred

"One more of this and you Amoonguss is done" said Dawn

"While they are busy, let's get this finish" said Peter "Victrebel vine whip on Delphox"

"Delphox dodge and use calm mind" said Serena watching Delphox avoiding Victrebel's move and getting her special status high

"Amoonguss sleep powder on Tyhplosion" said Fred while his Pokémon made Dawn's Tyhplosion fell asleep

"Damn it" said Dawn "Wake up Tyhplosion"

"It's not that easy" said Fred "Amoonguss use Hyper Beam"

"What?" Said Dawn "Wake up now Tyhplosion" but he was still asleep

"Victrebel use razor leaf on Delphox" said Peter

"Dodge again and use calm mind once more" said Serena

On the other side of the battle Serena saw Amoonguss hit Dawn's Tyhplosion with his Hyper Beam taking Tyhplosion completely out of battle

"Tyhplosion" said Dawn, but there was no answer from her Pokémon "Tyhplosion come back"

"One is down" said Fred "Just one more to go"

"Delphox, use Calm mind one last time while they are distracted" said Serena to her Pokémon

"I am sorry Serena" said Dawn "I'll let everything with you"

"Don't worry Dawn" said Serena "I will finish this"

"We don't have to worry now Peter" said Fred "Let's attack together and finish this once for all"

"Alright Fred" said Peter "Victrebel Giga impact" ordered Peter

"Amoonguss used Giga impact as well" said Fred

"That's right get closer now" thought Serena

"Do something Serena they are getting closer to Delphox" said Dawn

"NOW!" said Serena "Delphox use Psychic on both of them" said Serena

Delphox used her psychic move getting them both dizzy and knocking them down instantly

"You did it" said Dawn

"We did" said Serena

"You have to be kidding me" said Peter

"I can't believe we two, the numbers 23 and 22 of the Elite Rank lost " said Fred

"So don't put your dreams so high guys" said Serena "Because you have just lost to the numbers 77 and 56 of the Rank"

"And next time, try to be more kind to two ladies" said Dawn "We may look harmless, but we surely are not"

Dawn and Serena hugged each other and smiled at the apparent success of their partnership and friendship so far

Dawn and Serena after an exhausted day came back to the hotel, hoping they could get some sleep after all they passed since that morning. They were really starting to connect to each other, and both of them hoped they could be good friends from today on

"I loved being with you today Dawn" said Serena

"Me too" replied Dawn "If you had arrived like five minutes after in the hotel, we may not have met"

"Destiny is so fun" said Serena

"That's true" said Dawn "You know, you are a very good trainer Serena"

"Thanks"

"It's curious that's your Rank is just 77. It should be higher"

"Thanks again Dawn" said Serena

"Who taught you to battle?" asked Dawn

"Well" said Serena thinking of Ash "The best trainer that ever existed. And also the best person that ever existed" said Serena blushing

"That's impossible" said Dawn

"What? Why?" asked Serena confused

"Because the best trainer and person that ever existed is the one who taught me to battle" said Dawn also thinking of Ash and blushing  
Serena and Dawn looked at each other and smiled together

"It seems we two had a wonderful master" said Dawn

"So it's true" said Serena smiling

"This trainer of yours" asked Serena "Is he or she?"

"It's a he" said Dawn "Yours?"

"He as well" said Serena "Does he have many students?"

"No" Dawn said "I was his second"

"And who was the first" asked Serena

"That would be me" said a voice from behind Dawn and Serena

Both girls turned around and saw another girl, taller than them, brown hair and blue eyes.

"May?" asked Dawn

"That's right" May answered "May's here. Get ready girls. This tournament is catching fire"

"Who is she?" asked Serena to Dawn

"This is the person I was about to tell you about" said Dawn "May Maple. My "master's" first student"


	6. Chapter 6 – The Master's first Student

Chapter 6 – The Master's first Student

May and Dawn were already talking for twenty minutes at the Hotel Lobby, they had many things to catch up from all this years. They were so enthusiastic that they almost forgot that Serena was also there, just listening.

"I can't believe you are here too May" said Dawn hugging May

"That's right. I have been invited to the tournament as well" said May

"So, what have you been doing lately?" asked May

"Same as always" said Dawn "Training and participating the contests. But lately I have decided to stop doing contests and just focus on training my battles skills and get new Pokémon"

"What a coincidence" said May "So have I"

"Really? Why?" asked Dawn

"I think for the same reason as you. To get stronger in battling" said May "It is something that I still need to get better. I still don't know how I got enough Rank to be here" said May smiling

"What is your Rank?" asked Serena, speaking for the first time in several minutes

"Oh my God" said May "I am so sorry. We have been talking for so long that we forgot all about you"

"Don't worry about that May" said Serena "You seem to have many things to talk about"

"Now I feel even worst, because I forgot your name" said May embarrassed "I am not like that. Trust me"

"Don't worry again" said Serena "My name is Serena. I am from Kalos"

"Nice to meet you again Serena. As you already know, my name is May. I am a very good friend of Dawn" said May

"Nice to meet you too. So, what is your Rank? I am curious" said Serena smiling

"I am number 32" said May "How about you two?"

"I am number 56 May" said Dawn "And Serena is 77"

"Really?" asked May "You should be at a higher position by the battle you two had just a while ago"

"You saw us?" asked Serena

"Yes. It was amazing" said May

"Thank you May" said Dawn "But as you saw, if it wasn't for Serena, we wouldn't have won"

"That's true Dawn" said May "You are really good. It will be hard to defeat you at the tournament"

"Stop girls" said Serena "You are making me feel embarrassed"

They all laughed. Serena got surprised when she met Dawn because they got very good friends very fast, and now May appeared and Serena already liked her as well. It seems like they were all meant to be good friends

"So, you are all hosted here at this Hotel?" asked May

"Actually, just Serena has a room" said Dawn "They lost my reservation"

"You too?" said May "The same happened with me. But I got a room at the Pokémon Center"

"Why don't you stay with us as well?" asked Serena

"Are you sure about that Serena?" asked Dawn

"Of course. We are friends now" said Serena "If we are staying until the end of the tournament, let's stay together"

"Thank you Serena" said May "You are so kind"

"Don't mention it" said Serena smiling "But tell me you two. How did you two meet?"

"Well, we two met in Sinnoh. May went there while I was on Journey to participate the Wallace Cup. By that time she was already known as the Princess of Hoenn" Dawn said

"And who won?" Serena asked?

"Dawn won over me at the final" said May

"That's amazing" said Serena "But… Dawn… you said you two were trained by the same person. How did you just met in Sinnoh? I thought you were childhood friends"

"Not really" said Dawn "We both travelled with a trained who was already experienced in Pokémon. I met him in Sinnoh and previously he had travelled through Hoenn…"

"…Where he met me" concluded May "Since we two had just started our journeys and we knew nothing about Pokémon, he took us as his "students" and taught us everything he could to prepare us to our own journeys"

"That's so nice of his" said Serena "I had a person just like this. I also started my journey knowing absolutely nothing about Pokémon and this boy also taught me everything"

"I think everybody has a person like this" said May "What is his name Serena?"

Serena looked at May and then to Dawn, saying his name made her miss him so much that she was avoiding doing so. Even though she was having fun with May and Dawn, she couldn't forget the reason of being there, to find Lance and then find…

"…Ash Ketchum" said Serena realizing that she had said it out loud

Dawn and May looked in shock to Serena and then to each other

"Ash Ketchum?" asked May

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" asked Dawn

Serena looked at both of them curiously wondering why they looked so surprised

"Do you know him?" Serena asked

"Yes" said Dawn "Ash Ketchum is the person we were talking about"

"Who taught us everything about Pokémon" said May

"What?" asked Serena "Really? What a small world"

"So it is" said May laughing and making Dawn and Serena laughing as well

"So… Have any of you heard from him lately?" asked Serena not sure if she should ask since she didn't know how much they knew about Ash's training

May and Dawn looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing about Serena

"No" said May

"It's been a while since we last heard of him" said Dawn

"So bad" said Serena "It's also been a while since I last saw him, so I thought you may know where to find him"

"Sorry Serena" said Dawn

"But it is good to know that there is one more person that came to us by him" said May

"Yes. She is right" said Dawn "That's how May and I got friends and now you too"

"I think you are right" said Serena "But I still wonder where Ash could be"

* * *

TEMPLE OF DRAGONS – TWO YEARS AGO

"Ash, pay attention" said Lance to his apprentice "We've been training for one year now, and noticeably you have progressed a lot. You are now one of the best trainers of the world, but that's not only what you seek being here. Am I right?"

"Yes Master" said Ash "I came here because I feel that something still misses in my life to make me complete"

"From this day on we will train not only your skills and power of battle, but also your mind and soul" said Lance

"Mind and soul?" asked Ash

"That's right. The Dragon training has three parts, the first you have already complete, which is teach you the Dragon way of battling. Now I am going to teach you the Dragon way of think and then the last part, I shall teach you the Dragon way of life" said Lance "Once you complete all of them, you shall be named the new Dragon Master"

"The Dragon Master" said Ash

"Do you remember that once you told me that you had no intention of being named the New Dragon Master?" asked Lance

"Yes Master. I do" said Ash

"I never asked you. Why have you changed your mind?" asked Lance

"When I came here Master and you told me about being the New Dragon Master, I first thought I should be a monotype Dragon trainer, and I didn't want this" said Ash

"But?" asked Lance

"Correct me if I am wrong Master" said Ash "I now understand that the Dragon Master is more than being a Dragon Pokémon trainer. It is about understand the Dragon's philosophy. It is about using its teaching to help keeping the world safe. To put the needs of others ahead of my own. Be fair to all. That's what being a Dragon Master is all about. That's what you've been doing since you became the Dragon Master and that's what I want to do for the rest of my life" said Ash

"Somehow Ash" said Lance "You seem to have understand both part two and three of the training. So I shall now help find this goal. Let's keep training"

"Yes Master" said Ash

"We are going to train you mind now" said Lance taking a Poke ball from his pocket and opening it revealing a Hypno

"You see this Hypno?"said Lance

"Yes Master" said Ash

"The training now will be simple but hard" said Lance "This Hypno will try to enter your mind and misunderstand your memories"

"What?" asked Ash

"Your objective is to try to avoid Hypno to do so" said Lance "You have to force Hypno out of your mind. If you let him stay you may forget important memories"

"Important memories?" asked Ash

"That's right. If you can keep Hypno out of your mind, not only you will be able to keep any physic Pokémon out of your mind, but your mind will get strong" said Lance

"What do you mean by strong?" asked Ash

"You wont'get deceive easily, you will think fast and will be able to create new strategies for your battles never thought before, among many other things" said Lance

"This is interesting" said Ash

"So let's get start" said Lance

* * *

BACK TO THE TOURNAMENT

Serena woke up in the middle of the night, she had a bad dream about Ash, he were in danger and Lance had abandoned him in the middle of a danger forest infested of wild Pokémon about to attack him. It was horrible but it was finished. She decided to go drink some water but when she got up realized May and Dawn weren't in their beds

"Where are they?" asked Serena getting up and leaving the room

Serena went down to the hotel lobby looking for them but couldn't find them. They weren't at the restaurant or the TV room, so she went to the reception where she started listening to voices, and as she got close she recognized the voices as from her new friends May and Dawn. Serena was about to enter the reception to talk to them, but a few steps before she started listening to their conversation, and it was about something that it was of her interesting. Ash Ketchum

"Maybe Serena knows where Ash is" said Dawn

"No, she doesn't" said May "She wanted to know where he is as well"

"You are right" said Dawn "What about you May? Got any news about him?"

"Nothing" May answered "And you?"

"No" Dawn said "I ran into Brock a couple of days ago and he said nobody heard from him"

"Yes I know" said May "I came to Kanto last year for a cup and I passed into Pallet Town"

"You saw his mother?" asked Dawn

"No. I just went to professor Oak's lab, and he told exactly the same thing" May said

They remained in silence for some seconds not looking for each other. They were avoiding asking the same questions to each other. But someone had to…

"Let's be sincere to each other Dawn" said May "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn "I am here to enter the tournament"

"Dawn I am not stupid" said May "And I will not pretend I am just to make you to say"

"I don't know if I am liking the way you are talking to me May" said Dawn starting to get nervous "If you have anything to say, please say fast"

"I am just saying that we both know that Ash has been away for over three years now training with Lance" said May

"So they knew about Lance" thought Serena still hiding behind the wall

"And after all these years without getting news from Ash, Lance returns and set up a Tournament" continued May

"Okay" said Dawn "So what?"

"So little people knew about his training not even Misty who always had a crush on him is here" said May "But you are"

"Yes I am" said Dawn "Go on"

"You want to find Lance and make him say where Ash is" said May

"Why do you sound so surprised? That's exactly why I came here" said Dawn "I don't care about the tournament, nor Elite four or Lance. I care about my friend"

"But he is more than a friend to you isn't he Dawn?" said May seriously

"What?" Thought Serena

Dawn blushed. She had no words to answer May

"How does she know?" Dawn thought to herself

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Dawn still blushing

"Your face says more than your words" said May

"I like him as a friend" said Dawn

"Don't try to make a fool of me" said May "You love him Dawn"

Dawn blushed even harder. May know her secret. Was it so obvious? Brock knew, her mother knew and now May

"Okay May" said Dawn "You are right. I have feelings for Ash. Feelings that go beyond friendship. It was weird at first, but then it was good and now is amazing. But he is somewhere far, maybe hurt who knows. I must find him and that's why I came to this Tournament"

Dawn looked down, she was embarrassed too much to look to May

"Dawn, look at me" said May

Dawn looked up to May and saw that tears started to fall from her eyes rolling down her face

"May, is everything alright?" asked Dawn holding May's hand

"Dawn. Are you my friend?" asked May

"Of course I am May" said Dawn "What's up?"

"First promise me that it doesn't matter what, you will keep being my friend" said May still crying

"Of course May. Forever" said Dawn smiling

"Dawn… I'm also in love with Ash" said May blushing "That's also why I came here"

Dawn let go of May's hand and stared at her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. May loves Ash?

"But… you like Drew" said Dawn "He is your boyfriend"

"No Dawn" said May "We broke up"

"Broke up? Why?" asked Dawn

"Because I realized how much I love Ash" said May "I couldn't do that with Drew so I broke up with him"

Serena was in shock. The man she loves is also loved by two other girls. Why was that happening to her? It wasn't fair

"Dawn" said May "Do you hate me?"

"May" said Dawn smiling "I am your friend. Your truly friend. I will never hate you" said Dawn

May stopped crying and hugged Dawn very strong

"Thank you Dawn. Thank you so much" said May

"May" said Dawn "Even though we are in love for the same person, we are not enemies"

"Of course not" said May "We are friends in life, rivals as coordinators and it seems now that we are rivals in love as well"

"That's right" said Dawn "If we lived so far in harmony as rivals coordinators, we can live in harmony as rivals in love too"

"Anyway, our objectives is still the same" said May "To find Lance and make him give us information about Ash"

"Yes" said Dawn "That's the objective of the two of us"

"The three of us" said a voice coming from behind the wall

"Who's there?" asked May

Serena revealed herself from behind the door and entered the place May and Dawn were talking

"Serena?" asked May and Dawn at the same time

"That's right" said Serena "I apologize but I overheard your conversation"

"How much has she heard?" thought May

"What do you mean about the three of us?" asked Dawn

"I know about Ash's training with Lance" said Serena

"You know too?" asked May

"Yes. Ash and I created very strong bonds during our journey" said Serena "When he left to his training he came to me to say goodbye"

"You too?" asked Dawn

"We are sorry Serena" said May "We didn't know. Ash said it was kind of a secret, so that's why we haven't said anything about"

"It's okay" said Serena "Ash is a very special person to me too. And I am very worried about him. So I decided to come here to find Lance and also find Ash"

"A very special person?" asked May "How special?"

Serena blushed, she decided not to tell them about her feelings for Ash, at least not now. May and Dawn were very good friends a long time, they would never take each other down, but they just met Serena, if they had to take someone out of the match she would be the first.

"He taught me everything I know as I said before. We got real good friends" she lied "I just want to know if he is fine"

May and Dawn seemed to believe Serena

"And how much did you listen before?" asked May

"Nothing" Serena lied "I just arrived. I woke up to drink some water and saw you two weren't in bed, so I came down to look for you and heard you talking about having the same objectives"

"Which are?" asked Dawn

"To look for Lance and ask about Ash" said Serena. She surely was a good liar

Dawn look at May smiling who smiled back

"Well, I think we are fine now" said May

"Yes" said Serena "And again, I am sorry for hearing you from behind the wall"

"It's okay" said May "We are sorry too about not saying the truth about Ash"

"So now that's everything is solved why don't we go back to the room?" said Dawn "Let's not forget that tomorrow the Tournament will begin"

"You are right" said Serena "Let's go back to the room then"

"Serena, weren't you going to drink some water?" asked May

"What?" asked Serena "Oh yes. You are right"

"So Dawn and I are going back to the room while you go drink your water" said May

"Okay" said Serena taking the opposite way from the other two girls

"May, are you alright?" asked Dawn

May waited until Serena entered the restaurant to answer Dawn

"I don't know Dawn" said May "But there is something about Serena that doesn't seem right"

"Hum? What do you mean?" asked Dawn "She is so nice and want to help us find Ash as well"

"Maybe" answered May "But just for safety I shall watch her from close. Very close"


	7. Chapter 7 – The first day of Tournament

Chapter 7 – The first day of Tournament

Indigo Plateau

Today is the day the Elite Four Tournament begins. One hundred people from all over regions were invited to take part in this event that will celebrate one hundred years of Elite Four. At Indigo Plateau, trainers and guests wait until the opening ceremony at the main stadium, and many of them hope to see famous trainers like the Elite Four Champion Lance.

Within Indigo Plateau a city was built to host this huge event and many cameras were installed to help the police to monitor people, trainers and possible disputes between them. But other people may be listening and seeing to what those cameras have to show.  
And that leads us to somewhere within a dark room where the light of televisions are the only lights available. In these television city images are seen by three mysterious people.

"So, it finally began" said a voice "I never thought this tournament idea would work"

"I never doubted it" said another voice

"Today we will begin" said a third voice "What are we waiting for?"

"You are waiting for me" said a voice coming from a door behind the three people which had just opened and revealing the famous Elite Four champion Lance

"Lance" said one of the voices "You finally arrived"

"I apologize for my tardiness" said Lance "I had to take a walk around the Indigo city"

"This is not very prudent of you" said one of the voices "You might get recognized. Your fans wouldn't let you leave"

"Keep your opinions to yourself Lorelei" said Lance to the woman next to him known as the famous ice trainer of the Elite Four

"No need to be rude" said Lorelei smiling "I just don't want you to get to involved into this tournament"

"Don't be ridiculous Lorelei" said another voice "This tournament was Lance's idea"

"Bruno is right Lorelei" said Lance to the fighting type trainer of the Elite Four Bruno "I have an objective here, and you three are the ones I trust most. That's what I asked you all to be here"

"But for this you had to fire the currents Elite Four trainers Lance" said the third voice

"For this mission I need the best ones Agatha" said Lance to the third voice, the madam of ghost types Agatha

"So, tell me Lance" said Lorelei "Do you think we will be enough?"

"Of course not" answered Lance "That's the reason of this tournament"

"You are deceiving people with this tournament Lance" said Bruno

"The tournament is real Bruno" said Lance "It is an official competition and it is really celebrating the Elite one hundred years"

"But…?" said Bruno knowing that Lance still had more to say

"But I believe that this tournament came in an timely moment due to our special mission, so why not take advantage of this?" said Lance

"I just think it wasn't necessary you to get involved Lance" said Agatha "You know, about this thing that you are going to battle the champion"

"I didn't want either Agatha. But if I want the bests to get to the finals, I must give them an incentive to fight for" said Lance

The others three Elite Four trainers looked at each other and then to Lance. It was his fault he had to use the tournament for his own personal interests. And now not only he put himself into this situation but required them to get involved as well

"Is something wrong?" asked Lance after seconds of silence from the others

"We are just not sure if you are doing the right thing Lance" said Agatha

"Those who are not sure may leave the room right now" said Lance showing the door to the others "But be aware of the consequences by this decline"

"Don't worry Lance" said Lorelei "Even though we may be not sure, we would never let you down"

"She is right Lance" said Bruno "You can count on us for this mission"

"What about you Agatha?" asked Lance

"I'm in" said Agatha "But try to do this thinking for the team, not only yourself"

"I am grateful for your assistance" said Lance "The opening ceremony will begin in two hours. We shall head to the Stadium"  
And then all four Elite member took off the room

AT THE HOTEL

"Wake up May" said Dawn "We have just one hour to get ready and go to the Stadium"

May woke up but couldn't find strength enough to leave the bed. She was feeling tired and still sleeps. But there would be no other way, either she gets up or she would miss the ceremony

"Good morning Dawn" said May "Good morning Serena"

"Good morning May" said Serena "You seem exhausted"

"I am" said May "I think it's because I haven't had enough good sleeping in like four days"

"Maybe you should go downstairs and have some breakfast" said Dawn

"No" answered May "I still have to shower and get ready to leave. If I go to the restaurant I won't get on time"

"We are sorry May" said Dawn "Serena and I woke up one hour ago and we went down for breakfast. We tried to wake you up but you didn't"

"Don't worry" said May "One hour more of sleeping will make the difference to me. But still I am very hungry"

"May" said Serena "I brought you some things from the breakfast"

"You did?" asked May in shock "What did you bring?"

"Some bread, jam, sandwiches, eggs, bacon and orange juice" answered Serena

"When did you bring all this?" asked Dawn

"When you went to the bathroom to take your shower I got back to the restaurant" said Serena

"Why did you do that?" asked May

"You are my friend now May" said Serena "I didn't want you get hungry"

"Thank you Serena" said May "You are really kind"

"You are very welcome" said Serena entering the bathroom

"You see May" said Dawn "Serena is totally trustable"

"Yes. Maybe" said May "Or she is just trying to appear trustable" thought May

The next hour passed really fast. After May's "breakfast" they changed their clothes, got prepared and took off to the Stadium. It was pretty close to the Hotel, less than five minutes walking. The surroundings of the stadium were completely full of people, most of course of guest who came to watch the tournament. Inside the stadium all one hundred trainers got together to hear the opening announcement.  
At the Stadium, there were so many people that it was almost impossible to see any familiar face

"If Lance is here, how are we going to find him?" asked May

"I don't think Lance would be at the field with all the trainers" answered Dawn

"She is right" said Serena "He is the most important person here. He will be at the stage"

Suddenly all lights turned off and one small light beam lit the podium up at the center of the stage

"Look it's Lorelei" said a trainer next to the girls

"Lorelei?" asked Serena

"I've heard of her" said May "She used to be part of Elite Four many years ago"

Lorelei climbed the podium and looked down at all trainers in the field, as if trying to find someone. Her eyes were cold and emanated fear and loneliness. Certainly was not a very friendly woman, although very attractive

"Welcome trainers" said Lorelei "I am Lorelei of the Elite Four"

"So she is back to the Elite?" asked Dawn

"Looks like it" answered Serena

"Today we are all here to celebrate a special day" continued Lorelei "The day that the elite was created, exactly one hundred years ago. That day, four trainers came together to create a group that would bring the top four trainers of all regions not only in skills, but also in purity and goodness. Together they would protect our land from all evil that arise and carry forward the message of always fighting for the ideal of peace and justice. That day the Elite Four was born" said Lorelei

"Peace and justice?" asked Dawn sarcastically

"What did they ever do for peace and justice?" said May smiling

"We would know if it was true right?" asked Serena

"Totally" answered May and Dawn together

"So today, the Elite brings you a special and festive event. The Elite Four Tournament" said Lorelei "One hundred trainers, the best one hundred of all regions have been invited to participate in this championship. And just the champion will have the pleasure of challenging the best trainer that has ever existed"

"Since Ash's not here I don't believe her" said Serena. May and Dawn smiled at her commentary

"Please, stand up for him, the Elite Four champion Lance, the Dragon Master" said Lorelei pointing at the top of the stage, where a man appeared and started coming down the stairs. He had red hair, dark eyes and was wearing a cape. He really seemed amazing; at least that seemed the reaction of 97th trainers at the field. Can you imagine who the three other trainers were?

"So that's Lance" asked Serena

"Yes" said May "I still remember him from Hoenn"

"I just saw him in magazines" said Dawn "But he does seem a very powerful trainers"

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Lance "I, Lance of Elite Four welcome you for being here. You can consider yourselves champions already because you have been chosen to take part in this event. Even though Lorelei said this is a festive event, I don't want you to think this way. Think that you all are between the 100th best trainers in the world, and even if you are number 100 in Rank, you will have the chance to show that you may be more than that. Anyone of you can be the champion and battle me at the grand final. So do not hold your Pokémon and abilities, come with all you have and show the world what you can do"

All stadium clapped Lance's words, he was seen as a God by most of people there. Was he real that good?

"So it begins" said Dawn "We can't stop now girls"

May and Serena nodded positively in agreement to her

"So now we will make the draw that will set the preliminaries" said Lorelei "All of you know your Rank number, we will recognize you by your numbers and not names"

"So we are 32nd , 56th and 77th" said Serena

"We will have ten groups of 10 trainers who will now be determined by random draw" said Lorelei "Inside each group all trainers will battle against each other. Victory will give you 3 points, tie will give you 1 point and loss obviously no points. At the end, the first of each group will go to the playoffs until one trainer reach the title of champion"

"It is going to be difficult" said May

"Let's just hope not to be at the same group" said Serena

One by one Lorelei called the numbers and started setting them into the groups. Since there were one hundred numbers it could take a long time until Serena, May and Dawn get called

"Number 77" said Lorelei

Serena looked up and raised her hand to call Lorelei's attention

"Number 77 you are at group 1" said Lorelei

"Groups one?" asked Serena looking at the groups table at the screen "There is still two places to be called at my group"

"And neither of us have been called yet" said May

"There are still many numbers and groups Serena" said Dawn "It's almost impossible for us to be together"

"I hope you are right" said Serena

Lorelei kept calling the numbers until…

"Number 56" said Lorelei

Dawn raised her hand and looked at her

"Number 56 you are at group 9" said Lorelei

The girls got relief, one last to go

"Just you now May" said Dawn

"I'm nervous. There is still room in both groups one and nine" said May

"Don't worry. It will not happen" said Serena

"Number 32" said Lorelei

May frozen, that was the time. She could be either groups one, nine or seven

"Number 32?" asked Lorelei again

"Raise your hand May" said Dawn

May raised her hand not looking up at Lorelei

"There you are number 32" said Lorelei "You are at…"

The three girls hold hands, hoping for the best. If May was in either Serena or Dawn's group, only two of them could go to the finals

"…..group 7"

"THANK YOU" screamed May making all trainers look at her

"May?" said Dawn embarrassed "No need to scream"

May looked around and saw that everyone were staring at her, including Lorelei

"Well, it is good to know that you got happy" said Lorelei smiling

"That was embarrassing" said Serena

"I'm sorry girls" said May blushing

"Don't worry" said Serena "At least now we know we are not facing each other at the preliminaries"

"Serena's right" said Dawn

"Trainers" said Lorelei "We are done for today. Tomorrow the battles of the first round will start. Please stay tuned on the timetable and locations of battles, the preliminaries will not take place here at the main stadium" finished Lorelei "Thank you for your time. You may go in peace"

The trainers started leaving the stadium back to the hotel or any other places they wanted

"What do we do now?" asked May

"Why don't we go lunch?" asked Serena

"Excellent idea" said Dawn

"Yes you are right" said May smiling "Let's go eat"

The three girls left the stadium back to the Hotel but they couldn't imagine that they were being observed as they turned away from the stadium

"Three very interesting girls" said Lorelei. From behind her other three people appeared

"Why do you think that?" asked Bruno "They seem very normal to me"

"That's because you are just seeing the outside of them" said Lorelei

"What do you mean?" asked Bruno

"Those girls" said Agatha "They have a purpose for being here"

"To be the champion and face Lance?" asked Bruno

"No" said Lorelei "They have personal purposes, They don't care for the Tournament"

"What do you think about them Lance?" asked Agatha  
Lance just watched them leave until they completly disappeared into the crowd

"I've seen one of them before" said Lance "The taller one"

"From where do you know her?" asked Bruno

"I don't remember quite well" Lance answered "But I feel determination in her heart"

"So the taller one is the best of them?" asked Bruno

"Who is she Lorelei?" asked Lance ignoring Bruno's question

"Number 32" said Lorelei "May Maple from Petalburg city"

"May Maple" said Lance "Now I remember her"

"Is she strong?" asked Bruno

"By her skills as a trainer, she will never make to the finals" said Lance "However…."

"What?" said Bruno

"…her love by a certain person will definitely take her to the finals and possible to the grand final against me" said Lance

"What about the other two?" said Lorelei "Number 56, Dawn and number 77, Serena"

"They are below number 32" said Lance "But once more, their love may take them further than we imagine"

"Love" said Bruno "Love doesn't win battles"

"You couldn't be more wrong my friend" said Lance smiling "Lorelei, keep an eye on them"

"As you wish boss" said Lorelei leaving the stadium after the girls


	8. Chapter 8 – Team Tenebris

Chapter 8 – Team Tenebris

PLUMA ISLAND

The Pluma Island is part of the Sevii Island of Kanto, different from the others, it is uninhabitable due to the lack of potable water, thunderstorms and volcanos that can be find through the island which make also impossible to find any kind of vegetation. The island was named Pluma because the last expedition to the island found many plumes around the coast, probably from the last Pokémon that lived there, which probable were flying Pokémon. However, deep in the heart of the Island there is one cave which mysteriously takes to an underground headquarter of a very powerful organization that were aware of everything that was happening at the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four Tournament and following the steps of all trainers looking for one in particular.

"So, it finally started" said a mysterious woman looking to many televisions that was showing all cameras within the Indigo Plateau

"Yes" said a man next to her "This tournament surely is something interesting"

"Are you sure he is there?" asked the woman

"Yes" he answered "I saw him today at the opening ceremony"

"Lance, my friend" said the woman "Why do you hide from me?"

"We already have some of our people at the Tournament" said the man

"Good" said the woman "And don't forget to make them be aware to anyone who might have information about Lance"

"What about the boy?" asked the man

"No need to worry about him" said the woman "But just in case, be aware on him too"

"As you wish My Lady" said the man leaving the room

"Ash Ketchum" said the woman to herself "You are a mysteriously shiny piece of gold"

INDIGO PLATEAU

May, Dawn and Serena were "celebrating" the success of the opening ceremony, at least not being together in the same group and not having to battle at first were enough reasons to celebrate at that point.

"Well, the first part has gone" said Serena

"If we keep being this luck we have nothing to fear" said Dawn smiling

"I wish it was that easy Dawn" said May "But now it gets tough"

"You are right May" said Serena "Each of us has to beat nine other trainers and finish in first place to go on to the finals"

"We'll do it" said Dawn "We are not here just for glory"

"We are here to find someone" said May "Lance"

"And then make him tell us all he knows about Ash" finished Serena

The girls looked at each other knowing that now they weren't at the same group they had to help each other. The failure of one could be the failure of all, just like their success. It didn't mind who would be at the grand finale against Lance, but it had to be one of them.

"We should go back to the hotel now" said May

"Why?" asked Dawn "It's not even two o'clock"

"She is right May" said Serena "Why don't we go eat something or go shopping?"

"We've just had lunch. Shouldn't we go prepare a strategy for our battles?" asked May

"Yes, of course" said Dawn "But if we only do that we will go crazy"

"She is right" said Serena once more "We can relax a little bit and then go think about it"

"Well, I think you are right" said May "But it's been quite a while since I had a battle, so I think I will go back to the Hotel and prepare myself"

"Would you like us to go with you?" asked Dawn

"Please no" said May "You should go and have some fun, I may catch up with you girls later"

"Ok, if you say so" said Dawn "Let's go Serena"

Serena and Dawn got separated from May and headed to the center of the city, where all stores and restaurants were installed for the Tournament while May went back to the Hotel

"Dawn, do you think May is alright?" asked Serena

"I don't know" answered Dawn "She really is acting weird lately"

"Do you think it's because of me?" asked Serena

"What? Hell No" lied Dawn remembering what May had said the night before "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know" answered Serena "It just came to my mind" said Serena

"You don't have to worry Serena. We all have the same objective here" said Dawn " We are helping each other"

"Yes. I think you are right" Serena said

Serena was feeling horrible, she knew May and Dawn were in love with Ash and that was the reason both of them were at the Tournament to find Lance, just like her. But neither of them knew that and it was killing Serena from inside to hide this from them because they were starting to get along with each other and yet Serena was lying to her new friends

"Serena" said Dawn "What was your relationship with Ash?"

Serena blushed with Dawn's question "What do you mean?" she asked still blushing

"Were you just friends? Or maybe something more?" asked Dawn. She wanted to check if what May told her last night could be true, if Serena was hiding information about Ash

"Well, we started traveling together in Kalos after I saw him on TV and recognize him from our childhood" said Serena

"You lived in Pallet Town?" asked Dawn

"Not exactly" answered Serena "I came to Pallet when I was a kid for the Professor Oak summer camp. That's how we met"

"I see" said Serena "So you started travelling together in Kalos. Has Pikachu destroyed you bike as well?"

"What?" asked Serena

"That's how Ash met me and May" said Dawn smiling "It also happened with Misty"

"Misty?" asked Serena

"She used to travel with Ash as well" said Dawn "It seems Pikachu's favorite hobby is to destroy bikes" said Dawn smiling

"Really?" asked Serena "But no. It didn't happen with me. I never had a bike"

"Let's get back to the point" said Dawn "What do you think about him as a trainer?"

"He is very determined, never give up and always think of a way to conquer his goals" said Serena blushing

"That is so Ash" said Dawn "And what do you think about him as a man?"

Serena got redder than a red pepper

"He…. Is….. very handsome" said Serena breathless

"Very handsome" repeated Dawn "Serena follow me please" said Dawn started walking away from the street, going to an open field behind the Pokémon Center

Serena wasn't sure if she should go after her, but she did anyway  
Once Serena reached Dawn, she turned around and faced Serena for a couple of seconds

"Serena" said Dawn looking deep into Serena's eyes "Be honest with me. There are only you and me here"

"Yes, of course" answered Serena

"Do you like Ash? Asked Dawn also blushing

"Like him?" asked Serena

"Yes" answered Dawn "Like a boyfriend"

Serena didn't know what to answer, she wanted to say yes and finish that once for all, but she still was afraid of losing Dawn's friendship. On the other hand, Dawn seemed much more comprehensive than May. Maybe Serena could tell her about her feelings for Ash

"I…I…lo…" started Serena but got interrupted by a masculine voice

"Well, well" said a voice from behind the girls "What have we here?"

Dawn and Serena looked back and saw a man, he should be around 25, blond and was wearing a black overall. His eyes were deep brown and he had a scar a little above his left ear going all the way down until the end of his neck. He was not a pleasure person to look at that was for sure, actually he was scary

"Who are you?" asked Dawn seriously "May we help you sir?"

"Maybe" answered the man "I was passing through and I overheard you two talking and stopped to listen"

"Not a nice hobby sir I must say" said Dawn ironically

"You are funny" said the man "I hate funny people"

"Would you mind telling us what you came here for?" asked Serena starting to get irritating

"As I said" started the man "I overheard you talking"

"You listened something you liked?" asked Dawn

"Absolutely yes" he answered "Have you girls mentioned the name Ash Ketchum?"

Dawn and Serena got scared but hided from him, they just kept staring at the man. Both already had their hands on their belts ready to pick up their Poke balls if needed

"We might've said" answered Serena "Why do you care?"

"Actually I don't" answered the man "But he may take me to someone I am very interested to meet"

"Lance" said Dawn

"So you know Lance as well?" asked the man

"No, we do not" said Serena

"I don't trust you" said the man "Tell me where I can find Lance"

"You should have gone to the opening ceremony" said Dawn "He was there"

"Of course he was" said the man "But it would be crazy to attack him in the middle of the stadium"

"So you want to attack him?" asked Serena

The man got angry "I shouldn't have said that" said the man " So now I will have to take you two down" he said taking two Poke balls out of his belt and throwing them

"Go! Ninetales and Mightyena" said the man revealing his fire and dark type Pokémon

"Go Togekiss" said Dawn also throwing her Poke ball and revealing her Pokémon

"Go Pangoro" said Serena revealing her Pokémon evolved from Pancham

"It will be useless for you two" said the man

"We shall see" said Dawn "Togekiss use Sky Attack

"Pangoro use Shadow ball" said Serena joining Dawn for an attack

Both Togekiss and Pangoro were preparing to attack when…

"Ninetales use Extreme Speed" said the man "Mightyena use Body Slam"

Before Dawn and Serena's Pokémon could prepare their attacks, Ninetales and Mightyena had already attacked and taken them down

"That's impossible" said Serena

"How could Togekiss and Pangoro got defeated by just one move?" said Dawn

Serena and Dawn called their Pokémon back to the Poke balls, they were in shock, not only their Pokémon got defeated, but with only one attack

"Come on Serena" said Dawn "Let's use another Pokémon"

"The end will be the same" said the man "Your Pokémon are not match for me"

Dawn and Serena had no idea what to do. And they had absolutely no idea of what that man wanted with them exactly or even who was he

"Who are you?" asked Dawn

The man started laughing out loud "Who am I?" said the man

"Answer us" ordered Serena

"Well, since you will not leave here I can tell you" said the man "My name is Willfer and I am from Team Tenebris" said Willfer

"Tenebris?" asked Serena "What is that?"

"Too much information already" said Willfer "Let's just say we have plenty interests in Lance"

"Hum, It seems suddenly everybody is after him" said Dawn ironically

"So tell me where is he" said Willfer "I will give you another chance to reveal his hideout"

"Once more we say… We don't know" said Dawn

"Should I trust you?" said Willfer

"They are telling the truth" said a voice from above them

Dawn and Serena looked up to the top of a tree and saw a familiar face from this morning

"It's her" said Dawn "The woman who was at the opening ceremony"

"Lorelei" said Serena

Willfer looked at the girls by listening Lorelei's name "Lorelei?" he asked "So you are Lorelei of Elite Four?"

"The one and only" said Lorelei jumping from the tree and landing in front of Dawn and Serena "Are you two all right?"

"Yes we are" said Serena

"Good" answered Lorelei "Now don't worry, I will handle with this jerk"

"Jerk?" asked Willfer "The only thing you will do is telling me where Lance is"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Lorelei "Have you searched at the Yellow Pages? You may find him there"

"Are you making a joke?" asked Willfer angrily

"Absolutely not" answered Lorelei

"Tell me where he is and I will not hurt your Pokémon like I did with them" said Willfer

"I would like to see that" said Lorelei smiling

"You will" said Willfer "Ninetales, Mightyena attack now"

Both Pokémon started running toward them ready to attack with all they had

"They are coming close Lorelei" said Dawn "Do something"

Lorelei took a Pokéball from her pocket and threw into Willfer Pokémon "Dewgong, I Choose you" said Lorelei revealing her Pokémon "Use Aurora beam"

Dewgong used its move as was ordered avoiding the contact of Willfer's Pokémon throwing them backwards at Willffer's feet.

"What?" said Willfer "Ninetales, Mightyena don't be weak. Go back there and finish her"

Ninetales and Mightyena got up and started running again to attack Dewgong

"You shouldn't talk to your Pokémon like that" said Lorelei "Dewgong, use Ice Beam and froze them solid" Dewgong used its move faster than the eye could see and in less than two seconds both Ninetales and Mightyena were frozen solid

"Your Pokémon are unable to battle" said Lorelei to Willfer "I recommend you to call them back, leave and go to the Pokémon Center as fast as you can"

"I don't give up that easily" said Willfer "I have more Pokémon"

"The end will be the same" said Lorelei "Your Pokémon are not match for me"

Willfer got paralyzed, it was the same he had just said to the two girls. So that's was the feeling…. The feeling of losing so easily.  
Willfer could no longer battle, he was in shock, not saying a word, just stood up looking to the ground. He had been defeated

"I don't think he will move for a while" said Lorelei to Dawn and Serena "Let's just leave him and go back to the city"

"But…" said Serena "He is after Lance"

"She is right" said Dawn "Isn't he in danger? Shouldn't you call officer Jenny to arrest him?"

"Please" said Lorelei "If that duckbill couldn't beat me, he will never beat Lance"

Lorelei guided Dawn and Serena back to the city safely

"Lorelei" said Serena "Thank you for helping us"

"Yes" said Dawn "We had no chance against him. But you defeated him so fast. It was incredible"

"You would have defeated him as well" said Lorelei "Trainers like him, who doesn't understand the concept of being a caring trainer will never be able to defeat trainers like you two"

"So why did you interrupt us?" asked Dawn

"I was on the top of a tree" said Lorelei "I am a Show off woman"

Dawn and Serena just looked at each other, that was a very interesting and weird woman

"Thank you anyway" said Dawn once more

"You are very welcome" said Lorelei turning around and going away

"Wait Lorelei" said Serena

"Yes?" she answered

"I know you didn't tell that guy for a reason..." starter Serena "But could you tell us where we can find Lance?

Lorelei looked at both girls, they were determined just like Lance said and their love for Ash would take them anywhere. That was interesting

"I am sorry girls" said Lorelei "But I said no lies. I don't know how to find Lance"

"What?" asked Dawn

"He is the one who always come at me" said Lorelei "But if you want to find him, there is one place I am 100% sure he will be"

"The grand finale of the Tournament" said Serena

"That's right" said Lorelei "Make it all way to the finale and you will find Lance"

After that Lorelei turned away and vanished through all people on the street.

Dawn and Serena went back to the Hotel to tell May What had just happened but when they got close they saw that May was outside the hotel at the door, like she was waiting for them to arrive

"May you have absolutely no idea what just happen" said Serena

"Your mother called Serena" said May ignoring her commentary

"My mother?" asked Serena

"That's right" said May "She called on the room phone. Since you weren't there, I answered to get you a note"

"And what did she say?" asked Serena

"Mother stuff you know" said May "If you arrived safely here in Kanto, If you were eating right and basically if you had already found Lance to ask him where the love of your life is"

Serena widened her eyes in surprise

"The love of her life?" asked Dawn looking at Serena

"That's right Dawn" said May "Ash Ketchum. The love of Serena's life"

Dawn went away from Serena and put herself next to May, both looking to Serena. Serena couldn't say by the look if they were angry or disappointed with her, but now it was done. They knew her secret and the question now was… How are they going to react to this?

"I knew you were hiding something from me Serena" said May "You are in love with Ash. That's why you are here to find Lance"

"You lied to us" said Dawn "You lied to me. How could you"

Serena just looked down and started crying. She cried, and cried, and cried. That's all she could do.


	9. Chapter 9 – Getting back together

Chapter 9 – "Getting back together"

The Elite Four Tournament was a celebration event for the centenary of the Elite. One hundred Pokémon Trainers were invited to participate and ten groups of ten people got selected at the opening ceremony. And today, four days after the opening ceremony, we find group one starting their fourth battle.

"ladies and gentlemen" said the narrator at the microphone to all the full stadium "Today starts the fourth battles of group one. And the race to the top of group one is catching fire"

At the stadium audience there were two girls who came to watch the first battle of group one, May and Dawn. Even though they weren't sure if they should watch the battle, they somehow couldn't help being there. Actually they watched all previously three battles of group one.

"Now let's start the first battle of the fourth day of group one" said the narrator "Please welcome The number 77th of the Rank, Serena"

Not many people were cheering for Serena, we could tell by the noise or lack of noise when the narrator announced her name. But May and Dawn put their hands together for her

"And on the other side of the field, please Welcome the number 09 of the Rank, Talles Humir" Said the narrator making all stadium go crazy with his name. Talles Humir was number 09 of the Rank for a reason. He was the current champion of Johto League and his Pokémon team were known all over regions due to its strong and speed. It would be difficult for Serena.

"The competitor Talles has so far in three battles won all three and are at the first position of group one" said the narrator "On the other hand, Serena lost all her three battles and shares the last position of group one with others three competitors. Will she be able to change this scenario?"

"What are happening with Serena?" asked Dawn "When we battled together she seemed to be a wonderful trainer. She shouldn't have lost all battles"

"She is sad" answered May "She can't concentrate and focus on her strategy"

"Do you think it's our fault?" asked Dawn

"I think so" answered May

"I know she deserved that but….. I feel bad for her" said Dawn

"Me too" said May "If she loses today, she may not be able to recover those lost points"

"We shouldn't have done that" said Dawn "Do you remember how terrible it was?"

"How could I forget" said May "It was just three days ago. It is still fresh on my memory"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Serena you lied to us and to me" said Dawn "You are in love with Ash?"_

 _Serena was crying and it was difficult for her to say something due to her tears and hiccups_

 _"You said he was just a friend to you" said May_

 _"I… never said I didn't love him. I didn't lie" said Serena still crying_

 _"But you do love him" asked May "You were using us to get to him"_

 _"You are the ones who have been lying to me about your feelings for Ash" said Serena trying to stop crying_

 _"You were listening to us at the Hotel lobby last night all the time" said May "So you lied about that too. You knew we both have feelings for Ash, but said nothing"_

 _"Why did you do this Serena?" asked Dawn_

 _"Because I like you girls, we became friends so fast and I didn't want you to know I also love Ash. I… got scared" said Serena_

 _"Scared of what?" asked Dawn_

 _"Scared of being left behind by us" said May before Serena could finish_

 _Serena just nodded with her head agreeing with May's answer_

 _"You are very good friends, I knew you would support each other… but I just got here and I didn't want you to see me as a rival" said Serena_

 _"We had no reason to tell you about our feelings Serena" said May "We didn't know about your feelings. But you did know about ours"_

 _"May is right Serena" said Dawn "Once you knew about our feelings you should have told us. Because we would have told you if we knew with sure about your love"_

 _"I am sorry" said Serena "I am really sorry girls. Please forgive me"_

 _Dawn looked at May seeing what she was going to do. Even though Dawn had a strong personality, she has always seen May as a leader, so she would follow May's decision about this situation_

 _"Let's go Dawn" said May "Let's go get our things and go to the Pokémon Center. I still have a room booked there"_

 _May turned around back to the hotel, Dawn looked back to Serena, she had started crying again, but Dawn did nothing, just turned around as well and followed May. They both got their things and left the Hotel to the Pokémon Center. And they two hadn't talked with Serena since then, although they watched Serena's first three battles and defeats._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

The Battle had already started Serena seemed not to know what she was doing exactly, it was so complicated that her first Pokémon, her Sylveon got defeated by Talles Skarmory in just three minutes.

"She is going to lose" said Dawn

"Looks like it" said May

AT THE FIELD

"What is happening?" asked Serena to herself "I already lost Sylveon to him"

"What will be Serena's next Pokémon?" asked the narrator

"I have to go with all I have to change the game" thought Serena to herself "Go, Delphox" said Serena throwing her Poke Ball and revealing her fire/psychic Pokémon

AT THE AUDIENCE

May was watching the battle very nervous, She was feeling bad as well for Serena, maybe she was too hard on her, after all Serena just did that because was afraid of losing May and Dawn's friendship.  
May turned away her face when she saw Delphox getting hurt by an Metal Claw attack and it was when she saw, very tiny in the middle of the people on the other side of the Stadium… Him

"Dawn look over there" said May point in one direction

Dawn looked at the direction May was pointing to and saw as well

"Lance!" said Dawn

It was Lance, he was at the Elite Four cabin, watching the battle all the time

"Look who is next to him" said May

"Lorelei" said Dawn

"Dawn… if we go there maybe we can ask him now about Ash and finish this Tournament thing once for all" said May

"Good idea" said Dawn "You go there and ask him"

"Why me?" asked May

"Lorelei knows who I am" said Dawn "She may try to stop me"

"But it is the Elite Four Cabin" said May "How am I going to enter there? There must be guards everywhere"

"Look" said Dawn pointing to a waitress entering the Elite cabin to deliver some drinks "Maybe if you get one of those costumes, you can pass without being notice" said Dawn

"You are right" said May "Okay, you stay here, pay attention on me all the time, if I need something I will wave to you"

"Alright" said Dawn

May stood up and left the audience going behind the bleachers and walking around it until reach the Elite Four Cabin. It was being watched by many security guards as she imagined. On the other side of the hall she saw the Stadium staff lounge room, probably it was there where she would find costumes. May entered the room and saw many people from the staff, from the waitress to the referees, and many of them notice May's presence, since she had no costume it wasn't difficult to realize she was in the wrong place

"May I help you lady?" asked a man from the restaurant staff

"I am sorry about that" answered May "Venusaur use sleep powder" shouted May releasing her Plant Pokémon from its Poke Ball making all people fell asleep.

May looked for a waitress costume, took some drinks and left the room to the Elite Four Cabin.  
When May got to the Elite Cabin she realized her plan was a success, not a single guard asked her anything, they just let her enter the VIP space  
May was nervous, she was a few steps to be face to face with Lance, when she reached the Elite Four door she started listening to voices from inside, maybe from Lance and the others, she was going to ignore that, but she heard something that called her attention

"So… did he ask about Ash?" said a voice who appeared to be Lance's

"Not actually" answered Lorelei's voice "It seemed he came to the girls because he heard them talking about him"

"And where is this Willfer now? Did you really leave him there?" asked Lance

"Of course not" said Lorelei "After I left the girls I came back and arrested him"

"Good Lorelei" said Lance "He may provide us some good information"

"I think we should be careful Lance" said Lorelei "More of them may be around the city. And now those three girls are on their aim"

"But nothing happened the last three days" said Lance

"That's because I put more people on the streets to be on guard" said Lorelei "But I think they will come after the girls. They still think they know where to find you"

"They will not attack them together. They will wait until one of them to be alone" said Lance

May got scared. Serena's been alone since that terrible day. She could be in danger if left alone

"Do you think the girls have chance to battle them?" asked Lorelei

"The girls called May and Dawn seemed to be good trainers, after all they both won all their three battles on the Tournament so far" said Lance "But this girl that is battling now… Serena. She seems to be good too, but... She is sad"

"Sad?" asked Lorelei

"Yes" said Lance "She seems to be the kind of person that act better with friends by her side. She is feeling alone now… And that's why she is going to lose again"

"I think you are right" said Lorelei "The way things are going, I don't believe she has any chance of winning"

"Serena… is sad" thought May "She is going to lose this battle, and the chance of going to the finals"

May then realized how unfair she had been with Serena. She came all the way from Kalos to Kanto to participate the Tournament and find Ash all by herself. Maybe Serena didn't act right not telling her and Dawn about her feelings for Ash and hiding that she knew about May and Dawn's feelings, but… she was a very good person

"If I enter the cabin to talk with Lance, Serena will lose the battle" thought May "On the other hand… I am so close to finally talk to him. What do I do?"

"I think this is it" said Lance "She has only one Pokémon left"

"Too bad" said Lorelei "I really thought she would go further"

"No. This can't be" said May "I won't allow it"

May then turned away and left running to the field to find Serena. She wanted to help her to compensate how horrible she had been to her

"Has she left already?" asked Lance

"Yes" answered Lorelei "I think she is going to the battle field"

"She really thought we didn't see her coming all the way from the other side of the Stadium until here" said Lance smiling

"But I must confess that she worked pretty well" said Lorelei "Putting all staff asleep with her Venusaur"

"As I said before" started Lance "Those three girls act better when they are together. Apart they will get nowhere, but once they are reunite… they will go far"

"She could enter here and confront you" said Lorelei "But she decided to go help her friend. What does that mean?"

"It means she is putting her love aside for her new friendship" said Lance "At least for now"

"What do you mean" asked Lorelei

"Once they reach their objective they will have to confront each other for the boy's love" said Lance "And I don't want to be around when this day arrives"

May could see the entrance of the field, she was almost there but…

"Hold on little girl" said a security guard at the entrance "Only the two trainers who are battling are allowed on the battle field"

"But I must enter the field" said May "It's my friend who is there. She needs me"

"I am sorry but rules are rules" said the guard

May couldn't believe it, she got so close… and now she could do nothing to help her

"She can enter" said another Security guard

"What?" asked the first guard

"That's right" he said "She can enter. You can go girl"

May didn't even question she entered as fast as she could before they change their minds

"What happened?" asked the first guard

"I just received a message from Lorelei" said the second guard "She said that girl was allowed to enter the Battle field"

Entering the battle field May could see Serena's back, and realized all people were now looking at her

"May?" asked Dawn from the bleachers "What are you doing?

"SERENA" shouted May

Serena turned away and got surprised to see May there "May? What are you doing here?"

"You can beat him" said May "I trust you. Do not bend over to him or anyone else"

Serena was still in shock, was this the same May from three days ago who left her alone at the Hotel?

"I can't" said Serena "I only have one Pokémon left. He has three"

"Don't give up till it's over" said May to Serena

"What?" asked Serena "What did you just say?"

"Don't give up till it's over" she repeated

Serena then remembered her childhood back in Pallet Town during Professor Oak's Summer Camp… Ash said the same thing to her, exactly the same words, and somehow she felt stronger at that situation

"Thank you May" said Serena crying "I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you Serena" said May "I want to apologize… I was selfish and got jealous of you for some reason. The truth is that I thought I was the one who should find Ash and you and Dawn were supposed to help me…but I see now that we are into this together. Ash is as important to you as he is to me, so we have to work together. And also… I want to be your friend Serena. I am sorry"

"I am sorry as well" said Serena "For keeping the secret from you two. I was selfish too"

"Don't worry about it. Focus on the battle you can still win" said May

"Are you sure" asked Serena

"Yes. She is Serena" said a voice from behind them "And so am I"

"Dawn" said Serena "You are here too"

"Now shut up and fight" said Dawn smiling "You can do it"

"I will do my best" said Serena turning back to the field

"I'm waiting for your last Pokémon" said Talles to Serena

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" said Serena "Here it go"

Serena put her hand into her belt and took her last Poke Ball

"This is my special Pokémon" Said Serena "Go! Noctowl"

Serena threw her Poké Ball revealing a shiny Noctowl

"Hold on" said May "I've seen this Noctowl before"

Serena put her hand into her chest at her heart and blushed "This is Ash's Noctowl" she said

"Ash's Noctowl?" asked May

"Yes" said Serena "When I was training for my last Showcase in Kalos, I wanted so much a Pokémon that would make my last move unforgettable. I wanted a Shiny Pokémon at any cost. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and I looked for weeks at Forests, Mountains and everywhere we could, but we never found one. I was so sad. So one day prior to my last showcase, he lent me his Noctowl. He said its color would shiny trough all Kalos and would make me the winner. And so it happened. When I tried to give Noctowl back to him, he said that I should keep It. That way I would ever have a reason to shiny stronger than the sun"

"That's so beautiful Serena" said May

"And that's why Noctowl will give me this victory" said Serena

"Too much talking" said Talled "Nidoqueen, use Ice beam" said Talles

"Noctowl use double team and avoid the attack" said Serena

"Noctowl avoided Nidoqueen's attack" said the narrator to all stadium "Will Serena change the end of this battle?"

"Noctowl use Psychic" said Serena to her Pokémon who obeyed at the same moment

"Wow this attack was super effective against Nidoqueen, and it seems Nidoqueen is down" said the narrator

"Nidoqueen come back" said Talles "This was just luck. Now try to beat this one. GO! Ursaring" said Talled revealing his bear Pokémon

"This is a very strong Pokémon" said Dawn "Don't let your guard down Serena"

"I won't give you enough time to react" said Talles "Ursaring use Hyper beam and finish her"

"Ursaring is preparing its most powerful attack" said the narrator "Will this be the end of Noctowl?"

"Noctowl use Protect" said Serena

"What?' said Talles

"Noctowl involved itself into a circle of light and Ursaring attack failed" said the narrator "Now Ursaring must recharge for one turn and cannot attack"

"This will be enough" said Serena "Noctowl use hypnosis"

"Oh my God" said the narrator "Ursaring fell asleep"

"Very good Serena" said May

"Now Noctowl use Dream Eater" said Serena

"Noctowl is sucking Ursaring's force and making him weaker while it's still asleep" said the Narrator

"Ursaring wake up" shouted Talles, but nothing happened "Damn it"

"Noctowl use mimic" said Serena "Learn one of Ursaring's moves"

"What?" asked Talles

"Noctowl use the move you just learned" said Serena

"This is unbelievable" said the Narrator "Noctowl seemed to have learned Ursaring's Hammer Arm, a fighting move"

"Fighting moves are super effective against normal types" said May

"I told you she was good" said Dawn smiling

"And now Ursaring is also down due to his own move" said the narrator "How ironic"

"I can't believe this" said Talles "Now I have just one Pokémon left"

"Let your last Pokémon out" said Serena "I am going to destroy it as well"

"Serena is starting to scare me" said Dawn

"Me too" said May "Let's just cheer for her"

"Now it depends on you" said Talles looking to the Poke Ball at his hand "Go! Nosepass" said Talles revealing his last Pokémon

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when we thought the battle was going to be easy for Talles, Serena re-born from ashes like a Fenix and she is just one Pokémon to victory" said the narrator

"Well, I really re-born from ASHes" said Serena

"Terrible Joke" said Dawn

"That's why she is a trainer and not a comedian" said May

"I can hear you" said Serena looking behind

"Good" said May "So don't try to make a joke again"

"Yeah, you suck at it" said Dawn

"Let's the final round begins" said the narrator

"It's a rock type" thought Serena "If I use Psychic I will win"

"Nosepass run to Noctowl" said Talles

"What?" asked Serena "Noctowl wait for him"

Talles Nosepass started running direct to Serena's Noctowl

"When Nosepass gets close I will order Noctowl to use Psychic and this battle will finish" thought Serena

"There is something strange" said May

"I know" answered Dawn "There are no reasons to Talles asks Nosepass to run to Serena's Noctowl"

"Wait. I know what he wants to do" said May "SERENA askes Noctowl to fly"

"What?" asked Serena "Why?"

"Too late" said Talles "Nosepass use explosion"

Serena had no time to react, Nosepass exploded making dust go everywhere. It was impossible to see something

"Why did he do that?" asked Dawn

"If both Serena and Talles are out of usable Pokémon at the same time, this battle will end as a draw" said May

"Oh no" said Dawn "Both of them will get just one point"

"Talles will stay with ten points at the first position and Serena just one" said May

"It will be almost impossible for Serena to go to the finals if she didn't win and get three points today" said Dawn

After almost a minute the dust started to go away, and it was possible to see both Pokémons at the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the narrator "It seems both trainers are out of usable Pokémon so the referee is declaring….."

"Wait" shouted a voice from up the bleachers

Everybody looked up to see whom the voice came from

"It's Lorelei' said Serena

"Referee look again at number 77 Pokémon" said Lorelei

The referee entered the field and saw something that changed the end of the battle

"Noctowl's wing is moving" said the referee

"What?" asked Talles

"Noctowl" said Serena "You resisted to the explosion"

"GET UP NOCTOWL" shouted Dawn "GET UP NOW"

"Don't scream Dawn" said May "I already told you not to do that"

"But Noctowl needs us" said Dawn "We must give him energy"

May looked at Dawn's eyes, it was shining, maybe even more than Noctowl

"Wharever" said May "GET UP NOCTOWL"

"Very good May" said Dawn

Noctowl suddenly started to move more and more, until he got on his feet and stood up.

"Noctowl is unable to battle but it's still up, however, Nosepass can no longer continue. So I declare Serena and Noctowl the winners" said the Referee

All Stadium went crazy, shouts and songs were listened all over the place. Serena the number 77 had defeated Talles, Johto champion and number 09 of the Rank

"I did it?" asked Serena "I DID IT" shouted Serena entering the field and taking Noctowl into her arms "Thank you so much Noctowl. You were amazing! Thank you" said Serena

Noctowl smiled to his trainers , he was also happy to have helped Serena winning her first battle at the Tournament.  
At the same time May and Dawn also entered the field and hugged Serena and Noctowl as well

"Very good Serena" said Dawn "I knew you would do it"

"Congratulations Serena" said May "You were amazing"

"Thank you girls for being by my side" said Serena "I wouldn't be able to do it without you. Are we friends again?"

"Do you have to ask?" said May

"Of course we are" said Dawn

"And thank you Lorelei….." Serena started to say turning to where Lorelei was a couple of minutes ago but…

"She is gone" said Serena

May looked to the Elite Four Cabin "Lance is not there anymore as well" said May

"Lance?" asked Serena

"He was watching your battle" said Dawn "But he must have left before the end"

"I am sorry girls" said Serena "Because of me we lost him"

"Don't worry" said May "We will have another chance"

"At the grand finale" said Dawn

"Now let's go take your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center as fast as we can" said May

"That's right" said Dawn "And let's get prepared because May and I are still going to battle today"

"Okay" said Serena "Let's go"

And then the three girls left the Stadium to the Pokémon Center  
While they left, they couldn't imagine someone was watching them carefully, and it was not the Elite Four

"So.. that's the three girls I heard about" said a man in a dark overall

"That's right" said a second man next to the first

"They are interesting but it is not them we are looking after all" said the first man

"No" the second answered "He was at the VIP cabin, but it was well guarded"

"We will have our shot anytime" said the first man "But while this doesn't come, let's keep an eye on those girls as well. They may be important to our plans in the future"

"Yes" said the second man "Principally if we ever run into the Boy"

And then the two men turned away and vanished into the people


	10. Chapter 10 – The Mystery Man

Chapter 10 – The Mystery Man

The preliminary of the Elite Four Tournament was coming to an end. After nine days of battles, all ten groups were starting to get defined. In group seven, May was undefeated so far with nine wins and 27 points at the first position. In group nine, Dawn who started winning her first three battles, lost the fourth but won all other five. She was also in first position, but with 24 points. And in group one, after losing the first three battles, Serena had an amazing comeback winning all other five battles and now she was in second with 15 points. Serena could still qualify for the finals since the first place trainer so far had 17 points, and was exactly who Serena was facing at the last battle of group one. A victory would lead Serena to the finals, but either a lost or a draw would take her out of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the last day of the Elite Four Tournament preliminary battles" said the narrator "Today we'll know who the ten trainers that are going to the finals are"

"I am worried with Serena" said Dawn

"Don't be" said May "She just has to win and she will be in the finals"

"But if she did not…" started Dawn

"Don't think of that. She won the last five battles" said May "She will do fine"

"I hope you are right" said Dawn

"The first battle of the day will already define who is going to the finals on group one" said the narrator "Please put your hands together for number 77th, Serena"

All people at the crowd started making noise for Serena, it was amazing how she conquered people during the tournament, after all she lost the first three battles and almost everybody were already sure she would not get far. But she did. She won all next five battles and became the favorite of group one.

"And now please, welcome the number 29th and so far the first place of group one, Anna Marie" said the narrator while Anna Marie entered the arena

"Well, it is time" said May

"GOOD LUCK SERENA" shouted Dawn to her friend

"She can't hear you from up here" said May

"I know" said Dawn "I just like cheering"

"Trainers get ready" said the narrator "Let's get this battle started"

OUTSIDE THE STADIUM

"The battle has started" said a man in a dark overall coat

"Shall we go watch?" asked a second man next to him

"No need to Costa" said the first man "That battle is not important to us"

"But Mascaro" said Costa "The boy may appear there. It's his friend who is battling"

"I don't think he would expose himself like that, and even if he does, I don't think he would be able to recognize her due to his…. Situation" said Mascaro "And besides, we must only let The "Lady" know if we ever run into him. Our main objective is to find Lance and take him to the Island"

"Okay. If you say so" said Costa "So, what do we do?"

"I don't think we'll find Lance walking on the street" said Mascaro "Since the opening ceremony he was seen just once in public, at number 77th fourth battle"

"Do you think he will no longer be around?" asked Costa

"At least not until his battle against the champion" answered Mascaro "So, we'll just patrol the city and keep an eye on who wins the tournament. Once the finals come to an end and we have our champion, he or she will be of good use to us"

"So the plan is taking the winner's place so we can get close to Lance?" asked Costa

"Incredibly easy, don't you think?" answered Mascaro

Suddenly a loud noise came from inside the stadium, as if people were shouting with joy and enthusiasm

"What was that?" asked Costa

"It seems the battle is over" answered Mascaro

"Already?" asked Costa surprised "It started five minutes ago"

"I am not surprised" said Mascaro

"Who do you think won?" asked Costa

"Need to ask?" answered Mascaro smiling "Let's go Costa. We have no more business here"

INSIDE THE STADIUM

"Oh my God ladies and gentleman" said the narrator "What an amazing and easy victory of Serena"

"She won" said Dawn "Thanks God"

"I knew she would do just fine" said May

"And with this victory we already have the first competitor qualified to the finals, the number 77th Serena"  
All people once more went crazy at the stadium, Serena was at the finals.  
Serena left the arena and found May and Dawn waiting for her outside

"Congratulations Serena" said May "I knew you would win"

"Thank you May" said Serena "I am so happy I did it"

"But I kind of feel bad for that Anne Marie girl" said Dawn

"Why?" asked Serena

"You not only defeated her… you kind of completely destroyed her" said Dawn

"What? What do you mean?" asked Serena

"You knocked her six Pokémon down in just five minutes" said Dawn

"It was only five minutes?" asked Serena "It seemed like hours. Now I feel bad too"

"Don't pay attention on what Dawn says" said May "It was good for you to show everybody how strong you are"

"I guess you right" said Serena "So what do we do now?"

"We still have to wait for our battles, so let's go lunch" said May

"Good idea" said Serena "I am starving"

"You two can go first. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes" said Dawn "I have to go phone my mom. It's been three days since I last phoned her"

"All right" said May "See you there"

Dawn turned away and went back to the Hotel, she was excited to tell the news to her mother and if everything ends up well by the end of the day she, May and Serena would all be in the finals.  
It was simple to get to the Hotel, Dawn only had to keep going straight for four blocks and that was all, however after two blocks she turned left and found herself in a dark alley

"What's going on?" asked Dawn to herself "I didn't want to turn here"

Dawn kept walking until the end of the alley, even though it was eleven o'clock in the morning, the tall buildings made the alley pretty dark and kind of scary

"My body is moving by itself" said Dawn trying to fight back her body movements, but it was useless

"It's impossible to fight back" said a hoarse voice from behind her

Dawn turned around still against her will and saw a person dressed in a long black coat and hood that covered his face from the lips. She only knew it was a man because of his hoarse voice. By the person's side there was an Alakazam, his eyes were bright blue probably by using its psychic powers

"So, that's explain my body's movements against my will" said Dawn "Who are you?"

"You are in danger being here" said the man "You and your friends must leave now"

Dawn looked at him puzzled. Has she heard well? That man had just given her security advices? It was strange because he was dressed just like the man who attacked her and Serena some days ago

"Why are we in danger?" asked Dawn

"You are dealing with a powerful organization. Do not underestimate us" said the man

"Us?" replied Dawn "So you are member of this organization and I believe it's the same who attacked me and Serena"

The man just nodded with his head

"But if your friend attacked me and Serena the other day…." said Dawn "Why are you telling me to leave?"

"Our aim is not you three" said the man "Willfer attacked you because he thought you knew where to find Lance"

"So your aim is Lance" said Dawn

"Correct. But you knew that already" said the man "So you three must leave now"

"What if we deny?" asked Dawn "After all Lance is our aim too"

"In this case we will not hesitate to attack you again if needed" said the man

Dawn said nothing, she knew she was dealing with dangerous people, but still she, Serena and May couldn't just leave after have gone so far. And they still had much way to go until find Lance

"You are warned" said the man "The choice of staying here is yours"

The man turned away and ordered his Alakazam to stop its psychic attack

"Wait" said Dawn "Why are you after Lance? Have you ever heard of Ash Ketchum?"

The man stopped walking and turned to Dawn "Lance is the key to the Temple of Dragons" said the man

"The Temple of Dragons?" asked Dawn "What is that?"

"It doesn't concern to you" answered the man

"What about Ash Ketchum?" asked Dawn "Have you ever heard of him? Are you after him too?

"I've never heard of him. As I said, Lance is our only aim" said the man turned back once more and walking away from her

"Thanks God" said Dawn

"Good luck at the tournament" said the man "I'm cheering for you… _**DAWN**_ "

Dawn felt a shiver down her spine by listening to her name, not by the fact that he knew her name, but the last word he said, the word "Dawn" came out of his mouth with a different voice from before, it wasn't that hoarse voice he used, it was a normal voice and quite familiar to her. She tried to run after the man but he was already gone, teleported by his Alakazam

"That voice…." said Dawn "Could it be?"

Alakazam teleportation took the man out of the city near the forest, he looked behind to be sure he somehow hadn't been followed, once he was sure of it he called his Alakazam back to its Poke ball. He took a few steps into the forest but stopped before he entered it

"And I thought I hadn't been followed" said the man

Suddenly from behind a tree came an old lady, she was not tall and had gray hair

"I wasn't following you" said the old lady "I was here all along waiting for you"

"I see" answered the man "May I help you Agatha?"

"So you know me?" Asked Agatha to the man

"Who in this entire world doesn't know the Elite Four ghost Pokémon trainer Agatha" answered the man

"I really want to know someone like that" said Agatha "I hope you have not touched one single string of hair from that girl"

"Don't worry. That's not my style" said the man "But how did you know I was with her?"

"Your stupid organization is not the only that has people patrolling the streets" answered Agatha "But if you and your friends are smart, you will all leave Indigo Plateau"

"But I thought you needed us here" said the man ironically

"What?" asked Agatha

"We are not stupid" said the man "We know Lance wants us as much as we want him. The question now is, who will get the other first?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Agatha

"He didn't tell you, did he?" said the man "The real reason of this Tournament. Did he really convince you that it was just a coincidence with the Elite Four Centenary anniversary?

"Don't worry boy, we do know the real reasons of Lance. I do not agree with him but still Lance is the boss. We just follow his orders" said Agatha "What really surprises me is that you know that too. We thought you were coming to our trap, but now it seems you are the ones who are setting the trap"

"And you are falling into it" answered the man

There were a couple of minute of silence between Agatha and the mysterious man

"Aren't you going to make me tell you where Lance is?" asked Agatha

"You would never tell me" answered the man

"I think I will have to arrest you" said Agatha

"You are a smart old lady" said the man "You already know you would never beat me either"

Agatha smiled and nodded with her head "Yeah, you are right. Your level is higher than mine" said Agatha "I could give you a hard time, but at the end you would be the winner"

"So if you excuse me, I have other things to do" said the man starting to walk away from Agatha

"Just tell me where Ash is" said Agatha

"Ash Ketchum?" asked the man "That girl asked me the same thing and I told her I have never heard of him"

"Liar" said Agatha

"Yes I am" said the man laughing "But I am not telling you how to find him either"

"Why not?" asked Agatha

"Because at the moment… Ash Ketchum doesn't exist anymore" answered the man

"What did you do with him?" asked Agatha "Are you planning to use him to get to Lance?"

"We are already doing that" said the man "And it's a matter of time for Lance to bend over to "The _Lady_ ""

"The Lady?" asked Agatha

"Our leader" answered the man "She controls all Team Tenebris. She will be the next Dragon Master and with the power of the Temple of Dragons, she will conquer all the world"

"We will not allow it" said Agatha

"Don't worry Agatha" said the man "Soon you will all have the same fate of the boy. The Elite Four shall perish by the end of the Tournament"

He turned around once more and entered the forest, leaving Agatha behind


	11. Chapter 11 – Deep into the Woods

Chapter 11 – Deep into the Woods

It was quite late, the clock on the wall had just turned to two a.m. and inside the hotel room number 1005 three girls lay in their beds, but while two girls, Serena and May, were asleep, the other one, Dawn, was trying hard to go to sleep, but previous events that very same day prevented her from closing her eyes.

"That voice" thought Dawn "When he said my name he sounded just like Ash"  
Dawn looked around to see if Serena and May were still sleeping, since they seemed to be, Dawn quietly got up and left the room

"I really can't sleep" said Dawn "Maybe if I go to the restaurant and get some warm milk…"

Dawn went down to the restaurant hoping to find some milk to help her to sleep

"May I help you miss?" Asked the bartender as soon as Dawn entered the restaurant

"Yes" answered Dawn "Do you have some warm milk?"

"Of course" said the barman taking some milk to Dawn "Can't sleep?

"Unfortunately not" answered Dawn drinking the milk

"Luck you we are a 24 hours restaurant" said the bartender "Are you here to watch or participate in the Tournament?"

"To Participate" answered Dawn "My friends and I got classified for the finals today"

"Congratulations" said the bartender "Do you intend going far?"

"I hope so" answered Dawn "I need to"

"I see, everybody wants to battle against Lance" said the bartender

"Yeah, but I just need to see him" said Dawn

"Are you a fan of Lance?" asked the bartender

"Not really" answered Dawn "I kind of want to ask him something"

"Just ask?" asked the bartender "You don't need to go to the final to ask something to him"

"Why not?" asked Dawn

"Do you see that little trail that leads to the woods?" asked the bartender pointing out to a small trail outside the window

"Yes. What is it?" asked Dawn

"At the end of the trail there is a little waterfall between two big rocks" continued the bartender

"Okay" said Dawn

"Every night about this time Lance trains his Dragons Pokémon by the waterfall" said the bartender

"What? Asked Dawn "Does he?"

"Yes, of course" answered him "I've seen him many times"

"But how do you know this?" asked Dawn "You just went there some night with no reason and saw him?"

"No. Some days ago I was right here at the bar and by the window I saw a person walking on the trail into the woods" said the bartender "I thought it could be some guest wanting to explore, and since we are all trained to avoid any types of accidents, I went after him to tell him not to go there, because it could be dangerous"

"All right" said Dawn listening carefully

"So when I reach the waterfall I saw a huge Dragonite and the man turned out to be Lance" said the bartender  
Dawn was in shock. Lance? That Close to her? It was wonderful, she could just go there and ask him about Ash and all their problems would be solved

"And how do you know he goes there every night? asked Dawn

"Because every night about two o'clock in the morning Lance pass through here and takes the trail to the woods" answered the bartender "He has already passed today"

"Really?" asked Dawn

"Yes, a couple of minutes before you arrive" answered the bartender "He is probably still there"

Dawn looked into the trail once more, it was her chance "I must go there" said Dawn "Thank you for your help"

"You are welcome" said the bartender "Are you going alone?"

"What? Well…" Dawn thought for a moment, should her go back to the room and wake Serena and May up? "Yes. I am going alone. I am just going to ask him something"

"So be careful" said the bartender "Indigo Plateau is very safe, but caution is never too little. If you see or listen to something strange get back here okay?"

"Yes of course" said Dawn "Again, thank you"

Dawn left the hotel, since the restaurant was at the back of the hotel, she had to walk around it to find the trail. When Dawn found the trail she walked until the entrance of the woods, but first she looked back to the restaurant window and saw the bartender waving at her like he was wishing good luck. So Dawn took a deep breath and entered the woods.

The woods were pretty dark, of course because It was almost 2h30 a.m. but still it was almost impossible to see something in front of her. Dawn had to walk with her hands in front of her face to avoid hitting a tree and she also was walking too slow to avoid fall into any hole.

"Maybe Typhlosion could help me" said Dawn putting her hand into her pocket to find her Poke Balls but….

"Oh no" said Dawn "I forgot my Poke Balls at the hotel room"

Dawn looked back and thought about going back to the hotel, but she didn't

"It is Lance" said Dawn to herself "He is from Elite Four, he would never attack me. And if I go back, he may leave before I can get back here"

So dawn continued walking, she walked for about ten minutes when she started seeing some light at the end of the road. It was the moon getting reflect on the waterfall's water

Dawn looked around but didn't see Lance anywhere

"Damn it" said Dawn "Maybe he already left. But… he didn't pass through me"

"So you are looking for Lance" said a voice to Dawn

Dawn looked around looking where that voice was coming from but couldn't find anyone

"Up here" said the voice

Dawn looked up to the waterfall and saw a man standing in the water, he was wearing a long black coat and hood

"You again?" asked Dawn "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't I told you not to come here alone?" said the man "That caution is never too little?"

The man took out his hood…

"You are the bartender" said Dawn "I can't believe I was too fool to fall into your trap"

"But you did" said the man "Isn't It interesting how people minds work when we are desperate to get something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn

"You were informed by a completely strange about the man you seek. This "man" is inside a very dark woods. You are alone and goes to that place although the man who gave you the information makes clear it is not totally safe. And to finish, you leave without protection, without your Pokémon" said the man "Just to find a person. Isn't it interesting?"

"Well…" said Dawn "I did make a mistake. I must admit it"

"Yes you did" said the man

"You are not the same man who controlled me with his Alakazam early today. Aren't you" asked Dawn

"No I am not" answered the man

"Who are you?" asked Dawn

"I am Costa" said the man "Member of team Tenebris"

"I don't care about your name" said Dawn "The man with the Alakazam, who is he?"

"An Alakazam you say" said Costa "I have no idea"

"Liar" said Dawn "You are just trying to protect him"

"No, I am serious" said Costa "I don't remember a Team Tenebris member who holds an Alakazam"

"So let me change the question" said Dawn "I know you are after Lance too and I know enough of you to see you are not good thing. Why do you made me come here if it is obviously I do not know where he is as well?"

"Mascaro said I shouldn't worry about you and your friends" said Costa

"Mascaro?" asked May

"He is the team battles master. He taught everybody inside Tenebris how to battle" said Costa "There are only two other members higher than him. Myers and the Lady"

"The Lady?" asked Dawn

"The Lady runs all Tenebris Team. And Myers is her sword-arm" said Costa "They are never apart and together they are unbeatable"

"You still haven't answered my question" said Dawn "Why did you bring me here?"

"As I said, Mascaro told me not to worry about you" said Costa "But I think differently"

"Yeah? How so?" asked Dawn

"You three showed all Indigo Plateau how well skilled you are battling" said Costa "And even if you are not a menace now, I can't let you become one"

"So you took me here, alone, just to get rid of me?" asked Dawn

"It seems together you three are somehow very powerful, but apart… It is easier to take you down" said Costa "I just didn't think it would be that easy, since you have no Pokémon with you"

"So because of that you think I am easy" said Dawn

"Yes" he answered

To be true, Dawn was scare, very scare. But she couldn't appear to be. She had to wait a couple of minutes more…

"So let's finish it" said Costa "I don't like killing, so I will just put you down and take you to Pluma Island"

"Pluma Island? Thought Dawn, maybe it was their headquarter

Costa seemed to be very talkative, maybe Dawn could get some more information about them, Lance or even Ash

"Have you ever heard of Ash Ketchum?" asked Dawn

"Ketchum? Of course I have" said Costa

"Really?" asked Dawn "Where is he?"

"I don't know" he answered "It is said he doesn't exist anymore"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? EXPLAIN YOURSELF" shouted Dawn, now she got really scared, what does he mean with doesn't exist anymore?

"Calm down girl" said Costa "Actually to be true, neither of us exist anymore inside Team Tenebris"

"What?" said Dawn "Is Ash…. Member of Team Tenebris?"

"I don't know" answered Costa "Maybe. What I know is that he is no longer at our prison"

"Prison?" asked Dawn

"He vanished when we started our missions here at Indigo Plateau" said Costa "But he is not our objective here. We like to think he just couldn't make it until here and died somewhere in the way"

"No" said Dawn "He is alive. I feel in my heart he is alive"

"How touching" said Costa "It is obviously that you love him a lot"

"What?" asked Dawn

"Many times when I passed through his prison cell, I heard him say the word _**DAWN**_ "

"What?" said Dawn

"It is your name isn't it?" asked Costa "So many times, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. It was funny"

"You bastard" said Dawn

"Enough now" said Costa "You shall come with me"

"Never" answered Dawn "I demand you to tell me the truth. Why Ash was locked up in your prison?"

"Well….this I am not going to tell you" said Costa "But if you really want to know I suggest you to ask Lance"

"Lance?" said Dawn "What does he have to do with this?"

"It is because of him we caught Ketchum" said Costa

"I don't believe you" said Dawn

"I am full of you. Go Slowbro" said Costa throwing his Pokéball in front of Dawn releasing his water and psychic Pokémon "I shall now show you the power of Team Tenebris. Slowbro Confusion"

Slowbro did as Costa ordered and put Dawn under a psychic attack getting her confused, making Dawn put her hands into her head

"It's impossible to avoid my Slowbro attack" said Costa "Soon you will faint and I will take you with me"

Slowbro was almost putting Dawn down when suddenly he was hit by a fire blast attack that came from behind them and throwing Slowbro away

"What was that?" asked Costa

Dawn looked behind and saw a Blaziken and Delphox standing there and right behind them…

"May, Serena" said Dawn "You finally arrived"

"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Serena helping her to get up

"Yes, I am. Thank you" said Dawn

"Don't thank me" said May "You have to thank Serena for having such an light sleep"

"What's happening?" asked Costa "How did you know We were here?"

"I can answer you" said Dawn "It happens that I didn't bring my Pokémon, but I did bring this"

Dawn showed Costa a Pokégear in her hand

"With this I discreetly called May's Pokégear at the Hotel while you were talking" said Dawn

"And since I have such a heavy sleep, I did not listen but…" Said May

"I did listen" said Serena "And we came right here following Dawn's Pokégear location"

Costa was in shock and angry, he had the chance to finish Dawn, but he let his guard down and now he has to face all three girls together

"Well… It seems you are smarter than I thought" said Costa to Dawn "But this is not enough to defeat my Slowbro"

"We brought you your Pokéballs Dawn" said Serena giving Dawn all her Pokéballs

"Thanks" said Dawn "I will help you finish this jerk. Go Typhlosion"

Dawn released he fire Pokémon who joined Blaziken and Delphox

"You all are crazy if you think three fire types Pokémon will defeat my Slowbro" said Costa "Come on, show me what you can do"

"Our pleasure" said Dawn "Typhlosion…" said Dawn

"Blaziken…" said May

"Delphox…" said Serena

"FIRE BLAST" said the three girls

The Pokémon together released three bursts of fire that united into a huge and powerful Fire Blast, hitting Slowbro once more and putting it down immediately

"That's… Impossible" said Costa "How could three fire Pokémon put my Slowbro down that easily"

"This is the power of we three together" said Dawn

"So this is the power of you three. I knew it would become a problem to us. I should have finished you when I had the chance" said Costa

"Yes you should" said Dawn "But you have the same problem of all bad guys… You talk a lot"

"I can't defeat them" thought Costa "I must flee"

"So now we want you to answer some questions" said May

"I am sorry girls. But I have no more business here" said Costa "Slowbro, come back"

Costa returned his Pokémon back to its Pokéball "Go Skrelp" said Costa releasing his poison and dragon Pokémon "Use Smokescreen"  
In just a few seconds everybody were cover by a black smoke, making impossible to see anything

"Beautifly, use Gust" said May calling her Pokémon out to disperse away all smoke

When the smoke was finally gone they saw Costa was no longer there

"He left" said Dawn

"Yes" said May "But now he and all Tenebris team will think twice before try to attack us"

"Dawn" said Serena "Has he told anything about Lance or Ash?"

Dawn looked away, she wasn't sure what to answer

"No" she said "He said nothing. He just brought me here because they think we know where Lance is"

Both May and Serena looked at Dawn disappointed, but they believed her

"Well… so let's go back to the Hotel" said May

"Okay" replied Dawn following the two girls

Dawn decided not to tell Serena and May about what Costa had told her. About Ash being a Tenebris member or being in prison. She knew May very well and if she tells the true, May would forget the Tournament and would try to find Tenebri's members to find Ash, putting her into risk. She still didn't know Serena so deeply, but she was almost sure she would do the same. And also now she had one more information… Lance could be the reason Ash was suffering into a prison or joined team Tenebris. Now just asking Lance where Ash was seemed no longer necessary, because Lance could be also an enemy of them. One of them had to get to the final and not only talk to him, they would have to defeat him to get all information they could.

"I am going to defeat you Lance" thought Dawn "Wait and see"

DEPPER INTO THE WOODS

Costa was standing in front a lake thinking about the girls and how powerful they could get together, they surely were going to give them a hard time

"Well Costa" said a voice behind Costa "It seems you can't even follow some orders"

"Mascaro" said Costa "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't I told you not to go after the girls?" asked Mascaro "That they were not our objective here?"

"But Mascaro" started Costa "I was right. They may be weak apart, but together they can defeat all of us"

"This is hard to believe" said Mascaro "You got defeated because you are weak as well"

"What?" asked Costa "No Mascaro, I saw their power, it is amazing"

"You already gave us too much problem Costa" said Mascaro "You said too much to the girl. Because of that now they are a problem"

"What do you mean?" asked Costa

"You told her about the boy, about the "Lady" and even about Pluma Island" said Mascaro

"I…I…I was… sure I was going to beat her" said Costa in panic

"But you didn't" answered Mascaro

"Give me one more chance Mascaro" said Costa

"It's too late. We no longer need your services in Team Tenebris" said Mascaro

"Please Mascaro… I beg you" said Costa

"Go Gothitelle" said Mascaro "Put Costa under you Psychic attack"

Mascaro's Pokémon took control of Costa body making he does as he says

"We don't need someone like you in our team" said Mascaro "I received orders from the "Lady" herself to finish you"

"What?" asked Costa

"That's exactly what you heard" said Mascaro "Gothitelle, throw him into the lake"

Gothitelle did as it was commanded and threw Costa into the lake

"Do not let him come up" said Mascaro seeing bubbles coming from under the water for about three minutes until no more bubbles could be seen. It was over for him. Costa was dead


	12. Chapter 12 - Let the Finals Begin

Chapter 12 – Let the Finals Begin

PLUMA ISLAND

Hidden deep down within the Pluma Island, Team Tenebris was aware of all that was happening at the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four Tournament. Their mission was to get to Lance, so the leader known as The "lady" sent her best men to find clues of Elite Four's champion, although she was also worried about another person… a certain boy.

"Ketchum" said the lady "I surely made a mistake letting you go to the Tournament"  
"Why do you say so my lady? It was not your fault. The boy is… complicated" said Myers "Lance and the three girls are confusing his mind"  
"And that's why I shouldn't have let him go to the Tournament" said the Lady "I knew he would get a little difficult to control"  
"To be honest my lady…" said Myers "You never let him go… he escaped"  
"He escaped before I finish my ritual" said the Lady "And still, I did nothing to get him back"  
"We all thought he would follow your orders without question" said Myers  
"But he didn't" she said "Anyway, has anyone seen him yet?"  
"Not yet my Lady" said a third voice coming from behind Myers and The Lady  
"Mascaro, you've returned" said The Lady "Please tell me all news from Indigo Plateau"  
"I just returned to inform that I have completed your request" said Mascaro  
"So…. Costa…?" asked The Lady  
"No more my Lady" said Mascaro "But I am a little worried about what he may have informed to the girl"  
"She is not a problem Mascaro" said The Lady "At least…. Not yet"  
"What will happen when they start being a problem?" asked Mascaro  
"Isn't that obvious Mascaro?" asked Myers "They will have the same end of Costa"  
"However…" said The Lady "If Ketchum appears, do not let him have contact with those girls. They are the key to his sanity"  
"Yes my Lady" said Mascaro "I shall return to Indigo Plateau"  
"Yes Mascaro" said The Lady "Thank you for your good work. Keep us informed to everything"  
"As you wish my Lady" said Mascaro turning away and leaving the room  
"Although the good work Mascaro's been doing… I feel a little worried my Lady" said Myers  
"Tell me more Myers" said The Lady  
"Now that we lost Willfer and Costa, Team Tenebris is summed up on the three of us" said Mascaro "Well… four if we count the boy… but he is a question mark"  
"You shall no worry Myers" said The Lady "We are more than enough to run Team Tenebris. Do not lose faith on us"  
"Never My Lady" said Myers "It was just an observation"  
"Do never let such ridiculous feelings disturb your mind Myers" said The Lady "Doubt is the key to failure"  
"I apologize my Lady" said Myers "It will never happen again"  
"Yes, it will" said The Lady "Just hope not to happen in the wrong moment"

INDIGO PLATEAU – ELITE FOUR HEADQUARTER

"Lance" said Lorelei looking to her boss  
"Yes Lorelei" said Lance  
"It seems that last night another Tenebris member ran into one of the girls" said Lorelei  
"Is she okay?" asked Lance not seeming to really care  
"Yes" Lorelei answered  
"What about this Tenebris member guy?" asked Lance "Have you arrested him?"  
"No" answered Lorelei  
"Why not?" Lance asked  
"He was killed" said Lorelei finally getting Lance's attention  
"Killed?" he asked surprised  
"We found his body inside a lake" said Lorelei "He was drowned"  
"The girl did that?" asked Lance  
"Of course not Lance" answered Lorelei "We think he was killed by one of his own"  
"Well…this is a surprise" said Lance "So now they are killing. I never thought The Lady would get to this point"  
"She must be very desperate" said Lorelei "Or he gave some important information to the girl"  
"If that's true…" said Lance "…The girls are in danger"  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Lorelei  
"Even though Dawn, May and Serena now have information about Team Tenebris… Their target is still me" said Lance "Just keep doing the same and keep an eye on them"  
"As you wish Lance" said Lorelei "One more thing Boss…"  
"Yes Lorelei" said Lance  
"Maybe… maybe the girls should know the truth about Ash" said Lorelei

Lance looked at Lorelei angrily

"I thought we had talked about that already Lorelei" said Lance  
"Yes we had" said Lorelei "But the girls are here looking for him. They are going so far because of Ash. It is just not fair"  
"I AM THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHAT IS FAIR AN WHAT IS NOT LORELEI" shouted Lance

Lorelei looked down ashamed

"I… I am sorry Lance" said Lorelei "I didn't mean to go against your words"

Lance got calmed down and looked around to see if there were other people around, but there weren't

"I am sorry too Lorelei" said Lance "I shouldn't have lost control"  
"I know you blame yourself for him" said Lorelei  
"He wasn't supposed to be there" said Lance "It was supposed to be me"  
"If they had taken you Lance… Who knows how the world would be right now" said Lorelei  
"This is not an excuse Lorelei" said Lance "He wasn't ready to go through all that. That's why I am the one who must get him back"  
"If you say so" said Lorelei "I'm with you"  
"Thank you Lorelei" said Lance "Now go get ready. The finals are about to start"

Lorelei agreed with her head, turned away and left the room, heading to the stadium

"Ash…" said Lance crying "I am sorry for what's happening right now. But I will set you free. I promise"

THE STADIUM

Today was the first day of finals. The ten best trainers who ended up the preliminaries in first place in each group were about to fight each other until one left to be called champion and face Lance at the Grand Final. It was simple, the number 1 trainer, who ended the preliminaries with the higher score, was facing the number 10. The number 2 was facing number 9, number 3 was facing number 8 and so on. Ten people, five battles and only five trainers would remain at the end of the day.  
And for this first day of finals, all ten trainers were all together at the main Stadium to hear the words of Lorelei

"Trainers" said Lorelei to all "Congratulations for being here. This means you ten are the best trainers of all regions. And now we start the finals"

Lorelei looked to each one of them individually until she reach the three girls she wanted to see. Lorelei walked down the platform she was on, passed through all trainers and stopped in front of Serena Dawn and May, making all other trainers to look confusedly at them.

"Congratulations to you three" said Lorelei "I never doubted of you"

The three girls looked at each other and then blushed when realized everybody was staring at them

"I shouldn't be telling you this…" said Lorelei lowing her voice so only the three would listen "…but I believe one of you will get to the Grand Final. He is close to you"

The girls looked at each other without understand exactly who was close to them. Was it Lance? Or maybe Ash?

"Lorelei…" said May but getting interrupted  
"Not now girl" said Lorelei getting back to the plank "So you all know how this will work right?"  
"Yes" all answered  
"The battles are already set up" said Lorelei "The first battle will be our best trainer so far May Maple against Lucia Bacchi"

"May, you are the best of all" said Serena congratulating her  
"I really didn't expect that" said May blushing  
"You are not fooling anyone girl" said Dawn "We know you are happy"  
"Of course I am" said May smiling

"The second battle will be Dawn against Bergson Junior" said Lorelei

"You see Dawn" said May "You were the second best"  
"Just for little" said Dawn  
"You deserved too Dawn" said Serena

"The third battle will be Wilson Nunes against Serena" said Lorelei

"Well…." Said May "You were the third…"  
"…worst" finished Serena  
"Don't be mad Serena" said Dawn "You showed an amazing comeback after losing the firsts battle"  
"Dawn's right" said May "If they think it will be easy to defeat you, they are completely wrong"  
"Thanks" said Serena not very happy

After a couple of minutes all battles were set and ready to start

"Pay attention you all" said Lorelei "All five battles will take place together in just 15 minutes. So do not leave the Stadium and get ready for your battles"  
"Wait a minute" asked Dawn "All together?"  
"That's right" said Lorelei "We are dividing the Stadium in five small arenas and all battles will occur at the same time"  
"Don't worry" said Serena "We'll do just fine"  
"Serena's right Dawn" said May "We three are going to the next battles"  
"I guess you are right" said Dawn "Let's do it"  
"One more thing to all of you" said Lorelei "This will be a one-o-one Pokémon Battle"  
"What?" said Dawn "What does that mean?"  
"It means each trainer will use just one Pokémon in Battle" said May  
"Just one?" asked Serena "Why?"  
"Because we want to see if you are ready for the everyday adversities" said Lorelei "It is easy to plan a strategy if you have six different Pokémon. But what if you have just one? That's what we want to see from you. So choose wisely. You have 15 minutes"  
"I am going to use Delphox" said Serena "She is both fire and psychic. It is my best Pokémon"  
"Good choice" said May "I will use Venusaur. I already have a strategy for him"  
"So I will use Mamoswine" said Dawn "We've been practicing some good strategies as well"  
"So we are done" said Serena "Let's go for it"

OUTSIDE THE STADIUM

Mascaro from Team Tenebris was back at Indigo Plateau and walking around saw many people moving around the Stadium

"Hurry, let's go" Mascaro heard a man next to him saying to a friend "The finals are about to start"  
"So the finals are about to start" said Mascaro "I don't have to worry about it"  
"Are you sure you don't?" said a voice from behind him  
Mascaro turned back and saw a man in a long black coat and hood covering his face standing up right behind him  
"So there you are" said Mascaro "It's been a while since I last saw you"  
"And why would you like to see me?" asked the man  
"Me? No reason" answered Mascaro "But The Lady… she is kind of worried about you"  
"You can tell The Lady I am fine" said the man "And I will complete my mission"  
"You have no mission" said Mascaro "You came here without permission"  
"And yet nobody came looking for me to take me back" the man said  
"You know we are here for another reason" said Mascaro  
"Of course. Lance" said the man "I've heard about him"  
"What do you know about Lance?" asked Mascaro  
"The same as everybody" he answered "He is the Elite Four Champion and somehow he is very valuable to The Lady"  
"Is that all?" asked Mascaro  
"Yes" he answered "Why? Are there other thing to know?"  
"No. That's all" Mascaro said "You've been missing these last days. Where have you been?"  
"I don't quite remember everything. There are flashes of memory in my head" he answered  
"It seems he is under control now" Mascaro thought "Maybe I could finally use him to help me"

"WOW! That was an amazing battle" said a voice coming from the megaphones around the city which were narrating the Tournament Battles alive "With an amazing performing of Delphox, Serena wins the third battle of the day"  
"Se…Serena?" said the man putting his hand into his head  
"Oh no" said Mascaro  
"Serena…Serena…SERENA!" shout the man in pain  
"Hold on" said Mascaro trying to contain him "Look at me. You don't know Serena. She is not important to you. Focus on Team Tenebris"  
"Let go off me" the man said "LEAVE ME ALONE"  
The man pushed Mascaro away making him fell into the ground and ran away into the woods. In a matter of seconds he had vanished from Mascaro's view  
"Damn it" said Mascaro "Just when I find him….that happens"

"IT'S INCREDIBLE HOW THE THREE FRIENDS MAY, DAWN AND SERENA WON THEIR BATTLES AND ARE GOING AHEAD TO THE NEXT BATTLES" the narrator kept saying through the megaphones

"Maybe…Maybe Costa was right" said Mascaro "Those girls will be a problem. A real problem"  
Mascaro looked at the direction his team member ran away and realized…  
"He will not be able to be part of Team Tenebris while those girls are around" Mascaro said "So… I must get rid of them. And it must be now"  
Mascaro looked to the Stadium where the battles were taking place and started walking into it and getting his Poke balls ready  
"At least… There will be a good audience" he thought smiling


	13. Chapter 13 - The Elite Four Arrives

Chapter 13 – The Elite Four Arrives

The Indigo Plateau Stadium went crazy with the first day of the Elite Four Tournament finals, and so far four battles had already finished. Dawn, May and Serena won their battles and were waiting for the last battle to finish

"How do you think tomorrow will be?" asked May  
"What do you mean?" asked Dawn  
"When the last battle is over, there will be five trainers left" May said  
"So?" Dawn asked again  
"It's an odd number" May said "How are they going to divide us?"  
"I think someone will have one battle more" Dawn answered  
"Or less" said Serena  
"Maybe" said May "We can't forget that now the chances of we battle against each other has grown"  
"Don't worry May" said Dawn "We are ready to face each other if necessary"  
"Dawn's right" said Serena "We will face each other if needed but with respect"  
"I love you two" said May hugging her friends  
"Look" said Dawn "The last battle is over"

"And with this result we now have the last five trainers left at the Tournament" said the Narrator "Now get ready for…."

Suddenly the narrator stopped talking, what made everybody get confused  
"Why did he stop?" asked Serena  
"Look over there" said Dawn pointing to the center of the arena

A man in black coat entered the arena and stopping in the middle of it looking up to the audience like he was searching to someone

"Oh no" said Lorelei who was at the Elite Four cabin and watching the battles "Bruno go find Lance"  
"Okay" said Bruno leaving the room  
"We will have problems now" said Lorelei

"That man dresses like members of Team Tenebris" said Serena  
"They're here again" said Dawn "To find Lance"

Mascaro walked until the narrator and took his microphone out of his hands  
"Thank you sir" said Mascaro  
"Wait, this is mine" said the Narrator "You can't take it. I am in the middle of a transmission"  
"It will be quick. I promise" said Mascaro "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE PAY ATTENTION ON WHAT I WILL SAY NOW"  
"What is he doing?" asked May  
"…I AM NOT HERE TO DISTURB YOUR DAY. I AM JUST LOOKING TO SOME PEOPLE. SO PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF MAY. SERENA AND DAWN" said Mascaro

All Stadium went quiet… that man was looking for the three girls who had just battled.

"He is looking for us?" asked Serena  
"I guess so" said Dawn  
"But… I thought their target was Lance" said May

"I WILL NOT SAY AGAIN" said Mascaro "I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELVES"  
"Nobody is showing itself" said Lorelei entering the arena  
"Lorelei" said Mascaro "It is a pleasure to finally meet you"  
"Really?" said Lorelei "I am not. In fact, I demand you to leave immediately"  
"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that" said Mascaro "You see, there are some girls in here who are quite disturbing Team Tenebris objectives. I didn't think that was possible… but it is, so I must eliminate them"  
"Do you really think three girls are a problem to Team Tenebris?" asked Lorelei "You must be very desperate"  
"I just don't want them to become a bigger problem" said Mascaro "So why don't you just tell me where they are?"  
"Sure. They are there" said Lorelei pointing to the corner of the Stadium where the three girls were watching everything  
"Has Lorelei just sold us out?" asked Dawn  
"Maybe" said May "But I think she has a plan"  
"There you are girls" said Mascaro "I was looking for you"  
"Yeah? What for? Asked Serena  
"You see; I really didn't think you would become a problem to us" said Mascaro "I thought Costa was overreacting. But…."  
"But?" asked Dawn  
"He was right. You three may not be the best trainers around…. But you have a goal which may give us a hard time" said Mascaro  
"And which goal is this you talk about?" asked May  
"Ash Ketchum" said Mascaro  
"You know about him?" asked May "I knew it"  
"What?" asked Mascaro "You don't know? I thought the blue haired girl had already told you"  
"Who? Dawn?" asked Serena "What is he talking about?"  
"I…well I…." said Dawn  
"YOU WHAT?" asked May  
"Let's say that I kind of knew that Ash could be part of Team Tenebris" said Dawn ashamed  
"You knew he was with them?" asked Serena  
"But why didn't you tell us?" asked May "We promised not to lie to each other again"  
"She tried to protect you two" said Lorelei  
"What?" asked May "How?"  
"By preventing you to committed the folly of going behind them by yourselves" answered Lorelei  
"Dawn… you shouldn't have done that" said May  
"What? Trying to protect you?" asked Dawn  
"No" said May "To think that we would be stupid enough to go after a criminal gang by ourselves"  
"She is right Dawn" said Serena "We would never do such thing"  
"I am sorry" said Dawn "I just didn't want you to get hurt"  
"We will not. He is" said May looking at Mascaro  
"Your friendship is very touching" said Mascaro "But I have no time left to waste with you. Get ready for me"  
"Bring it on" said Dawn  
"GO! TYRANITAR" said Mascaro throwing his Pokéball and revealing his Pokémon  
"GO! BLAZIKEN" said May  
"GO! EMPOLEON" said Dawn  
"GO! PANGORO" said Serena  
"Well done girls" said Lorelei "You three have chosen Pokémon types that have advantages against Tyranitar"  
"This isn't our first battle Lorelei" said Serena "We know what we are doing"  
"Then I shall leave this with you" said Lorelei "I will just watch"  
"Let's see what you can do" said Mascaro "Tyranitar, use shadow ball"  
Tyranitar threw its attack into the girls Pokémon, but those avoided the attack by jumping  
"Blaziken, use Close Combat" said May  
Blaziken in a matter of seconds ran into Tyranitar an hit it with a powerful attack that threw Tyranitar against the wall  
"Tyranitar" said Mascaro  
"We are not finished" said Dawn "Empoleon, use hydro pump"  
Tyranitar was still trying to get up from the last attack when got hit by Empoleon's water attack, remaining down  
"What? How is this possible?" asked Mascaro  
"It is time for the final move" said Serena "Pangoro, use high jump kick"  
Serena's Pokémon jumped high and strongly hit a powerful kick into Tyranitar's head, making him fainting  
"I think it's over" said Lorelei  
Mascaro looked at his Pokémon at the ground, defeated and then looked at the three girls who were angrily staring at him  
"You proved your skills" said Mascaro "Now I see why neither Willfer nor Costa were able to defeat you"  
"Since we won, you will tell us what we want to hear" said Dawn  
"Who said you won?" asked Mascaro  
May, Dawn and Serena looked behind Mascaro and saw Tyranitar getting up  
"So Tyranitar can still battle?" asked May "We advise you to call him back before he gets really hurt"  
"Hahahahaha" laughed Mascaro "It will not be like before"  
Mascaro put his hand into his pocket and took a small round rock which reacted with Tyranitar, making it shiny strongly  
"What is that?" asked Serena  
"Tyranitar is mega evolving" said Lorelei  
After the brightness fade away, it revealed a very different Pokémon  
"Please welcome…. MEGA TYRANITAR" said Mascaro "And he is ready to get back to fight"  
"Don't worry girls, Mega Tyranitar may be stronger than Tyranitar, but it is still weak against our Pokémon types" said May "Let's attack again"  
"Empoleon, use hydro pump"  
"Blaziken, use close combat"  
"Pangoro, use high jump kick" said the three girls almost the same time  
"I won't allow it" said Mascaro "Mega Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam"  
Mega Tyranitar blasted an amazing beam which covered all three Pokémon at the same time, making them fell into the ground, unable to continue  
"He defeated our three Pokémon at the same time" said Dawn  
"With just one attack" completed Serena  
"What now?" asked May "He is too strong for any of our Pokémon"  
"This is the part where I crash you three" said Mascaro closing his hand into a fist  
Lorelei who was just watching looked around and saw that the Stadium was already empty. The fight probably scared all people, making them leave fast  
"I take over from here girls" said Lorelei putting herself between Mascaro and the girls  
"Lorelei?" said Serena "You will help us?"  
" I will not let him do any harm to you" said Lorelei "GO! LAPRAS"  
"Do you think you can defeat him?" asked Serena  
"Maybe" said Lorelei "Let's see"  
"For me you mean" said Mascaro "Mega Tyranitar use Thunder"  
Mega Tyranitar did as Mascaro said and discharged a powerful electric attack, knocking Lapras down immediately  
"Well this was a surprise" said Lorelei returning Lapras  
"What now?" asked Dawn  
"Don't worry" said Lorelei "I have other Pokémon"  
However all Lorelei's Pokémon one by one got defeated by Mascaro's Mega Tyranitar. Dewgong, Slombro, Cloyster, Piloswine and Jinx. All fell before Mega Tyranitar's power  
"Okay" said May "Now I think we can start to worry"  
"Hahahahaha" laughed Mascaro "Did you really think you would defeat me with those Pokémon"  
"No" said Lorelei smiling "I never thought I would defeat you"  
"What? Then why did you battle?" asked Mascaro  
"Because I wasn't trying to defeat you" said Lorelei "I was trying to delay you"

"And you got succeeded" said a voice from behind them

Everybody looked behind and saw all Elite Four positioned there. Lance, Bruno and Agatha.  
"Lorelei, return your Pokémon" said Lance "Your job is now finished"  
"As you wish" said Lorelei returning her Pokémon and getting together with the others  
"All Elite Four is here" said Serena  
"It's too much power for just one view" said Dawn

"So… you are Mascaro form Team Tenebris" said Lance "You made a mess here"  
"I couldn't be happier" said Mascaro "I came here for the girls but I am leaving with the Champion"  
"You are funny" said Lance "You make me laugh"  
"Are you making fun of me?" asked Mascaro angrily "Watch your mouth Lance"  
"I'm done with this conversation" said Lance "I will now have to arrest you"  
"You will try" said Mascaro "Mega Tyranitar use Hyper Beam"  
"GO! DRAGONITE" said Lance "Use Hyper Beam as well"  
Dragonite came out of its Pokéball and also blasted its Hyper Beam. Both attacks encountered each other and each Pokémon were trying hard to put all their strength on the attack to force it to hit the opponent  
"It's useless Lance" said Mascaro "Tyranitar is Mega evolved now. There's no way he will lose to your stupid dragon"  
"You underestimate the Dragon Power" said Lance "Dragonite, finish him"  
Dragonite's hyper beam started to grow, more and more strong until covers Tyranitar's, hitting and throwing him away. Once Mega Tyranitar was on the ground, defeated he returned to his normal form, showing that the battle was over  
"But… How was this possible?" asked Mascaro "Tyranitar was mega evolved, how could he lose?"  
"The Mega Evolution is strong indeed" said Lance "But nothing beats the power of a good training. Besides, Dragonite's heart is pure just like mine. This give us a power you will never understand"  
"Isn't he awesome" said Lorelei to Dawn, May and Serena "I kind of have a crush on him"  
The girls looked at each other and just smiled at Lorelei  
Mascaro went down on his knee, he couldn't believe he was defeat. He could use another Pokémon, but none of them was a match to Lance's Dragonite  
"I…Lost" said Mascaro "I admit defeat"  
"Good" said Lance "Bruno, handcuff him"  
Bruno walked to Mascaro but before he could reach him, he was thrown away by a Psybeam that came from above them.

Everybody looked up and saw an Alakazam, next to a man in a long black coat and hood  
"Bruno are you okay?" said Lance running to check on his friend  
"Yes" answered Bruno "I think It just hurt my foot"  
"Look" said Dawn "It's the member of Team Tenebris who came into me a few days ago"  
"You?" said Mascaro "What are you doing here?"  
"It is obviously that you failed your mission Mascaro" said the man "So I am here to help you"  
"So… It is you!" said Lance "I thought the "Lady" was saving you to get me"  
"He is having problems obeying all her orders" said Mascaro  
"I see. And I know why" said Lance looking behind to Serena, Dawn and May  
"Naro! Go back to the headquarter" said Mascaro to the man "Ask Myers to come here, he is probably the only one who can defeat Lance"  
"So Naro is your name" said Lance  
"Go now Naro" said Mascaro once more  
"We don't need Myers" said Naro "I can defeat Lance"  
"You are right Naro. You can defeat me. But how about them" said Lance pointing to Dawn, Serena and May who so far were mere spectators from all that was happening  
Naro looked at the girls and somehow felt something strange about them  
"I do know you" said Naro with a different tone of voice  
"That voice" said Serena "It is him"  
"It is him" said May  
"I knew it. It's him" said Dawn  
"It's time for you to reveal yourself Naro" said Lance  
Naro looked back to Lance and smiled. He then put his hands on his hood and gently removed it to reveal…  
"Ash Ketchum" said Lance "So there you are"

It was Ash. Finally, after all those years he was finally there

"ASH" said Serena running at his direction "ASH"  
"Wait" said Lance holding Serena while she tried to run into Ash "Serena Stop"  
"What are you talking about?" asked May "It's Ash, he is finally here"  
May also tried to run into Ash but this time it was Lorelei who hold her back  
"Stop all of you" said Lorelei "It's not safe to go there"  
"What? Why?" asked May  
"Because it is not Ash who is there" answered Dawn  
"What are you talking about Dawn. It is him" said Serena  
"It is not" said Lance "It's only his body"  
"Only his body?" asked May  
"His mind is being controlled by the Lady" said Lorelei "Try to calm down May"  
"May?" said Ash "May"  
"You see" said May "He remembers me. Let me go Lorelei"  
"He may have some flashes of memory" said Lance "But we can't trust it"  
"But…. He is suffering" said Dawn "I can't see him like that"  
"Serena, May, Dawn" said Lance "I know you have many feelings attached to him… but you must trust me now. Stay here and calm"  
The girls looked at each other and although they all want to go to Ash, they decided to obey Lance, so they all calmed down  
"So Naro" said Lance "Do you know these girls?"  
Ash looked once more at them, but this time he showed no different reaction  
"I never saw them" Ash said  
"What?" said Serena  
"You see" said Lorelei "It may be dangerous when Ash is Naro"  
"Naro, do as I say and return to the Lady" said Mascaro "I will cover you while you leave"  
"I already told you I can defeat Lance" said Ash "GO! GENGAR"  
"Dragonite, get ready" said Lance to his Pokémon  
"Gengar use shadow….." Ash suddenly stopped his command to his Pokémon and remained immobile  
"What happened?" asked Lorelei  
"I can defeat him my Lady" said Ash  
"I think the Lady is talking with him inside his mind" said Lance  
"If I defeat him, you can finally have him my Lady" said Ash  
"Why would the Lady ask Ash not to attack?" asked Bruno  
"Because she knows the girls may mess with his mind" said Agatha  
"You are right Agatha" said Lance "She is calling them back"  
"…As you wish my Lady" said Ash "It seems I will have to put off our battle" Ash said to Lance who remained in silence  
"Gengar, come back" said Ash "Alakazam, take me and Mascaro out of here"  
Alakazam's eyes shone and all Team Tenebris immediately disappeared leaving the Stadium all in silence  
"WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE?" asked Dawn to Lance "YOU TOLD US TO CALM DOWN AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP ASH?"  
"Once again… Calm Down" said Lance "We need Ash near the "Lady" if we want to release him from her mind control"  
Suddenly they all heard a noise like something had fallen down to the ground. It was Serena who fell down crying her eyes out  
"Why Ash" said Serena crying  
"Come here Serena "said Dawn hugging Serena "It will be okay"  
"I want him back" cried Serena "He doesn't deserve that"  
"I know" said Dawn who started crying as well "We'll find a way"  
"I think you own us an explanation Lance" said May  
"How dare you talk with him like that" said Bruno  
"It's okay Bruno" said Lance "She is right. I do own an explanation to all of you"  
"Not here Lance" said Lorelei "Let's go back"  
"Back to where?" asked May  
"To the Elite Four headquarter" answered Agatha  
"Lorelei" said Lance "Let everybody knows that I am calling the tournament off"  
"Calling off?" said Bruno "But Lance, we can't do that"  
"There are no more reason to put people lives in risk" said Lance "Besides, we already have what we need"  
"What?" said Bruno "Lance our objective here was to…"  
"…find the best trainer that ever existed in all regions" said Lance interrupting Bruno "I know that. And I already found. Actually I found the three best trainers that ever existed" said Lance looking to May, Serena and Dawn  
"You talking about us?" asked May "We are not the best trainers"  
"Maybe not by yourselves" said Lance "But you three complete each other in a way that I have never seen before"  
"Lance is right" said Agatha "I myself didn't believe at first… but you three showed much power"  
"And now I must ask you a favor" said Lance "I need help to save Ash from Team Tenebris. Will you three help me?"  
Dawn and Serena who were at the ground got up and joined May side by side  
"With all my heart" said Dawn  
"You really don't know us at all" said May  
"Because there's nothing we wouldn't do to save Ash" said Serena  
"Well Done" said Lance "Well… Done"


	14. Chapter 14 - All Revealed

Chapter 14 – All Revealed

Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, known and loved by many people lost the Kalos League and went to train with Lance, the Dragon Master. After three years and no news about him, Lance returned and set up a Tournament to celebrate the centenary of Elite Four inviting 100 trainers from all regions, and among them were Serena, May and Dawn three girls moved by love and with the same objective of finding Lance and acquire information about Ash's whereabouts. Once they got at Indigo Plateau, they had to deal with the feelings of each other by the Pallet boy, as well as jealousy, envy and rivalry, but at the same time friendship, cooperation and understanding, which made a friendship that already existed get even stronger, and a new friendship turn into something powerful.  
They also saw a new enemy appears, meddling into their objective and even attacking them. But they passed through that situation strongly and reached the Tournament finals. Now they see the one they sought for the past days turn into their enemy even if it is against his will, but yet their enemy. And now before the adversities that await them, they have never been more certain about their love by Ash Ketchum, and they will fight to free him Team Tenebris and the so called The Lady.

ELITE FOUR HEADQUARTER

After the events at the Stadium, Dawn, Serena and May were taken to the Elite Four headquarter inside a meeting room, waiting Lance and the others to arrive

"Why are they taking so long?" asked Serena "Lorelei said Lance was just going to make a call but we've been locked into this room for almost an hour now"  
"I can't stop thinking about Ash" said Dawn "Did you see his eyes?"  
"They were white" said May "Like there was no life inside him"  
"For almost three years I tried to hate him" said Dawn "I was mad because of his absence, but I never forgot him. I don't know when I started loving him… but I never regret these feelings"  
"I know when I started loving him" said May "I guess I always had a crush on him… but to love… It was when he left to train with Lance and came to my house. He was so gentle and caring. I regretted not going with him to Sinnoh"  
"It would have been nice to travel with you" said Dawn  
"I think so too" said May "But I think we would have been rivals rather than friends"  
"I.." started Serena  
"What Serena?" said May  
"I… always loved him" Said Serena "The first time I saw him it was… magical. Not because of him, but the moment itself"  
"What do you mean?" asked Dawn  
"I needed someone and he came to save me" said Serena "For years I waited for the moment I would start my journey to look for him. And who would have thought that he would come to me once more after so many years. I knew he was special"  
"I think he gave each one of us different reasons to love him" said May "That's why we are doing this for him"

After that moment of truth feelings the door behind them opened and through it came the Elite Four led by Lance who sat in front of them at the other side of the table. Bruno, Lorelei and Agatha remained up behind Lance

"Sorry to make you wait this long" said Lance "I had to make a phone call and took longer than I expected"  
"So Lance" said May "You said you were going to tell us everything you know"  
"And so I am" said Lance  
"You may start" said Dawn  
"Well, as you know I took Ash to train with me three years ago" started Lance "And by now you three realize that something went wrong"  
"Tell us something new Lance" said Serena  
"Actually, our training was a success" Lance continued "I offered Ash an opportunity to grow and improve his abilities as trainer. An opportunity he grabbed with all his heart. But deep inside me, even though I wanted to help him… I had a selfish purpose behind it"  
"Don't say that Lance" said Lorelei "It was an exchange of favors"  
"Yes Lorelei" said Lance "But I was the only one who knew it. I just told him later"  
"Which purpose was that?" asked May  
"I wanted Ash to replace me as the new Dragon Master" said Lance  
"Ash is not a Dragon type trainer" said Dawn "Why would he?"  
"Being a Dragon Master is more than just train Dragon type Pokémon" said Lance "It's a philosophy of life"  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena  
"The Dragon Master has access to the Temple of Dragons" said Lance  
"The Temple of Dragons?" asked May  
"That's right" said Lance "The Temple of Dragons was built by the first Pokémon Dragons that walked on our land. It was built to house the first Dragon Master, a trainer chosen by the Dragons themselves to protect the Dragons and the world from any threats that could appear. The Dragon Master also had to learn the way of the Dragons and teach the next generations all about it. That's what being a Dragon Master is all about"  
"And don't forget that the Pokémon that are trained within the Temple get twice stronger than any other" said Lorelei  
"And you wanted Ash to become the next Dragon Master?" asked Serena "Without ask him?"  
"How could you put this responsibility into Ash's shoulders?" said Dawn  
"I didn't" answered Lance "After telling him everything I told you, he seemed to be interesting in becoming the new Dragon Master"  
"So Ash is the new Dragon Master?" asked May  
"No!" said Lance "We never finish our training"  
"You said the training was a success" said Serena  
"It was" Lance said "I taught Ash all stages of the dragon's philosophy training. There was just one that remained incomplete. And it was this one which defeated him before The Lady"  
"The mind control" said Serena  
"That's right" said Lance "I was teaching him to strengthen his mind to avoid such psychic powers, but… I was naive to think I could leave Ash finish that training alone without my supervision… That was my mistake, and that's why it is my fault his mind was took over by The Lady"  
"But why did you let him leave?" asked Dawn  
"I am a human being Dawn" said Lance "After almost three years of training, I started to see sadness on his face. He missed home; he missed his friends and most of all… He missed you three"  
"So he asked you to let him go?" asked May  
"No" said Lance "He would never do that. I told him to leave and finish his mind training by himself since by that time he had already learned the basics. I told him to go see his friends, rest and meet me at the Temple in two months"  
"And?" asked Serena  
"He never showed up" Lance said "I went to Pallet looking for him… but he never reached it. The Lady caught him much before that"  
"Why would The Lady catch him?" asked Dawn  
"To get me" said Lance "Unlike Ash my mind is too strong for The Lady's control powers. She's been trying to get into my mind for a long time"  
"To have access to the Temple of Dragons" said May  
"Exactly" said Lance "If The Lady enters the Temple, she will be able to provide her Pokémon a huge power. Enough to take over the Whole World"  
"But why is she using Ash?" asked Serena  
"Have you seen how Lance's Dragonite easily defeated Mascaro's Mega Tyranitar?" asked Lorelei "This is a power provides by the Temple of Dragons to the ones who knows the Dragon's Philosophy"  
"Ash knows the Dragon's Philosophy" said Dawn  
"So he is the only one who could stand a chance against Lance" said May  
"Precisely" said Lance  
"I don't understand" said Serena "How did she know you were training Ash at the Temple of Dragons?"  
"That… was my fault as well" said Lance "The Lady has been trying to take the Temple over for many years, but in the last years…. she kind of disappeared"  
"Disappeared?" said Serena  
"Yes, she disappeared" Lance repeated "I thought she had given up the idea of taking the Temple over, or perhaps she had passed away… I don't know. So I let my guard down and…"  
"And what?" asked May  
"…I let Ash send a letter to his mother while we were training, but I believe it was intercepted along the way since it arrived damaged to his mother" said Lance "I didn't want to believe The Lady had returned so… I let it go. That was my worst mistake. On that letter Ash told everything to his mother, about the training, the Pokémon we were using… everything"  
"That's how The Lady learned about Ash" said Lorelei "Ever since, she started to keep an eye on Lance again, and when Ash and Lance got separated… The Lady made her move"  
There were a silence in the room Lance was visibly saddened by the fact that Ash's capture had no one to blame but him  
"I desperate looked for him everywhere. I sent all Elite from all regions to look for him" said Lance "I knew he had been captured by The Lady when Team Tenebris started to act once more. It was too much coincidence and I know The Lady pretty well. I knew it was her"  
"You seem to really know her Lance" said Dawn  
"Yes… well" said Lance looking to Lorelei "To be honest, The Lady and I have a long relationship"  
"How long?" asked May  
"Since I was born" said Lance  
"Does that mean that…" started Serena  
"The Lady is my older sister" said Lance  
May, Dawn and Serena got really surprised. Lance and The Lady were brother and sister  
"Your sister?" asked Serena  
"That's right" said Lance "We were trained together since our childhood by my father, the last Dragon Master. My sister was an amazing trainer with amazing skills, she had the talent to become the next Dragon Master"  
"And what happened?" asked May  
"We lost our mother in a fire accident" said Lance "My father was at the Temple and couldn't arrive in time to save us. My sister took me out of our home before it crashed down… but she couldn't save my mother. She blamed herself for not being able to save her. She said that if she had trained Psychic Pokémon instead of Dragons, she would have been able to foresee the fire and save her. After that she gave up training Dragons and started training Psychic Pokémon, but she still wanted to be the Dragon Master, and training Psychic Pokémon wouldn't be a problem for my father… but she started to lose herself into darkness and her own pain made her walk away from us. So my father named me the new Dragon Master instead of her. She never accepted his decision. And ever since we both have been into a "family fight" where she tries to prove that she is the real Dragon Master and I as the current Dragon Master, try to keep the world safe until I find the new Dragon Master"  
Everybody remained in silence, most of them at least May, Dawn and Serena didn't know about Lance's personal life. It was kind of sad  
"I am sorry for your mother" said Serena  
"It was a long time ago. Many things happened after that. I survived and I am okay" said Lance "Now let's get back to the point. Lorelei you have the word now"  
"Thank you Lance" said Lorelei "As you know Ash and Mascaro were called back to Team Tenebris headquarter. We believe they will come back as soon as they have a new strategy of attack. So we must attack them first while they are unprepared and vulnerable"  
"Are you going to leave indigo Plateau alone?" asked May  
"No" said Lorelei "Bruno, Agatha and I will stay here to protect Indigo Plateau, besides, due to the Tournament there are also many trainers around here well skilled, so we'll be prepared if they try a direct attack against us"  
"And The Lady doesn't think we are going to attack them because she thinks we do not know where their headquarter is" said Lance  
"And do you know?" asked May  
"No" said Lorelei "We don't"  
"What? So how are we going to attack them?" asked Serena  
"That member from Team Tenebris, Costa, he said something about Pluma Island" said Dawn  
"Yes we know" said Lorelei "That other member I arrested, Willfer, also said something about that"  
"So this Pluma Island must be their headquarter" said May  
"Pluma Island is how scientists call any Island which was once inhabited by Flying Pokémon and now is deserted" said Lorelei  
"And how many Island like that might exist?" asked Serena  
"So far over one thousand three hundred and twenty-six" said Lance  
"You've got to be kidding?" said Dawn  
"Unfortunately not" said Lorelei "We have our people searching at all islands, but it would take months to search everything"  
"And The Lady wouldn't be that stupid to build Teams Tenebri's headquarter on the beach" said Lance "We believe it is buried underground. So we must know the exact island"  
"What about this Willfer?" asked Serena "Can't he give us the exact island?"  
"He doesn't know" said Lorelei "Apparently all Team Tenebri's members are teleported to the island by the Team's Alakazam"  
"Damn it" said Dawn "What now?"  
"Don't worry" said Lance "We do have a plan. But it still needs us time to complete"  
"What plan?" asked May  
"We have someone who has already been at Team Tenebris headquarter" said Lorelei  
"Who?" asked Dawn  
Lance and Lorelei looked at each other like they were trying to talk mentally to see if they should tell them  
"Lance, tell us" said Serena  
"You three come with me" said Lance getting up and leaving the room  
Serena, Dawn and May also looked at each other but followed him immediately  
They left the meeting room and walked ahead into a long and dark aisle. At the end they saw a red door  
"This is the private Elite Four Pokémon Center" said Lance "All Elite Four Pokémon are healed here"  
Lance opened the door and entered the room followed by the girls. In there a Nurse Joy was standing up, like she was expecting them  
"Hello Lance" said Nurse Joy  
"Hello Joy" said Lance "How are you?"  
"Not good unfortunately" she answered "Are you here to show them?"  
"Yes" he answered  
"Come with me" Nurse Joy said walking to them to the ER until a bed covered with curtains  
"Please try to keep calm" said Lance "All of you"  
The girls were scared. What could be behind those curtains?  
"Go on Joy" said Lance  
Nurse Joy opened the curtains and there lay…  
"…Pikachu?" asked Serena  
"Oh my God" said Dawn  
Pikachu was lying on the bed, many electrodes fixed on his head and pipes in his mouth that probably was helping him to breathe  
"Pikachu" said May "Pikachu"  
"It's no use May" said Lance  
"Is… Pikachu…" started May  
"No" said Lance "He's alive. But he is in some kind of coma"  
"A coma?" said May  
"We believe he was seriously injured in a battle" said Nurse Joy "We are trying to bring him back"  
"What happened with him?" asked Serena crying  
"I think he ran away from Ash when The Lady took his mind over" said Lance "But he was probably chased by Team Tenebris and somehow escaped from them"  
"His physical and mental effort probably due to his battle made him faint and enter in this coma" said Nurse Joy  
"Where did you find him?" asked Dawn  
"He fainted into my garden" said a voice from behind them  
May, Dawn and Serena looked dawn and saw a very familiar face  
"Professor Oak" said May "You are here"  
"Hello May, Dawn and you must be Serena" said Professor Oak "I remember you from my summer camp many years ago"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Oak" said Serena with tears still falling off her face  
"Don't cry" said Professor Oak "Pikachu will have no sequel or problems due to the coma. Let's think that he is just sleeping until he decides it's time to wake up"  
Serena wiped her tears away and smiled to Professor Oak  
"That's better" said Professor Oak  
"So you found Pikachu at your garden?" asked Serena  
"Yes" he answered "When I found him, I immediately called Lance and brought Pikachu here to be treated"  
"And now we are trying to wake him up, because we believe he came all the way from Team Tenebris headquarter to here" said Lance "So he can take us to the correct island  
"Poor Pikachu" said Dawn "Just like Ash he must have gone through so many things"  
"He looks so sad and yet so quiet" said May  
"He shouldn't be here. Neither Ash should be there" said Serena "They should be together. Doing what they are meant to do"  
Serena, May and Dawn got close to Pikachu and gently leaned their heads kissing his cheeks  
"Let's go girls" said Lance "Let's Nurse Joy continue her job"  
"I walk you out" said Nurse Joy  
They were about to leave the ER when they heard a noise  
"What was that?" asked Serena  
They all turned back and saw one of Pikachu's ear moving  
"I can't believe" said Nurse Joy running back to Pikachu's bed "He is moving"  
They all stood up around Pikachu's bed when suddenly…  
"He did again" said May "He moved his ear"  
Nurse Joy looked to the TV where Pikachu's electrodes were plugged in and saw small frequencies changes in his brain  
"He is waking up" said Nurse Joy "I can't believe that"  
Pikachu started moving his ear again, and then the other, and then his arms until he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the people around him and said the only thing he always says  
"Pikachu" he said  
"Pikachu you are awake" said Serena crying again but now of happiness  
"This is unbelievable" said Nurse Joy "How that happened?"  
"The brain is a mystery, even a Pokémon's brain. It reacts differently depending on the situation" said Lance  
"Lance is right" said Professor Oak "Pikachu has always received Ash's love, he was in need of love again. And Serena May and Dawn gave him his first taste of love in many months"  
"I told you these girls were special" said Lance to Professor Oak  
"So you did" Professor Oak answered  
"Girls let Pikachu rest" said Lance "We can come back later"  
Pikachu hearing that hold into Serena and May's arms in disapproval  
"I think he doesn't want to stay alone" said Nurse Joy "I think they can stay with him this night"  
"Agreed" said Lance turning away and leaving the ER along with Professor Oak  
"So are we now closer to Team Tenebris?" asked Professor Oak  
"With Pikachu awake, he may now give us information about how to get there" answered Lance  
Lance and Professor Oak kept walking to the aisle back to the meeting room when they saw Agatha coming to them at the opposite direction  
"Lance" said Agatha "We found them. They are at the meeting room waiting for you"  
Lance smiled and looked at Professor Oak  
"We are now even closer of Team Tenebris" he said entering the meeting room once more


	15. Chapter 15 - Pikachu's Memories

Chapter 15 – Pikachu's Memories

Dawn, Serena and May spent all night at Pikachu's side, it felt asleep almost instantly after Lance left the ER room, but they remained at his side anyway.

"Hmm" exclaimed Dawn while waking up "What time is it?"

Dawn looked at the clock on the wall which had just struck 8h00am, she saw May and Serena still asleep with their heads on Pikachu's bed. Dawn looked at Pikachu who seemed very peaceful while asleep and started caressing its head with her hand making Pikachu to wake up

"I'm sorry Pikachu" whispered Dawn "Please go back to sleep"  
"Pika…" Pikachu said  
"What?" Dawn asked "You don't want to sleep anymore?"

Pikachu shook its head negatively and started looking around trying to understand where he was

"You are at the Elite Four Headquarter Pokémon Center" Dawn said "You were found at Professor Oak's garden and brought here to be healed"

Pikachu looked around like he was searching for something or somebody, and Dawn knew exactly who Pikachu was looking for

"He is not here" she said "He is not here Pikachu"

Pikachu sadly looked down

"What happened with him?" Dawn asked "What happened with you?"

Pikachu starting saying many words but to Dawn, all she could understand was "Pikachu"

"I'm not following you Pikachu" she said "What are you trying to say"  
"We'll never know Dawn" said May next to her  
"May! Did I wake you up?" Dawn asked "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" May answered "We have no time to waste sleeping"  
"Is Serena awak…" Dawn started but it was interrupted by Serena herself  
"Yes I am" Serena said  
"Sorry too" Dawn said  
"Don't worry" Serena answered "How do you feel Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled at her, it was clearly that he was still weak, he couldn't barely sit, but he was awake and that's what mattered

"We have so many things to find out" May said "maybe we should go find Lance"

Like magic. As soon as May finished her words, Lance himself entered the ER room along with Nurse Joy next to him

"Good morning Girls" said Lance "Good morning Pikachu"  
"Good morning" they all said  
"Would you please move a little away from the bed?" Lance asked "Nurse Joy must do Pikachu's daily exams"

The three girls stood up and went to Lance's side, leaving the bed all free to Nurse Joy who started immediately the exams

"Don't worry girls, it will take just a few minutes" said Nurse Joy

"So Lance" started Serena "Any news about…. anything?"  
"Actually yes" he answered "I may have some information about the Pluma Island"  
"Did you find where it is?" Dawn asked  
"Not yet" he answered "But now that Pikachu is up, he may tell us how to get there"  
"How are you going to understand him?" May asked  
"I'm not" he answered "But there's someone who can"  
"Who?" Serena asked  
"I'll let them in" Lance said "Are you done Joy?"  
"Yes Lance" she said "You may let them in"

Lance opened the door and by everybody's surprise entered the room the three persons that they never thought they would see in that situation

"TEAM ROCKET?" Dawn asked  
"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as well

The three girls took their Pokéballs in case a battle started, but Lance entered in the middle of them

"Calm down girls" Lance said "I invited them here"  
"What? Asked May "Have you gone mad?"  
"May's right" Serena said "They are Pokémon hunters. Bad people"  
"You know; by a delicate girl I expect more manners from you" said Jessie  
"She's right" James said "We're here to help you and that's what we receive in return?"  
"Help us?" Dawn asked "And how exactly you are going to help us?"  
"They are not. I am" said Meowth  
"You? How?" asked May  
"Isn't that obvious stupid girl?" said Jessie "Meowth is going to talk with Pikachu to get information about the brat"

May, Serena and Dawn kind of approved the idea, but team rocket…

"Don't worry girls" Lance said "We are inside the Elite Four Headquarter. They would be crazy to try doing any harm to you or Pikachu"  
"He's right" James said "Since we arrived here everybody keep looking at us"  
"But don't forget about our deal Lance" Jessie said  
"Don't worry" Lance answered "I will not forget"  
"Deal? What deal?" asked Serena  
"In exchange of Meowth's help, the Elite Four will burn our files from all region's police down" said Jessie  
"What?" May asked  
"That's what you heard" Meowth said "We've been trying to leave Team Rocket for almost five years now"  
"But nobody leaves Team Rocket" Jessie said "So the Elite Four will remove all evidences that we once existed and we will move on with our lives"  
"You… you want to be good?" asked Dawn  
"We just want normal lives" said James "Get a job and started all over again. This time in the right way"  
"Well… this is… good I think" said Serena  
"Don't worry Team Rocket" said Lance "The Elite Four will keep this promise. Now please, let's start"  
"Okay" said Jessie "Meowth, go there and talk with Pikachu"

Meowth got close to Pikachu who just watched him approaching silently

"Hello Pikachu" said Meowth "Let me go straight to the point. You master kind of went crazy and attacked everybody. Now they want to know if you know how to get to Team Tenebris Headquarter"  
"Couldn't you be more discreet about Ash's situation?" asked Serena  
"Pika, Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika" Pikachu said  
"What did he say?" Dawn asked  
"He said that he is aware of the brat's situation" Meowth said "And he will tell us everything that happened since they left the Temple of Dragons"  
"Good" said Lance "Go on Pikachu"

Pikachu started speaking about everything that happened while Meowth was translating everything to the people on the ER room

 _PIKACHU'S STORY_

 _Ash had left the Temple of Dragons two days ago, Lance allowed him to conclude his mind trainer on his own, he enjoyed Lance's company and teachings but even for Ash, almost three years away from his family and friends was too much. So he was heading back to Pallet Town to see his mother and then he would go after his friends_

" _Well Pikachu…" Ash said to his buddy on his shoulder "It was either an exhausted and amazing training. I feel how strong we got since the first day. Now we are ready to keep our journey"  
"Pikachu, Pika" Pikachu said  
"Don't worry Pikachu" said Ash "I won't forget the mind training. Lance made it very clear that I may be exposed now"_

 _Ash was walking through Veridian's forest, just a couple of hours more and he would be in Pallet Town after almost three years, the longest he ever stayed away from home, he couldn't wait to see everybody in his town.  
Ash started thinking about is mother, friends and everything that passed through his life since the day he first left pallet town. He got so distracted on his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was being followed since he entered Veridian's forest_

" _Pika?" Pikachu said looking behind them  
"What's up Pikachu?" said Ash noticing that a smokescreen started to rise from the ground covering all his eyes could see  
"What's this?" he asked "I can't see a damn thing"_

 _Ash tried to walk just using his hands to "see" but hit a tree and fell down to the ground_

" _Enough now" he said "GO TALONFLAME"_

 _Ash released his fire bird Pokémon and quickly commanded:_

" _Talonflame, use Gust and send this smoke away" he said_

 _Talonflame did as he was said and moving his wings fast and strongly, made all smokescreen vanish really quick. When Ash could finally see clearly, he noticed a man standing up in front of him, he was wearing a long black coat and a hood_

" _Who are you?" Ash asked  
"You were smart using your bird to send my smokescreen away" the man said  
"Answer my question. Who are you?" Ash repeated  
"My name is Mascaro. And I am afraid you will have to come with us" Mascaro said  
"Us?" Ash replied_

 _After Ash's word, three more people dressed the same way as Mascaro appeared behind the trees_

" _I don't know who you are, but I am not coming with you" Ash said  
"Yes you are" said a female voice from behind all four men_

 _It was a woman with blue eyes and purple long hair, she was also wearing long black coat and there were many jewelries on her wrists and neck. She was obviously the leader of them_

" _And you are?" Ash asked  
"You may call me The "Lady"" she said "And as we said, you are coming with us"  
"You don't look like nice people" Ash said "I refuse coming with you"  
"So be it" The "Lady" said "Mascaro, Willfer, Costa, take him down"  
"As you wish my Lady" they all said together releasing their Pokémon_

 _A Tyranitar, Slowbro and Ninetales appeared in front of Ash and were ready to start a battle_

" _Talonflame, use Wing Attack. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash said to his Pokémon  
"It won't be easy" said Mascaro "Tyranitar use Hyper Beam"_

 _Tyranitar blasted his attack into Ash's Pokémon hitting both of them at the same time, knocking them down instantly_

" _What?" Ash said surprised "How could just one move knock down both Pikachu and Talonflame?"_

 _Ash was feeling tired; he didn't know why but he just couldn't concentrate on the battle. He looked at his two Pokémon on the ground and saw Pikachu trying to get up, on the other hand, Talonflame had fainted_

" _Pikachu, stay down" Ash said "Don't try to overdo it. Talonflame return"_

 _Ash returned his Pokémon and took other two from his belt_

" _Charizard, Heracross I choose you" said Ash throwing his Pokéball and revealing his fire and bug Pokémon "Charizard use fire blast, Heracross use Mega Horn"_

" _We already said you can't beat us" Willfer said "Ninetales used shadow ball"_

 _Ninetales attacked Charizard who didn't have time to set up his attack and got hit by Ninetale's shadow ball_

" _Now Ninetales dodge Heracross attack and use Fire blast on it" Willfer ordered_

 _Ninetales once more obeyed and easily avoided Heracross Mega Horn, which made easy to it attack it with its Fire Blast  
Now Ash had two more Pokémon down_

" _What's happening" Ash thought "I could have avoided that…. But why haven't I?"_

 _Ash started to feel dizzy, but fought against his will of faint by keep battling_

" _Charizard, Heracross return. Now it's up to you two" Ash said "Greninja, Sceptile I choose you"_

 _Ash revealed his two last Pokémon, hopping they would be able to win this time. But he still was dizzy and exhausted somehow_

" _Greninja, use water pulse, Sceptile use Solar Beam" Ash said  
"It's my turn now "said Costa "Slowbro use Psychic and finish them"_

 _Ash didn't have time to strike back, his last two Pokémon were also down by that time_

 _Ash fell on his knee and returned his last Pokémon_

" _What? It can't be" Ash thought "I lost. But how? The temple training should have made my Pokémon stronger than any other else"_

 _Ash then looked at the woman so called The Lady and understood everything that were happening_

" _That woman" he said "She is trying to enter my mind"  
"Finally he noticed" The Lady thought  
"That's why I can't concentrate, she is messing up with my brain" Ash said "I must fight back, I must avoid her to enter my mind"_

 _Ash closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the training Lance had given him. Lance always said to Ash train his mind every day, but for many times Ash trade his mind training to his Pokémon training. Now it was coming back to him_

" _You are not strong enough boy" said The Lady "I am the most powerful psychic trainer of the world. It is useless to resist me"  
"I can try" Ash said "I will not allow you inside my mind"  
"Dear boy you have no choice" she said disappearing immediately from where she was standing  
"Where has she gone" Ash asked  
"I am here" said The Lady from behind them_

 _The Lady touched Ash's head who started crying out loud in pain_

" _Now your mind belongs to me" she said_

 _Pikachu watched everything but he was too weak to do anything, after a couple of minutes he only saw his master falling into the ground unconsciously_

" _Mascaro, take the boy to the Island" said The Lady "The Pikachu as well"  
"As you wish my Lady" said Mascaro taking both Ash and Pikachu under his arms_

 _After that Pikachu fainted, he did not see anything else, but he knew they could not come back alive to Pallet Town_

 _END OF PIKACHU'S STORY_

Everybody at the ER room listened to Pikachu's story by Meowth's mouth and some of them like Serena and Dawn were already crying in despair for what could have happened before

"So that's how they took him" said Lance "It must have been hard Pikachu. I am sorry for had let you leave"  
"Pika Pikachu Pikachu" said Pikachu  
"Pikachu doesn't blame you Lance" said Meowth "Just like Ash, he wanted to leave the Temple"  
"Chu, Pika, Pikachu" he continued  
"He says that If Ash and he had trained Ash's mind as you ordered, he could have won the battle" said Meowth "It was their fault"  
"It wasn't your fault Pikachu" said May "Nor Ash's"  
"May is right" said Lance "The Lady is too powerful, it would take years for Ash to reach a level able to defeat her mind powers"  
"But how did you escape Pikachu?" asked Meowth  
"Yes" said Lance "Did you see the Island? Do you know how to get there?"

Pikachu looked at Lance and noticed the effort he was making to get Ash back. Ash always trusted Lance, and somehow, Lance was also Pikachu's master, so he also trusted him

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu, Chu" Pikachu said  
"He said he does know how to get there" Meowth said

Everybody looked at Pikachu. Finally, the answer they all were waiting for

"Tell us Pikachu" said Lance "Where Pluma Island is?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Revealing Pluma Island

Chapter 16 – Revealing Pluma Island

"Tell us Pikachu" said Lance "Where Pluma Island is?"  
"First tell us how you escaped Pikachu" said May  
"Yes, maybe he also has information about their security system" said Dawn  
"If we are going there, we must know it" said Serena

Lance looked at the girls and then to Pikachu

"You are right" said Lance "I'm sorry. Please go on Pikachu"  
"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said  
"He is saying that he woke up in a prison cell alone" Meowth said "He heard scream coming from the room next door and…"

 _PIKACHU'S STORY_

 _Pikachu woke up inside a jail, it was a dark room, there was just one small glass window, which made pretty clear they were underground since there was no sunlight coming from outside. Pikachu was still exhausted from the battle, he looked around but didn't see Ash  
Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the next door room, he knew whose scream was that. Pikachu tried to get up but it was useless. The scream continued for about thirty minutes more until they stopped. After that he heard steps entering inside the room. Two men was carrying his Master by his arms, they opened the jail and throw him inside next to Pikachu_

" _This boy has a strong mind indeed" One of the men said  
"Yes, but you heard The Lady, he will not stand for too long" the other said "His mind is not well trained to resist her powers for much longer"  
"And besides he can barely walk now" the first man said "The Lady will soon take his mind Down"  
"Down" said Ash  
"What was that?" The second man said "He still awake"  
"Down… Down… Dawn… Dawn…" Ash said remembering one of his friends "She is waiting for me. Serena and May as well"  
"He is out of his mind already" said one of them "Let him rest, The Lady will continue her mind sections tomorrow"  
"Why can't she do now?" the other asked  
"Human mind can't take that much pressure" he answered "He may die if we force his mind. But don't worry, soon The Lady will have him"  
"I overheard The Lady saying to Myers that the boy trained his mind with the Dragon Master" said the first man  
"I heard that too" the other said "But only a strong bond between him and someone may confuse him about The Lady's orders. I don't think he has someone like that"  
"Well. Let's go rest. We come back in the morning" the first man said_

 _Both of them left the room and closed the door. Pikachu heard a noise on the door, probably was the noise of the lock being locked_

" _Pikachu" he said getting up for the first time and getting close to Ash  
"Buddy" Ash said with a weak voice "I won't resist much longer. It's a matter of time until they have plenty control of me. You must run away. Find Lance, he is the only one who can stand against that woman"  
"Pika, Pikachu" he answered  
"I'll make an effort buddy. Do you see my Pokéball belt on that table over there?" Ash said pointing to a table near the window "Tomorrow when they come for me, I'll try to push them, you will have about five seconds to grab my belt and jump through the window. I was up when we arrived, so I think I know how you can escape. Once you break into the window, you'll find at your right a wind pipe, enter it and keep following straight, it will probably take you outside"  
"Chu?" Pikachu said  
"That's right. Run as fast as you can" Ash said "And most important DO NOT come back for me without help. They will find you and took over your mind as well. Did you understand? You must do it for me. Okay?"_

 _Pikachu resisted the idea of leaving Ash, but deep inside he knew that they wouldn't have a chance to survive together. One of them had to leave, and obviously it was way easier for Pikachu_

" _Pika" he said agreeing to Ash's plan  
"Well done" Ash said "I have faith on you. Now rest, because tomorrow you will need as much strength as you can get"_

 _So they slept_

 _IN THE MORNING_

 _Ash woke up in the morning by hearing the steps of Team Tenebris coming to his Cell. It was time to put his plan into action_

" _Wake up Pikachu" he said waking his Pokémon up "They are coming. Pretend you are still asleep, but pay attention at your shot, you won't have another one"_

 _Pikachu agreed with his head and pretended to be back asleep_

" _Good morning Ketchum" said the a Team Tenebris member  
"Good, he is alone" thought Ash "It will be easier"  
"Are you ready for you lecture of the day?" he said smiling  
"What is your name?" Ash asked  
"My name?" he asked curiously "Well, we'll be soon buddies, so I think there's no problem telling you. My name's Costa"  
"Costa, before we start, can I drink some water?" Ash asked  
"I guess there's no problem" Costa said_

 _Costa went to the table where Ash's belt was, grabbed a glass of water and gave to Ash after opening the cell_

" _Thank you" Ash said drinking his water_

 _After Ash finished Costa reached his hand to receive back the glass, but instead of that Ash broke the glass into his own hand and threw on Costa eyes.  
Costa rubbed his eyes screaming while Ash pushed him away from him_

" _Damn you Ketchum" said Costa still rubbing his eyes_

 _Ash moved fast, he took Pikachu on his arms, put his belt around Pikachu's body, punched the window and throw Pikachu at the other side_

" _Now. Go" Ash said_

 _Pikachu did as was ordered and started running through the aisle finding the wind pipe Ash had mentioned yesterday and entering it. As Pikachu ran, looking for an exit he heard the security alarm ringing, they already knew he had left. He had to be quick. After ran for a couple of minutes he saw sunlight ahead. It was a way out. When Pikachu left he realized he was at a forest, so he kept running ahead trying to get as far as possible from Team Tenebris. After five minutes running he heard noises from behind, he stopped and looked behind to see several houndooms after him, Team Tenebris probably released them to find Pikachu at the forest.  
Pikachu thought about fighting them, but they were many and he was still weak, so he kept running with the houndooms after him._

 _BACK AT TEAM TENEBRIS HEADQUARTER_

" _My Lady" said Myers "We had a break out"  
"Has the boy left?" she asked  
"No my Lady" he answered "His Pikachu did"  
"Find him" she said angrily "Do not let it leave the Island. Kill it if necessary"  
_

 _BACK AT THE FOREST_

 _Pikachu has managed to escape from the houndooms by the tree's branches, but he was still not safe, by that time he had already realized the he was at an Island, so he had to reach the sea if he wanted to survive  
Tree by tree Pikachu reached the beach, he looked at the sea and saw no people, boats or water Pokémon. How would he escape?_

" _Stop right now" Pikachu heard a voice from behind him_

 _He looked behind and saw one of Team Tenebris members along with his Ninetales_

" _I Willfer will take you back to the headquarter" Willfer said "Ninetales use Flamethrower"_

 _Ninetales used his attack but Pikachu dodged it_

" _You are pretty fast" Willfer said "When The Lady took you mind over as well I will ask her to let you be my Pokémon"_

 _Pikachu looked at him angrily, there was only one person in the world he belonged to, and this person was Ash Ketchum  
Pikachu decided to battle and his first move was quick attack to try to get closer Ninetales_

" _Ninetales use Shadow Ball and throw him away" said Willfer_

 _Ninetales stopped Pikachu's approaching with his attack, making Pikachu fell into the sand_

" _You are too weak from our last battle" said Willfer "Give up, otherwise you may die"_

 _Willfer of course was going to avoid killing Pikachu, since that wasn't his order, but that soon changed_

" _Attention all men" said a voice into Willfer's head "The Lady has authorized the killing of the Wanted Pikachu"  
"Well, well" said Willfer smiling "It is easy now. Ninetales use supersonic"_

 _Ninetales used its attack, making Pikachu confusing and unable to attack_

" _Now use Fire Blast" said Willfer_

 _Ninetale's fire blast was so strong that hit Pikachu and threw him far away, making him fall into the sea_

" _It's over" said Willfer "Willfer to headquarter. I have eliminated Pikachu. Repeat, I have eliminated Pikachu"_

 _And then Willfer returned Ninetales and turned away, heading back to the headquarter along with the feeling of mission accomplished_

 _BACK AT THE HEADQUARTER_

 _Ash was still locked in his cell, but was now watched by Mascaro, after Pikachu's situation, they decided not to give Ash chances to escape as well_

" _Don't worry Naro" said Mascaro "We'll find your Pikachu"  
"Don't call me that" Ash responded  
"It's the name The Lady has given you" Mascaro said "Soon you will be part of us"  
"Never" Ash said  
"We shall see" Mascaro finished_

 _Suddenly the door opened and Willfer appeared from it_

" _I found Pikachu" said Willfer  
"Where is he?" Mascaro asked  
"It's dead" Willfer said  
"What?" asked Ash  
"That's what you heard Ketchum" Willfer said "It's dead"  
"Where is the body?" Mascaro asked  
"The… Body?" Willfer asked  
"Yes Willfer. The body" he said "Where is it?"  
"I… didn't know I was supposed to bring the body back" Willfer said "I drowned it at the sea"  
"Then... How do you know it is dead?" he asked angrily  
"Come on Mascaro" Willfer said "He was hurt, weak, he could never survive to the sea"  
"I hope you are right Willfer" Mascaro said "Because if Pikachu's still alive we may have some problems here"  
"Pikachu is dead I guarantee" Willfer said_

 _Mascaro just let it go and decided to believe Willfer, but by looking at Ash he wasn't sure if Willfer had successfully accomplished his mission, because he was slightly smiling_

" _Well done Pikachu" Ash whispered "Well done"_

 _END OF PIKACHU STORY_

"After that he woke up at the beach in Vermilion city" said Meowth "And made his way all over Professor Oak's lab"  
"His effort and injuries made him faint at my garden" said Professor Oak entering the ER room "And enter into the coma"  
"But now he is back and gave us some useful information" said Lance  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lorelei who also entered the room with Professor Oak _  
_"Pikachu said he woke up in a beach at Vermilion City right?" Lance asked Meowth  
"That's what he said" Meowth answered  
"Vermilion city has three Islands around its coast" he said  
"So Team Tenebri's Pluma Island is one of those" Lorelei completed "We just have to look at all of them"  
"This won't be necessary" said Lance "One of the Islands is the snake Island"  
"Snake Island?" asked Professor Oak  
"I hear about it" said Nurse Joy "It's a forbidden Island where lives any kinds of snake Pokémon"  
"Precisely" said Lance "So it is not this one because we know all Pluma Islands are not inhabited"  
"You are right" said Lorelei "So there are only two Island left to look"  
"It won't be necessary as well" said Lance once more "The other Island is the Tsunamis Island, which are known by having many Tsunamis around it"  
"So?" asked Professor Oak  
"Pikachu would've never survived to that Island" said Lorelei "He was too weak for that"  
"Very good Lorelei" said Lance "So there is only one Island left, and that is Team Tenebris Pluma Island"  
"We have what we need" said Lorelei "Let's go to that Island right away and take Ketchum back"

Lance realized that May, Serena and Dawn were too quiet since Pikachu's story

"Girls, are you okay?" asked Lance  
"How could them" said Serena "How could them did that with Ash and Pikachu"  
"They are monsters" said Dawn "No human being can be that cruel"  
"They will pay for this" said May "I will make them pay"

Lance smiled, that was the feeling he wanted to be into their hearts. Only two feelings could make you go as far as you could. Love and Revenge. And now May, Serena and Dawn had both of them.

"We promise you Pikachu…" said Serena  
"We'll bring…" said May  
"Ash back" finished Dawn

Pikachu looked at them and smiled

"Pikachu, Pika" he said  
"I am count on you three" Meowth said translating Pikachu's words

May, Dawn and Serena got up and walked over to Lance

"Shall we?" asked Lance  
"We shall" answered the three together  
"Lorelei, prepare a helicopter" Lance said "We are going to Pluma Island"


	17. Chapter 17 - Love will find a way

Chapter 17 – Love will find a way

SERENA'S POV

Serena was sitting on her hotel's bed waiting for May and Dawn to phone their family, Lance told them to go back and get prepared while Lorelei was setting up the helicopter which was taking them to the Pluma Island. Serena thought about phone her mother, but somehow she gave up on the idea. She was now focusing on bringing Ash back, and for the first time she wasn't thinking about bringing him back to her, actually now she wanted to bring him back to Pikachu.  
Due to his conditions he would not follow them to Pluma Island, Pikachu was going to remain under Nurse Joy's treatment. But only the three girls knew how he wanted to help them bringing his master back.  
Serena was lost on his thoughts that she almost didn't hear the phone ringing

"What?" she asked scared "Oh, it was just the phone"

Serena picked the phone up

"Miss Serena?" she heard the voice saying  
"Yes, that's she" Serena answered  
"This is the hotel's receptionist. We have a video phone call to you downstairs" said the receptionist  
"Great. It must be my mother" Serena thought "Just because I didn't want to talk with her now"

Serena was leaving the room when ran into May at the elevator's door

"Hey Serena" May said "Where are you going?"  
"To attend a phone call" she answered  
"Oh… Your mother found you?" she said smiling  
"Looks like it" she answered not smiling "Have you talked with your parents already?"  
"Yes. I have just come back from Business Center" she said "They are pretty fine with the idea of their daughter risking her life fighting a bunch of bad guys for the man she loves"

Serena looked seriously to her and said nothing

"Sorry… That was a joke of my mother" May said "I shouldn't have brought it up"  
"It's okay, it's not you…It's me" she said "I am a little nervous"  
"Don't worry" May said "Go talk to your mother. You will feel better'

Serena nodded to May and entered the elevator. She then went to the lobby at the business center where all videos phones were and took line 2 which was her call. To her surprise It wasn't her mother, but someone she never thought about expecting a phone call at that moment

"Clemont?" asked Serena  
"Hello Serena" Clemont said "How have you been?"

Horrible, she wanted to say but her manners didn't allow her

"I am… fine" she lied "And you?"  
"I am fine too" he answered "I just called you because I saw on TV that the Tournament was cancelled. What happened?"  
"Well… It is complicated" she said "It is so many things that it would take me hours to catch you up"  
"Well… I have plenty of free time" he said  
"I know" she answered "But unfortunately I do not. I am sorry"

Serena was about to hang up the phone but Clemont insisted on talking with her

"Wait Serena don't hang up" he said "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"  
"Clemont stop it" she said "Nothing changed"  
"Why Serena?" he asked "Why do you insist on waiting for him? He left and never came back. He doesn't love you the way I do"

If he only knew that Ash never really "left", if he knew everything that was happening….

"This was never my reason Clemont. I just… don't feel this way for you" Serena said "I love you as my friend, maybe a brother… But I am not in love with you. I never was, please try to understand"  
"I do understand Serena" Clemont said "I… just don't agree with that"  
"Try to Clemont. We haven't talked for the past two years because of that" Serena said "I want us to be friends again. I miss you and Bonnie"  
"She misses you too" Clemont said  
"So, can we be friends again?" Serena asked "I will probably need a shoulder very soon depending on how my current "adventure" finishes"  
"Of course we can be friends Serena" Clemont said "I will always be there for you"  
"Thank you Clemont" Serena said  
"You know… from all the girls my sister tried to set me with… you are the only one who I secretly wished to accept her request" Clemont said blushing

Serena said nothing at first, just smiled, but then…

"Someday you won't be needing her to set you up" Serena said "Someday you will truly fall in love and will be loved back"  
"And this girl will not be you" Clemont said  
"This girl will not be me Clemont" Serena said "She will be better than me"

It was Clemont's turn to not say a word and just smile

"Thank you for your sincerity" Clemont said "I hope you find what you are looking for. See you"

Clemont hang up not waiting Serena to say goodbye. He was still hurt by Serena's rejection, but there was nothing she could do. She has always loved Ash. Even though she had never confessed her love to him, she never felt rejected by him either. However, very soon she could start to know how it was like if Ash didn't choose her over May or Dawn. But even that was still a little far to come, Serena was right of one thing:

"I will fight for you Ash" Serena said to herself "I want us to be together"

MAY'S POV

 _(Fifteen minutes early Serena's POV)_

"…and that's what happened" said May who was at the phone with her parents  
"This look like dangerous May" said Norman "I don't think you should go"  
"Dad please…" May started to talk but was interrupted  
"…Let me finish May" he said "I don't think you should go… but I know you are going anyway so… good luck"  
"Thanks dad" she answered smiling "Please don't tell Max about it. He is still too naïve to understand why I am doing this"  
"Don't worry said Norman I won't" he said "To be honest I am your father and I don't know either"  
"Norman" said Caroline next to him "We already talked about that. She is risking her life fighting a bunch of bad guys for the man she loves"  
"Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Norman "Or you say this just to irritate me?"

May started to watch her parents fight over the phone and to be truly she didn't need that right now

"I am going to hang up" she said but none of them were listening to her anymore "See you guys. I love you"

May hang up the phone but still remained on the chair, like she was waiting something to happen. And it did

"I love you" said a voice from behind her "I once enjoyed you saying this to me"

May turned around and saw he ex-boyfriend

"Drew?" What are you doing here?" May asked

Drew entered the business center and started to looks around to see if they were alone, and they were

"Do you remember what I said to you when we last met?" he asked ignoring May's question  
"You said that we could not be friends since I was in love with…" May decided not to say his name  
"Come on May" Drew said "You can say Ketchum's name"

May said nothing, just looked away

"But you were right" Drew said "I did say that. And I regret it"  
"What?" May asked  
"I can't forget you May" Drew said taking her hand "I love you and I want you back"  
"Drew… I…" May said  
"I know this whole Ketchum thing is just a phase" Drew said  
"What did you say?" May asked angrily "Just a phase? You think my feelings are just a phase?"  
"Yes. I think so" Drew replied "I came all the way from Hoenn to here to find you. Doesn't that prove my love for you?"  
"What? No" said May letting go of Drew hands "I just can't believe you. How dare you play with my feelings like that?"  
"Hey! You were the one who played with my feelings first" Drew said  
"No I did not" May said "I was honest to you because I didn't want to hurt you"  
"Really? Because it didn't seem like that" Drew replied "Come on May forget that loser and come back to me"  
"You… you make me sick" May said "You will never be like him. You will never give me what I need"  
"Wow, and he will give you what you need?" Drew asked  
"Of course Drew don't you see?" May asked "Don't you know me at all?"  
"What? What do you mean" he asked  
"Look at me Drew" May said "I wear shorts and a bandana. I am rude and I talk loud. I have a strong personality and I am very stubborn. I was raised by a Gym leader who taught me to be tough. Drew, I am not a girly-girl"  
"What's the point May?" Drew asked  
"The point is that I need someone who is more man than me" May said  
"What are you trying to say?" Drew asked  
"I am saying that when we were together I always felt like I was the man of the relationship" May said  
"You are kind of offending me now May" Drew said  
"You see Drew that's the point" she said "I need someone who makes me feel a little more woman, not because this is law, but because I want to feel a little more woman"  
"I have always made you feel like a woman" Drew said  
"Did you? Did you?" May asked "How many times you lost your contests and started crying to me? And in the end I always ended up comforting you? And on the other hand when I lost my contests you just left me around. I lost count of how many times that happened"  
"Well… I didn't know that I made you feel this way" Drew said  
"But you did Drew. Many times" May said "That's why we are not made for each other. Ash on the other hand… he always took care of me, he took me under his wing and taught me everything about Pokémon world and life. And when he came to me saying he was leaving… I felt my world fall apart… because he would no longer be there for me. If there is something I surrender Drew, it is not having realized before how much I love him, and how much he is important to me"

Drew remained in silence just looking around not knowing what to say

"I think it was a mistake coming here" Drew said "I will come back to Hoenn"  
"Do that" May said "Please"  
"Maybe when you come back we could meet and try to be friends" Drew said  
"No Drew" May said "We can no longer be friends, nor colleagues or buddies. From this day on we will be rivals and that's all. No more, no less"

Irony is something powerful and Drew had just tasted it

"Goodbye Drew" said May turning around and leaving business center back to her room

May took the elevator back to the room, and as the elevator went up, she could only think of one thing:

"I will fight for you Ash" May said to herself "I want us to be together"

DAWN'S POV

Dawn was at the restaurant drinking some juice, she had already talked to her mother by her Pokégear but decided not to give many details about what was happening. Although she was there physically sit, her mind was far away, traveling to the past to the day she, Ash and Brock finished their journey through Sinnoh and split up

"I should have never let him go" she thought "I should have gone with him back to Kanto"

Maybe if she had gone with him, he would never have left to train with Lance and maybe who knows… they could be together… dating

"I was so luck May has never said nothing to him" she thought "But I made the same mistake and did not say it either

Dawn never tasted love before. Ash was the first man she ever had a crush and then fell in love with. And she never regreted it. When she was traveling through Johto, she met again with Lyra and remembered that she couldn't stop saying about how many guys she had already dated

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You know Dane, you should come with me to this party tonight" Lyra said "There will be hundreds of boys and you might find your special one"_

 _Dawn blushed really hard, there wouldn't be a bad idea but…_

" _I am sorry Lyra" Dawn said "I think I will pass"  
"What?" Lyra said "Why Dane?"_

 _Dawn looked away trying to hide her blush because she started thinking about…_

" _Ash Ketchum" said Lyra "I knew it"  
"What?" Dawn said getting ever redder than before  
"You are in love with Ash" Lyra said "I've always known, you never fooled me"_

 _Dawn still tried to say something but she knew it was impossible to hide from Lyra_

" _It seems you caught me Lyra" said Dawn still blushing "I am in love with Ash"  
"And you were already when we me in Sinnoh right" She asked  
"Back then it was only a crush" Dawn said "But now I have no doubts that what I feel for him is love"  
"Oh! This is so romantic" Lyra said "But… then why did you leave him?"  
"You see; I have been asking this very same question to myself every day" Dawn said  
"Why don't you go back to him?" Lyra asked  
"He is already travelling with a girl and I kind of get embarrassed about just coming along out of the blue"  
"Are you going to let this girl win his heart?" Lyra said  
"I don't think she is in love with him" Dawn said "Her name is Iris and I think she has a crush on the other boy who is travelling with him"  
"But be fast Dane" Lyra said "A man like Ash don't stay single forever. Soon there will be other girls interested on him"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Damn you Lyra" said Dawn "I hate when you are right"

Lyra was right, Dawn now has two other rivals, May and Serena and truly It wasn't clear if Ash had any feelings for any of them and that included Dawn as well

"Why it is not the appositive?" Dawn said "Why isn't Ash in love with me and doing all I am doing to be with me?"  
"Who said he is not doing?" said a voice from behind her

Dawn looked behind and saw the expert Scientist in Pokémon…

"Professor Oak?" Dawn said "What are you doing here?"  
"I came for a drink" said Professor Oak showing her his glass with something that smelled like Scotch "I am sorry but I couldn't help listening to what you said"

Dawn got a little red but soon get back to normal when she realized what Professor Oak said

"What do you mean by Ash' trying to be with me?" Dawn asked  
"Dawn… I know Ash for a long time. Along with his mother I practically raised him" Professor Oak said "And I must say that I actually never saw him interested in anything but Pokémon"  
"That's so like him" she said trying to smile  
"On the other hand, when he left to Sinnoh, I remember every time he called me, he always had something to say about you"  
"About me?" Dawn asked "Like what?"  
"Regular things like "my friend Dawn won her first battle today" or "Did you know Dawn caught a Pokémon today?", stuff like that" said Professor Oak  
"Am I supposed to be happy with that?" Dawn asked  
"Of course Dawn" said Professor Oak "I don't know when exactly Ash started developing feelings for girls. But I am pretty sure he started because of you"

Dawn blushed hard, Ash started liking girls because of her? That was huge

"So he likes me?" Dawn asked  
"That I can't say Dawn" Professor Oak said "Many things happened after that… but I am pretty sure he had once found you very attractive"

Dawn smiled and out her hands on her heart, it was fast beating

"My dear Ash" said Dawn "I love you so much"  
"I see true love in your eyes Dawn" said Professor Oak "It is something rare nowadays, so do not lose it"  
"I will never lose my feelings for him" Dawn said "I love him. And you know what?"  
"What?" Professor Oak asked  
"I make now a promise to him" Dawn said "I will fight for you Ash. I want us to be together"

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Dawn entered the hotel room to see if May and Serena were already ready to leave. Lance should be there any minute with the helicopter and they all were setting off to Pluma Island

"Hey girls" said Dawn "Are you ready?"  
"Yes" said May "We are just waiting Lance to call us"  
"Have you seen him downstairs?" asked Serena  
"No" Dawn answered "Only Professor Oak, but he is not coming with us"

They all stayed in silence for a moment. After what they all realized by themselves, it was kind of weird to be together with their "rivals". But until they had rescued Ash they couldn't think about being rivals. They were allies.

"Girls" said May "I was thinking about our "mission""  
"Yes?" asked Dawn  
"Let's say we are succeeded, and bring Ash back to us" May said "What are we doing next?"

Dawn and Serena looked at each other not knowing what to say

"Well…" Serena started "First we let him rest and see Pikachu. Then we can think about it"  
"Serena's right May" said Dawn "It is not good to think about this now"  
"I know" said May "I just want to say that… although we have our own objectives and even we know they are the same, I love you two and I want us to be friends forever"

Dawn and Serena smiled and hugged May who returned the hug making their friendship stronger than never

"Thank you girls" said May

And so they remained until they hear the door being knocked

"Come in" said Serena

The door opened revealing Lance behind it

"Dawn, Serena, May" Lance said "We are ready to go"

The girls took their backpacks, Pokéballs and anything else they found necessary for that mission

"We are ready too Lance" said Dawn  
"Good" Lance answered "But first I must say something. I am no obligating you to do this…"  
"We know Lance" said Serena "We are doing this because we want to"  
"We all have the same objective" said May  
"And we are ready to fight for it" finished Dawn  
"And what objective would that be?" Lance asked already knowing the answer

"Bring Ash Back" said the three girls together

"Then, let's not waste more time" Lance finished showing the way with his hand "Today, we either bring Ash back or die trying"

Lance saw the girl's will on their eyes and realized that he had made the right choice. This fight would be won by love itself and nothing else


	18. Chapter 18 - Ash Vs Lance

Chapter 18 – Ash VS Lance

Lance guided May, Serena and Dawn to the Hotel's roof, where the helipad was. There was already a helicopter waiting for them and ready to go, in front of it there were stood Lorelei, Agatha and Bruno.

"Wow" said Dawn "Will everybody fit into that helicopter?"  
"Don't worry" answered Lance "Only you three, Lorelei and I are going to Pluma Island?"  
"Why?" asked Serena  
"Agatha will stay here at Indigo Plateau to protect it in case Team Tenebris tries to attack again" Lance answered "Lorelei will come with us and Bruno will go to the beach where Pikachu woke up after his fleeing"  
"What for?" asked May  
"To find Ash's Poke balls" said Bruno  
"What?" asked May  
"Yes" said Lance "This morning we asked Pikachu about Ash's Poke Balls, since he said he ran away with it"  
"What did he say?" asked Dawn  
"According to Meowth's translation, he buried somewhere on that beach" said Lorelei  
"But why would he do that?" asked Serena  
"Probably for fear of being followed by Team Tenebris" said Lance  
"Before we leave let's go over the plan once more" said Lorelei  
"Good idea Lorelei" said Lance  
"We are going to Pluma Island to rescue Ash. This is our objective" said Lorelei "We are not going to take Team Tenebris down and we will avoid fighting unless it is necessary"  
"Once we get back here with Ash…" completed Lance "…then we'll start thinking about what to do with Team Tenebris"

Serena May and Dawn just nodded in agreement

"Let's go then" said Lance

Lance, Lorelei and the girls took off after a couple of minutes toward Pluma Island, where Team Tenebris headquarter was placed.

"It would be better if we enter the Island without being notice" said Lance "But I believe The Lady has installed some security mechanism against invaders, so they will probably be aware of our presence as soon as we arrive"  
"And what do we do?" asked May  
"Once they realize we are on the Island I believe they will come for us" said Lance "The most important is… you three do not leave my side"  
"Why?" asked Dawn  
"I will protect your minds in case The "Lady" try to enter them" said Lance  
"I will stay on the helicopter waiting for your returning" said Lorelei

Pluma Island wasn't that far from Indigo Plateau, it took them only twenty minutes to arrive on it

"So…" said May getting off the helicopter "This is Pluma Island"  
"Now we must find their headquarter" said Dawn  
"Pikachu said it was underground" said Serena "But didn't say exactly how to enter it"  
"They must be inside a caver or a tunnel" said Dawn  
"Or maybe it is a hidden passage" said Serena  
"Or by a waterfall" said May  
"I think he will take us" said Lance entering in the middle of their conversation and pointing ahead

May, Dawn and Serena looked at Lance's pointing and saw Mascaro, standing up on the sand looking at them

"So you have finally arrived" said Mascaro " The Lady has been waiting for you"  
"We're being expected?" asked Serena  
"Of course" said Mascaro "I will take you to her. Please follow me"  
"You have got to be kidding us?" asked Dawn "How are we going to believe you are not taking us to some kind of trap?"  
"Don't worry Dawn" said Lance "If The Lady told him to take us to her… he won't be crazy enough to not follow her orders"

Lance, May, Serena and Dawn left Lorelei at the helicopter and followed Mascaro through the Island, it was amazing how there were no life around, the girls during all their walk hadn't seen one single Pokémon, even vegetation was scarce with tall leafless trees and no flowers at sight

"How could someone live in here?" asked Dawn "There are no life"  
"It is as if the heart and soul of the island had been taken away by human hands themselves" said Serena  
"So it does match Team Tenebris" said May "No life, heart or soul"  
"You know how to be very delicate" said Mascaro  
"You don't have to talk" said Lance "Just take us to The Lady"  
"As you wish" said Mascaro

They walked for more ten minutes until they reach an open field

"Here we are" said Mascaro "The entering of Team Tenebris headquarter is here"  
"There's nothing here" said May  
"There's nothing we want you to see" answered Mascaro taking a radio from his pocket "Disable illusion field"

As Mascaro said his words, all open field disappeared and in its place arose a huge fortress

"Everybody thinks we hide underground, but The Lady uses her Psychic powers to deceive all who tries to find us in radars or maps" said Mascaro "That's the measure of The Lady's power"

The gates of the fortress opened allowing them in, Mascaro entered first, after him, Lance and then our heroines.  
After they passed the gates they found themselves at a huge fancy living room with big chandeliers decorate the living room along with sofas, curtains and a grand staircase at the end of it, which lead to the upper floors

"This place is so beautiful" said Serena  
"Yeah, just too bad it is used by mean people" said May  
"As I said before…" said Mascaro "Delicate"

They all stopped at the center of the room and at the top of the staircase ther were stood two other members of Team Tenebris

"I would like to introduce you to the last two members of our Team" said Mascaro "Myers, The Lady's sword-arm, and our best battler… Naro"

They both took off their hoods revealing a half-aged man, with grey beard and… Ash

"Ash!" exclaimed Serena  
"Ash?" said Mascaro with sarcasm "That's Naro, our best battler"  
"You monster" said Dawn "Ash it's us"  
"Dawn, Serena and May" said May "Now he will remember us"

But Ash remained in silence like he didn't even notice they were talking with him

"But…" started May "How come he didn't recognize us?"  
"He remembered us last time" said Serena  
"Oh didn't I tell you?" asked Mascaro "The Lady finished her mind sections with Naro"  
"What does that mean?" asked Dawn  
"It means now she has completely control of his mind" said Lance "He will no longer have flash memories"  
"Exactly" said Mascaro "He belongs to The Lady now"  
"He will never be part of you" said Serena "NEVER"  
"Mascaro" said Myers "Come and join us"  
"As you wish" said Mascaro leaving Lance and the girls before going up the staircase and joining them  
"Now… Lance..." said Myers "The Lady is interested in you"  
"So I've heard" said Lance "And where is she?"  
"She allowed us to take care of this matter" said Myers  
"Too bad" said Lance "I will only negotiate direct to her"  
"We thought you'd say that" said Myers "We have authorization to take you down if necessary"  
"So be it" said Lance "You may do your first move"  
"Hahahaha" laughed Myers "I am not the one who is going to battle"  
"And who is going to?" asked Lance

Just after Lance's response Ash stepped forward

"I am" Ash said  
"Really?" asked Lance "Once more, I thought The Lady was going to save the best for the end"  
"Get ready for me Lance" said Ash "Because I will defeat you"  
"I actually would love seeing my apprentice finally beating me" said Lance "But under other circumstances. So I accept your challenge"  
"They are battling here? Asked Dawn "In the middle of this fancy room?"  
"Better this way" said May "I hope they crash everything"

Ash came down the staircases and took a Poke Ball out of his coat, Lance did the same

"So Ash" said Lance "It seems I will finally see how strong you are now"

Ash did not reply

"I see" said Lance "You are not Ash, you are Naro. So I will not feel bad by defeating you"  
"You won't defeat me Lance" Ash said "I will destroy you and all your Pokémon"  
"We shall see" said Lance "I choose you Dragonite"

Lance threw his Poke ball revealing his favorite Dragon type

"You starting with Dragonite already?" asked Dawn  
"Dragonite is my best Pokémon" said Lance "If he cannot defeat Ash's Pokémon… Then there will be no reason of keeping fighting"  
"Wise choice" said Ash "I shall be releasing my best Pokémon as well. GO" Alakazam"

Ash also threw his Poke ball, showing everybody his Psychic Pokémon

"Dragonite, use dragon breath" said Lance while his Pokémon blasted his attack into Ash's Alakazam  
"Alakazam, use teleport" Ash said, making his Pokémon to disappear

For a couple of seconds they waited Alakazam reappear from its teleport attack... but...

"Where is it? Asked Serena "Normally a teleport attack makes you disappear but reappear instantly"  
"It's because… he teleports again as soon as he reappears" said Lance "But it is so fast that we cannot see it"  
"NOW ALAKAZAM! USE PSYBEAM" shouted Ash

Out of nowhere a colored beam came down from the sky by Dragonite's back and hit it strongly, making him falling down to the ground

"Dragonite" asked Dawn in support  
"Don't worry Dawn" said Lance "He is fine"

Dragonite had no problem getting up and showing he was still on the battle

"Dragonite use hyper beam" said Lance "Aim it up high"

Dragonite did as Lance said and used his hyper beam up. Once it hit the ceiling it divided itself in many other small hyper beams and went everywhere. Obviously one of them hit Alakazam who was still teleporting all the time

"What happened?" asked Myers "Why that Hyper beam divided itself?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" said Ash "Look up at the ceiling"

When everybody looked up, they saw the ceiling was made of mirror

"You are very clever Lance" said Ash "You used the mirror ceiling to reflect and divide your Dragonite's attack, so it would be easier to hit Alakazam while he was teleporting"  
"Thank you Ash" said Lance smiling "I had to stop your Alakazam's movements"  
"And so you did" said Ash "But even though you hit my Alakazam, the mirror divided not only them beam itself, but also its strength, so my Alakazam had no damage"  
"True" said Lance "It would never defeat your Alakazam"  
"However, your Dragonite must still recharge" said Ash "So that gives me the chance of attack"

Lance did not reply; he knew Dragonite was free to an open attack from Ash's Alakazam

"Now Alakazam, use Psychic" said Ash

Alakazam sent his attack direct to Dragonite, who nothing could do, causing him to be thrown on the wall

"Dragonite" shouted Lance to his Pokémon  
"Don't be a drama queen Lance" said Ash "You know this attack also would never knock Dragonite down"

Lance just smiled at Ash while his Dragonite was getting up, apparently without any damage as well

"You are a very good trainer Naro" said Lance "It seems we have a very interesting situation here"  
"We sure have" answered Ash  
"What situation?" asked May  
"I don't know" answered Dawn  
"I think he means that… no one can win this battle" said Serena  
"What?" asked Dawn "What do you mean?"  
"Either Lance's Dragonite and Ash's Alakazam are on the same level" said Serena "This battle will keep going on until…."  
"…either of them get destroyed" said a voice from upstairs

Everybody looked at the voice direction to find nothing more nothing less than…

"The Lady" said Lance  
"The only and one" said The Lady coming down the stairs while her subordinates knelt as she passed  
"There is no need to use this hood anymore" said Lance "removed it. I want to see your face"

The Lady smiled at Lance and slowly removed her hood, making her face finally appears. It was a woman about thirty years old, purple short hair and green eyes. She had many visible tattoos along her neck, face and shoulders. She was… scaring

"Hello… Jennifer" said Lance looking to his sister for the first time in years  
"Hi little brother" said Jennifer "It's been a while"  
"Years… Actually" answered Lance  
"You surprised me coming here" said Jennifer "I was already planning a new attack at Indigo Plateau… but instead of that you came to me"  
"You know me… I like to surprise people" said Lance  
"It wasn't quite a surprise really" said Jennifer "I felt your presence far from here"  
"Since you are so clever…" said Lance "You already know what I'm here for"  
"Of course I do" said Jennifer "But I must say that I will not let you take my best battler so easily"  
"Your plan has failed Jennifer" said Lance "Your plan was to use Ash and your stupid subordinates to get me and force me to let you enter the Temple of Dragons"  
"And where exactly have I failed?" asked Jennifer  
"You can't defeat me, nobody can" said Lance "And you will never enter my mind either"

The Lady put on her hood again and angrily looked at lance

"I am the Dragon Master by right" said The Lady "And I will take my place. I've never been so close"  
"Close?" asked Lance "How?"  
"You don't fool me Lance. You try to make the no-heart serious type" said The Lady "But I know how you feel about Ketchum"  
"What?" asked Lance  
"You look at him with the same eyes our father once looked at us" said The Lady "With proud and concern"

Lance said nothing

"Your silence just makes me feel more sure" said The Lady "You don't see him only as a student. But also as a son"

Lance remained in silence

"During the time you two spent together you developed these feelings for him. That's why you feel so guilty about his arrestment by me"  
"He… wasn't supposed to be passing through all this. After all, he's just a kid, and we want him back" said Lance looking at May, Serena and Dawn behind him  
"How touching" said The Lady "I am willing to make a deal with you"  
"A deal?" asked Lance "What kind of deal?"  
"I will free the boy's mind… if you allow me to enter yours" said The Lady

Everybody looked at Lance, and everybody even Team's Tenebri's members were caught in surprise

"What?" asked Lance  
"You heard me" said The Lady "Don't you want the boy back? I will give him to you, if you give your mind to me"  
"That's ridiculous" said May "Lance, don't do it"  
"She's right" said Serena "I want Ash back more than never… but if you do it…"  
"…you will allow her into the Temple of Dragons" finished Dawn "And who knows the measure of her powers once she gets there"

Lance did not answer. He knew they were right…but still he could get Ash's mind free from The Lady. Tough choice

"I see that you have doubts" said The Lady "So I will help you to decide"

As The Lady said it, her eyes started to glow blue and at the same time Ash, who was in silence since The Lady arrived, started to scream in pain

"What are you doing?" asked Lance  
"I will force his mind into the darkness until you give me an answer" said The Lady  
"NO! STOP IT" shouted Lance "His mind can't take that much"  
"So make up your mind Dragon Master" said The Lady  
"Lance do something" said Dawn while Ash was still crying in pain on the floor

Lance closed his eyes in refutation, but he had no choice…

"OKAY" shouted Lance "I agree"

The Lady's eyes went back to normal as Ash stooped crying but remained at the ground.  
Serena, May and Dawn ran into Ash to see if he was okay

"Is he alright?" asked Lance  
"Yes" answered Serena "He just fainted"

Lance was relief, after all Ash had trained his mind a little, at least enough to stand that much pressure

"So Lance" said The Lady "Do we have deal?"  
"First you promise me that Ash will be free from your mind control forever" said Lance  
"Okay" answered The Lady  
"And promise me that you will let the girls take him out of the Island safely back to Indigo Plateau" Lance continued  
"Agreed" said The Lady  
"Okay then" said Lance "Just give me a minute"

Lance went to the girls who were still taking care of Ash

"May, Serena, Dawn" said Lance "Take Ash back to the coast where Lorelei is. Tell her to take you back to Indigo Plateau and once you get there take Ash to the Elite Four Pokémon Center"  
"Lance… don't this" said Serena "Let's find another way out this situation"  
"We have no time now" said Lance "This last force of mind may leave sequels at Ash's brain. He needs medical care as soon as possible"

Saying that Lance hugged May, Dawn and then Serena, making them confused

"And the most important thing" said Lance "Do not come after me. Now go"

Serena, Dawn and May left the fortress. May, led the way as Serena and Dawn brought Ash by holding his arms  
The way back to the coast seemed longer, maybe due to Ash's body weight. But May, Serena and Dawn finally managed to get to the coast, where Lorelei was waiting for them

"Lorelei…" started May  
"No need to say a word" said Lorelei "Put him inside and let's get out of here"

Serena and Dawn laid Ash on the helicopter seat while Lorelei was starting it. Soon they were already flying heading back to Indigo Plateau.  
The girls looked behind at the window as Pluma Island got smaller until it disappears completely. Although they had Ash back, the feeling of defeat was still on the air.

The Lady had won.


	19. Chapter 19 - New plan, old feelings

Chapter 19 – New plan, old feelings

Ash opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't sure where he was but he was laid down and looking around realized that was a hospital bedroom.  
He also noticed that his best friend Pikachu wasn't at his side and his memories were pretty dark at that moment

He got out of bed, it was difficult, a strong headache and some backache wasn't helping very much, he walked until the door but stopped when he started to listen a conversation on the other side

"We must go after Lance" someone said  
"We can't. If he is going to allow The Lady inside his mind… there's nothing we can do" another voice said

Hearing the names of Lance and the so called The Lady, made Ash remember something…

"Of course" said Ash softly

Everything was making sense, Ash had been under The Lady's mental control for a long time. He didn't remember nothing when he was under her control… but there were some flashes of memories about him talking with Dawn, May and Serena. But his last real memory was being inside a cage after had helped Pikachu to escape from Team Tenebri's headquarter and receiving many attacks from The Lady when she was trying to take over his mind

"She was succeeded" Ash said "She took over my mind and made me work for her"

The voices outside the room were still talking so Ash decided to keep listening to them

"Can't you see that if we do nothing, The Lady will enter the Temple of Dragons and make her Pokémon stronger, then we will have no chance against her" someone said  
"I am aware of what can happen Serena" said a voice  
"So why don't we do nothing?" asked another voice  
"Don't you understand May, only Lance knows how to enter the Temple of Dragons" said a voice  
"You are wrong. Ash knows" said a third voice "And I am pretty sure he will help us once he wakes up Lorelei"  
"Ash may know how to get there, Dawn, but only the Dragon Master can enter it" said Lorelei

There was a silence between them, and now Ash knew what was happening, after all, they made very clear. Somehow Lance managed to release Ash's mind from The Lady's mental control and now Lance was under her control heading to the Temple of Dragons.

"The best to do now is wait here for them to return from the Temple and fight back with all we have" said Lorelei

"That won't be enough" said Ash opening the door and facing everybody who were behind it  
"Ash! You are awake" said Dawn hugging him  
"I thought I was never seeing you again" said Serena also hugging him  
"I am so happy you are safe" said May, the third girl to hug Ash

Ash looked at the girls on his chest and noticed that all of them were crying by that time

"I am fine" Ash said "But what are you doing here?"  
"They have been looking for you Ash" said Professor Oak, who Ash didn't realize was there as well

Ash looked at the girls once more and felt good, not because of their hugs, but because of the feeling of security he was feeling at the moment, so he hugged them back

"Thank you" said Ash "Thank you for not giving up on me"  
"We would never do it" said Serena "You mean so much to me"  
"To us" said May looking at Serena angrily  
"Ash" said Dawn "Please, do never disappear again"

Ash thought Dawn was joking but looking at her wet eyes, saw how serious she was

"Never" he said hugging them once more

After a couple of minutes Ash put the girls away and started looking to Lorelei, May, Dawn and Serena noticed an angry glare on Ash's eyes, which made all of them even Lorelei got scared

"So Lorelei" said Ash "You do think we should do nothing?"  
"That's not what I meant" said Lorelei "It just that it's impossible to fight back once they reach the Temple of Dragons"  
"So you're giving up" Ash said  
"Of course not" said Lorelei "But I think it's better to wait here for them"  
"They will not come here Lorelei" Ash said "They know we are here. They will attack all the regions before and leave Indigo Plateau for last"

Lorelei said nothing. Ash was right. Why would they attack a place where they know people would be prepared? If they conquer all other regions, they would be even stronger to attack Indigo Plateau

"You… are right" said Lorelei "But we can't defeat Lance, not now that he is under The Lady control. It's impossible"  
"You surely don't know me" Ash said "Serena, Dawn, May. Tell her when the "impossible" stopped me"  
"Never" they all answered together  
"But… the Temple of Dragons…" started Lorelei being cut by Ash  
"The Temple of Dragons will only work after they have entered it. And also, the temple raises Pokémon strength so you can train inside. Only entering and leaving will not make them powerful"

Everybody looked at Ash, so there was hope for them after all

"Where is the entrance of the Temple Ash?" asked Professor Oak  
"At the top of Mount Silver" Ash answered "It can only be reach by foot; we can't fly or get teleported to there"  
"Why not?" asked Lorelei  
"The Dragon's mystical forces prevent the use of such skills" Ash answered  
"So… what will we do?" asked Lorelei  
"Simple" ash said smiling "We go after Team Tenebris, bring Lance back and take them down"

Dawn, Serena and May looked at Ash and all of them blushed. That was the kind of attitude they expected from him. After all his determination was one of his characteristics that most impressed them

"Are you three okay?" Ash asked "Your faces are all red. Have you got fever or something?"

Well… after all his naivety was also a characteristic they loved about him

"They are fine Ketchum" said Lorelei "Now let's get back to the plan"

Ash was about to keep talking but felt on his knee, being hold by May, Serena and Dawn

"Ash are you okay?" asked Dawn  
"Yes…" he answered "I'm just tired. I have a strong headache and pain all over my body"  
"You're still not recovered yet" said Professor Oak "Go back to the bed and rest a little more. You will be of no use being like this"

Ash looked at Professor Oak and nodded agreeing to his words

"Okay" Ash said allowing the girls to help him going back to bed, where he feel asleep seconds later  
"We don't have to worry" said Professor Oak "It's pretty dark now. Even Team Tenebris need to sleep and they won't risk walking through Mount Silver now as well"  
"Yes" said Lorelei "They will probably start their trip by the morning"  
"Let's call it a day" said Professor Oak "Come on girls let's let Ash sleep"  
"Can we stay with him?" asked Dawn  
"Please?" asked May  
"Well… I don't see why not" said Professor Oak "Right Lorelei?"  
"Whatever" Lorelei said leaving the room  
"Thank you Professor" said Serena  
"Good night girls" he said also leaving the room "Watch over him okay"

Dawn, May and Serena just nodded to him and then turned their attention to the man they loved

"He seems so different" said May  
"It's been three years" said Serena  
"And even though he seems different… he is still the same" said Dawn

The girls looked at each other and all blushed

"Should we talk now about…." Started Serena  
"About us and Ash?" said Dawn  
"That's right" said Serena  
"Maybe we won't have another chance" said May  
"How do you two fell about him?" said Serena "I know you like him… but how deep is it?"  
"I can say for myself" said May "I love this man. With all my heart"  
"I love him" said Dawn "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him"  
"What about you Serena?" asked May  
"Ash is the first and only man I've ever loved" said Serena "There's no reason to say more"

They all looked at each other once more. How would they manage to keep this "competition" fair without ruining their friendship?

"Starting tomorrow… Ash will be focusing on bring Lance back and defeat Team Tenebris" said Dawn "Would it be wrong to tell him how we feel before we leave?"  
"I think so" said May "We could make him lose focus"  
"May is right" said Serena "Let's not say a word about it until we get back. Agreed?"

Serena reached her hand to Dawn and May as if she wanted to sign an official agreement between them. May and Dawn smiled and put their hands over Serena's

"Agreed" said May  
"Agreed" said Dawn

They all smiled and looked at Ash. Poor Ash… if he only knew he was in the middle of a "battle" maybe even more dangerous than going after Team Tenebris

IN THE MORNING

Ash once more opened his eyes to found himself laid down on the hospital bed, but this time he was feeling some pressure over his body. He looked around and saw May, Serena and Dawn sleeping with their heads on his chest. Had they stayed with him all night? He couldn't help but felt good and warm

"Girls?" he asked softly "Are you awake?"

May and Serena didn't move, but Dawn slowly started to wake up, and then realizing Ash was already awake started talking to him

"Good morning Ash" said softly either to not wake May and Serena up "How are you felling?"  
"Very good" Ash answered "Yesterday I was feeling really bad… but today… I feel no more pain"  
"It's so good to hear this" she said smiling  
"Should we wake them up? Asked Ash pointing to May and Serena

Dawn looked at them. She was going to respect their deal… but having a moment with Ash would be so good now

"No" Dawn answered "Let them sleep"  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Yes" Dawn answered "Can you sit without wake them up? So we can talk face to face?"  
"I think so" said Ash moving his body very gentle to not wake May and Serena up and sitting on the bed "So… what do you want to talk about?"  
"You of course" said Dawn "It's been three years since we last saw each other. I think we have a lot of things to catch up"  
"Right. About that…" said Ash "I am sorry for not keep in touch as I promised"

Dawn saw that Ash seemed really bad for that, she was still mad, but since Lance's explanations… she understood his reasons

"It's okay Ash. I understand" Dawn said "Lance told us how was like in the Temple of Dragons"

Ash's eyes went from sad to happy with Dawn's answer

"Thank you Dawn you are the best" Ash said making Dawn blush "If May and Serena weren't sleeping on my legs, I would give you a hug"  
"Those bitches" She thought "Thanks God they were heavy sleepers"  
"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Ash "You seem a little angry. Sorry to say I would hug you"  
"Have you gone crazy? I would love getting a hug from you" said Dawn red  
"So… come you here" Ash said

Dawn got up from her chair silently and walked to the top of the bed where Ash was sit. As soon as she reached him, she felt his arms around her neck and his cheek against hers

"Thank you for understand" said Ash

Dawn hugged him back and felt her face getting hot and then hotter, she must have exceeded the safe allowed level of blushing on earth

"You are very welcome Ash" said Dawn

They remained like that for a couple of seconds until Dawn pull Ash away to look into his eyes. How she loved those brown eyes, they were mesmerizing

"Oh my God" Dawn though "I can't say I love him. I promised"  
"Dawn?" Ash asked "Are you okay?"

Dawn didn't answer, she kept looking at him. Even though they weren't hugging anymore their arms were still around each other necks

"If I kiss him now, will it be too strange for him?" thought Dawn "I want so much to kiss him"  
"Dawn?" Ash asked "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she started to approach her head getting close to Ash's, almost hitting his lips when…

"Dawn?" another voice said

Dawn stopped and looked at her side to see May confusedly staring at her

"What were you doing?" May asked a little angry  
"I… I… was going to hug him?" she said  
"Really?" asked May "Why?"  
"That's my fault May" Ash said "I just wanted to thank her for being on my side on this matter. Just like you two of course"  
"But you didn't hug us" said now Serena who was also awake  
"Because you two were sleeping" Dawn said "I was awake"  
"You surely was" said May "Weren't you?"  
"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn angrily  
"Now you three stop" said Ash "If the problem is the hug I was going to do the same with you once you two were up"  
"Ah... if the problem was only that" said Serena  
"Okay now" said Ash "Let's forget this. Now that you two are awake… would you mind if I get out of bed to use the bathroom?"  
"Of course not Ash" said May "Go on"

May and Serena also got up so Ash could move out of the bed. He then entered the bathroom leaving the three girls alone

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Serena to Dawn  
"What? Haven't you heard him?" asked Dawn "He was hugging me to thank me for being on his side"  
"Do you really want us to buy that?" asked May  
"It's not my words. It's his words. Why shouldn't you?" asked Dawn  
"But you really took advantage of the situation" said Serena

Dawn had no words to say. After all they were right

"Okay, okay" said Dawn "Maybe I let myself being taken by the moment. But nothing happened. I am sorry"

Serena and May looked at each other like they were talking by mind

"Do you believe her?" asked Serena to May  
"I know her for a long time" said May "I do believe her"  
"Thank you guys" said Dawn in relief  
"But just in case…" said May "I think Serena and I also deserve a solo moment with Ash"  
"What?" asked Dawn "What solo moment? You two were right over there"  
"But we were asleep as you said" said Serena "I agree with May"  
"Oh… fine" said Dawn "But don't try to kiss him. Because I didn't"  
"Can I be next?" asked May to Serena  
"Okay" said Serena  
"So please… can you two get out of here?" May asked smiling  
"Now?" asked Dawn "You're doing it now?"  
"Yes. Why not" May said "We're leaving soon. I think there will be no other chance"  
"Why do you enjoy torturing me like?" said Dawn leaving the room being followed by Serena  
"Not more than five minutes May" said Serena "Dawn didn't stay that long"  
"Fine" said May "It will be enough"

The two girls left the room leaving May alone waiting for Ash, who didn't take long to appear from the bathroom and got confused when saw May alone, standing there like she was waiting for him

"Hi Ashy" said May softly "Can we talk for a moment?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Next Stop: Mount Silver

Chapter 20 – Next Stop: Mount Silver

"I think she ran out of time already" said Dawn from outside the door "Let's go back in"  
"Dawn, we have just closed the door" said Serena "Be patient"  
"Why are you so calm?" asked Dawn  
"Because I trust May" Serena said "And also, because I'm still going to have my moment with Ash"  
"I hate you" said Dawn  
"No, you don't" said Serena smiling "You love me"  
"Yeah, right" said Dawn

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Hi May" said Ash "Where is Dawn and Serena?"  
"They went to have some breakfast" answered May  
"Of course" said Ash "So, what do you want to talk about?"

May sat down on the bed hit her her hand on her side to show Ash she wanted him to sit next to her. Ash did as she ordered

"Ash…" said May "Did you miss me?"  
"What?" asked Ash  
"During all those years… did you miss me?" she asked looking at him  
"Of course I missed you May" Ash answered "Why wouldn't I?"

May looked at him with sad eyes and Ash noticed it

"Is it because I didn't keep in touch as I promised?" Ash asked "I was telling Dawn that…"  
"It's not that" said May crying "It's not that"  
"May, please don't cry" Ash said hugging her "What is it then?"

May put Ash away from her so she could look into his eyes

"Ash…" started May "How do you see me?"  
"What?" Ash asked confusedly "What do you mean?"  
"When you look at me. What do you feel?" she said

Ash looked at her at first not knowing what to answer, but then he started to smile at May making her really comfortable

"I feel like I'm safe" Ash answered "I feel like I can really trust you and no matter what happen, you will never leave me"

May smiled back at him and took his hand placing it into her chest

"What do you feel now?" May asked bushing  
"Your heart" answered Ash "It's beating really fast"  
"Do you know why?" asked May even redder  
"No" said Ash  
"It's because of you" May said  
"Because of me?" Ash asked  
"Yes" May said "Because you are here with me"  
"Well… I'm glad I give you such good feelings" Ash said  
"If I tell you something… would you keep in secret?" May asked  
"Of course May" Ash answered "You can tell me anything"  
"I… regret" May started "I regret letting you go"  
"What?" Ash asked "What do you mean by you regret letting me go?"  
"Back then when we parted after Battle Frontier. I shouldn't have let you go" May said crying again "I should have convinced you to stay with me or I should have gone with you to Sinnoh"  
"May… I would never let you give up on your dream because of me" Ash said hugging her once more "It was your dream to became a top coordinator"  
"But I should have done that by your side" May said still crying "If I had stayed with you… things would be so different now. We would be together"  
"We are together now" Ash answered  
"Boy… you sure is a dense man" May said smiling  
"Yes" Ash said "I get this a lot"  
"It's okay" she said "If you weren't dense… you wouldn't be you. It's you charm"

It was Ash's turn to pull May away so he could look into her eyes

"May…" Ash started "There's something I always loved about you"  
"What?" she asked blushing  
"Your eyes" Ash said stroking her face "I've never met someone with such beautiful eyes like you"

May blushed even harder, such a compliment from Ash wasn't expected

"I don't know why I'm telling you this now" Ash said "But I think you should know"  
"Well… anytime you want, you are more than welcome to look at them" she said smiling

Ash smiled back still stroking her face

"You are a very beautiful woman May" Ash said making her to blush again "Drew is a very lucky guy"

May look at Ash confusedly, but then realized Ash didn't know that she and Drew were no longer together

"Ash, Drew and I are no longer together" May said  
"Really?" Ash asked "For real?"  
"For real" May said "Please say you love me now" she then thought  
"That's good because... I hate him" Ash said smiling  
"What? Why?" she asked also smiling  
"He was so mean to you sometimes" Ash said "As your friend I tried to give you support but… You deserve so much better than him"  
"Really?" May blushed "Like who?"  
"I don't know" Ash said "Someone that will take care of you, and make you feel loved the way you deserve. Someone who will always be by your side, someone like…"  
"Someone like you" May said completing his words

Ash was caught by surprise. He wasn't expecting that answer but…

"Yes" he said "Someone like me"

They once more looked deeply at each other's eyes until May grabbed Ash's hands again

"Ash…" May said "I don't know if you did get the message here, but if you did, please let me know"

Ash looked at her and saw she was hoping for an answer at that very second

"May… I…" Ash started saying

"Hello guys we're back" said Dawn entering the room very loudly being followed by Serena "So what were you guys talking about?"  
"Yes, we just want to know" said Serena "we weren't listening through the wall just to be clear"  
"Of course you weren't" said May  
"Hey, nice hand holding May" said Dawn pointing to her handing over Ash's "Are you guys cold? There are some blankets at the wardrobe if you need"

May let go of Ash's hand and started staring angrily at them

"Thank you for letting me know Dawn" May said  
"You're welcome girl" said Dawn smiling  
"So Ash" said Serena "Do you feel better?"  
"Yes thank you" said Ash smiling "I still feel my body tingle a bit, just like when I get hit by Pikachu's thunder…"

Ash stopped at the middle of his sentence when he realized that…

"Oh my God Pikachu" said Ash getting up of the bed fast "I have completely forgotten about him. Where is he? Is he okay?"  
"Calm down Ash" said Dawn "He is okay"  
"Really? Where is he?" Ash asked breathless  
"He was found by Professor Oak at his Lab who then took him here to be treated by the Elite Four" said Serena  
"Do you know where he is?" Ash asked once more  
"Yes" May said also getting up the bed "Last room at the end of the hall"

As she said Ash left the room leaving the girls alone

"So…" May said "You guys were listening?"  
"Come on May" Dawn said "This is a hospital. The walls are thin in case any patient start screaming"  
"It would be impossible not to listen" said Serena "Haven't you gone too far?"  
"What?" May asked  
"She is right" said Dawn "All that things about heart beating fast and stuff"  
"Hey, I followed the rules. I didn't say I love him and I didn't kiss him either" May said  
"Not for lack of chance of course" Dawn answered  
"Whatever" May said "Serena, you're next. Go on"  
"I'm not going now" said Serena  
"Why not?" Dawn asked  
"He's with Pikachu" Serena said "Let him have this solo moment"

They three agreed

AT PIKACHU'S ROOM

Ash was still looking at his best friend sleeping calmly, he never though Pikachu could get so badly injured. But it made Ash happy to see how strong he grew since they started traveling together many years ago

"Is he really gonna be okay?" Ash asked to Nurse Joy  
"He is Ash. He usually wakes up every day now since he left the comma" Nurse Joy said

Pikachu slowly started to open his eyes, and what a surprise to finally see his master and best friend standing right there next to him

"Hey buddy" said Ash "How are you feeling?"  
"Pika" Pikachu said  
"I know. I'm also tired. But you did it" Ash said "You came here safely. I'm so proud of you"  
"Chu" he said smiling  
"I'm going after Lance" Ash said "I really wanted you to go but…"  
"Pikachu?" he asked  
"I know you want to come" Ash said "But you still have to recover, and unfortunately I can't wait that long"

Pikachu calmly started to close his eyes, falling asleep seconds after Ash's words. He was still pretty bad

"That's right buddy" Ash said "Rest now"  
"He will be okay Ash" said Professor Oak from behind him  
"Hey Professor. I didn't notice you there" Ash said "Thank you for bringing him here"  
"Don't worry Ash" Professor said "So, how are you going to go after Lance?"  
"I told you yesterday" said Ash "We must go to Mount Silver and try to get they before they do"  
"Since we are closer to Mount silver than Pluma Island, maybe we'll have a chance" Professor Oak said  
"Of course we have. It's simple" Ash said Smiling  
"I've always admired your positivism" said Professor Oak  
"Ash Ketchum" said a voice from behind them  
"Bruno" said Ash "How are you?"  
"Better than you I believe" Bruno said "And I believe this is yours"

Bruno handed to Ash his Poke balls belt. It was all there all his six poke balls were there just like he gave to Pikachu

"I found it buried on a beach by Vermilion's coast" Bruno said

Ash took his belt and then looked at Pikachu behind him and smiled

"You are the best Pikachu" Ash said  
"Ash" Professor Oak started saying "Do you want me to transfer another Pokémon for you to use on Pikachu's place?"  
"No need" said Ash still looking at Pikachu "As long as his Poke ball is with me… he will be as well"  
"As you wish" Professor Oak said smiling

Suddenly the ER door opened and through it came Lorelei, Agatha, May, Dawn and Serena

"So Ash" said Lorelei "Are you ready?"  
"Yes" he answered  
"We have a long way to go so let's start…" Lorelei was saying but got interrupted by Ash once more  
"Sorry Lorelei Ash said "But you are not coming"  
"What?" Lorelei asked surprised just like everybody else in the room "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I want you, Agatha and Bruno to stay here and protect Indigo Plateau" Ash said  
"Have you gone mad boy?" asked Bruno "We are the Elite Four. We are going to help you save our Master"  
"No. You are staying" said Ash giving Bruno a cold glare nobody never saw Ash giving before  
"I think we should stay" said Agatha  
"What? What do you mean Agatha?" asked Bruno  
"This is Lance's apprentice" Agatha said "He has the same eyes of him. The eyes of determination"  
"He knows what he's doing" said Lorelei finally agreeing with Ash "So be it Ash. We'll stay here as you ordered us"  
"Thank you Lorelei" said Ash changing his cold glare to a friendly one "I'm sorry Bruno"  
"It's okay kid" Bruno said "Just bring him back"  
"I will. I promise" Ash said turning to May, Dawn and Serena "I could use your help. If you want"

The girls smiled and nodded in agreement

"Ash" said May "When Lance accepted to give The "Lady" his mind in exchange of his… he hugged us"  
"So?" Ash asked  
"He put this into my pocket when he hugged me" said May putting her hand into her pocket and showing them a small, bright ball "I don't know what it is"

Ash took the small ball from May's hand, he knew exactly what it was

"The Mighty Pearl" Ash said  
"The what?" May asked  
"The Mighty Pearl. It allows the holder to hold more than six Pokémon at once" Ash said  
"Oh my God" said Dawn "This is wonderful"  
"But… why would he give you this?" Ash asked "I have well trained my six Pokémon. The others are not ready for a battle like this"  
"I think it was because of this" said Serena also putting her hand into her pocket and showing them a Poke Ball "He put this Poke ball into my pocket as well"

Everybody looked at the Poke ball as Ash took from Serena's hand

"Whose Poke Ball is this?" asked Agatha  
"Dragonite's. It is Lance's Dragonite Poke Ball" Ash said "He wants me to use him"  
"Lance wanted to get caught by The Lady" said Lorelei "He planned all this"  
"But why?" asked Bruno  
"Lance thinks that Ash is ready to surpass him in battling" said Agatha "And if Lance faces Ash without his strongest Pokémon… Maybe…"  
"I will be able to beat him" Ash finished Agatha's words

Ash looked at Dawn and smiled at her

"You also have something don't you?" Ash asked

Dawn smiled back to Ash and also put her hand into her pocket, showing them a small piece of paper

"What is that?" asked Serena  
"I don't know" Dawn said "It's a piece of paper folded several times"

Ash took the paper and unfolded, it was the size of a regular notebook sheet of paper

"It's a map" said Ash  
"A map?" asked Lorelei "Of what?"  
"Mount Silver" said Ash "Of course…"  
"What?" asked May  
"It's a shortcut to the top" said Ash  
"A shortcut?" asked Bruno  
"Yes" Ash answered "The regular way to get to the top is by the caves, climbing everything. But there's a waterfall on the appositive side of the Mountain that can be surfed by a Pokémon, so…."  
"You are going to get there faster than Team Tenebris" said Lorelei  
"And you can fight them before they enter the Temple of Dragons" said Professor Oak  
"Yes" said Ash "But I am going to let them enter the Temple of Dragons"  
"What?" Lorelei asked in surprise just like everybody in the room "Why?"  
"The battle is going to be hard" Ash said "Mount Silver can't hold that much power together. If we battle there the Mountain may fell down, causing avalanches and landslides that may also hit Kanto and Johto"  
"I understand" said Professor Oak "Battling inside the Temple of Dragons is safer than outside"  
"That's right" said Ash "So we must get to the Temple first, enter it and wait for them"  
"But Ash" said Lorelei "This is impossible. Only the Dragon Master can enter the temple"  
"That's true" said Ash "That's why there will be no problem for us"

Everybody looked at Ash confusedly

"I am the Dragon Master" Ash said

And silence filled the room


	21. Chapter 21 - The New Dragon Master

Chapter 21 – The New Dragon Master

"What do you mean you are the Dragon Master?" asked Lorelei confusedly

Ash said nothing, looking down he preferred to not face anybody

"Ash answer me" repeated Lorelei "How can you be the Dragon Master?"  
"One day before I left The Temple of Dragons, Lance came to me and offered me officially to take his title as the Dragon Master" said Ash  
"But when we asked, Lance said you weren't the Dragon Master" said May  
"That Lance…" said Lorelei smiling "He lied"  
"Why?" asked Serena  
"If we had this information we could risk Ash' life" said Lorelei  
"But how?" asked Dawn  
"If any of us had been captured by Team Tenebris, The Lady could take this information out of our minds" said Professor Oak  
"But how come The Lady didn't take this information when she took over Ash's mind?" asked Serena  
"Because I trained for that" said Ash for the first time since the subject had been mentioned "Even though The Lady did capture me, If I hadn't trained as Lance told me…. I would probably have given such important information about me, Lance and the Temple"  
"But… If you are the Dragon Master… then Lance cannot enter the Temple. Right?" asked May  
"Unfortunately, I'm afraid he will be able to enter the Temple" Ash said  
"But how?" asked Lorelei  
"The Temple of Dragons was created to house all human recognized as worthy to receive the title of Dragon Master. There were times that many humans had this title and they could all enter the Temple at the same time" Ash said "But as the years went by, less and less humans have proved worthy to receive the title… so Dragon Masters got scarce. For the first time in ages… there are two Dragon Masters, and only because I didn't allow Lance to decline his title when he made me Dragon Master"  
"Decline?" asked Professor Oak  
"Lance no longer wants to be a Dragon Master… He thinks his job is done within the Temple, that's why he chose me to replace him. But I somehow felt that I wasn't ready yet, but I accepted to become a new Dragon Master only if he remained as well. At least until I feel fully prepared" said Ash

Everybody remained in silent as they heard Ash's story, but when they all saw he had finished… they started to feel bad for him. Lance somehow… used Ash for his own reason. They all felt that Ash was forced to take on the title of Dragon Master so Lance could leave  
Selfishness was the word all of them, including Lorelei were thinking to describe Lance at that moment

"I think…" started Lorelei "We should get back to the plan"

Everybody agreed with her

"If we leave now and take the shortcut Lance gave to Dawn, we will not only get there first but we'll also have time to enter the Temple and prepare a battle strategy" said Ash  
"We'll stay here as you ordered Ash" said Lorelei "What if you four fail and The Lady is successful?"

Ash looked at her and smiled "Get ready for battle" Ash said

Lorelei didn't like his answer but agreed

"There's a car waiting for you outside" said Bruno "It will take you until the gates of Mount Silver. You have already permission to enter"  
"Thank you Bruno. And please, let all gym leaders of all regions aware of the situation" said Ash "If Team Tenebris start to attack, they must protect their own city and any nearby city which has no Gym"  
"As you wish" said Lorelei "Good Luck Ash"

Ash smiled and turned around to face the three girls he was going to "Hire" for this mission

"Ready?" Ash asked

They all smiled to him and nodded a yes with their heads

"So let's go" said Ash leading the way with his three friends after him

Ash and the girls were taken until the gates to Mount Silver by the Elite's car. Since Indigo Plateau was close to the gates, they arrived after just 45 minutes. It was interesting how the view clearly changed as they left Indigo Plateau, Victory Road and getting to the gates. At Indigo Plateau there were many trees, flying Pokémon and people walking around. It was like a regular city. As they reached Victory road, there were few Pokémon at sight and the trees were all dead. At the gates of Mount Silver, the gate's guards were the only living thing around. It was a place that made you feel shivers down your spine. An immense mountain known as the home of wild and dangerous Pokémon, where only the most powerful trainers were allowed to enter, and still, there were many histories about trainers who entered and never came back. And that's where they were heading to, the most dangerous place on earth to fight the most powerful organization in the world as well  
They stopped in front of a huge silver gate, and as soon as they got out of the car, two guards came to them to ask for identification

"Excuse me sir" said one of the guards "This is a restricted area, only authorized people can enter"  
"I am Ash Ketchum of Elite Four" said Ash seriously "I and my friends have permission to enter"  
"I am sorry Mr. Ketchum, we didn't know it was you" said the guard "You may pass"

Ash, Serena, Dawn and May passed through the gates and looked forward and up, it was a huge view, a dense forest with tall trees and rocks covering an almost impossible path to see, and it was also impossible to look at the top of Mt. Silver from where they stood. Without Lance's shortcut they probably would take days to reach the top. Behind them the guards didn't even wish good luck, they fast closed the gates. Now they were on their own… until the end

"So…" asked Serena "How exactly are we reaching the top again?"  
"If we follow this path… soon we would find the first cave. By this cave we would start climbing to the top…" said Ash looking at Lance's map  
"But…?" asked Serena  
"But instead of entering the cave… we just go around it. It is a little difficult because there are many, many… many rocks and high stones to climb… but once we passed through we may find another small cave" said Ash  
"Small?" asked May  
"That's right" Ash answered "Inside this cave we will find a waterfall which goes almost to the top"  
"Almost?" asked Dawn  
"Yes" Ash answered "Let's say that Mt. Silver has three levels divided by three main caves that goes up one after the other. This waterfall goes directly to the third cave, we just need to climb it and we are at the top"  
"It doesn't look that difficult…" said May  
"If you are a dude" said Dawn winking at Serena  
"What did you just say Dawn?" asked May angrily  
"Me? Nothing" Dawn answered  
"I heard you saying something" May said still angry  
"No! I think you heard wrongly" said Dawn  
"She's right May" said Serena giving Dawn support "She said nothing"

May just look away from her friends, she knew they were only teasing with her… but still… she didn't want Ash to think she doesn't look feminine

"Don't pay attention on them Ash" said May  
"Don't worry… I wasn't" said Ash still looking at the map and "Let's get going then?"  
"Sure thing" said May going ahead of Ash  
"Wow! She is really in the mood for a rock climbing" said Ash "That's kind of cute"

As Serena and Dawn heard Ash's sentence, both of them passed running through him to catch up with May who was already climbing the first rock  
Ash just looked at his friends without understand what was happening but decided not to ask and followed them.

Although Lance had given them a shortcut to the top, it wasn't easy to get there. Our heroes had no problem to climb the first rocks, but as the day started to turns into night, they realized it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought

"Man, these rocks never end?" asked Dawn "I'm exhausted"  
"Maybe if you were a _dude_ it would be easier" said May smiling  
"Okay, I deserved it" answered Dawn falling into the ground "Ash, since we are arriving at the top first… can't we stop to rest a little?"  
"Actually it is a good idea" Ash answered "Since it's getting dark I think we should stop. We would never see the cave's entrance at night any way"  
"So where are we camping?" asked Serena  
"Let's just try to finish climbing these rocks, once we it's done there will be forest again. It's safer there" Ash answered

They walked and climbed more rocks until it finally come to an end, soon the grey and brown colors turned into green, they were back at the forest

"Let's camp here guys" said Ash putting his backpack down "I have enough food and water for us to pass four days"  
"Only four?" asked May  
"Don't worry" said Ash "I am sure we will get to the top tomorrow before noon"

They suddenly heard a loud noise coming from far; it seemed to be an explosion  
"What was that?" asked Serena  
"Team Tenebris" Ash said "They are entering the first cave"  
"But what was that noise?" asked Dawn  
"They are probably fighting some wild Pokémon" Ash said  
"Maybe we should keep going up" said Serena "What if they get at the top first?"  
"Don't worry Serena" said Ash calming her down "Even if they walk all night, they would never reach the top before we do by conventional ways"  
"But Ash…" said May "If Lance gave us the map… don't you think they might use the shortcut as well?"  
"No!" said Ash "Lance drew the map because without it, it would be impossible to find the right direction through the rocks. And also they need the map to find the small cave's entrance"

Ash and the girls set the camp up and started to eat and rest. They were obviously going to a very tough battle and no one not even Ash knew what was going to happen. But to only stay there, sit around the fire, eating and talking, made them remember the time they travelled together. Each of the girls had their moment with Ash, May in Hoenn and Kanto, Dawn in Sinnoh and Serena in Kalos and they all had good memories from that time they shared with Ash. Maybe Ash still didn't know since he has always been slow, but he had conquered each one of those girl's hearts by just being himself, the loving and caring boy he always had been. Just being with him made them feel safe, like they had nothing to worry about, It was sad to think that at the end of all that probably just one of them would keep going with him

"I am going to go get some more water" Ash said "I never thought we were using it all so fast"  
"Where are you going to get it?" asked Serena  
"We passed through a small lake a while ago" said Ash "I'm going there"  
"Do you mind if I go with you?" asked Serena "Please?"

Ash looked at Serena and smiled

"Of course not Serena" said Ash "Thank you for keep me company"

Serena looked at May and Dawn who just stayed there angrily watching her leave with Ash. She was going to finally have her solo moment with Ash

Ash and Serena walked to lake where Ash started to fill his bottle; none of them said a word since they left the camp

"Ash" said Serena "Are you okay?"

Ash looked at her confusedly

"Why do you ask?" he asked her  
"I don't know… since we rescued you from Team Tenebris… you seem so okay with all this situation" she answered concerned  
"I'm not quite following you Serena" he said  
"You don't seem worried about Lance, Team Tenebris, May, Dawn or… ME" she said starting looking down

Ash walked until her and raised her face up with his hand on her chin

"I'm sorry if I seem a little vague lately" he said "It's just that… I learned not to worry so much about things"

Ash walked around Serena being back to back with her

"There is no need to worry about the future. We can never predict it and once it started we cannot change it either" Ash said "So… the best way is to keep living and doing things as they were meant to be. We are going to rescue Lance and stop Team Tenebris… and we'll be successful or not either I'm worried or not"

Serena turned around to face Ash's back; he has never been so deep like that… that boy so energetic and happy she once knew was gone… but she kind of liked him this way

"You see Ash" she started blushing "You are no longer a boy…. You are a man now"

Ash just looked at her and smiled

"We all have to grow up Serena" he answered "I have learned so much during the past three years. I just feel livelier"  
"Can I ask you something?" Serena said  
"Of course" he answered  
"If Lance hadn't invited you to train with him… what would you have done after Kalos?"  
"I don't know… look for another region to go probably" Ash answered "What about you?"  
"Probably the same" she answered "If I could keep traveling with you it would have been better"  
"Yeah it would've been" he said "Sometimes I feel bad for Dawn and May"  
"Why?" Serena asked  
"After May and I split up she started to travel with her rivals… it just not nice" he said  
"What do you mean" Serena asked  
"Imagine how was going to be like if you had to travel with Miette" Ash said smiling  
"That would… sucks" Serena answered also smiling  
"See… and Dawn started traveling alone after we split up in Sinnoh" Ash said "I feel that they were not happy with their journeys"  
"You do worry a lot about them, don't you?" Serena asked  
"Not only about them" he answered "I worry about you too Serena and all my friends"  
"But you never ask them to stay" she said  
"No! They are more than welcome to keep traveling with me… but I would never do this" he answered  
"Why would they not want to travel with you?" she asked "You are amazing?"  
"What?" asked Ash

Serena started to blush when she realized what she had said

"I… mean… that… you… are… very… nice" she said blushing as much as a red pepper

Ash also turned around, noticed her blushing and smiled at her

"Thank you Serena" he said smiling  
"Anytime you need" she said smiling as well

As Ash and Serena finished their talking they heard a loud scream coming from their camping

"What was that?" asked Serena "Do you think it's Team Tenebris?"  
"Impossible" said Ash running back to the camping, being followed by Serena

As they reached the camping they saw May's Glaceon and Dawn's Togekiss fighting four Ursarings. As May and Dawn saw Ash and Serena they started to shout;

"Help us please" asked May "They started attacking with no reason"  
"Please Ash" said Dawn "My Mamoswine and May's Blaziken have already been knocked out"

Serena picked up one of her Poké balls to help May and Dawn, but got stopped by Ash's arm that prevented her to throw it

"Ash?" Serena asked  
"I'll take care of them" he said "May, Dawn! Return your Pokémon"

May and Dawn did as Ash ordered and returned their Pokémon and then went back to Ash for protection

"Why did they attack you?" asked Serena  
"We don't know" answered Dawn "They just appeared out of nowhere"  
"We probably invaded their territory" Ash said "Although they are just protecting themselves… they are pretty angry now, so I must fight back"

Ash took his hand to his belt and grabbed one Poké ball

"Ash… can you beat them with just one Pokémon?" asked May  
"Let's see! Go! Charizard" he answered throwing his Poké ball and revealing his Pokémon

Charizard stood in front of the Ursarings, none of them moved at first, Charizard was waiting for Ash's commands but Ash was waiting the Ursarings to attack first, which they did. Using the rage move, the four Ursarings started running at Charizard's direction

"Charizard, use SmokeScreen" said Ash

Charizard did as Ash ordered and soon a dark smoke was all over the place, making the Ursarings to stop running and start to cough

"Charizard fly" said Ash

Suddenly from the SmokeScreen, Charizard appeared, flying high to the sky

"Now, dive and use Fire Hurricane" said Ash  
"To use what?" asked May "What move is this?"

Charizard dove and started spinning around itself while blasting a powerful flamethrower which became soon a Fire Hurricane that covered all the Ursarings at the same time  
As Charizard landed back on the floor and the Smoke Screen started to fade away, they all saw that the four Ursarings had fainted. Charizard was the winner

"Well done Charizard" said Ash to his Pokémon who returned with a smile "You surely are the best"

May, Serena and Dawn were surprised, not only because of Charizard's power, but also because of Ash's way of battle and this move nobody had heard about before

"Now rest a little. You still going to help me a lot on this mission" Ash said returning Charizard to his Poké Ball  
"Ash" said Dawn "That was… amazing"  
"What?" he asked  
"The way you battled those Ursarings… you made it seems so easy" May said  
"And what about that move Charizard used?" Serena asked  
"Fire Hurricane?" Ash asked as he saw the girls nod a yes "It's a move I invented"  
"You invented?" Dawn asked  
"Well… there are moves similar to this one, but I improved with the spinning and flamethrower all together. It's almost impossible to flee from it" he answered  
"You are amazing Ash" said May with an admiring eye making Dawn and Serena a little angry  
"Thank you May" said Ash "I'm sorry to have left you two on your own"  
"Don't worry" said Dawn "I felt like a damsel in distress"  
"With a prince charming to save us" said May  
"Enough now" said Serena "Why don't we let "prince charming" rest a little?"  
"We better find another place to sleep, away from those Ursarings. They may wake up any moment" said Ash pointing to the fainted Ursarings

Ash, May, Dawn and Serena walked a little more until they found another open area near the supposed entrance of the small cave they were looking for

"Let's stay here" Ash said "When the sun rises we'll be able to find the cave entrance"

The girls started to set their sleeping bags but noticed that Ash didn't, they stayed there looking around like he was looking for something

"Ash" said Dawn "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"No! I'll stay awake and watch in case any other wild Pokémon appears" Ash said  
"The whole night?" asked Serena "We can take shifts if you prefer"  
"No need. I can stay up with no problem" said Ash turning to them and smiling "I can't let any other Pokémon to try to harm you three"  
"You... would do this for… us?" asked May "You will protect us?"  
"Of course I will protect all of you" said Ash "Always"

The girls all blushed and happily went to sleep. They weren't worried about nothing, because they knew Ash would protect them with his life if necessary. And nothing else happened during all night


	22. Chapter 22 - Dawn the Cave

Chapter 22 – Dawn the Cave

Dawn woke up that morning due to the sunrise, still lying in her sleeping bag she was fighting against the sunlight to open her eyes and the sound of nature was the only one that could be heard at that time. She looked at her Pokétch on her wrist that was showing 6h43 on the screen. Slowly she started to get up until get sit and saw that May and Serena were still sleeping, looked around their camping and saw Ash's back in front of a fire preparing something which by the smell she realized it was coffee.

"Morning" she said walking to him  
"Good morning Dawn" he said "You're the first to be up"  
"The sun woke me up" she said still sleepy and rubbing her eyes  
"There's clean water in that canteen" said Ash pointing to a canteen by his backpack "You can use if you want to wash your face and brush your teeth"

Dawn accepted Ash's suggestion and went over his backpack to get the canteen, washed her face

"So Ash…" Dawn asked "How do you think the day is gonna be like today?"  
"I don't know" he answered "I just hope we can successfully finish all this as soon as possible"  
"And once we finish it?" she asked "What are you gonna do next?"  
"At first, I'm going back to Pallet Town… to see my mom" he answered  
"Of course" she said "But after that? Are you going to keep travelling through the region, challenging gyms leader to collect badges and enter the leagues?"  
"I… think so" he answered "It's the only way I can become a Pokémon Master"

Dawn appeared not satisfied with that answer

"You know Ash…" she started "You don't have to do this to become a Pokémon Master"  
"What?" he asked "Why not?"  
"You trained for almost three years with Lance and became a Dragon Master" she started saying "It is clearly visible that you have improved a lot by the skills you've been showing us. So… I don't think you should go back doing those things to show the world you are a Pokémon Master. I think you already are a Pokémon Master"

Ash looked at her and smiled

"Thank you Dawn" he said "But unfortunately only my skills aren't enough to prove the world I'm a Pokémon Master. I need and I want to win a Pokémon League. Also… what would I do if I stop travelling around the regions collecting badges?"  
"You… could… stay… with me" Dawn said blushing and looking back to see if Serena and May were still sleeping, which they were  
"With you?" Ash asked "You mean travel with you?"  
"No! I mean stay with me" she said getting close him "For real and forever"

Dawn got very close to him and gently rubbed her hand across his face, caressing it. She looked at his eyes and slowly and gently began to pull his head close to hers

"Dawn…"Ash tried to say but got interrupted by her  
"Don't say a word Ash" she said "I'm about to break a promise and if I think too much I may change my mind"

Ash didn't say a word nor did anything to stop her… just let her continued until their lips touched each other into a passionate kiss that she desired for a long time and got happy when she realized Ash kissed her back. The kiss lasted almost 30 seconds and when they stopped, Ash saw Dawn's face all red and her blues eyes shining along with a cute smile… She was beautiful

"Dawn… I…" Ash started but once more got interrupted by Dawn's words  
"Please no words Ash" she said  
"What? Why not?" Ash asked "What we just did is worth of words I believe"  
"Ash… I love you" she finally said "I love you for a long time and God only knows how I dreamed about this moment, the moment I would finally confess to you… but… we are on a mission and I hate myself now because I don't want you to lose focus, so promise me that you will forget what happened two minutes ago… until all this is finish at least"  
"Dawn… I just…" ash said  
"Just promise Ash" Dawn said interrupting him for the third time "Please. Let's for now pretend it just never happened. Can you do it for me?"  
"I… can do it" he said "Don't worry Dawn. I can do normal"  
"Thank you Ash" she said smiling  
"You are Welcome" he said also smiling "So… do you want some coffee?"  
"I'd love some coffee" she answered

Ash and Dawn talked for about 15 minutes about Dawn's contests and stuff she did after Ash's depart; he never realized how he missed his friends, while he was at the Temple of Dragons, every now and then he got himself thinking about them… his mom, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie… always thinking what they would be doing at that moment. But whenever he thought about Dawn, Serena and May…. He couldn't help it but feel bad for had left them. Either May, Dawn and Serena were kind of his "students" at the Pokémon World, and although Ash had shared many good moments with Misty and Iris… It was nothing compared to the feeling of being with May, Dawn and Serena because he always felt responsible for them, for being the one who would teach them about everything along their journey. At least, it's what he always thought

Ash was listening to Dawn's accomplishments carefully when they got interrupted by a loud explosion noise, just like it happened last night, but this time it was so stronger and made the ground shakes a little, waking May and Serena up

"What was that?" asked Serena scared  
"Team Tenebris" said Ash "They have entered the second cave"  
"Already?" asked May "Haven't they slept?"  
"It seems they haven't" Ash answered "That's a problem…."  
"We must go then and find the small cave entrance" said Dawn  
"Yes… you're right" said Ash "May, Serena, please try to get ready as fast as you can… we must keep going on"  
"Okay" answered May and Serena getting up as fast as they could  
"How about you Dawn?" asked Ash  
"I'm ready already" she answered him "Do you think we still going to reach the top first?"  
"I think so" Ash answered "They are now climbing the second cave, even though we still haven't climbed nothing yet… once we find the small cave, the waterfall will take us direct to the entrance of the third cave, so…."  
"We would be a couple of hours ahead them" Dawn finished his words  
"Precisely" Ash said  
"We're ready" said Serena  
"Should we clean the camping up first?" asked May  
"No need" answered Ash "We better get going before we run out of time"

Ash and the girls left the camping and entered at the woods once more looking for the small cave that was supposed to take them direct to the entering of the third main cave. While Ash was leading the way looking at the map, May and Serena couldn't stop noticing Dawn, she was different

"Why are you smiling so much?" asked May  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked back  
"Since we left the camping you don't stop smiling" said May  
"She's right" said Serena "It's quite strange since we are heading to a mortal battle"  
"I don't know what are you talking about" Dawn answered  
"You were already up when we woke up" said Serena "Weren't you?"  
"Yes I was" She answered  
"So… you were talking with Ash?" asked May  
"Of course I was" Dawn said "We were both awake, so we talked"  
"About?" May asked once more

Dawn looked ahead at Ash's back, he didn't seem to be listening them since he was pretty busy solving the map, but she couldn't avoid blushing when she remembered their conversation and of course… the kiss they both shared

"Nothing important" said Dawn "Only about my contests and stuff"

Dawn wasn't sure if May and Serena had bought that, but since they stop asking, she was relieved

"There it is" said Ash pointing ahead "The small cave's entrance. We finally reached the back of Mt. Silver"  
"Where?" asked Serena "I don't see it"  
"Right over there" said Ash  
"Ash… we are not seeing anything" said May  
"What? Dawn can you see it?" Ash asked hoping she could see the cave  
"Sorry Ash… I can't see either" Dawn answered

How was that possible? It was as clear as water. Between two trees and bushes, maybe the trees and bushes were making a little hard to recognize the entrance… but still, not seeing it it was strange

"Come on, let me show you" said Ash walking all the way down until got to the back of the Mt. "See? Right here"  
"Ash… there is no entrance there… only the back of Mt. Silver… it's just stone" May said

Ash looked at them confusedly; maybe if he just entered the cave, they would see it. And that's what he did; he stepped forward and entered the cave. It was really a cave, dark, humid and scared. He started hearing noises coming from far which he then realized it was the sound of the waterfall, at least they were at the right place

"ASH" he heard someone calling from outside. He turned around and left the cave back to the light and saw his friends staring at him in shock

"How did you do that?" asked Dawn  
"Do what?" Ash asked back  
"How did you passed through the wall?" said May  
"What?" said Ash not understanding  
"You walked until that stone wall and… just entered it" Serena explained

That was it. Ash somehow was the only one who could see the entrance of the cave. But why May, Serena and Dawn couldn't… he didn't know… yet

"I think you can't see the entrance" he said

The three girls looked at each other and then to Ash

"But why not?" asked Serena  
"I don't know" Ash said "Let's see if you can enter"

Ash leaded the girls to the cave's entrance and asked them to try entering it, but…

"No" said May "It's pure, hard rock"  
"Yes, I can't pass either" said Dawn  
"Me too" said Serena  
"Why?" asked Ash "It makes no sense"  
"Maybe…" started Serena "Only Dragon Masters can enter this cave"  
"That would be a good explanation" said May  
"And also it answers why only Ash and probably Lance, who discovered this place can see and enter it" finished Dawn  
"No…" said Ash "I'm… starting to remember something Lance told me a couple of years ago… When I first came to the Temple of Dragons"  
"What did he tell you?" asked Serena

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Ash, the training I'm going to give you it's nothing like you ever seen before" said Lance "Once we're done, you will see the power the Temple of Dragons is able to give to you"_

 _Ash was amazed with the temple of Dragons, It was nothing he had ever seen before, it seemed to have no end, anywhere he looked at there were more monuments, statues and training rooms. It was like a Buddhist temple but ten times bigger and better. Also… the energy, power and strength Ash started feeling from the moment he stepped the Temple it was in his mind enough to defeat all Elite Four member at once. It was magical_

" _It's not magic" said Lance "If that's what you were thinking"  
"How did you know I was thinking that?" Ash asked  
"Because I once thought the same" Lance said "How could a place like this give you so much energy, power and strength?"  
"I do now know the answer is not magic" Ash said  
"No. It is not" Lance answered  
"So what is it?" Ash asked  
"Dragons" Lance said  
"Dragons?" Ash said  
"When the Dragons built this Temple; they blessed Mount Silver so that all Dragon Masters would always be safe on their way to the Temple. The power of Dragons goes beyond the Temple; it is present throughout all Mt. Silver and in every each small spot of it. The Dragons also protect Mt. Silver from invaders and without them it's impossible to make the way to the Temple" said Lance  
"So only Dragon Master who carries a Dragon can enter the Temple?" asked Ash  
"Or allow someone else to enter it. But not any Dragon, Only Dragons who have experienced the power of the temple. Without them, you can't find your way here" Lance said_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dragonite" said Ash taking Dragonite's poke ball from his belt  
"What?" asked May  
"Only a Dragon Master who carries a Dragon who has experienced the power of the temple can enter, allow people to enter or find its way, he said" said Ash "That's why Lance gave me Dragonite. Only the two of us together can enter the Temple, let people in or…."  
"… Find the way to the temple" finished Serena  
"That's right" said Ash  
"But how come you've just entered the cave?" asked May  
"Because I am carrying it" Ash answered  
"So what are you waiting for?" asked Dawn  
"Yes, let Dragonite out of the Poke ball" May said

Ash looked to the cave's entrance and threw Dragonite's poke ball

"Dragonite! Go" shouted Ash

As the Poke ball hit the ground it released Lance's strongest Pokémon, brown Dragon… Dragonite

"Dragonite… Lance entrusted me you to help us save him from Team Tenebris" said Ash "I need you to let May, Serena and Dawn to enter the cave"

Dragonite looked at the girls, came close to them and closed his eyes

"Ash… what is he doing?" asked Dawn  
"Dragonite is looking deep down your souls if you are worth to receive his help" Ash answered

After a couple of minutes, Dragonite opened his eyes and giggled to them

"It seems you have earned his trust" said Ash  
"That's good!" said Serena caressing Dragonite "What do we do now?"  
"You guys can get on his back one by one" Ash said "He will take you all in"

Ash waited outside the cave to watch the area while Dragonite took the girls one by one inside the cave, after that he came back outside for Ash

"Dragonite" said Ash "I believe you and Lance are linked in a way which makes you feel his pain while he is under the control of The "Lady", so I promise to set him free and save him from Team Tenebris. Can I count on you to help me?"

Dragonite nodded his head in agreement, showing him that he would be at his side and help in everything he could to help him bring his master back

"Thank you" Ash said "Now… it's time for us to enter"

Ash returned Dragonite and entered the cave where three girls were waiting for him

"You ready to keep going?" Ash asked

Ash received three determined and excited "yes" as answer from Serena, May and Dawn and together they started walking through that dark, deep and humid cave


	23. Chapter 23 - You MAY get lost

Chapter 23 - You MAY get lost

Trying to reach the Waterfall which is supposed to take Ash, Serena, May and Dawn up to the third cave, they were facing hard times within the cave, cold and darkness. However thanks to Serena and Delphox stick, both problems were easily solved, but still something didn't seem right…

"Isn't something wrong here?" asked May  
"So… you've noticed as well" asked Ash  
"What?" asked Dawn  
"Don't you see?" said May "We've been walking into this cave for almost 20 minutes now"  
"So?" asked Serena  
"The waterfall noise… doesn't get louder" May said  
"It means we are not getting close to it" completed Ash  
"Now that you've said it…" said Serena "It's true"  
"And it doesn't matter how much we walk…" Ash said "It seems we are not going anywhere"  
"Like we're not moving?" asked Serena  
"Exactly" Ash said  
"Does that mean we're lost?" asked Serena  
"Yes and No" Ash said  
"What do you mean?" asked Dawn  
"We are lost… but because of some kind of…" Ash started  
"…Trap" May finished  
"Yes… I think we fell into some kind of trap that are making us going nowhere" Ash said  
"But who set this trap?" asked Serena "Obviously it wasn't Team Tenebris"  
"Maybe… Lance or the Dragons themselves… I don't know" Ash answered  
"But… are we going to be lost forever?" asked Dawn  
"As all types of Traps… there is always a way out" Ash said "We just have to solve it"

Ash who was leading the way suddenly stopped, making all the girls hit each other and fell into the ground

"Ash… Why did you stop?" asked May

Ash didn't answer her; he just put his finger in front of his lip to show them to be quiet for a moment

"There's a different noise now" said Ash "Do you hear it?"

May, Serena and Dawn forced their ears to try to hear something…

"It seems like a weeping" said May  
"It's not a weeping… it's more like a moan" Ash said

Ash stared at the dark bottom of the cave, nothing could be seen, but for the first time the noise they heard grew louder

"It's getting close" said Ash

May stepped ahead and lined with Ash to try to hear the alleged moan that was emanating from the cave

"What's that?" asked May pointing to the end of the cave where a small light could be seen  
"Maybe… a lamp?" asked Ash  
"It's getting bigger" said Serena  
"It's getting closer" said Dawn  
"It's getting warmer" said May  
"GET DOWN" shouted Ash to the girls as the light that was actually a flamethrower came to them

If it were not for Ash's warning, they would all have been burned to a crisp at this time

"Delphox, return" shouted Serena still on the ground to protect her Pokémon  
"DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE" shouted Ash as the flamethrower was still passing over them

When Ash thought the flamethrower would never stop blasting… it did. Everything then calmed down, although Ash wasn't sure if it was safe to get up yet

"Keep down you three" said Ash to May who was next to him and Serena and Dawn who were behind him

Ash tried to slowly got up, ready to get down again in case the flamethrower blasted again, but as he started moving, the ground where he and May were started to crack due to Ash's movements and the sudden change of temperature, making Ash and May to fall into a hole that took place under them

"ASH!" shouted Serena trying to get up as well  
"DON'T SERENA" shouted Dawn holding her arm not letting her get up "If you get up we may fell down too"  
"But… Ash" she said to Dawn  
"I know… I know" said Dawn starting to cry "But… we just can't risk now"

Ash and May fell into the hole that soon narrowed itself and turning into a tunnel. Ash who was behind May, grabbed her arms, pulling her close in a hug to protect her from an alleged hit or a harder fall that could hurt them.

"May, hold on" said Ash hugging her

They fell down for another five seconds until Ash felt the ground hitting his back, luckily for them, they were in contact with the floor all the time, which did not make the impact to be strong enough to hurt him for real, though it was visible to it that the fall had provided him some scratches and cuts. May on the other hand, who was all the time protected by Ash's body landed on top of him, and unlike Ash, she had no serious injury

"Ash" May said getting off of him "Are you okay?"  
"I guess so" said Ash "Some scratches and cuts but nothing to worry about May"  
"You're bleeding" said May pointing to his legs and arms "I'm sorry Ash"  
"Why are you apologizing May?" Ash said "It's not your fault the ground fell down"  
"But you got hurt because you tried to protect me" May said  
"So?" Ash said smiling "You know I will always protect you May"

May blushed; it was not the most appropriate time for her to have a moment with Ash

"Ash… what are we going to do now?" May asked  
"I don't know… I can't see a damn thing here" said Ash  
"What if I call Blaziken? said May getting Blaziken's poke ball out of her pocket  
"Not a good idea" said Ash "We don't know how this floor is going to react with more weight on it"  
"You're right" said May "Hey, I just remembered I have a flashlight in my backpack"

May took her flashlight and used to light the cave

"Do you think we can climb back up?" asked May  
"I don't think so either" said Ash "Humidity makes the ground very slippery"  
"Right" said May "So… what do we do?"  
"Let's just hope Serena and Dawn can get us out here…somehow" Ash said  
"Wait a minute" said May taking a poke ball out of her pocket and releasing…  
"Beautifly!" said Ash "Great idea May"  
"Thanks Ash" May answered "Beautifly can fly back to Serena and Dawn and we don't have to worry about her weight"  
"May… Please! Can you point the flashlight that way?" asked Ash pointing May the direction he wanted her to light

May pointed the flashlight where Ash asked and another tunnel appeared in front of them

"Maybe that's a way out" said Ash  
"Maybe…" said May "Should I send Beautifly anyway?"  
"Yes" Ash said "Apparently this tunnel goes in the same direction we were up there. So if both we and they up there keep going ahead… we may find each other at the Waterfall"  
"Got it" said May  
"Let's write a note and give Beautifly to deliver them" said Ash  
"But Ash… what about the trap we fell into?" May asked "The never ending path and the Flamethrower?"  
"I'm starting thinking there are no traps… just some Pokémon who is trying to protect the Temple"  
"But if this is true… aren't Serena and Dawn keep going nowhere?" asked May  
"I don't think so… something tells me that if it is really a Pokémon… he is coming after me" Ash said "And if it's true… Serena and Dawn will be able to reach the waterfall"

DAWN AND SERENA

"Okay Serena" said Dawn "I think now that the heat is gone, we can try to slowly get up"  
"Right" answered Serena "You go first"  
"Why me?" asked Dawn  
"Because it was your idea" answered Serena  
"Fine" Dawn said starting to get up "See? It wasn't that difficult. Your turn"

Serena also started to get up, and slowly she did it successfully

"Should we go after them?" asked Serena looking at the hole on the floor in front of them  
"I don't know for how long they fell down" Dawn said  
"ASH! MAY!" shouted Serena "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Nobody responded

"I guess that's a no then" said Dawn  
"We could try to use our Pokémon… but I fear the floor might crack again if we try" said Serena  
"Are you listening to this?" asked Dawn  
"What?" asked Serena  
"It looks like flapping wings" said Dawn

Dawn and Serena looked down the hole and among the darkness they saw something coming into their direction

"It's Beautifly" said Dawn  
"May must have sent her" said Serena as Beautifly reached them  
"What is on her paw?" asked Dawn  
"It seems a message" said Serena taking off the piece of paper that was tied to Beautifly's paw  
"What is written?" asked Dawn  
"Ash is asking us to keep going forward to the waterfall and that we don't need to worry about the Traps anymore" said Serena  
"Where are they?" asked Dawn "Are they fine?"  
"Yes" answered Serena "It seems they are making their way to the waterfall but from bellow us"  
"Well... Let's get going then" said Dawn

ASH AND MAY

"Ash" said May "What kind of Pokémon you think is doing this?"  
"I don't know" said Ash "Lance never told me there was Pokémon protecting the Temple"  
"What if is not protecting… but testing you instead?"

Ash stopped walking and looked at May

"Testing?" Ash asked confusedly "What do you mean?"  
"It's the first time you're going to enter the Temple as Dragon Master" said May "Even though Lance chose you… The Temple and the Dragons themselves may need a proof you are really worth of it"  
"I… never thought of it" Ash said "Maybe they think I can't do it"  
"Oh no… no ash… that's not what I meant" said May regretting her words "I'm sorry Ash. Of course you are worth of it"  
"You think?" Ash asked "I mean, since I became a Dragon Master… I already got kidnapped by a criminal organization and then I lost my master"  
"It wasn't your fault" said May "You did your best to avoid it"  
"I guess" said Ash "It's just that… never mind"  
"What?" asked May "Ash you can tell me anything you want"  
"I think they I am having doubts" said Ash "About being the Dragon Master"  
"You… don't want to be the Dragon Master anymore?" May asked  
"I don't know May. But if the Temple and the Dragons are setting this up… is because they feel my doubts" said Ash "That's why they are testing me?"

May noticed ash's sadness by his words and once more regretted to have bring that up

"Look May" said Ash "Right over there"

May looked forward and finally saw what they've been looking for

"The waterfall" said May smiling "We did it"  
"And look!" said Ash pointing above them "There's a level up. It's probably from there Dawn and Serena are coming"  
"What do we do now?" asked May  
"I'm a little tired… let's wait for them to arrive" said Ash

Ash and May sat on a rock by the lake where the waterfall ended. Ash wasn't speaking and May was feeling down for had talked about all that stuff before. She was ashamed of talking with him again, but she wanted to… maybe… it was time

"Ash" May said  
"Yes" he answered  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked

Ash looked at her and smiled

"Of course not May" he said "And I apologize if I made you think that I was"

May also smiled and grabbed his hand and put on her chest

"Do you remember when I showed you how fast my heart beats when I'm with you?" May asked blushing  
"I do" he answered "And it's beating fast again now"  
"And… do you know why I feel this way when you're around?" she asked  
"I think I do… but you know I'm very slow and dense don't you?" he asked back  
"I surely do" she said smiling  
"So… if what I'm thinking is right…" he said "give me a sign"

May sat closer to him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She knew she had just broken her promise to Dawn and Serena, but to finally have Ash's lips on hers, to feel the tasty of them and to finally let him know about her feelings after so many years… It made all worthwhile. Their kiss lasted almost a minute and May enjoyed every second of it but it when Ash started to stroking her hair that May felt as happy as never. After they broke the kiss, May looked into Ash's eyes and hugged him

"I love you" she whispered on his ear  
"I… I…" started Ash  
"Don't" May said "Just let me have this moment"

Ash obeyed her and they both continued to hug each other for almost five minutes when they heard steps getting closer to them  
They looked up and saw Dawn and Serena appear on the high level, looking for them

"We're down here" said Ash

Serena and Dawn looked down and saw Ash and May sitting together

"Hey guys" said Dawn "We're coming down"  
"No!" Ash said "Stay there, we're going up"  
"How?" May asked "There are no stairs here"  
"The ground here seems more resistant" He said "I don't think we'll have a problem if we use a Pokémon"

As Ash said it he took a Poke ball and threw it

"GO! CHARIZARD" he shouted as his Pokémon left its Poke ball "Charizard, take us to the higher level with Dawn and Serena"

Charizard bent down so Ash and May could easily ride on him and started flying upwards  
When they reached Serena and Dawn, May quickly came down from Charizard, but as soon as she came down, that moan that they had heard earlier came echoing through the cave once more.

"That moan again" said Ash  
"LOOK" shouted Serena pointing behind Ash

Ash and Charizard turned around and saw something glowing… it looked like a Pokémon… but it wasn't, it was flying and looked angrily with their presence on the cave

"What is that?" asked Dawn

Ash just kept looking at it… there were no answers to what was that but one

"It's a ghost" he said "A Dragon Ghost"


	24. Chapter 24 - The last Climb

Chapter 24 – The last Climb

Ash, Dawn, Serena and May were all paralyzed by the image they were seeing… a yellow and bright figure floating before them, it was large, had fangs and antennas that resembled a dragon. It was scary

"Ash…" said Dawn "What do you mean by Dragon ghost?"  
"It is the Dragon spirit that takes care of the temple and its surroundings. It also guides the Dragon Master safely in and out of the temple"  
"So… It is friendly" said May trying not to sound scared "Since you are a Dragon Master… we'll be just fine. Right?'  
"I hope so" said Ash not seeming very confident of his answer  
"Dragon Master" said the spirit  
"Answer him Ash" said Serena "It's talking to you"

Ash looked back with a disapproval face, but understood that Serena, just like May and Dawn were scared of the ghost

"Dragon Master" the spirit repeated  
"Yes?" Ash finally answered  
"You try to enter the temple of Dragons for the first time since your nomination" said the spirit  
"That's right" Ash answered "I need to arrive before Lance"  
"You are running out of time, soon Lance will be arriving at the third cave" it said  
"So I ask you to please let me keep going" Ash said  
"You have doubts" said the spirit apparently not paying attention on Ash's request  
"What?" he asked  
"You may be called a Dragon Master, but you don't act like a Dragon Master"  
"What are you talking about? I'm here to avoid the world to be taken over by the Lady" Ash said  
"No! You are here to save Lance. You don't care about the temple or the Dragons" it said

Ash said nothing… maybe the spirit was right…

"You came here, bringing three other people to enter the temple which you know is forbidden" said the spirit  
"It's not forbidden" said Ash "I myself entered the temple three years ago with Lance, much before I became a Dragon Master"  
"Only Dragon Masters and apprentices can enter the Temple"  
"The three of them are my apprentices" Ash said "I taught them everything I know"  
"But you didn't teach them the Dragon Way of life" the spirit said "So they cannot be consider a Dragon Master apprentices"  
"So… you are telling me they cannot enter the Temple?" Ash asked  
"Exactly"

Ash couldn't believe it. The Spirit wouldn't allow Serena, Dawn and May within the Temple. Ash needed them. He wouldn't be enough to defeat Lance and Team Tenebris

"Please Dragon Spirit" said Ash "Listen carefully what I have to say"

The spirit remained in silence, giving Ash authorization to proceed

"You may be right. I may have doubts about being the Dragon Master, but not because I don't want to. Ever since Lance told me about being a Dragon Master, I wanted to become one… my doubts are if I am the most qualified to receive this honor" Ash said  
"You are Ash" said Dawn  
"Why wouldn't you be?" asked May  
"Because… I've always felt like something was missing in my life. That's the main reason I accepted Lance's offer to both train with him and become a Dragon Master… to try to find what was missing. But…"  
"But what Dragon Master?" asked the spirit  
"But this feeling still remains. I've already completed my training and became a Dragon Master… but the feeling that something is missing in my life… still remains" Ash said  
"But… what's the problem about it Ash?" asked Serena  
"…If I accept being a Dragon Master for real and forever… I may never find out what is really missing in my life" he said  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena  
"The Dragon Master says that once he accepts the duties and responsibilities of being a Dragon Master… he will no longer have time to look and solve the mystery of his missing feeling" said the Spirit  
"Exactly" said Ash "I would hate myself if that happened because I committed to be a Dragon Master"  
"Ash… you shouldn't hate yourself for that" said Serena  
"Why not?" asked Ash  
"Everybody has doubts about life. Nobody is perfect, not even you. Fate changes every day and gives us new priorities all the time" Serena said  
"She's right Ash" said Dawn "When you left Pallet Town you had one objective only… to become a Pokémon Master. And look at you now. Who would ever think that you would have to fight criminal organizations, save Pokémon in danger, risk your life to protect people that you didn't even know"  
"And you did and do that because it's part of being a Pokémon Master, so maybe becoming a Dragon Master… is just another side quest of it" said May

Ash looked at his friends and smiled, his life surely took some very opposite way from what he imagined when he first left Pallet Town many years ago. To him, collecting Kanto Badges and winning the Indigo League were what he needed to become a Pokémon Master. But he would have missed so many good experience from his adventures, so many rare Pokémon he would have never met, wonderful battles he would have never entered, and most important… so many good friends he would have never had both human and Pokémon

"I would have never met you three" said Ash  
"What?" asked Serena  
"If everything had gone like I wanted… I would have never met you three" Ash said "And for that I would hate myself"

The three girls smiled at him not knowing what was about to happen

"And I love you three" Ash said making the girls surprised "I love you three in a way I'm still trying to find out… but I do"

Serena, May and Dawn didn't say a word, just smiled and hugged Ash. He felt so good feeling the touch of them, it was warm and soft, and although his attempt of always keep them safe, for the first time in a while... Ash felt safe around their arms

"Thank you" said Ash "For being here for me"  
"Always" they said

Ash turned around to face the spirit once more

"So Dragon Master" it said "Have you made up your mind?"  
"Yes, I have" Ash said "I do want to be a Dragon Master… but I have a major goal… to become a Pokémon Master. I will follow this dream until the end. But… I also promise to follow the Dragon way of life, to keep the world safe and never abandon our philosophy. You can count on me. I give my word"

The spirit remained motionless for a moment, but then it started to glow brighter, until it disappeared and reappeared in front of Ash but with a human form

"So you are the spirit" said Ash "You are the first Dragon Master that existed"  
"Precisely" said the spirit "On my time I was called Kent. When I died the Dragons made my spirit immortal, and now I watch over Mount Silver to guide the Dragons Master safely in and out of the Temple"  
"It's an honor to meet you" said Ash  
"Not even Lance had this opportunity" said Kent "And I must say that you almost failed me Ash"  
"I am sorry" said Ash  
"You are very humble" said Kent "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had to test you, to know if you were ready to finally reach the temple"  
"And what's your verdict?" asked Ash  
"You are a Dragon Master Ash" said Kent "You finally understood what is to be a Dragon Master. It is much more than power; it's about never ever giving up on yourself… This is…"  
"…The Dragon way of life" said Ash  
"You may pass" Kent said "And your friends can go too"  
"Really?" Ash asked  
"Yes. You may not have noticed, but somehow these girls received from you the most important lesson that follows the lineage of the Dragons. Never give up on yourself, nor those you love"

Ash blushed while looked back to Dawn, May and Serena who were just blushing as much as him  
Suddenly a new loud noise echoed the cave making even some small landslide within it

"What's that?" asked Dawn  
"Oh no" said Ash looking to Kent  
"Team Tenebris have entered the third cave" Kent said "They are ahead of you now"  
"They are going to enter the temple before we do" said May  
"Do we still have any chance to enter first?" asked Serena  
"No!" said Kent "Now Team Tenebris will enter first, you still have to surf the waterfall until the third cave. There's no chance you will get there first"  
"It's okay" said Ash turning to the girls again and smiling "It's okay"  
"But Ash… what if the Lady uses the power of the temple to become stronger?" asked May  
"Then we'll just have to become stronger than she" Ash said smiling "It's no big deal"

The three of them looked surprise at him. His assured that everything was going to be fine was comforting, but also worrying

"I couldn't feel safer Ash" said Kent "Now you four show me your Poke Balls"  
"What? Why?" asked Ash  
"You have already used your Pokémon while trying to reach the top of the mountain" said Kent "I will heal them"

They all took their Poke balls and put in front of Kent, who touched each Poke Ball, making it glows as he touched them

"Done. Now they are all ready to battle" said Kent "I know you'll do your best. Now go on and save the world"  
"It is not nice to put this much pressure on someone, even a Dragon Master" said Ash  
"I'm sorry" said Kent and then vanishing into the air "But I know we'll be just fine as long as you remember the Dragon way of life" said his voice

As Kent disappeared Ash turned once more to the girls

"Okay" he said "To the top now"

They walked a little bit more until they reach the waterfall, it was a long fall of water, even looking up it was impossible to see the end of it

"Wow" said Dawn "You can barely see the end of it"  
"Well, it goes from here until the third cave" said Serena  
"Yeah" said May "It's pretty high"  
"Okay" said Ash "Each one of you take a water Pokémon and let's surf this waterfall up"  
"Alright" said May "Blastoise, I choose you"  
"Go! Empoleon" said Dawn  
"Greninja, come out" said Ash

All three water Pokémon appeared in front of them, but one trainer remained motionless

"What's up Serena?' asked Dawn  
"Well…" said Serena "I have no water Pokémon"  
"No problem" said May "You can come with me on Blastoise"  
"That's nice of you but…" said Serena looking at Ash "Maybe I could go with you Ash"  
"Sure" said Ash "Of course you can come with me Serena"

Serena blushed and walked over Ash

"Why are you going with him?" asked May "Blastoise has much more space"  
"She's right you know" said Dawn "If you wish… Empoleon also has much more space than Greninja"  
"I traveled with both Ash and Greninja" said Serena "I trust Greninja"  
"You are going to hurt him Serena. You're fat" said Dawn  
"I'm what?" asked Serena angrily  
"What she means…" said May "Maybe you shouldn't put too much weigh on him"  
"Don't worry May" said Ash "Greninja is totally able to take me and Serena to the top"  
"That's right you heard him" said Serena

May and Dawn looked at each other trying to find an answer to give, but they couldn't find any

"Fine" said May "So let's surf this damn waterfall quickly"  
"Yes, as fast as we can" said Dawn

Serena and Ash placed themselves on Greninja's back just as May and Dawn did with their Pokémon. Serena who was behind Ash placed her arms around his waist and put her head on Ash's shoulder

"You know Serena… If you squeeze him like that, he may run out of air" said Dawn no happy with that scene  
"Don't worry Dawn" said Serena "I know how to do mouth to mouth resuscitation"  
"You what?" asked May "Ash… I think she should come with me"  
"She's already placed here" Ash said "Please let's get going"  
"Yes girls… Let's get going" said Serena winking at them

Greninja then started surfing up the waterfall, leaving May and Dawn behind

"We think she's quiet and naïve… but that girl is pretty smart" said May  
"Yes" said Dawn "We have to admit and respect her"  
"She wouldn't be that happy if she knows what happened between Ash and I…." started May but stopped when she saw Dawn looking at her angrily  
"What happened between you two?" asked Dawn  
"N…nothing" said May blushing  
"Why are you getting red?" asked Dawn  
"It's hot here" said May  
"We're on cold water" Dawn said  
"So… I must be sick" said May  
"Well… maybe I do have something to hide too between Ash and I" said Dawn

May looked at Dawn trying to find if she was saying the truth or not

"You have nothing" said May "You're just trying to mess with me"  
"It's wonderful that you think this way" said Dawn "Now, if you excuse me"

Dawn then started surfing the waterfall up as well, leaving May behind

"Wait Dawn" shouted May and then started surfing too

Although Greninja was the smallest of the group and was carrying two people, he was also the fastest of them. The waterfall "climbing" took 7 minutes to Greninja, Blastoise did in 14 and Empoleon 16 minutes. The waterfall leaded to a lake and at the end was possible to see the exit of the cave.

"How come your Greninja's so fast?" asked May  
"Did you make it mega evolve?" asked Dawn  
"No" said Ash "It is just happening him to be faster"  
"Don't give that so much thought" said Serena "We're all here"  
"Let's go" said Ash

They all walked to the cave exit, when they left, they realized it was snowing

"My God" said Dawn "It's freezing in here"  
"We're on the top almost" said May  
"If we keep following this path we'll find the third cave" said Ash  
"What if we run into Team Tenebris?" asked Serena  
"I don't think we will" said Ash "They must have reached the top of the third cave already"

They all walked around the mountain until they find the entering of the third cave. But when they reached it they saw a horrible scene

"Oh my God" said Serena hiding her face, probably to cry. There were many Pokémon on the ground, all hurt probably because of a battle. Blood was clearly seen due to the white of the snow  
"What happened here?" asked Dawn  
"Team Tenebris probably ran into these Pokémon" said May "And tried to eliminate them"  
"Are they… dead?" asked Serena  
"Not all of them" said Ash looking to the entering of the cave angrily "Damn you Team Tenebris"

They all kept walking but then Ash saw that Serena wasn't moving. She was still crying. Serena has always been very sensitive and seeing those Pokémon made her paralyze in shock

"Serena?" asked May

Serena didn't answer

"Serena?" asked Dawn

She still wasn't answering

"May, Dawn" said Ash "Keep going until the entering of the cave and see if it's safe. If you hear any voices just come back here"  
"Okay… but what you gonna do?" asked Dawn  
"I'm trying to bring Serena back to her sense" said Ash

May and Dawn did as Ash ordered. They were not mad that Serena was staying alone with Ash this time, they just wanted Serena to feel better

"Serena" said Ash

Serena didn't answer but looked at him this time

"I know how you feel" said Ash "It is unforgivable what they did"

Ash got closer to Serena and put his hands on her shoulders

"But I need you to be strong. We're almost there Serena" said Ash  
"Can't we forget everything and go home?" asked Serena, speaking for the first time  
"Unfortunately I can't do that" Ash said "If I leave… the world is doomed. If I leave… Team Tenebris wins"

Serena started to cry once more and hugged Ash

"Why they had to do that?" asked Serena looking once more to the Pokémon on the floor  
"Because they're monsters" said Ash "They deserve to be punished. And we'll do it"

Still hugged, Ash started to caress her hair

"You've grown so much Serena" said Ash "I'm so proud of you. I know you can do it"

Serena then moved her head away from Ash's shoulders and looked into his eyes, it has always given her strength and a reason to keep moving forward. Still hugging him she started to get closer to his head until their lips met into a passionate and wet kiss. They kissed for almost ten seconds until Serena's arms that were around Ash's waist moved one to his neck and the other to his hair where Serena started to caress it just like he did seconds ago. They broke the kiss after thirty seconds and started to stare at one another

"Thank you for coming back for me" said Serena "I will keep going… for you"

Ash smiled and hugged her once more

"I know you can do it Ash" Serena said "I believe in you"  
"Thank you for never giving up on me Serena" said Ash  
"Well… That's the Dragon way of life" Serena said "Never give up on yourself, nor the one you love" she said looking serious to his eyes "Please get it" she thought

Ash smiled and gently took Serena's hand

"Come" Ash said "I'll guide you"  
"Okay" said Serena  
"Just try not to look down" he said so she wouldn't see the Pokémon on the floor again

Ash and Serena walked around the mountain until they found Dawn and May on the entering of the cave

"Do you feel better Serena?" asked Dawn  
"We were worried about you" said May, both of them had concerned eyes and voices to her  
"I'm fine" Serena said smiling "Thank you for also worrying about me"

Dawn and May also smiled and hugged Serena

"We would never leave you behind" said May "You know that right?"  
"I do" Serena said "Thank you again"

The three girls broke the hug and looked at Ash

"So May" said Ash "Have you two looked inside?"  
"Yes we did" said May "It's empty"  
"That's right" said Dawn "Nobody there"  
"Does that mean that…" Serena started talking  
"They have already entered the Temple" Ash said  
"For how long do you think they are inside it?" asked Dawn  
"About an hour now I believe" said Ash  
"What do we do?" asked May  
"It's our time to enter" said Ash stepping forward and leading them inside the third cave

The third cave was a small one, there was just a stone staircase that accompanied roundly the cave till the very top of the Mt. Silver. Ash, May, Dawn and Serena walked up the stairs in silence until the last step

"It is time" said Ash "Are you ready?"

The girls nodded positively to Ash who then looked up and raised his arm up

"Oh Mighty Dragon of Time, open your gates to the world of the Dragons an allow me Ash Ketchum, the Dragon Master, and my apprentices May, Serena and Dawn to enter your humble sanctuary. Release the TEMPLE OF DRAGONS"

After Ash's words the girls felt that the ground started to shake and from the sky a light beam came down from heaven through the hole in the roof of the cave, involving all of them. They felt a warm felling and the sensation of moving fast up, like they were flying. When all calmed down Serena, Dawn and May opened their eyes and realized they were no longer on Mount Silver. They were at the Temple of Dragons.


	25. Chapter 25 - Battling at Kent's Temple

Chapter 25 – Battling at Kent's Temple

May, Serena and Dawn opened their eyes after a strong light has descended from the sky and covered them all seconds ago. While they hoped to open their eyes and see Mountain Silver' cave, what they saw was something completely different from that. They were no longer at Mount Silver. What they saw was an amazing place. They were in a kind of lobby, everything was clear as day, the floor so shiny that reflected images like a mirror. Above there was no ceiling, just the blue sky and in front of them a huge staircase with two dragon statues on each side

"Welcome to the Temple of Dragons" said Ash  
"This is amazing" said Dawn  
"This place is so beautiful" said May  
"I obviously don't know how heaven looks like… but I imagine it's like this place" said Serena  
"It sure is beautiful" said Ash  
"where does this staircase leads?" asked May  
"To the Temples" answered Ash  
"Temples?" asked Dawn  
"That's right" said Ash "The Temple of Dragons consists of four temples, in honor of the four main Dragon Masters. And each set of stairs has a temple on it, and the last temple is in honor of the most important Dragon Master of all time"  
"Kent?" asked Serena  
"No" Ash answered "Kent's temple is the first one. The last is from Duvivier"  
"Duvivier?" asked Serena  
"That's right the only Dragon Master that achieved the impossible… to become only one with his Dragon Pokémon" Ash said  
"Only one?" asked May "You mean like a fusion?"  
"Kind of" Ash answered "But in spirit, mind and heart"

The girls looked at Ash confusedly

"Well… I don't know exactly how it happened… Lance told me that story" Ash said  
"What about the other temples?" asked Dawn "Who was name after?"  
"Well… Kent has the first, Caroline has the second, Margo has the third, and Duvivier has the fourth" Ash said  
"Do you wish to have a temple someday?" asked Serena  
"Maybe… if I prove to be worthy" Ash said looking at the stairs

Ash remained almost five minutes watching the staircase ahead them, not moving or saying anything, it was like he was trying to see beyond the staircase until the last temple

"Ash" said May finally breaking the silence  
"What?" asked Ash  
"Shouldn't we be going?" May asked "I mean… who knows where Team Tenebris might be right now"  
'Yes… you are right" said Ash "I'm sorry"

Ash, Serena, Dawn and May started walking up the stairs, they were too long and tall, it seemed they would never end, and even though they were walking for almost fifteen minutes now, none of them were feeling tired

"Why don't we feel tired? We've been walking these stairs for a long time" said Dawn  
"That's one of the powers of the Temple of Dragons" said Ash "Actually is not that you don't feel tired… you just have more energy while being here"  
"Look!" said Serena "I can see the first temple"

They walked a little bit more until they reached the first temple. The Kent temple was made of gold, tall pillars and statues of dragons decorate the entrance, which also showed a message: The Dragon force is beyond the physical

"The Dragon force is beyond the physical" read May "What does that mean?"  
"It means that only physical force isn't enough" said Ash "It's just one third of it. Heart and mind is also needed when you follow the Dragon way of life"

Suddenly out of nowhere a hyper beam came from the sky, hitting the ground near Ash and the girls throwing them far

"Are you alright?" asked Ash to them  
"I think so" said Dawn  
"What happened?" asked May  
"We were attacked" Ash answered  
"By whom?" asked Serena  
"By me" answered a voice from above Kent's temple

They all looked up and saw one of Team Tenebris member on the roof, the one they had already faced before and they knew he was one of the toughest of them

"Mascaro" said Ash  
"The only and one" said Mascaro, by his side his Tyranitar was ready to attack if needed  
"I almost forgot about you" Ash said  
"A terrible mistake Ketchum" said Mascaro "You should have stayed with us. You are a wonderful battler; you would have made The Lady proud of you"  
"I never wanted to join you at first place" Ash answered "The Lady controlled my mind"  
"The Lady knows what she does" he said "Soon she will rule all this world and when it arrives… you will surrender not staying by her side"  
"I won't allow it" Ash said "How did you know we were coming?"  
"Lance told us" Mascaro said  
"What? Lance told you?"  
"That's right as soon as we passed the gates of Mount Silver, Lance felt your presence and warned us that you were ahead of us"  
"Why would Lance do that?" asked Serena  
"Don't forget that he is now under The Lady's mental control" said May  
"I think he sensed Ash because they are both Dragon Masters" said Dawn  
"Be quiet Dawn" said May "don't let them know Ash is a Dragon Master"  
"It's too late now" said Mascaro "We already know"  
"What?" asked Ash  
"It wasn't difficult to put things together" he said "When Lance told us about you also entering Mount Silver, we first thought you were going to wait for us at the top and set up a trap. But when Lance lost your presence… we already knew you were inside the Temple. So the only way to you all have entered was only if you were a Dragon Master as well"  
"Lance probably lost my presence when we entered the small cave" thought Ash "You are wrong… we entered after you" he said  
"We noticed it when Lance let us in" Mascaro said "That's why The Lady ordered us to wait for you here"  
"You? You who?" Ash asked  
"All of Team Tenebris" he answered "Each one of us are waiting you in a temple"  
"So you are waiting for us to defeat us?" asked Dawn  
"Not all of you" Mascaro said "Ketchum can pass… but I will not allow you three to pass"  
"And why do I have permission to pass?" asked Ash  
"Now that the Lady knows you are also a Dragon Master; you are of her interest as well" Mascaro said  
"How so?" asked Ash  
"The Lady and only her can become the Dragon Master" Mascaro said "She was going to kill Lance once we entered the Temple… But now she will wait until he destroys you first, and then she will kill him"  
"Lance and I have the same level… we will never defeat one another" Ash answered  
"Better for us" Mascaro said "So you both kill each other"  
"I will not allow you. Get ready you bastard" said Ash taking his Poke balls when…

"ASH WAIT" said Dawn from behind him

Ash looked back and saw Dawn stepping forward to him

"I will deal with this punk" said Dawn  
"What are you talking about Dawn?" Ash asked  
"You must save yourself and your Pokémon from getting hurt, until you find Lance and The Lady" Dawn said "So I will stay here and battle Mascaro"  
"Dawn… don't do that" said Ash  
"Ash… you didn't bring us here to be mere spectators" Dawn said "We're here to help you. You are strong… but even you can't defeat all Team Tenebris and Lance only by yourself"  
"We'll stay with you Dawn" said Serena  
"That's right. Together we three can defeat him" said May  
"No" Dawn said "Mascaro said that the others are waiting for us on every temple ahead… So that guy named Meyers must be the next one, and he seems to be extremely strong… Am I right Ash?"  
"Yes… you are" Ash said  
"So you must go with Ash and help him defeat Myers so he can get to Lance, once he defeats Lance, the two of them can take care of The Lady" Dawn said  
"You really thought about everything… don't you Dawn?" Ash asked sadly  
"Unfortunately I did" said Dawn "Now you three keep going. I am pretty sure he will not deny you going on. Am I right Mascaro?"  
"Whatever" answered Mascaro "You all can go if you want, I don't like being a baby sitter… so Myers can take care of you three"

Ash looked at Dawn and hugged her strongly, surprising her

"Please take care" Ash said "I know you can do it"  
"Don't worry Ash" said Dawn "You are my teacher, you taught me everything… there's no way I'm losing to him"  
"When you finish, come running after us" said Ash  
"I will. I promise" Dawn said and then kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, only a peck but it meant the world to Dawn

"I'm sorry girls" said Dawn to May and Serena "It may be the last time I see him or you. I had to take a chance"  
"Don't say bullshit" said May "Of course we're seeing each other again"  
"You are wonderful Dawn" said Serena crying "Please be safe"  
"I will do my best" said Dawn

"You are amazing Dawn" said Ash making her blush "I'm proud of you and I believe we are seeing each other again"  
"Thank you" said Dawn "Now go"

Ash, May and Serena started running forward until they entered the first temple, they were already inside when they heard Dawn shouting…

"DON'T FORGET ASH… I LOVE YOU"

Ash looked back and saw Dawn smiling at him. He smiled back and continued running along with May and Serena

* * *

Mascaro jumped from the ceiling and landed on the ground. He looked behind him to see if Ash and the two girls were still visible, but they weren't

"You are very brave I must admit" Mascaro said "You did all that for the man you love?"  
"Is there a problem with that?" Dawn asked  
"But why did you choose to stay here?" Mascaro said "If you had waited one of the other girls would have offered to stay"  
"I like to take the lead" said Dawn  
"I see. And do you really think you can defeat me?"  
"I don't have to defeat you" Dawn said "I have to make Ash reach Lance"  
"And do you believe Ketchum can defeat Lance? He himself said they were at the same level"  
"They may be on the same level, but Ash has something Lance doesn't have and that's what gonna make him win"  
"And what would that be?" asked Mascaro  
"A reason to fight" said Dawn  
"Okay" said Mascaro "So let's start. I already have Tyranitar on my side ready to fight. So choose your Pokémon"  
"My pleasure" said Dawn taking a poke ball "GO! EMPOLEON"

Dawn released form her poke ball the water penguin evolved from Piplup. She wasn't sure of her victory… but she wouldn't give up easily

"You think that using a water Pokémon will be enough to defeat Tyranitar?" Mascaro said  
"Why don't you worry about your own strategy and let me worry with mine?" asked Dawn  
"As you wish" said Mascaro "Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse"

Tyranitar did as ordered and attacked Empoleon with his move

"Empoleon, dodge and use hydro pump"

Empoleon tried to dodge but it was visible the different levels of both Pokémon, Tyranitar was way stronger than Empoleon and his attacks much faster, so Empoleon failed in dodging and got hit by Tyranitar's attack

"EMPOLEON" shouted Dawn seeing her Pokémon on the ground "Can you still battle?"

Trying to getting up Empoleon didn't have time to completely stand up, Tyranitar was already attacking again

"Now use Thunderbolt" said Mascaro

Tyranitar quickly focused a huge amount of electricity and shot at Empoleon, knocking him out

"It seems _"Pingu"_ can no longer battle" said Mascaro  
"You… son of a…"  
"Wow" said Mascaro "Where are your manners?"  
"I will show you my manners" said Dawn "Nobody calls my Empoleon _"Pingu"_. You'll pay for that"  
"So… make your move" said Mascaro  
"Empoleon please get up" Dawn said "I know you can do it. I believe in you"

Empoleon was trying his best to be up, but Tyranitar's thunderbolt not only made him weak, but also paralyzed him

"DON'T GIVE UP" shouted Dawn "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT"

Suddenly a strong blue light began to emanate from Empoleon. A light that in the Pokémon world was known only by one reason. From inside that light, Empoleon began to change form, getting bigger, and stronger. When the transformation was fully completed it wasn't Empoleon who was standing there

"I… can't believe it" said Mascaro "It… Mega…"  
"Evolved" said Dawn "To Mega Empoleon"

Mega Empoleon looked back at his master and smiled at Dawn

"You Mega Evolved for me" said Dawn "Isn't that right?"

Mega Empoleon nodded to her master and then turned to Tyranitar showing he was ready to keep Battle

"How was that possible?" Mascaro asked "I know Ketchum can Mega Evolve his Greninja without a mega stone. But now this girl seems to be able to do the same"  
"We are ready to keep fighting" said Mascaro  
"Tyranitar… we won't have chance against Mega Empoleon, it's your time to Mega evolve" said Mascaro touching his mega stone and making it react with Tyranitar's. Soon Mega Tyranitar was also ready for battle "Let's see if your Mega _"Pingu"_ can defeat my Mega Tyranitar"  
"I already told you not to call him PINGU" shouted Dawn angrily "Now Mega Empoleon use Hydro Pump"

Mega Empoleon used the move Dawn ordered and shot Mega Tyranitar his Water attack

"Now Mega Tyranitar… Jump" said Mascaro

Tyranitar jumped and avoided the attack easily

"You idiot" said Dawn "You fell for my trap"  
"What?" asked Mascaro seeing that Mega Empoleon was no longer at the same place "Where is he?"

Suddenly Empoleon emerged also up in the air in front of Tyranitar, both of them were face to face

"How did he get there so fast?" asked Mascaro "I barely saw him jumping"  
"Now Mega Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon" shouted Dawn

Without being able to react, Mega Tyranitar nothing could do to protect himself and got critical hit by Empoleon's most powerful attack which made Mega Tyranitar fell hard on the ground and cancel the Mega Evolution, returning to the Tyranitar's form. He was out of battle

"Ty… Tyranitar" said Mascaro in shock falling on his knees  
"It seems your Tyranitar can no longer battle" said Dawn  
"No! It can't" said Mascaro still in shock "Tyranitar, return"  
"Now bring out your next Pokémon" said Dawn  
"I… I won't fight anymore" said Mascaro  
"What?" Why not" Dawn asked  
"You defeated my strongest Pokémon easily with your Mega Empoleon" Mascaro said "Any other Pokémon I use will be useless against you… so I give up"

Dawn was in shock, Mascaro gave up

"So I won?" Dawn asked  
"Yes" Mascaro said "You win"

"Well… I…I am surprised. I was hoping something totally different from this. I made such a speech to my friends" Dawn said "It's kind of embarrassing now. I thought I was going to lose and then you would kill me"  
"I would never kill you" said Mascaro "I just kill by The Lady's orders, and she didn't order it"  
"You does seem different from the others Team Tenebris members" said Dawn  
"I'm not a bad person" said Mascaro "I just do what The Lady asks"  
"But why?" asked Dawn  
"Gratitude" said Mascaro "She used her psychic powers to save my daughter from death"  
"What?" Dawn asked  
"She was badly sick. Doctors gave her one month… I was hopeless" Mascaro said "But then she appeared and told me she would save her if I swear absolute loyalty to her"  
"And she did?" asked Dawn  
"She did" Mascaro said "But I was doomed to a life of slavery under The Lady's orders. I never wanted this… but I gave my word and if I leave… she will go after my daughter. It is my fate to live this way forever"  
"Maybe not anymore" said Dawn "Maybe if Ash defeat Lance and then they defeat The Lady… you can be free again and go back to your daughter"  
"I have dreamed with this so many times…. But The Lady has a power nobody understands. It's almost impossible to defeat her" said Mascaro  
"That word you just said… _Almost_ " Dawn said "With that word Ash is gonna defeat her. As long as there's a chance… he will find a way"  
"I can only hope you're right" said Mascaro "Now go and find your friends. They must have reached the second temple already. Myers is waiting for them and one of the girls probably will stay to battle him"  
"Any chance he's as nice as you?" asked Dawn hopeful  
"No way" said Mascaro "He is as evil as devil himself. He will not think twice about killing your friends. They are going to need all help the can get… so if I were you… I would run"

Dawn looked ahead at the first temple entrance and then to Empoleon, who by that time had already returned to its normal self, and then to Mascaro once more

"Be safe" Dawn said "I will help you as much as I can"

And then Dawn returned Empoleon and started running toward the first temple to try to catch up with Ash, Serena and May as fast as she could

"Thank you" said Mascaro watching Dawn disappear into the temple "Maybe… there's hope after all"


	26. Chapter 26 - The Grim battle of the Seco

Author's note: I do apologize for taking so long to update the last chapters, I've had some problems with my timetables, but I promise to finish this story within a month from now.  
Thank you for your understanding.

Chapter 26 – The Grim battle of the Second Temple

Ash, May and Serena were running upstairs to get to the second temple, since they left Dawn behind to face Mascaro, they have been constantly listening noises coming from the first temple, which only made them more worried about her. Dawn wasn't the most skilled trainer of them; actually she never enjoyed Pokémon Battles that much since her goals had always been a coordinator, she did everything within her abilities and Ash was just hoping it would be enough to defeat Mascaro.

"Look! We got it" said May "There is the Temple"

They all stepped in the temple which was very similar to the first one; the only difference was the sentence on the entrance. This one says: You do not choose to be a winner, you conquer it.

"You do not choose to be a winner, you conquer it" read Serena  
"It is… encouraging" said May "I guess"

May looked at Ash who was looking back to the stairs, hoping to see Dawn appear at any moment

"She will be okay Ash" said May "You know she would never let herself be defeated by him"  
"I guess you're right… I just feel bad for…" said Ash  
"Don't be" said Serena interrupting him "Ash… you trained and taught all of us about Pokémon. If there's something you can rely on is on your apprentices"  
"Of course" said Ash "I'm sorry. I do trust you all"

"Isn't that nice" said a voice coming from the temple's entrance

Ash, May and Serena looked ahead and saw the one who was waiting them to appear. The Lady's sword-arm, Myers

"Myers" said Ash "So you were really here waiting for us"  
"The Lady asked me to take care of you myself… but I really thought Mascaro would be able to do such easy job" said Myers "But it seems he has failed"  
"What?" asked Ash "So Dawn defeated him?"  
"Well… It looks like it" said Myers

Ash was half relieved. Although Dawn had defeated Mascaro, She could still have been hurt. But if she was okay, she would be probably coming after them right now

"But don't worry" said Myers "I will not make the same mistake he did"

Ash wasn't letting his friends fight his battles anymore; he risked too much leaving Dawn behind. It was up to him now

"Don't Ash" said May when she saw Ash taking one of his Poke balls "You know you are not the one who's battling here as well"  
"No May" Ash said I will not let you battle in my place"  
"Why not?" asked May "Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you May" Ash said "But Myers… is very powerful, his abilities as trainers surpass The Lady's"  
"I don't care Ash" said May "I am battling and I will not accept "no" as answer"

Ash got closer to May and took her hand, what made her blush

"May… I would never forgive myself if something happened with you…" Ash said  
"…With me?"  
"…Serena or Dawn" Ash completed  
"Oh… right" May said a little disappointed  
"So please… let me battle this time" said Ash  
"Sorry Ash… I can't do that" May said  
"You will never defeat Myers alone" said Ash  
"She's not alone" said Serena "I will stay and battle with her"  
"Se…Serena" said Ash  
"Ash… we know our task here" said Serena "Just as we know yours… so just run upstairs to the third temple and don't look back"  
"We'll be fine" said May

Ash looked at May and then to Serena… he would never convince them to let him stay and battle

"Okay" said Ash "I know you can do it"

Ash turned around and started to walk over Myers, who was patiently waiting for their decision. Ash walked until get face to face with him

"If it is okay for you…" started Ash "I will keep going to the third temple"

Myers just moved aside, making clear he was allowing Ash to pass

"Touch one single string of heir of those girls… and you will regret forever" said Ash angrily

Myers nothing said, just smiled at him

"ASH" shouted Serena "I hate sounding cliché… but I love you"  
"We love you" said May smiling "Forever"

Ash smiled and turned away disappearing within the temple "and I love you all" he thought

After Ash left, May got close to Serena and looked into her eyes

"Serena" said May "Thank you… for staying with me"

Serena just smiled and took her hand

"That's what friends are for" she said

"Just to be clear" said Myers to them "I let Ketchum pass because The Lady herself wishes to get rid of him. I could have knocked him down if I wanted to"  
"You could try for years and yet you wouldn't be able to defeat Ash" said May  
"But what about you?" asked Myers "You two… I can defeat easily"  
"We shall see" said Serena "Get your Pokémon ready"  
"I shall use my only two Pokémon" said Myers letting two Poke balls fall on the ground and releasing a Barbaracle and a Dragalge

"It's a rock/water type and a poison/dragon" said May  
"He said it's the only two Pokémon he has" said Serena "Let's go with all we have"  
"I will have advantage against his Dragalge if I use Glaceon" May said  
"Okay" said Serena "I will use Noctowl. His psychic attacks might help"

The two girls released their Pokémon out of their Poke balls, a double battle was about to start

"Let's not wait him to attack first" said May "Glaceon, use Ice beam on Dragalge"  
"Noctowl. Use psychic on Barbaracle" said Serena

Both Pokémon did as their masters ordered, hitting their targets perfectly. The attacks were so strong that dust rose and went everywhere on the "battlefield"

"They did it" said Serena "It was direct hit"  
"There's no way they did not get damaged" said May  
"Are you sure of it?" asked Myers

As the smoke started to fade away, May and Serena saw that both Barbaracle and Dragalge was still up and they also didn't seem to have felt the attack at all

"That's impossible" said May "I knew that attack wouldn't be enough to knock them out… but still…"  
"They were supposed to have at least got damaged" completed Serena  
"You girls are fool" said Myers "Can't you understand that you will never defeat me?"  
"Don't pay attention on him Serena" said May "We can do it. There's always another way"  
"Dragalge, use smokescreen" said Myers

A black smoke took place of the battlefield, making impossible to either side to see something

"I hate this strategy" said Serena "Noctowl. Use gust"

Noctowl started to flip his wings fast to send the smoke away, but when it did… both Barbaracle and Dragalge were missing

"Where are they?" asked May  
"Up there" said Serena pointing high to the sky where both Myers Pokémon were already preparing an air attack  
"Barbaracle, Dragalge use Giga Impact" said Myers

Glaceon and Noctowl were both hit by Myer's Pokémon attack, It was so powerful that both of them couldn't resist and got knocked out immediately

"How come we were defeated by just one attack?" asked May  
"And how did they jumped so high without being noticed?" asked Serena  
"This is the power of Team Tenebris" said Myers "And once The Lady takes Ketchum and Lance out of the play… The Temple of Dragons will raise our Pokémon strength to highest level ever acquired"

* * *

Ash was running up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from the second temple where May and Serena were having their battle against Myers. At that time he could only hope for that noise to be from an attack May and Serena's Pokémon had used  
For a couple of seconds Ash stared back at the second temple and thought about going back to help May and Serena… but they would never forgive him

"I believe in you" he said

* * *

"Glaceon, return" said May  
"Noctowl, return" said Serena "What now?"  
"We call another Pokémon" said May "Go Venusaur"  
"Go Sylveon" said Serena  
"It is useless" said Myers "It doesn't matter what Pokémon you are using… the end will be the same"  
"I don't give up this easily" said Serena  
"If you think we're done… think once again" said May "Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant"  
"Sylveon, use Last Resort" said Serena  
"Barbaracle, Dragalge don't let them attack" said Myers "Use Hyper Beam and Draco Meteor"

Sylveon and Venusaur didn't have time to finished their attacks, Barbaracle and Dragalge were much faster than them, so fast that they were able to attack first

"NO!" cried May and Serena while watching their Pokémon being hit by both Myers's Pokémon attack at once

"Venusaur!" said May "Are you okay?"  
"Sylveon, please get up" said Serena

Unfortunately for May and Serena, the attacks from Barbaracle and Dragalge were so strong that both Venusaur and Sylveon were also knocked out

"I could say that I thought it was going to be harder than that… But I don't like to lie" said Myers "Actually, I knew it was going to be easy"  
"Damn you" said May "Serena… Let's use our strongest Pokémon. It's all in"  
"I agree" Serena answered "It makes no sense to hold back now"  
"Blaziken I choose you" said Serena throwing her Poke ball and revealing her Pokémon  
"Delphox, Go" also said Serena letting her Pokémon out of the Poke ball as well  
"Since a direct physical attack seems not to work… let's use speed" said Serena  
"Good idea" said May "Blaziken, use double team"  
"Delphox, use double team as well" Serena said

Suddenly from the two Pokémon turned into twenty. Ten Blaziken and ten Delphox would try to defeat Myer's Pokémon

"Blaziken, run and move around Barbaracle and Dragalge" shouted May  
"Delphox, you too" said Serena

Delphox and Blaziken along with their copies started running around Barbaracle and Dragalge to confuse them, and although Myers didn't seem to care about the strategy, his Pokémon were visibly uncomfortable with the situation. Both of them were trying to follow Delphox and Blaziken's movements

"I think it is working" said May "They are getting dizzy"  
"It's our time to attack" said Serena  
"Blaziken, use Fire Blast" said May  
"Delphox, use Psychic" said Serena

Both Pokémon attacked as ordered, not only the real ones but all the copies also did the move

"Even though just two of them are real… How are you going to tell which one is the real one?" asked May to Myers

Myers said nothing, somehow he just let his Pokémon get hit by Blaziken and Delphox attacks, and so they did causing an explosion by the combination of Psychic and Fire Blast attacks, which made the entire temple trembles and raised a dark smoke all over the place

* * *

Walking fast to catch up with Ash, Serena and May, Dawn stopped when she heard a loud noise of explosion coming from the second temple

"What was that?" Dawn asked "Damn it… Somebody is already battling. I must hurry up"

* * *

Almost reaching the third temple, Ash looked back once more when he heard an explosion coming from the second temple

"Damn it… not again" said Ash

He looked forward and saw that the third temple was less than a mile away

"It's no use going back now" he thought "Please be okay"

* * *

As the smoke started to fade away, Serena and May were pretty confident about Blaziken and Delphox's attacks, if Barbaracle and Dragalge were not knocked out, they were hoping at least to have get them pretty bad damaged

"What have I told you?" asked Myers "You cannot defeat me with your weak Pokémon"  
"What?" asked May  
"Just look for yourselves" said Myers pointing to his Pokémon

What May and Serena saw was incredible, neither Barbaracle nor Dragalge had gotten any damage by the attacks

"No…" said Serena "this is not possible… it is not from this world"  
"If we cannot hit them… how are we going to win?" asked May  
"You are not" said Myers "And now… It is my turn to attack"  
"May…." Said Serena "If we lose Blaziken and Delphox…."  
"…we'll have no chance of winning" completed May "You are right…. But…."  
"No buts" said Myers "I'll finish this for once and all. Barbaracle, Dragalge use hyper beam"

Barbaracle and Dragalge started to charge energy to use the hyper beam attack. If hit, the match would be over

"It's over…" said May "Blaziken and Delphox are too exhausted to avoid the attack"

"Barbaracle, Dragalge" said Myers "FINISH THEM"

Barbaracle and Dragalge blasted their attacks toward Blaziken and Delphox, seconds felt like hours to May and Serena, both of them closed their eyes just waiting to get defeated by Myers… but the sound that the attack should have emanated and announced their defeat never came

May and Serena slowly opened their eyes and instead of seeing both Delphox and Blaziken fainted at the ground, they saw something… or someone in front of them. A known bright figure that had held the attack

"K… Kent?" asked Serena "It's Kent"  
"The first Dragon Master spirit" said May  
"May, Serena" said Kent "It's your chance… while I'm taking their hyper beam; you have a chance to finish this. They have no way to defend themselves from a direct attack, so order your Pokémon to strike back with all they got"  
"But… Kent…" said May  
"NOW" Kent shouted "I can't hold it for much longer"  
"But will you be okay?" asked Serena  
"Don't worry about me" said Kent "It's now or never"

May and Serena looked at one another and together agreed that they would have no other opportunity

"Blaziken" said May  
"Delphox" said Serena  
"Use BLAST BURN" they all shouted

Somehow the presence of Kent, made Delphox and Blaziken feel stronger and as consequence they used the strongest Blast Burn move ever, the floor cracked due to the fire attack, causing an earthquake that merged with the fire and turned into lava, causing it to get much more powerful, and although the types of Myer's Pokémon had a certain advantage from Serena and May's, it was not enough to resist the attack

"No!" said Myers "This can't be true"

Both Barbaracle and Dragalge were knocked out. Blaziken and Delphox were the winners

"We did it?" asked May looking at Serena  
"I… guess so" answered Serena still not sure  
"Congratulations" said Kent "You did it"  
"Yes!" shouted May "We did it Serena"

Serena and May hugged each other happily

"Thank you Kent" said Serena "If it wasn't for you…"  
"…who knows what would have happened" completed May  
"The Dragon spirit will always protect those who seek for peace and justice" said Kent

On the other side of the "battlefield" Myers returned his Pokémon, an evil and full of anger look appeared on his face. The hate of being defeated and failed with The Lady left him outraged. He would not fail. He would defeat them even if he had to sacrifice himself for it

"You… will pay" said Myers  
"What?" asked Serena realizing he was still there  
"I will not be defeated by you" he continued speaking  
"Can't you see Myers" said May "It's over. We won"  
"Soon… nobody will consider you winners" said Myers "You can't be winners if you are DEAD"

Myers took from his pocket something that looked like a remote control with just one red button in it

"I've set a powerful bomb in this temple that can destroy all here in a matter of seconds" said Myers "I will never let The Lady down. I will win in the end"  
"No!" said Serena  
"Quick" said Kent "Return your Pokémon

May and Serena returned Delphox and Blaziken as Kent ordered

"It's too late" said Myers "Nothing can save you now"

Myers pressed the button and immediately everything started to explode, all temple along with its pillars and statues went down, landslides and earthquakes also took place, and at the end all it could be seen was dust.

"Oh my God" said Dawn who had just arrived "What the hell happened here?"

It was all destroyed. Nothing remained up after the explosions

"ASH! MAY! SERENA!" shouted Dawn waving her arms in an attempt of sending the dust away

With great difficulty, Dawn tried to walk through what was left of the temple. Many fallen stones and the broken floor made almost impossible to do it

"What happened here?" Dawn asked again "Where is everybody?"

As the dust started to fade away it made easier to see around the "temple". Dawn walked a little more until she saw something moving far from here. She ran toward it hoping to be one of her friends… but it wasn't

"You!" said Dawn as she saw Myers trying to raise from a bunch of stones that were all over him "Do you need help?"

Dawn started to take the stones and put away from him, but it was no use, next time she looked at him, there was no more life in his body

"Oh my God" she said walking backwards. She was pretty scared "ASH! MAY! SERENA!" she shouted again

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her and many stones started to move aside. She then saw two arms raising among the rocks until two girls appeared completely intact, with not even a scratch

"MAY, SERENA" shouted Dawn running to her friends and hugging them "What happened here? Where is Ash?"  
"Myers… he exploded everything" Serena said  
"We thought it would be the end for us" May said  
"Well… I can talk for Myers… he is…" said Dawn not wanting to say  
"He's what?" asked Serena  
"He is dead" said a voice from behind them  
"Kent" said May "It was you… you saved us… again"

Kent just nodded at them

"He's dead?" asked Serena  
"It was impossible to survive to an explosion like that" said Kent "I used all my power to involve you two into a safe vortex… however…"  
"However?" asked May  
"Well… it was an amount of energy that I did not have, so I gave my spirit to save you" Kent said  
"But what's going to happen with you now?" asked Serena sadly  
"I will slowly disappear until my force goes to the heavens" said Kent  
"We are so sorry Kent" said Serena crying "Because of us you will no longer be here to protect the Temple of Dragons and the Dragon Masters"  
"Don't worry" said Kent "As long as there are people like you… The temple does not need protection"

As Kent said that last sentence, his body started to fade away into the air

"It's time for me to go" said Kent "I will keep looking after you three from up above and I'm pretty sure you three along with the Dragon Master Ketchum will get through this problem. I trust you"  
"Thanks again Kent" said May who also started to cry "We will never forget what you did for us"  
"Me neither" Kent answered "Goodbye"

And so, Kent disappeared into the air and his light flew up to the skies, and although Kent was the Temple's spirit, May, Serena and Dawn felt like they had just lost a close friend, someone who's been helping and taking care of them. It was time for them to help him, not allowing The Lady to be successful, and for that they would give anything to accomplish that mission. For Kent

"Where's Ash?" asked Dawn  
"He kept walking to the third temple" said May "We must go after him"

Both Dawn and Serena agreed to her

"He's gonna need all help we have" said Dawn  
"So… Let's not waste time anymore" said Serena "Let's go for it"

Together, Serena, Dawn and May began to run toward the third temple to help Ash. It was almost at the end. Soon, one of the sides would be the winner and it could be either Ash's or The Lady's, but which one… nobody knew

* * *

Ash stepped forward as he reached the third temple. This time his foe was visibly waiting for him at the entrance of the temple. He was hoping not to be him… but unfortunately it was

"Lance" said Ash while watching his master on the other side of the field  
"Ketchum" said Lance "It's time for your fall… and I will be the one who will destroy you"

"Bring it on" said Ash "I'm ready"


	27. Chapter 27 - Lance Vs Ash

Chapter – 27 Lance Vs Ash

"I think it's a waste of time to try to bring you back to reality. Isn't it Lance?" asked Ash

There was no answer from Lance

"I guess that's a no" Ash completed  
"Ketchum…" said Lance "The Lady has ordered me to eliminate you. And that's what I'll do"  
"Yeah, you said that already" Ash answered "Let's go"

Lance took one of his poke balls out of his pocket and threw it towards Ash

"Gyarados, I choose you" said Lance while throwing his poke ball and revealing his Pokémon  
"Sceptile, I choose you" said Ash doing the same as Lance

Both Dragon Master's Pokémon appeared in front of each other, Ash released Sceptile first not because of its advantage against Gyarados, but because he knew Lance was going to choose Gyarados first like he always did. And Ash knew Sceptile was ready to finally face Gyarados. During his training with Lance, Ash took ten Pokémon to train within the Temple of Dragons; they were Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Talonflame, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Glalie and Gliscor. After one year Lance allowed Ash to change five of his Pokémon, so he returned Kingler, Gliscor, Glalie, Talonflame and Heracross to get Noibat, Hawlucha, Infernape, Unzefant and Totodile. Noibat and Totodile were brought by Ash to the Temple of Dragons with the objective of get them evolved, which he did successfully by the way. Ash chose Hawlucha and Unzefant because since Kalos he became very fond of the flight type. Infernape was chosen due to its obviously strength. However, what was interesting it's that when Ash was deciding which Pokémon he was going to return to Professor Oak's Lab, he firstly thought about returning Sceptile instead of Glalie. It wasn't easy to choose five Pokémon to exchange, but he decided to return Sceptile. But when Sceptile was told he was going to go back to Pallet Town… he refused. He wanted to stay with Ash and keep training with him and Lance, and Lance's Gyarados was the reason of it. Sceptile and Gyarados became rivals at the Temple of Dragons, ever since Ash and Lance were battling they've always sent Sceptile and Gyarados to face each other, it became a tradition between them, whenever Sceptile was battling, Gyarados would be its opponent and vice versa. But… in almost three years of training, Sceptile never defeated Gyarados. He defeated many other Lance's Pokémon like Flygon and even Dragonite once, but Gyarados never lost against Sceptile. And now at the most important battle between them, Ash knew Sceptile was finally ready to become winner for the first time.

"I do not regret keeping you at my team Sceptile" said Ash to his Pokémon "Just like me… you hate being defeat, you trained hard and hard waiting to this moment to arrive"

Sceptile looked at Ash and nodded. It was killing Sceptile from inside not having a victory against Gyarados, but now he was going to change this forever

"Our proud is on the table" said Ash "Do your best"

"Gyarados, dragon breath" said Lance

Gyarados jumped and from up above "shot" its dragon move

"Sceptile, use Agility" Ash said

Apparently easy, Sceptile dodged Gyarados attack without getting hit

"It seems you got better trained. But that's not enough to defeat Gyarados" said Lance "Gyarados use thunderwave"

Still on the air, Gyarados send down yellow waves that paralyzed Sceptile

"Damn it" said Ash "Sceptile, use Solar Beam"

Sceptile tried to obey Ash… but nothing came out

"Sceptile it's Paralyzed, it can't move now" said Lance "Gyarados, use Flamethrower"

Almost hitting the ground, Gyarados attacked Sceptile with his fire attack, causing a pretty bad damage to him and some burns along its body

"Sceptile can you still go on?" asked Ash

Sceptile answered yes with his head and then turned to Gyarados

"Great" said Ash "Try to use Solar Beam again"

Sceptile started to charge energy from the sun so he could use the move Ash asked him

"Let's see which beam is stronger" said Lance "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam"

Gyarados also started to charge energy to strike back Sceptile's Solar Beam. It took just a couple of seconds but then both Pokémon were ready to attack

"NOW" shouted Ash while Sceptile shot his attack toward Gyarados  
"You too Gyarados, ATTACK" Lance shouted to Gyarados who also shot his attack toward Sceptile´s

Both beams hit each other, and the power of the Pokémon would now be the tiebreaker to see which attack would win and hit the opponent  
For almost a minute both none Pokémon were tied, half of the battlefield was taken by the yellow light of Gyarados Hyper Beam and half of the battlefield was taken by the green light of Sceptile's Solar Beam. But unfortunately for Ash and Sceptile, paralyzation took control of his body again, making the Solar Beam to give in and allowing Gyarados's Hyper Beam to hit Sceptile directly

"SCEPTILE" shouted Ash while seeing his Pokémon being throwing away and hitting the ground

Ash ran towards Sceptile and took him into his arms

"Sceptile… are you okay?"

Sceptile was fighting against defeat, he could no longer get up by himself and Ash knew it. It's paralyzation and damage taken so far by Gyarado's Flamethrower and Hyper beam were all Sceptile could stand. But he didn't want to give up

"It's okay" said Ash "It's okay to lose. It only makes us stronger, There's nothing to be ashamed of"

Sceptile didn't want to. He wanted to be the winner, he was trying hard to get up… but it's wasn't possible

"Do you know what you should do?" asked Ash "You should REST"

Sceptile looked at Ash understanding what he wanted to say and then went to sleeping restoring all his strength and healing his status problems  
Ash got up, looked at Lance and walked back to his position, leaving Sceptile alone on the ground

"You think I didn't see what you did" said Lance "Sceptile just used rest. Although he is healed, he's asleep. So I have the chance to finish this battle"

Ash said nothing, just looked at Lance waiting him to order Gyarados its next move

"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Tail" said Lance

Gyarados started to "run" towards Sceptile, his tail already getting ready to attack. When he was close to him…

"Now Sceptile, use Flash" shouted Ash

Immediately, Sceptile opened his eyes and a strong flash of light temporarily blinded Gyarados, making him scream in pain

"Now Sceptile, use Dragon leaf" said Ash  
"What?" asked Lance "What move is that

Sceptile's blade turned blue and very fast, he used them to hit Gyarados on the head, making him fall into the ground… knocked out

"Gy… Gyarados?" asked Lance still in shock for what had just happened

"It seems Gyarados ca no longer battle Lance" said Ash

Lance returned Gyarados and angrily looked at Ash who was congratulating Sceptile for the first victory against it

"How did Sceptile wake up so fast?" asked Lance  
"With this" said Ash showing Lance a small blue berry he took out of his pocket  
"A Chesto Berry" said Lance "So when you ran to help Sceptile, you already had this on your mind" Lance said smiling  
"Of course" answered Ash "A good trainer is not only made of ability and luck… but also some smartness"  
"What about that last move?" asked Lance "What was that?"  
"You know Lance… ever since I started training with you, I secretly developing some moves that mix two types together. I did with Charizard before… but I also trained with Sceptile" said Ash  
"I see" said Lance "And this one is a mix of Dragon Claw and Razor Leaf I assume"  
"That's right" Ash answered  
"There was no way Gyarados could stand that attack" Lance said "Dragon Claw and Razor Leaf together created an effect much stronger than the " _super effective_ ""  
"I was thinking of it when I developed it" Ash said  
"Clever" said Lance "Shall we continue?"  
"Be my guest" Ash answered

Lance took a second Poke ball out of his belt and threw it revealing his next Pokémon

"Flygon, I choose you" said Lance  
"Sceptile, return. I'm leaving you with the victory taste on your lips" said Ash calling his Pokémon back "Talonflame, GO"

Ash released his orange fire bird Pokémon. One of his favorites since Kalos

"So… a sky battle?" Lance asked  
"Let's vary a little" Ash answered  
"Okay then. Flygon, use Sand-Attack" said Lance

Flygon swung its tail making sand rise from the ground and throwing it toward Talonflame

"Talonflame, fly and dodge it" ordered Ash  
"Flygon, don't let Talonflame fly" Lance said "Use Rock Slide"

Flygon used the attack ordered and soon many rocks started falling from the sky and hitting Talonflame while it's was trying to fly

"Talonflame" said Ash  
"I know you are a very skilled trainer Ash" said Lance "But so am I. Flygon use Earth Power"

Ash didn't even have time to think… Flygon hit Talonflame making it fall on the ground…knocked out

"Ta… Talonflame" Ash said  
"It can no longer battle" said Lance "That was easy"

Ash returned Talonflame and looked at Lance. He was better than he thought. Although they have trained together for almost three years, Lance was unpredictable, he never asked Flygon to use rock and ground attacks before. If Ash knew, he would never call Talonflame to battle Flygon. Such a naïve mistake

"I knew it would be this way" said Ash taking another Poke ball

Lance returned Flygon and also took another ball

"I must find a way to set Lance's mind free from The Lady" Ash thought "If I keep battling Lance I may win, but I also may get my Pokémon hurt and that would be terrible since I still have to battle The Lady. But how am I going to set his mind free?"  
"I'm waiting Ketchum" said Lance "Make your move"  
"Okay" said Ash "I choose Greninja"

Ash released his frog ninja Pokémon, one of his most powerful buddies

"I choose Aerodactyl" Lance said choosing his Prehistoric Pokémon  
"Well… I could say that you were not very smart choosing a rock type against my water type Pokémon" said Ash "But that is going against your teaching of "Types do not win battles"" said Ash

Lance didn't seem to care about Ash speech; he was only waiting him to do the first move

"Greninja, water shuriken" said Ash

On Greninja's hands appeared many shuriken that he threw against his foe on the sky

"Aerodactyl, use wing attack and give them back to Greninja" Lance ordered

Aerodactyl hit the Shuriken and sent all of them back to Greninja who dodged them easily

"Greninja, jump and use cut" Ash said

Greninja ran fast and jumped in an attempt to his Aerodactyl with his "sword"

"Aerodactyl, use supersonic"

Aerodactyl sent down waves that made Greninja confused

"Damn it" thought Ash while watching his Pokémon lose balance in his confusion  
"Aerodactyl use crunch" said Lance

Aerodactyl flew down toward Greninja and with his sharped teeth gave Greninja a very strong bite

"Greninja are you okay?" asked Ash

Greninja was damaged, but on the other hand Aerodactyl's attack snapped him out of his confusion

"Greninja… can you keep battling?" asked Ash

Greninja nodded positively to his trainer

"Good" said Ash "Next move will be our last one. Either we win or lose"  
"I agree" said Lance  
"Greninja, run. Run as fast as you can" said Ash

Greninja started running towards Aerodactyl

"Aerodactyl, Fly" said Lance

Aerodactyl started flying to escape from Greninja but…

"Greninja, used hydro pump… on the floor" said Ash

Greninja took aim at the ground and used the move Ash ordered, the attack made an impulse that threw him up toward Aerodactyl who didn't have time to defend himself

"Now use headbutt" said Ash to his Pokémon

Greninja still "flying" hit Aerodactyl's belly so strong that made him breathless and fall on the ground, but Ash and Greninja weren't done yet

"Now Greninja, to finish this, use as much Water Shuriken as you can" said Ash

Greninja still on the air threw many water shuriken making Aerodactyl disappear into the water that appeared due to his attack. After Greninja finished, the only thing all of them knew was that Aerodactyl had been defeated

"Well done Greninja" said Ash to his Pokémon "I knew you could do it"

Greninja smiled at Ash, all training they did along the years weren't in vain. They both were much stronger now

Lance still emotionless returned Aerodactyl, the tie had come to him finally use his strongest Pokémon on hand

"It's time Ketchum" he said "There is no more reason to keep battle like this. I'm going to use my strongest Pokémon"

Ash returned Greninja. He knew which Pokémon he was going to use. But most important, he knew which Pokémon he had to use as well

"I choose Salamence" said Lance releasing his blue dragon Pokémon

"It's time to set you free Lance" thought Ash "GO! DRAGONITE"

Ash threw the Poke ball that belonged to Lance and released Dragonite, the strongest Dragon Pokémon alive on earth. Lance's Dragonite

At first, Lance seemed not to recognize his own Dragonite, so they both were going to fight with all their power

"Remember Dragonite" said Ash "We're doing this for Lance"

Dragonite agreed, he knew he would have to take his master down to help him to get free from his mental control, and Dragonite would do anything to accomplish that

This battle was going to decide the world's future. For either good or bad

Lance and Salamence VS Ash and Dragonite


	28. Chapter 28 - Setting Free

Chapter 28 – Setting Free

"The battle has already begun" said Dawn looking up to the third Temple still far from them  
"Who do you think is battling?" asked May  
"Ash of course" answered Serena  
"I know… but against who?" she asked "Lance or The Lady?"  
"This is not important" Dawn answered  
"She's right. Either way… Ash will win" Serena completed

They kept running upstairs to catch up with Ash as fast as they could, maybe if Ash was battling Lance, the three of them could take his place and finish it for him while he could go find The Lady. But they had to be faster than that

* * *

Dragonite and Salamence were having a sky battle, Lance and Ash knew this was the last battle, for this reason both of them were ordering only physical attacks, they couldn't risk special attacks against each other at that moment, so headbutt, quick attack and even tackle were the moves most used so far. But they also knew nobody would win that way, both Lance and Ash actually were just waiting for the perfect moment to use an special attack

"I could try to lose" thought Ash "If Lance sees Dragonite in danger… maybe he could get free from the Lady's mental control but… I could never use Dragonite this way"

Dragonite and Salamence were obviously at the same level, it didn't seem neither of them would win nor lose the battle, which was weird because Dragonite had always been the strongest Pokémon of Lance

"Dragonite is holding back" Ash thought "He knows we have to win… but he can't use all he got against his own master"

"Salamence, use dragonbreath" ordered Lance  
"Dragonite dodge it" Ash asked while seeing Dragonite avoiding Salamence's attack "Dragonite, use Thunder"

Dragonite was a very special kind of Pokémon, every now and then was possible to find Pokémon that can use many types moves like electric, ice, fire and many others not being exactly one of these types. Dragonite was one of them

Dragonite hit Salamence with his Thunder attack making him falling into the ground and both the electric attack and the fall itself damaged Salamence, but nothing serious apparently

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw" asked Lance

Salamence flew towards Dragonite and hit him with the Dragon attack

"Damn it" said Ash "A dragon move is super effective against dragon type"

But differently from what Ash thought, Dragonite didn't seem to get damaged; actually it was like Dragonite hadn't been hit at all

"What's happening?" thought Ash looking at Lance who seemed to have thought the same

Ash looked at Salamence and saw tears coming down his face

"Salamence is holding back as well" Ash thought "Of course... The Lady controls people's minds not the Pokémon's. Salamence is just fighting because Lance is ordering… but he doesn't want to hurt Dragonite"

Ash looked at Dragonite who looked him back smiling, showing him that he had also notice Salamence's actions

"It's over Lance" said Ash "You can't win this battle"  
"What?" Lance asked  
"Actually, I can't win either" Ash said "Dragonite will not defeat Salamence, just like Salamence will not defeat Dragonite"  
"What are you talking about?" Lance asked "Why not?"  
"Because both are yours Pokémon" Ash said "We can't force them to fight each other until death"  
"My… Pokémon" asked Lance a little confused  
"Try to remember Lance. You are not a Team Tenebris Member" Ash said "You are Lance of the Elite Four , Kanto Champion, a Dragon Master, my master and my friend"  
"I… I" started Lance looking at Dragonite "I never had a Dragonite"  
"Yes you do" Ash said "This Dragonite has been with you the longest time. It's your strongest Pokémon, and that's why you left him with me, so I could bring you back to reality"

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM LANCE" said a voice from nowhere but pretty familiar to Ash

"The Lady" he said to himself

"YOU ARE MY SWORD-ARM, YOU FIGHT FOR ME AND OUR CAUSE"

"Do not listen to her Lance" said Ash "The Lady's name is Jennifer, she your sister, she's trying to take over the Temple of Dragons and the Dragon Master title. Once she defeats you and me she will declare herself the Dragon Master and will use the power of the temple for her own evil purposes. You must fight her back"

Lance started to scream loud in pain, due to the force The Lady was putting on his head at that moment. His hands went up on his head trying to ease the pain but it didn't seem like it was helping

"STOP" Ash shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM IF YOU KEEP FORCING HIS MIND THIS WAY"

Nobody answered him

"Lance, remember the training you gave me. You have a strong mind, it only got caught because you allowed her into it" Ash said trying to help Lance out of his mental control

Suddenly Lance stopped. Stopped screaming and got up looking at Ash with dead eyes

"I am Lance, a member of Team Tenebris"

"No" Ash said, The Lady was successful

"Get ready Ketchum" Lance said "I will finish you now"

Ash looked at Lance and smiled

"Have you forgotten that Salamence and Dragonite will not fight each other? At least not for real" said Ash  
"So I shall not use Salamence" said Lance returning his Pokémon  
"It will make no difference" Ash said "None of your Pokémon will fight for real against Dragonite"

Lance didn't listen to Ash and threw another Poke ball, but what came out of it made Ash surprised

"Alakazam?" asked Ash seeing the Psychic Pokémon in front of him "Of course… this is the Alakazam The Lady lends to Team Tenebris members. I used him as well"  
"Alakazam will fight your Dragonite for real" said Lance "Alakazam, use Psybeam"

Ash just smiled as he saw Alakazam preparing his attack

"Alakazam may fight for real… but he will never defeat Dragonite. Not here inside the Temple of Dragons Lance" Ash said smiling "This battle is over. Dragonite, show him the most powerful Hyper Beam that ever existed"

Dragonite took all his energy and sent Alakazam the strongest Hyper Beam ever so powerful that covered Alakazam's Psybeam, hitting and throwing him far away. Dragonite's hyper beam was so strong that not only Alakazam got hit, the strong wind caused by the attack made Lance "fly" against the wall of the temple, causing him to hit his head on the concrete and fall unconscious on the floor

"Lance?" asked Ash running toward him "Are you okay?"

There was no answer from him

Dragonite came closer as well worried about his master

"Don't worry Dragonite" said Ash "He just fainted. He will be fine"

Dragonite sat next to his master and started watching him, hoping him to wake up at any minute

"Maybe you should stay here and take care of him" said Ash "I will keep going up to the last temple to find The Lady"

Dragonite nodded to Ash agreeing to his idea. He didn't want to leave his master now

"You are a wonderful Pokémon Dragonite" Ash said "Lance is very lucky to have you as friend"

Ash then got up and left Lance and Dragonite and headed to the last temple. He was about to enter the third temple when he heard his name being called

"Where do you think you are going Ketchum?"

Ash turned around and saw… his three best friends. Dawn, Serena and May standing right there looking at him

"You arrived" said Ash

The girls came to him, they were all breathless, and probably they ran the whole way from the second to the third temple

"We're sorry taking so long" said Dawn "We tried to get here as fast as we could"  
"But those stairs sucks" said May  
"Who's there?" asked Serena pointing at Lance and Dragonite  
"Lance and Dragonite" Ash answered  
"So… you defeated him" said Serena  
"Yes. Thanks to Dragonite" Ash completed  
"What now?" May asked  
"I'm going to the Last Temple. The Lady is waiting for me there"  
"When you say "I'm going" you mean…" asked Dawn  
"… we are going" said Ash  
"Glad you know it"

Ash smiled, he wasn't away from them that long, but he missed having them around. While checking on the girls he placed his eyes at one girl in particular and… blushed a little

"Are you okay Ash?" that girl asked  
"What? Yes… I'm fine" he answered embarrassed "Let's go"

After that the four of them left the third temple heading to the last one and the last battle against The Lady

* * *

INDIGO PLATEAU

 _Elite Four Headquarter_

Lorelei was apprehensive, as Ash ordered her; she put all Indigo Plateau under protection just like all cities of Kant and Johto. If needed, the gym leaders of all regions would help protecting the small towns

"What do you think is happening up there?" asked Bruno  
"It's been a couple days already" said Lorelei "I have no idea"  
"They could all be dead by now" said Agatha  
"If by "they" you mean Team Tenebris, I hope you're right" said Lorelei  
"If you knew Ash as I do, you would have no reason to be afraid" said Professor Oak who was sitting om a chair drink a cup of tea  
"Lance once said the same to me" said Lorelei "What does that boy have that is so… special?"  
"His heart" said Professor Oak  
"Heart?" asked Bruno "I do have a heart too. That's nothing special"  
"His heart goes beyond the impossible" Professor Oak said "His heart accepts no defeat and will never give up. That's something only a few have the proud to possess"  
"If heart wins battles… let's just hope Ash's heart is really ready to face this last stand" said Lorelei  
"I bet my life on that boy" said Professor Oak seriously "He will never let us down"

Lorelei, Agatha and Bruno stared at Professor Oak, just hoping he was right

* * *

TEMPLE OF DRAGONS

Ash and the girls started walking up the last stair to the fourth temple. They all wanted to run, but they were all exhausted from the last battles, and also, The Lady would never run away, she had to wait Ash to arrive to finally conquer her goal

"How was your battle Dawn?" asked Ash  
"Actually… it was easy" Dawn said "I myself got surprised"  
"That Mascaro guy" said May "I always knew he was just a show off man"  
"He's a very good trainer… but somehow Dawn must have touched his heart" Ash said  
"Well… I left him at the first Temple" Dawn said "Who knows what he did after that"  
"Thanks God you are okay Dawn" said Ash "I really got worried about you"  
"Thank you for caring about me Ash" said Dawn blushing a little  
"What about you two?" asked Ash to May and Serena " I'm pretty sure you two had a hard time with Myers"  
"We surely did" answered May "Actually we would have lost if it wasn't for Kent"  
"He helped you?" Ash asked  
"He did more than that" said Serena "He gave his "life" to save us from death"  
"He what?" Ash asked stopping walking  
"Myers had a bomb" said Serena "He used it to explode the second Temple"  
"So that's was the noise I heard" asked Ash  
"But he saved us giving his own existence in exchange" finished Serena  
"I'm sorry about that Ash" said May  
"It's okay" Ash said "Kent was a wonderful Dragon Master. Lance always told me about his stories, he was known as the kindest of all masters. If he gave his existence to save you… is because he saw good in you two"  
"We thought you would be mad at us" said May  
"How could I? You three have been doing such dangerous things just to help me" Ash said "Without you three I wouldn't have made my way until here. Thank you"

They all blushed because of Ash's compliments. One of them looked straight to Ash's eyes and smiled, making him blush as well

"We're almost reaching the fourth temple" said Ash turning his face away "Let's keep going"

* * *

INDIGO PLATEAU

 _Elite Four Headquarter_

Nurse Joy was entering the E.R. room to do the daily exams on Pikachu, but when she did enter, she saw something she never whished for. She immediately ran out of the E.R. room and headed to the Elite Four conference room. As she opened the door she saw Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Professor Oak, all looking at her

"Is everything okay Nurse Joy?" asked Professor Oak  
"No. It is not" she answered "It is Pikachu"

All of them got up from the chairs and looked scared at her

"What's with him Nurse Joy" Professor Oak asked

"He disappeared" she answered

Not a word was said. And silence took place of the room


	29. Chapter 29 - Serena Vs The Lady

Chapter 29 – Serena Vs The Lady

The Lady walked toward the entrance of the fourth Temple. She never thought she was going to battle Ash. Although she told all Team Tenebris member she was the one who was supposed to get rid of him, she was hoping Mascaro, Myers and Lance to save her the time of doing it by taking care of him and his friends themselves. But all of them including Lance were defeat by Ash, May, Serena and Dawn. Since the Lady was mentally connected to her puppies she knew whenever one of them was down. Mascaro was alive; she could still feel him at the first Temple although he hasn't moved since his lost to the blue haired girl. Myers on the other hand didn't only lose to the battle against the two other girls, something happened that made his soul to completely vanish from the world, she obviously concluded he was dead. And Lance… had also been defeated by Ash. He was alive as well but her mental connection to her brother had somehow got interrupted, so she also concluded that he had fainted. Now not only Ash, but the other girls were all heading to the fourth and last temple, where she was waiting for them. She knew the girls wouldn't be a problem to her… but Ash… he was something she had never seen before. Somehow he surpassed Lance's abilities and was probably the most powerful trainer of the world… after her of course.

"Come Ketchum" she said "I'm waiting for you"

* * *

Ash, Serena, Dawn and May were almost reaching the fourth Temple, after Ash's battle against Lance, he was visibly tired and his Pokémon were probably too. May, Dawn and Serena were worried because that could give The Lady an advantage against him.

"Ash" asked Dawn "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Of course Dawn" Ash answered "Why do you ask?"  
"Well… you look tired… I'm worried you and your Pokémon are tired to fight The Lady"  
"She's right Ash" said Serena "Would you like us to face her first?"  
"Yes" May concluded "Maybe we can get her and her Pokémon tired before you take her in"  
"Well… it is not a bad idea" said Ash "My Pokémon are resting within the Poke balls trying to get as much energy back as they can… but…"  
"But what?" asked Serena  
"I'm not sure if I can beat her… so you probably won't be able to"  
"We know we are not that much" said Dawn smiling "But we just want to get her a little bit weaker before you face her"  
"So what do you think?" asked May  
"I think… it will be of good use" he answered "Thank you girls"  
"No problem" they all said together

After a couple of minutes, they all saw the fourth Temple. It was the biggest of them all in honor to The Dragon Master Duvivier. It was said that Duvivier had a bond so strong with his Dragon Pokémon that he was able to fusion with it. Together they became only one in spirit, mind and heart. It was only a tale, but Lance told Ash once that himself was hoping to someday get so connect to Dragonite that they both would fusion like Duvivier and his Pokémon, a Dragonite as well. Because of that Duvivier became an inspiration to many other Dragon Masters of the past who also tried to achieve this goal, but unsuccessfully unfortunately.

"So… you've arrived" said a female voice at the Temple's doors

They all looked at her; she was really there waiting for them. The Lady herself

"Hello Jennifer" said Ash trying to make her angry. He knew she no longer was known by that name  
"You will soon stop calling me that and will start calling me master again" she said smiling  
"I don't think so" Ash said also smiling "We already defeated you best trainer, your sword-arm and your brother. They all probably are way better than you"

Ash was lying of course; he knew The Lady was the most powerful trainer ever. Maybe she was so good that not even he and Lance together could beat her. But he wanted to send some positive thoughts to May, Serena and Dawn and since her only known Pokémon was Alakazam, who she constantly lent to Team Tenebris members, he had no idea what was coming from her.

"So let's start Ketchum" said The Lady  
"I'm not the one who is battling Jennifer" said Ash  
"What?" asked The Lady surprised  
"That's right. My girls are" he answered and blushing after realizing he said "My girls", but they didn't seem to care, although all of them also blushed at Ash's commentary  
"What do you intend to?" The Lady asked "To get me weaker so it will be easier to defeat me?"  
"That's right" Ash said  
"What?" she asked surprised again  
"That's exactly our strategy. There's no need to hide" Ash said

The Lady started laughing, very loud, so loud that echoed all through the Temple

"Okay then" she said "It will be an honor to destroy your concubines first"  
"What did you just call us?" asked Serena

All of them got scared, Serena normally was pretty calm and polite, but somehow The Lady's words made her furious

"Wow, that one is energetic" said The Lady "So you will be the first?"  
"My pleasure you bitch" said Serena "Do you have anything against it?" she asked looking at Dawn and May  
"No" the two of them answered fast  
"Great" Serena said  
"Serena… which Pokémon do you have completely restored?" Ash asked  
"I lost Sylveon and Noctowl in the last battle, and Delphox is tired too" Serena said "So… only Pangoro"  
"So use it" Ash said "Go with all you've got from the beginning"  
"Alright Ash" Serena said taking Pangoro's poke ball and throwing it in front of her

Pangoro came out of the poke ball in front of everyone already on an attack position. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he was going to do his best for Serena.  
On the other side of the battlefield, The Lady using her psychic power made a poke ball appear and open, revealing an Espeon

"So an Espeon will be?" Thought Serena  
"Be careful" Ash said  
"Don't worry" said Serena winking at him "Pangoro, use Crunch"

Pangoro ran toward Espeon to try to hit it, if succeeded, it was going to be a super effective attack

However, a little before Pangoro got close to Espeon, many other Espeons appeared on the field, confusing Pangoro who had to stop his attack

"What?" Serena asked "What happened?"  
"Espeon used Double Team" May said  
"But… I didn't hear she ordering that"

Ash looked at The Lady who was smiling. It was true after all. He remembered when he was being controlled by The Lady that she uses her psychic powers to communicate to her Pokémon, just like she always did with her Team Members

"She doesn't need to speak" Ash said "She does it mentally"  
"So… how am I supposed to know her attacks and strike back?" Serena asked  
"You… are not" Ash said

Serena was still looking at Ash when she heard Pangoro shout in pain. She didn't even see what happened

"What happened now?" Serena asked  
"Espeon used Psybeam" Dawn said  
"She didn't order it either" Serena said  
"She did… mentally" Ash said again "If you want to win Serena… you have to be smarter than she"  
"But… how am I going to think on a strategy if I don't know what she is going to do?" she asked  
"You don't need to know" Ash said "A good strategy will work anyway. You just have to think fast"  
"Right" she said turning her attention back to the battle "So I shall not give her an opportunity to attack me"

Suddenly Espeon started to gather more energy with its mouth. Serena then understood what Ash told her

"It's Psybeam again" she thought "Pangoro, use Dig"

Pangoro dig a hole on the ground avoiding Espeon's attack at the last second

"Well done Serena" Ash said  
"Pangoro, attack from underground" Serena said as Pangoro came back to surface almost hitting Espeon who disappeared at the last second as well  
"What happened?" Serena asked  
"It used teleport" said Ash "Don't forget Serena… think fast"  
"Think fast" Serena thought "Even if I think fast… she will avoid my attacks because she knows what I'm asking Pangoro to do"

Espeon reappeared behind Pangoro and fast shot him many stars making it fall into the ground

"Swift" thought Serena "I'm not good at thinking fast"

Serena then realized something. She could use the same strategy The Lady was using If The Lady didn't know what attack Pangoro is going to use… she would have more trouble to strike back

"Pangoro" Serena asked "Remember the codes we used on our performance? We are using now"  
"What?" The Lady thought "What is she talking about?"

Nobody but Pangoro seemed to understand Serena's words. He looked at Serena just waiting for her new orders

"Pangoro, use move seven" Serena said to her Pokémon who started run into Espeon

The Lady was ready to ask Espeon to teleport, but suddenly Pangoro jumped high, distracting The Lady, since she didn't hear Serena asking Pangoro to jump… she didn't know what to do

From up high, Pangoro used an attack that seemed like a dark spiral, which came down and hit Espeon, making it fall into the ground

Smiles appeared on Ash, May and Dawn's faces, while on the other side, The Lady was still trying to understand what had just happened

Impaired by Pangoro's attack, Espeon got up and sent more swifts on Pangoro's direction

"Pangoro, use move two" Serena ordered making many other Pangoro's appeared on the battlefield and making now Espeon confused

"He used Double Team?" The Lady thought "I do not understand what she's doing"

Ash looked at The Lady and saw something that made him so proud of Serena. Terror. The Lady was completely unaware of what to do

"Serena! Make it fast" Ash said "You have to finish this battle on the next round"  
"Right" she said "Pangoro… Use move Seven"

Pangoro, who was still on the air along with all his copies started falling on Espeon's direction, his fist then glowed yellow, it was a move everybody knew

"Thunder punch" said Dawn

"ESPEON, USE DOUBLE TEAM" The Lady shouted, speaking for the first time

Espeon used the move but unfortunately for The Lady, Espeon's copies matched with Pangoro's, so each Pangoro hit an Espeon. One by one, the fakes Espeons and Pangoros started disappearing until the two real ones remained on the battlefield, and Pangoro's Thunder Punch hit gorgeously Espeon, who fall on the ground… knocked out

"Es..Espeon?" asked The Lady, but no answer came from her Pokémon  
"Serena you did it" said May "You won"

May and Dawn hugged Serena, it was amazing how she beat The Lady

"Thank you" Serena said "I knew you could do it Pangoro"

Serena hugged her Pokémon and then returned him to his Poke ball. Her part was completed. Now The Lady had one less Pokémon to use against Ash

"How… was that possible?" asked The Lady  
"I tell you how" Ash shouted form the other side of the arena "Serena used the same strategy as you. Without knowing which attack was coming… you had no chance to strike back. I once was told you were the best trainer ever Jennifer… But if you only have one strategy, as soon as somebody finds out how to avoid it… you would be defeated. And it was Serena who found that out"

The Lady looked at Ash angrily, he was right; she relied heavily on that strategy. She never thought someone would find a way out of it. If she wanted to be succeed she was going to battle normally from this moment ahead

"What exactly did you do Serena?" asked May  
"Well… A couple of years ago, I started to use codes for the moves my Pokémon should use" she said  
"But why?" Dawn asked  
"It's faster to order and without knowing what was coming… the audience would be even more impressed by the surprise"  
"Very smart Serena. I knew you could do it" Ash said "I'm so proud of you"

Serena blushed and looked at May and Dawn who were also smiling

"Are you mad?" Serena whispered to May and Dawn  
"Of course not" May said  
"We are proud of you too. You were amazing" Dawn said

"I made a mistake" said The Lady "I let myself think I had this battle already won. But that is not happening again"  
"She's scared" whispered Ash "It's our chance to put one more Pokémon of her down"  
"So Ketchum. Why don't you stop this bullshit and face me once for all?" The Lady asked  
"Are you kidding me?" Ash answered "I'm enjoying seeing my girls kicking your ass"

He said it again. "My girls" that made all of them happy

"So be it" said The Lady "Who's next?"

Ash looked at Dawn and tilted his head to the battlefield, making clear he wanted her to be next. Dawn smiled and stepped forward

"I am" Dawn said "And don't worry. I'm not using the same strategy as Serena and yet I'm gonna destroy you"  
"I'm not using that strategy either" The Lady said "I can defeat you only by my skills"

The Lady used her psychic powers once more to make a poke ball appear and open. This time it revealed a Sigilyph

"Be careful Dawn" said Ash "Espeon was only a Psychic Pokémon, but Sigilyph is also a flying type"  
"It could have as many types as it wants" Dawn said "I will destroy it"  
"I love when she talks like that" said Ash to May and Serena making them a little uncomfortable "Go for it Dee-Dee"  
"As you wish Ashy-boy" she answered  
"Wow… let's stop with the nicknames and focus on the battle okay?" asked May angry

Dawn smiled at May and took a poke ball from her pocket and looked at it

"I never trained you" she said "Catching you was my last accomplishment back on that freezing mountain, but somehow… I feel this battle is yours. GO WEAVILE"

Dawn threw the poke ball and released the last Pokémon she caught that day when Brock came to her to deliver the Elite Four Tournament letter. She never used him after she caught, his first real battle was about to start, but she knew he was ready

"Let's do it Weavile" Dawn said "I trust you"

Weavile looked at Dawn and nodded. He was ready as well

One more battle was about to start. The Lady and Sigilyph Vs Dawn and Weavile. The Lady needed to win to show them she was real strong, and Dawn also had to win to keep helping Ash to get stronger to the last battle. But who was actually going to win?

Nobody knew.


	30. Chapter 30 - Psyblood Ritual

Chapter 30 – Psyblood Ritual

Looking at her Pokémon in front of her, Dawn remembered all she had gone through since the day she decided to follow her mother's steps as a coordinator. She never admitted but the day she left home she was pretty scare about travelling the world all by herself and so many times she thought about giving up before even starting her journey. When she got her first Pokémon, Piplup she thought she would finally have the courage to face the world, but that courage never came, actually, she thought about returning Piplup to professor Rowan, but she was too embarrassed to go back to her mother after less than one day, so she kept going, against her will. While travelling with Piplup, something happened, something that would change her life forever. She found a wild Pikachu, at least that's what she thought at first, but she soon realized that Pikachu belonged to someone, so she decided to help him finding his trainer after saving him from Team Rocket. And she did. She did find his trainer, but what she found for herself was way better than she expected. She found a friend, Ash Ketchum. A Pokémon Trainer who was also travelling through Sinnoh to become a Pokémon Master. She then decided to join him and his friend Brock, and suddenly all that feeling of fear, loneliness and doubt she was feeling, turned into happiness. She found two good friends she could rely on and that made her feel complete. But that wasn't the biggest surprise of her journey after all. She discovered a new kind of feeling she never thought she could feel. Love! She completely fell in love with her new best friend. She wasn't sure how that happened, maybe it was because he was so determined to achieve his goals, or maybe because he never gives up, or maybe because his heart was so pure and sweet that it made impossible to her not falling in love with him. Anyways… she did fall in love with Ash Ketchum. And she never regretted it. And now, looking at her Pokémon in front of her, she had nothing to say to him but…

"Thank you Ash" Dawn said  
"For what?" he asked

She looked at him and smiled

"For everything"

Ash wasn't sure if he understood what she meant, but he smiled back and nodded with his head

"Let's start it" Dawn said looking back to the battlefield "Weavile, use Faint attack"

Weavile ran toward Sigilyph to attack it but The Lady was also into the battle

"Sigilyph, use Toxic"

Sigilyph somehow managed to attack first than Weavile, hitting it with a purple disgusting toxic spit that poisoned Weavile

"Weavile" said Dawn concerned with her Pokémon

Weavile tried to move but the Poison made him scream in agony

"Your foolish Pokémon will slowly lose energy, until it gets fainted" said The Lady  
"That will give me about three to four turns to win this battle" Dawn said to herself  
"Sigilyph, use sky attack" said The Lady

Sigilyph flew high and fast dived toward Weavile to hit its attack

"Weavile, dodge and use night slash" ordered Dawn

Weavile waited until Sigilyph got real close to dodge and immediately used his move in it, hitting directly a super effective attack

"Well done Dawn" said May  
"I think she can do it" said Serena "Don't you think Ash?"

Serena looked at Ash hoping to see a happy face on him, but what she saw made her confused, Ash was staring at the battlefield without even blinking, it was like he didn't want to miss a single second of it. But following his eyes direction, Serena realized that Ash wasn't looking at Dawn or the battle, he was looking to The Lady with a very serious face which made Serena feel a shiver down her spine

"A…Ash?" she asked but he didn't answer her  
"What's happening?" Ash thought

Back to the battle Dawn was getting excited, Weavile last attack made her start to think she could really win that battle

"Let's keep doing this way Weavile" she said

Weavile nodded and then fell on the ground once more due to the poisoning

"Damn" Dawn thought "Now Weavile is open to a direct attack"  
"Sigilyph, use light screen" The Lady said  
"What? Why did she use that move? She had the chance to make Sigilyph attack Weavile directly" thought Dawn while the light screen appeared in front of Sigilyph

May and Serena also noticed the wasted opportunity The Lady just had and, seeing that Dawn was apparently not knowing what to do, they decided help her

"Now Dawn" said May "Attack now"  
"Yes" Serena completed "Ask Weavile to use his most powerful attack and win this battle once for all"

Dawn looked at the girls and then looked at Ash, hoping he would tell her what to do, but he wasn't paying attention on her, actually his eyes were still focused on The Lady

"Okay" said Dawn "Weavile use Foul Play"  
"Very good" thought The Lady  
"What move is that?" asked Serena  
"It's a dark physical attack" said Ash for the first time since the battle started but still not looking at them "It uses the target's Attack stat to calculate damage, as opposed to the user's Attack stat, so in other words… The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the damage"

Everything happened too fast, Weavile using Foul Play, breaking Sigilyph's light screen, hitting it and making it fall into the ground knocked out

"I… did it?" asked Dawn still not sure  
"You did it Dawn" said May hugging her  
"I knew you would do it" Serena said while also hugging Dawn  
"Ash I did it" said Dawn running to hug him but being stopped by Ash's words  
"Return Weavile Dawn" Ash said "He can no longer be outside the Poke ball poisoned"  
"Right" said Dawn a little disappointed that Ash didn't look happy by her victory  
"Don't get upset Dawn" whispered May while Dawn was returning Weavile "He's been a little weird since your battle began  
"That's right" Serena said "He didn't take his eyes out of The Lady for not only a second"  
"That's…weird" Dawn said

Ash was still looking at The Lady but now, he seemed more angry than concerned

"Well… I lost again" said The Lady "I believe you are the last one"

May saw The Lady pointing at her and smiled

"Well… I thought you were very powerful" said May stepping forward "After all… you are Team Tenebris leader. But now I see that you are not that much"

The Lady opened a smile and giggled

"If you are so sure of it why don't we start this next battle already?" she said  
"My pleasure" May answered "Pay attention Ash… this will be fast"  
"Be careful May" Ash said  
"Don't worry. If Dawn beat her that easily… I shall have no problems"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked angrily  
"Just kidding" said May

May took a Pokéball out of her pocket and threw it, revealing a huge and heavy Pokémon

"A Snorlax!" Dawn said "May… I didn't know your Munchlax had evolved"  
"It did a couple of years ago" she answered  
"But… you did not use him on the Tournament" said Serena  
"Well… I never trained him that much for battles, so he was leaving with my parents" said May "But when I learned The Lady's specialty was Psychic Pokémon I though his Dark moves would be of good use"  
"Clever" said Serena  
"Thanks" she said "Now… let's start"

The Lady for the third time used her psychic powers to make a Pokéball appear and fall to the ground, revealing her Pokémon… A Gallade

"So far I believe it's her most powerful Pokémon" said Dawn  
"I agree" said Serena "Be careful May"  
"You can count on it" May answered

Serena looked at Ash again, hopping his face had finally changed to a normal one… but now he turned from the angry face to the… scared one

"Ash?" Serena asked concerned "You are starting to scare me"  
"Yes Ash" said Dawn "What's going on?"  
"She can't be thinking about doing that" Ash said  
"Doing what?" asked Dawn  
"She wouldn't dare" Ash said not paying attention on Dawn and Serena

At the battlefield, the battle was about to start

"Snorlax, use Crunch" ordered May  
"Gallade, use flash" said The Lady

Gallade, as ordered used the flash move temporally blinding Snorlax and avoiding his attack

"Gallade, use double team" said The Lady

Soon, many other Gallades appeared in front of Snorlax

"I don't fall for this strategy" said May "Snorlax, use Earthquake"

Snorlax jumped and fell on the ground, making the earth shakes into a powerful earthquake that eliminated all fakes Gallades and hit the real one

"Wow' said Dawn "That must have damaged Gallade real bad"  
"She's going to win" said Serena  
"The Lady…" said Ash calling Serena and Dawn's attention "She… is losing on purpose"  
"What?" asked Serena  
"But why? Why would she lose on purpose?" asked Dawn  
"She's doing that" Ash said "May can't win this battle"

However on the battlefield, May seemed to have the battle almost won, and her next move would confirm that

"Gallade, use Close Combat" said The Lady  
"A physical direct attack?" thought May "She is worse than I thought"

Gallade started running toward Snorlax to hit him but when he was almost reaching him…

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam" ordered May  
"DON'T DO THAT MAY" shouted Ash "ASK SNORLAX TO CANCEAL THE ATTACK"  
"What?" asked May  
"TOO LATE KETCHUM" shouted The Lady while Snorlax Hyper Beam threw Gallade away

Gallade fell on the ground obviously knocked out

"Damn it" said Ash  
"Ash… why did you want me to stop?" asked May "Didn't you want me to win?"  
"It's not like that May" answered Ash "It's just that… she will use that now"  
"That what?" asked May

"I shall explain" said The Lady on the other side of the field "Now that I have three fainted Pokémon… I can do the ritual"  
"The ritual?" asked Serena "What ritual?"  
"The Psyblood ritual" said The Lady  
"The… what?" asked Dawn  
"After the death of my mother, I realized that the most powerful Pokémon type are the psychics, so I exiled myself for years to learn all about them. I trained with the most powerful masters of the psychic world and one by one I defeated them all, turning into the most powerful psychic master of the world. But I wanted more, so much more… so I started doing researches and experimenting with my powers and my Pokémon… for so many years I got nothing until I was finally able to find a way to enhance the powers of the psychic Pokémon"  
"How?" asked Serena  
"By sacrificing three psychic Pokémon to transform another one into the most powerful of all" said The Lady "A Pokémon that is unbeatable"  
"But… Ash said you were losing on purpose" said Serena  
"And so I was" she said "Did you really think I would lose to some mediocre girls like you?"  
"But why lose?" asked May  
"Because sacrifice means pain" said The Lady "I needed my three Pokémon to get fainted before the Ritual. Their pain shall make me the most powerful trainer of the world"  
"Ash, you knew she was going to do that?" asked May  
"Not at first" answered Ash "She did act really good against Serena… but it got obviously when she battled Dawn, and more obvious when she lost to May… But it was too late to do anything"  
"How did you know about this?" asked Dawn  
"I told him" said The Lady "Just like I tell all Team Tenebris Members"  
"The Lady would never sacrifice her own Pokémon" said Ash "It was up to us to provide her the fainted Pokémon to get sacrificed"  
"You're not only cruel…you are disgusting" said Serena to The Lady "How could you think about sacrificing someone's else Pokémon for your own horrible benefits?"  
"That's why Team Tenebris Members are for" said The Lady "To give not only their lives… but their Pokémon's lives to me"  
"I should have noticed sooner" said Ash "I could have stopped it"  
"Too late Ketchum" said The Lady "Nothing can stop me now"

With these words, The Lady took the three Pokéballs from her defeated Pokémon and with her psychic powers… crashed them and turned into a red light

"Psychic world I, The Lady herself gives you my Pokémon's souls in order to receive the ultimate power that rests within your demons. Grant me enough power to conquer my final objective. I now do the Psyblood Ritual"

After that, The Lady took another Pokéball and held it in front of her face. Soon the red lights entered her Pokéball making it glow redder. It took only a few seconds, but it was visible that dark power had entered that Pokéball.

"Contemplate the most powerful Pokémon in the world. And taste the power of the PSYBLOOD RITUAL" said The Lady throwing her Pokéball and revealing her Pokémon

"Is that a…." asked Dawn  
"It looks like one…." Said May  
"But… why does she have a…" said Serena  
"A Dragonite" completed Ash

It was definitely a Dragonite that came out of The Lady's Pokéball, but that Dragonite was different, his color was black and red, his wings were longer than a regular Dragonite and this one had long sharp fangs

"It's different due to the ritual" said Ash "The Ritual is a dark magic that gives the Pokémon other three Pokémon's lives. It makes the Pokémon as dark as the owner"  
"But Dragonite is not a psychic Pokémon" said Serena  
"The ritual gives three psychics Pokémon's lives to enhance another one. It doesn't need to be a psychic type" said Ash "But I must admit that I expected anything but a Dragonite Jennifer" said Ash to The Lady  
"I am a psychic type trainer" said The Lady "But deep inside it seems I have never completely forgotten my family's traditions"  
"Don't try to look nice Jennifer" said Ash "Deep inside you are actually even more disgusting"  
"Enough of this Ketchum" said The Lady "Get your Pokémon and face me once for all"  
"Hold on a second" said May "I was the one who was battling you, and I don't care about this ritual you've just did, I'm still gonna beat you. Snorlax, use Crunch"  
"Wait May! DON'T" shouted Ash to May but it was too late. Snorlax had already started his move against The Lady's Dragonite

Snorlax ran toward Dragonite in an attempt of hitting it, but Dragonite with its arm prevented the attack by placing his hand on Snorlax's head

"What?" asked May "How is this possible?"  
"Dragonite, use mega punch" said The Lady

With its other hand, Dragonite punched Snorlax very strongly, making him falling into the ground knocked out with just one attack

"Snorlax" said May running into her Pokémon  
"What an amazing power" said Dawn  
"Is this the power of the ritual?" asked Serena  
"Unfortunately… it is" answered Ash

Ash saw May returning Snorlax to his Pokéball and slowly walking back to his side

"I… am sorry" said May embarrassed "I thought I could…"  
"It's okay" said Ash not letting May complete her sentence, he knew it was not easy for her to admit defeat and he would save her of that

Ash stepped forward leaving the girls behind, slowly walked into the battlefield, making clear he was going to be the next one to face The Lady

"Finally Ketchum" said The Lady "I never thought you'd use such a silly strategy like risking your friend's Pokémon just to get me tired and beat me. It's not worthy of a Dragon Master"  
"Being a Dragon Master is much more than winning battles Jennifer" said Ash "If you had the pleasure to be called Dragon Master… you would know it"  
"Ouch! That must have hurt" said Dawn  
"Right into her feelings" completed Serena  
"Irony is such a beautiful thing" said May

Ash wasn't paying attention on his friends; he was focused on his next battle, because he knew if something went wrong… who knows what could happen

"I believe Dragonite is your last Pokémon" asked Ash  
"Yes" answered The Lady "But it's enough to eliminate you"  
"Let's see it" he answered "GO CHARIZARD"

Ash revealed his oldest Pokémon on hand. Looking at Charizard, Ash remembered everything he passed with him through the years since when he was a small Charmander. How he caught him after he was abandoned by his trainer, how he trained him until he evolved into a Charmeleon and then to a Charizard, how he had a difficult time proving him he was worth to be his trainer and how he finally conquered his trust after so many time. How he left to train with Liza at Charicific Valey to become stronger and how he returned to Ash many ties whenever he needed until he was called to join Ash's team within the Temple of Dragons. Now Ash and Charizard were going to face one more challenger together, maybe the most difficult of them all… but to Ash and Charizard this was just one more battle, and they would do all they could to be the winners

"Charizard" said Ash looking at his companion "We've been through many hard situations and we came out victorious of all. There is no other Pokémon I'd rather want to be the first to battle The Lady but you"

Charizard like always used a flamethrower on the air and roared loudly to show Ash he was also on his side until the end

"Thank you Charizard" said Ash "Let's destroy her"


	31. Chapter 31 - Ash vs The Lady

Chapter 31 – ASH vs THE LADY

Tension was the word to define the exact moment of Temple of Dragons. At one side Ash and Charizard and at the other The Lady and Ritual Dragonite. Both of them were focused but just one of them was sure that was going to win.

"What that Dragonite did to May's Snorlax… I'm pretty sure it wasn't half of his power" thought Ash "I can either attack first with all I have or wait to see what her strategy is going to be"

The Lady seemed calm. She appeared to have no fear or doubts about the battle they were about to start

"Why does she look so calm?" thought Ash "Is she so sure that she is going to win?"  
"Yes I am" said The Lady to Ash mentally

Ash looked at her surprised and angry at the same time, she was doing again

"She's trying to enter my mind again" Ash thought "I'm not allowing it"  
"Don't worry" The Lady answered "I have no more intention of controlling your mind"  
"What?"  
"I can no longer risk having you and Lance on my way" said The Lady "So I must eliminate you two. Once it's done The Temple will have no choice but making me Dragon Master"

Ash was scared, for the first time in a while he was scared. Not because The Lady or her Dragonite, but for what could happen to him, May, Dawn, Serena and all the world if he failed to defeat her

"I feel your fear Ketchum" said The Lady "You are just confirming what I knew a long time… that you will never defeat me"

"What is happening with me? I was fine a couple of minutes ago. Why I feel so… scare?"

Ash was starting to sweat when he felt someone hold his hand. He looked behind…

"Se… Serena?" Ash asked  
"Ash… Don't be afraid of fear" Serena said "You once told me that it's completely okay to be scare of unknown things. I've been scared for over three years because it was unknown if you were coming back… but I survived. Do your best now and don't think about the future"  
"Serena…" said Ash  
"We're in this together. All of us" said Serena looking to May and Dawn  
"She's right" said Dawn "We'll never let you get defeat by your fears"  
"We trust you Ash" said May "Do you know why we fall down?"  
"No" said Ash  
"So we can learn to get up again" May answered "So get up Ash"  
"Do your best" said Dawn  
"And don't give up till it's over" completed Serena with her favorite sentence

Ash smiled at Serena and then smiled to May and Dawn, what a fool he made of himself. He was always cheering everybody up, telling them to never give up, but he failed in following his own advice. Thanks God he has Serena, May and Dawn along with many other friends who would never let him get defeat by his fears.

"It's okay to be scare" said Ash "It's okay to feel fear. What is not okay is to let them control you. Thank you girls. I love you"

The three of them blushed but felt happy for helping him. It was their way to thank him to all the times he had helped them when they were down

Ash turned back to The Lady and faced her completely different

"You've changed" The Lady said "You are ready now"  
"I sure am" he answered  
"Let's not waste more time" she said

A couple of seconds passed in silence until…

"Charizard, Fly" said Ash

Charizard flew up high disappearing through the clouds

"Dragonite, follow him" said The Lady

Dragonite also flew up high after Charizard

"So… a Sky battle is going to be" said The Lady "Dragonite, speed up and use headbutt"

Dragonite all of a sudden increased his speed getting as fast as it was possible reaching Charizard in just a couple of seconds and hitting him in the back

"Charizard, use Dragon Tail" ordered Ash

Charizard took advantage that Dragonite was facing his back and hit him with his Dragon move… but it seemed to have had no effect on him

"He was supposed to at least get a little damaged… is this the power of the Psyblood Ritual?" thought Ash

"Dragonite now use Aqua Tail" ordered The Lady

It was Dragonite's turn to hit Charizard and just like Ash, The Lady ordered a super effective physical attack, but unlike Dragonite, Charizard seemed to have gotten pretty bad damaged

"Charizard, hold on and use Fire Blast"

"Dodge" said The Lady

"Flamethrower Charizard"

'Dodge again"

"Dragon Tail"

"Once more Dragonite, dodge"

"Have you also notice how fast The Lady's Dragonite is?" asked Dawn  
"Yes… Charizard can't hit him" said Serena  
"I've never seen such speed before" said May

Ash observed Charizard keep trying to hit Dragonite with his Flamethrower as he easily avoided each attack by just dodging it

"Okay… let's bring this battle to the ground" thought Ash "Charizard get down here" he said

Charizard quickly came back to the ground but Dragonite remained flying

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked The Lady "Why would I ask Dragonite to go down if he is obviously faster in the air than your Charizard?"

"Who said I wanted him to come down" asked Ash smiling

"What?"

"Charizard, use Draco Meteor"

Charizard used the move Ash ordered and soon meteors were summoned down from the sky

"Dragonite, dodge them" ordered The Lady

Dragonite tried to dodge, he actually was successful at first, but couldn't resist much longer and got hit by many meteors that made him fall strongly into the ground

"That's right Charizard" said Ash

"Amazing" said Serena "I didn't know Charizard could learn Draco Meteor"  
"Actually… he can't" said Dawn  
"But… how?" asked Serena  
"I guess this is just another thing that only Ash can do" said May  
"Actually… this is just another thing that only the Temple of Dragons can do" said Ash looking back to the girls

Ash returned his attention to the battle and what he saw made him surprised… Dragonite was already up and worst… it seemed to have felt absolutely nothing from the Draco Meteor attack

"No… this is wrong" said Ash "How… is this possible"  
"Dragonite should have gotten damaged" said Serena "He's a Dragon type"

Ash then realized something... he looked at The Lady's Dragonite… his black color and dark appearance…

"He's no longer a Dragon type" said Ash  
"What?" asked May, Serena and Dawn

"You finally noticed" said The Lady

"The Ritual… changed his type from Dragon to Dark" said Ash astonished "That's the reason Dragons moves are not working on Dragonite"

"Precisely" said The Lady "Although Dragonite can still use Dragons moves, he is no longer a Dragon Type… so Dragon and Ice moves will no longer be effective on him"

"But bug, fairy and fight moves will work just fine" thought Ash "But… Charizard doesn't know any moves like that"

"It was fun to play with you Ash" said The Lady "But now I will show you the power of my Pokémon"

"What do I do now?" Ash thought

"Dragonite use your speed and hit him with Headbutt" said The Lady

Dragonite moved very fast and hit Charizard's belly with his head making him shout in pain

"CHARIZARD" shouted Ash

"I'm not done yet" said The Lady "Use Aqua Tail"

Dragonite used his tail to strongly hit Charizard who then hit the temple's wall

"And now to finish this, use Water Pulse" said The Lady

Dragonite didn't let Charizard get up, he used Water Pulse while he was still down just confirming what everybody already knew… Charizard was defeated

"Charizard" said Ash

"I can't believe it" said Dawn  
"Calm down Dawn" said May  
"She's right" said Serena "This battle ain't over yet"

"Charizard… you did your best and they are really strong. Thank you" said Ash to his Pokémon returning him to his Poke ball

Ash looked at The Lady; she was still at the same position as before, just waiting for him to send his next Pokémon

"Let's go" said Ash "This is far from an end"

 _ **NOT FAR FROM THERE**_

A man was calmly walking through the temples watching all damages the previous battles had left behind

"Wow! They really did a mess here" he said to himself

As he continued walking he saw a Dragonite sitting on the floor next to a man who appeared unconscious. The Dragon Pokémon noticed the man's presence and looked at him angrily

"Calm down big guy" said the man "I shall do you no harm"  
"He has his own reasons to not trust you" said a voice from behind Dragonite  
"So you are awake!" said the man "You don't look good Lance"  
"When did you start caring about my health conditions Mascaro?" said Lance  
"I don't. I was just saying that you look horrible"  
"I've been under Jennifer's mental control; she tried so hard to go further into my brain. I didn't allow of course… but still… it hurts"  
"Been there" said Mascaro  
"You look different too Mascaro" said Lance getting up  
"Yeah? How so?"  
"It's like you don't want to follow Jennifer anymore"  
"I don't. But I need to"  
"Because of your daughter?" asked Lance "She's cured now. Go home"  
"The Lady will never allow. She will come after me"  
"Don't worry" said Lance "After today… The Lady will be no more"

And then Lance left Mascaro behind and started walking up the stair to the fourth Temple

 _ **BACK TO THE FOURTH TEMPLE**_

Ash took a Poke ball out of his pocket and stared at it

"Bug, Fight and Fairy. I don't know about Fairy but… I can do bug and Fight at the same time" said Ash "Heracross, I choose you!"

Out of the Poke ball Heracross appeared and he was ready to fight

"A bug and fight Pokémon" said The Lady "Don't you always say that types do not win battles?"

"It doesn't" Ash answered "But it helps… in this case… a lot"

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast" said The Lady

"Heracross, Protect"

"Why do you hide your Pokémon?" asked The Lady "Aren't you the best trainer that ever existed?"

"If Lance told you that he is very mistaken"

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast again" ordered The Lady

"Heracross, dodge"

Heracross tried to dodge but the speed of Dragonite's Fire Blast made some flames to hit Heracross while he was dodging

"Heracross are you okay?" asked Ash

Heracross nodded to his trainer to inform that he could still battle

"Let's try some bug moves" said Ash "Heracross use Mega Horn"

Heracross used his horn and rammed Dragonite with no letup; it was so intensive that it seemed that Dragonite wouldn't be able to continue battling after that

"I think Ash did it" said May

After a couple of seconds, Heracross finished his attack making Dragonite fall into the ground

"It's done" said Ash "Dragonite can no longer keep battling Jennifer… you lost"

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny Jennifer" asked Ash

"Dear boy… you are so naïve" said The Lady

"What?" asked Ash "What do you mean?"

"I mean this… DRAGONITE… BLAST BURN"

Out of a sudden, Heracross was razed by a fiery explosion that threw him away and knocked out

"He… Heracross" said Ash "But how?"

Ash looked at his fainted Pokémon and then saw Dragonite next to The Lady, with no damage

"You don't understand do you?" asked The Lady "The Psyblood Ritual makes the Pokémon unbeatable. It doesn't matter if your type has advantage; if you are battling with one, two or a hundred Pokémon… you can never defeat the Ritual Ketchum. That's the reason you will never win"

Ash stepped backwards, how was he going to beat an unbeatable Pokémon?

"It seems you have no more will of battling" said The Lady "So I shall no more pretend that my aim is your Pokémon"

"What?" asked Ash

"It's you that I must eliminate Ketchum but just for fun I'll get rid of your _girls_ first"

"NO!" said Ash looking at May, Dawn and Serena "They have nothing to do with you"

"Of course they don't" said The Lady "That's why I said it is just for fun"

"Don't you dare Jennifer" said Ash

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam on the girls and eliminate them all" ordered The Lady

Dragonite used his Hyper Beam on May, Dawn and Serena who were paralyzed to move

"NO" said Ash running to the girls and putting himself in front of them to receive the attack

"ASH" they all shouted but the only think they all heard was the noise of an explosion and smoke going everywhere

"It's… over" said The Lady

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure Jennifer" said a voice

"What?" The Lady asked

From the middle of the dust a man wearing a cape appeared along with his Dragonite who intercepted The Lady's Dragonite Hyper Beam with another Hyper Beam that caused the explosion

"Lance" said The Lady "I thought you had died when you hit your head"

"You better than nobody should know I would never die like that" said Lance

"So it's true" she answered

Lance looked back and saw Ash hugging Serena, May and Dawn, probably in an attempt of protecting them

"You were very brave Ash" said Lance "She is a lucky girl"

"Wh.. Who?" asked Ash

"Never mind" Lance answered "I take over now if you please"

Lance looked at The Lady and smiled

"Let's see if this horrible thing you call Dragonite is really unbeatable" said Lance "I challenge you Jennifer"

"And of course… I accept it"

"Boy… this gonna be good" said Ash

A new battle was about to start 


	32. Chapter 32 - The Dragon Pearl

Chapter 32 – The Dragon Pearl

"Ash..." whispered Lance "Pay attention"

"Yes!" Ash answered

"Behind Jennifer there's the Duvivier's Temple entrance. I need you to go there and get me something"

"What?"

"The Dragon Pearl"

"The what?"

"It's a pearl forged by Duvivier himself and it allows the user to reach the final evolution"

"The final evolution?"

"The one only Duvivier was able to achieve. The fusion between a man and a Pokémon" whispered Lance "That's the only way to defeat Jennifer's Dragonite"

"You never told me that"

"Duvivier's temple is forbidden even to the Dragon Masters. It is said that only in a situation of extremely chaos it must be entered. I think this moment has arrived"

"So that's how it works"

"Exactly. I don't think Jennifer has any information about this… that's why she didn't enter the temple yet"

"I can't go there now?" said Ash "She will suspect that something is wrong. And I doubt that she will allow me to enter"

"That's why I'm going to distract her" said Lance "I think Dragonite can stand against hers for a while. But be careful… The Dragon pearl is the most powerful object of the world… I never entered Duvivier's Temple but I'm sure it will be not easy to get it"

"Right… more stimulus" said Ash "When am I supposed to go?"

"You will know when it's time"

Ash looked at May. Dawn and Serena

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes" they answered

"You're coming with me" said Ash

"No" answered Lance "It will be difficult to distract her enough time to you four pass. It must be quick and just you Ash"

"Fine" Ash answered

"Besides…" said Lance looking to the girls "I have a mission to your three as well"

"What mission?" asked Serena

"As soon as Jennifer realize Ash has entered the Temple, she will try to go after him… so you three are going to protect the entrance while Ash is inside it"

"Right" said Dawn

"We can do it" said May

"All set then" said Lance "Let's start"

"What are you three talking about?" asked The Lady "Some strategy?"

"Don't worry Jennifer" said Lance "It's nothing you would be interested of"

"So shall we star?" asked The Lady

"After you sister"

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam" ordered The Lady

"Perfect" thought Lance "Dragonite use Hyper Beam as well

Just like a few minutes ago, both Lance and The Lady's Dragonites used Hyper Beam, making them hitting each other, causing an explosion and making smoke goes everywhere

"Now Ash run to the Temple" said Lance

Ash hold his breath and ran into the smoke, he could see nothing in front of him, but he had memorized how long he was supposed to run before reaching the stairs that guided to the entrance's temple, and so he was right since he easily found the stairs and without being noticed by The Lady, he silently entered Duvivier's Temple

"He did it" thought Lance as the smoke started to fade away

The Lady calmly waited until the battlefield was clean again and she quickly notice Ash's absence

"Where is the boy?" asked The Lady

"Who?" asked Lance playing dumb

The Lady looked behind her and stared at the Temple's entrance. She already knew what had happened

"He passed by me didn't he?" she asked

"Well… since he's not here I think it's a good guess" Lance answered her

"Why did he enter the Temple?" she asked "What's in there so important to him… or to you?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" said Lance

"Dragonite… keep battling… I'm going after him" The Lady said as she started to walk to the temple's entrance but was stopped by a Hydro Pump, a Flamethrower and a Shadow Ball that came from Empoleon, Blaziken and Pangoro and hit the stairs in front of The Lady

"You're not going anywhere" said Serena

"You will stay right here" said May

"Try to do anything out of the line and you'll see what we are capable of" said Dawn

The Lady looked at them angrily but then started to smile

"You three are so lucky that Lance protects you from my mental powers" said The Lady "Fine… I will finish Lance first, then you three and for last I will go after Ketchum"

"Dragonite, use Thunder" ordered Lance

Black clouds appeared in the sky, discharging a powerful electric attack on The Lady's Dragonite. For the first time he seemed get damaged by an attack

"Dragonite?" asked The Lady

"Lance's Dragonite is really powerful" said May

"Yes. Ash tried so hard but couldn't even hurt him" said Dawn

"Dragonite use Dragon tail" ordered The Lady

"Agility" said Lance as his Dragonite easily avoided the attack

"Use you speed to go behind him" said The Lady

The Lady's Dragonite flew fast passing by Lance's and positioning himself behind him

"Dragon breath" said The Lady as her Dragonite hit Lance's in the back with a super effective attack

Lance's Dragonite fell on the ground but got up fast, however it was obviously hurt

"Well… The Lady's Dragonite is also powerful" said Serena "Maybe more than Lance's"

"Come on Ash" thought Lance "Fast"

As soon as Ash entered the Temple all noises from the battle outside disappeared. It was like there was some kind of force that excludes the temple of the outside world

"Alright" said Ash "If I were a very powerful pearl that allows people to fusion with Pokémon…Where would I hide?"

Ash looked ahead but all he could see was darkness. The only light available was from flashlights lined on the floor that formed a path. Probably that's where he should go… forward

"It's just like that damn cave… It seems I've been walking for hours but reach nowhere"

Ash walked for what seemed hours until he saw a different light far ahead. He walked until he reached the light. It was a shiny little ball… a pearl

"No" said Ash smiling "It can't be that easy"

Ash looked around expecting that something or someone to appear to attack him but since nothing happened…he grabbed the pearl  
As soon as he took it the lights turned on revealing the Temple inside. It was all… empty. Only a big room, no furniture, no statues, nothing.  
Ash looked behind and realized the entrance was no longer at sight

"Great… I knew it" said Ash "Show yourself. I can feel you"

Ash waited for an answer but none came

"Alright. So we're playing" he said "There's someone here… it is moving so fast I can't see… so…"

Ash took a Poke ball a threw it

"Talonflame, Go!" he said calling his bird Pokémon "Since there's someone moving fast… I'm going to make the room air goes wrong"

Ash closed his eyes and remained in silence for a few seconds

"It's moving clockwise" he whispered "Talonflame, fly as fast as you can anticlockwise"

Talonflame did as was ordered and started flying anticlockwise making the air goes wrong. After a few seconds a small hurricane was already formed

"It's losing speed" Ash said "It's working"

Soon Ash started seeing someone running around the room, due to the hurricane this person lost speed making him visible, when he realized he had already been noticed by Ash, he stopped running  
It was a man about fifty, he had long grey hair and beard, blue eyes and thin

"Talonflame, return" said Ash calling back his Pokémon

"So… you found me" said the man "How did you know I was running around the room?"

"I must admit that it was difficult at first, but then I started feeling something inside me. Something I just feel when I'm around Lance"

"And what would that be?" he asked

"The spirit of a Dragon Master" Ash said "Who are you?"

"I'm Duvivier. The Dragon Master"

Ash was surprised… he was hoping for someone important but Duvivier himself? Was he a ghost like Kent?

"Are you a…"

"I'm not a ghost Ash"

"How do you know my name?"

"You are a Dragon Master. This is enough for me to know everything about you"

"So you know why I'm here for?"

"You want the Dragon Pearl"

"I found it on the floor" Ash said showing the pearl on his hand "Is this the real one?"

"Yes it is" said Duvivier

"Can I borrow it?"

"What do you need it for?"

"It's not me" Ash said "It's for Lance"

"So… how come you came here to get it?"

"Lance is… busy now"

"It seems Lance is always busy" said Duvivier

"How does it work?" asked Ash "The pearl? How does it work? Did you use it to fusion with your Dragonite like it's told?"

"No"

Ash didn't know what to do. Duvivier gave him the Dragon Pearl and it seems it was okay for him. But why Ash was feeling that something was not right

"Aren't you going to take the Dragon Pearl to Lance?" Duvivier asked

"What?"

"Isn't that why you came here for?"

"Tell me about the fusion" said Ash "How does it work? How did you manage to do without the Pearl?"

Duvivier smiled at Ash, he finally got what he wanted… his interest about the fusion

"Very well" he said "I was known for being the only Dragon Master and person on earth that achieved the final evolution… The fusion. My Dragonite and I were so close to each other that our bonds allowed us to become one in mind, heart and spirit. Since I was little and my Dragonite was a Dratini we were always together. He never used a Poke ball and I never saw myself as his owner, but as his friend. I knew what he wanted just like he knew what I wanted; we could talk to each other by only looking to one another. When I became a Dragon Master, our bonds just grew stronger until… one day I realized I was no longer by myself… we were only one, I could feel the power of the Dragons inside of me just like he could feel the power of the humans. Until today I have no other explanation but… we became one"

"What about the pearl?" Ash asked

"A war came to the world… The Dragon Master all fought against the enemy… it was difficult and I tried so hard to help… but age had already reached me and Dragonite. We were no longer fast and powerful as we used to be. Thanks to the Dragons we won that war but… I then realized that to never let that happen again I had to do something"

"What did you do?" Ash asked

"I built this Temple and locked myself in for years trying to discover a way to teach other Dragon Masters to achieve the final evolution… but it was impossible to do by conventional ways"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't teach a person to get close to its Pokémon like I did. I can't teach love or kindness between a man and a Pokémon. It's up to each person to learn by itself… but I can boost these feelings"

"By using the Dragon Pearl" said Ash

"Precisely" said Duvivier "The pearl raises all good feelings between a trainer and a Pokémon… and if the feelings are strong enough… they can reach the final evolution… the fusion"

"How did you do it?"

"When I found that out… my Dragonite was already old and weak… so I took his spirit and forged the Dragon Pearl"

"Your Dragonite is inside the Pearl?"

"No Ash… he is the Pearl"

For the first time Ash realized that the Temple of Dragons, the Dragon Masters and the power that the Dragons themselves created and taught humans were beyond the imagined. There was much more to be discovered about the Dragons and their philosophy of life. They were above all and maybe there wasn't a limit to their powers

"Impressed?" asked Duvivier

"Actually… yes" Ash answered

"Lance was just like you when he came here years ago"

"What? Lance's been here already?"

"Yes… he and many others before him" said Duvivier

"Why didn't he take the Pearl?"

"He was not ready… like all others before him"

"So that's why you're here…" said Ash

"Yes. The Temple's force made live this long to wait for someone who would be worthy of receiving the Dragon Pearl"

"And this person… is not Lance" said Ash

"No Ash. This person is not Lance"

"But you are letting me leave with the Pearl" said Ash

"Yes, I am"

"So… does that mean that…"

"Just put two and two together Ash" said Duvivier

"I can't do it" said Ash "If Lance's not ready I'm not either"

"Do you really believe that?"

"I… don't know"

"Be real Ash" said Duvivier "Deep inside you always knew you had much more potential than Lance. That you would be a better Dragon Master than he"

Ash remained in silence

"That's what I thought" said Duvivier "You may be not ready now… here, at this moment, but your heart, mind and soul are… as soon as you find a Pokémon as ready as you… it will happen"

Ash said nothing he was very close to all his Pokémon… but could this bond be strong enough to reach the final evolution?

"Now… take the Dragon Pearl and go" said Duvivier "Lance won't last much longer on that battle"

"I can't go" said Ash "The entrance disappeared"

"You mean that one?" said Duvivier point behind Ash

Ash turned back and saw the entrance standing right after him. It wasn't there a couple of minutes ago

"It wasn't there a couple of…" said Ash turning back to Duvivier, but he was no longer there

Ash looked at his hand and saw the Dragon Pearl. Was he ready for that? And more important… were his Pokémon ready as well?

"I guess there's just one way to find out" said Ash turning back once more to the entrance and walking outside it


	33. Chapter 33 - The Final Evolution

Chapter 33 – The Final Evolution

Making his way out of the temple, Ash thought about what Duvivier said to him. About him being the one who could reach the final evolution. Lance tried so hard for so many years to build a bond with Dragonite that would make him finally reach it, while Ash just trained his Pokémon the way he always did, with love and caring, not thinking about evolution or power… just thinking about them, hoping for their happiness by his side. Now, thinking back to when Greninja mega evolved for the first time… Ash also never looked for his mega evolution…it just happened because they also had a strong bond and that made him not need a mega stone, because their hearts were connected to each other. But now to reach the final evolution, Ash had to be connected with one of his Pokémon in heart, mind and soul, and he wasn't sure about it. Was he really ready to reach the final evolution? What would Lance say when he finds out about it? He was the one who should do it… along with his Dragonite they would be unbeatable. He just… wasn't sure yet

Ash was so lost into his own thoughts that he just noticed he had left the temple when the sun light hit him. But something was wrong, very wrong… where he hoped to find Serena, Dawn, May and Lance… he just found… her

"So… you decided to show up" said The Lady who was standing next to her dark Dragonite

"Where are they?" asked Ash

"They? Who?" asked The Lady ironically

"Don't play dumb with me Jennifer" said Ash "Where are Serena, Dawn, May and Lance?"

"Well… you see, you took so long inside that temple that I got bored" said The Lady "So I had to entertain myself with you master and your girlfriends"

"Answer my question Jennifer" said Ash angrily "I'm not asking again"

"Don't worry boy, they are safe" said The Lady "But for how long… it's up to you"

"I'm starting to get real nervous Jennifer" said Ash

"So... let me tell you what happened" said The Lady 

**FLASHBACK  
**

" _It's no use to keep fighting Lance" said The Lady "I admit you are very strong… but you also know that your Dragonite will never defeat mine. Not after the ritual"_

 _Lance didn't answer, he knew that the measure of their Dragonite's power were completely different from each other, and The Lady's was absolutely stronger than Lance's_

" _Where the hell are you Ash?" thought Lance "I can't hold her for much longer"_

" _Let's finish this once for all" said The Lady "Dragonite, double team"_

 _The Lady's Dragonite soon turned into many other, surrounding Lance's and not letting it escape_

" _Do you remember the strategy you used against Ketchum at Pluma Island to stop Alakazam's teleport?" asked The Lady_

" _Yes. I asked Dragonite to use Hyper Beam on the mirror ceiling, dividing it into many other Hyper Beams" said Lance_

" _Exactly. But there was a problem. Wasn't it?" she asked smiling_

" _Of course. Not only had the beam divided itself… but the strength of the beam had as well" said Lance_

" _Making it less powerful" completed The Lady "I'm about to do something very similar"_

" _What?" asked Lance_

" _Dragonites… use Hyper Beam" said The Lady_

" _What is she doing?" asked Serena "If she asks to Dragonite and his copies to attack… it's like just one attack was real"_

" _It will not be as powerful as she thinks" said Dawn_

" _Unless…" started May "Unless all of them are real"_

" _This is impossible… Double team makes copies of the Pokémon… only one are real" said Dawn_

 _Lance who was watching Dragonite and his copies prepare the attack, looked down knowing what was about to happen_

" _I… lost" he said to himself_

 _The Hyper Beams came from the sky illuminating all the way down to where Lance's Dragonite was… the next second all they heard was the sound of destruction the beam caused_

" _I'm sorry Dragonite… I did my best… but it seems we are not strong enough to beat her" said Lance as he saw his strongest Pokémon fall to the ground unconscious and defeated_

" _I… can't believe" said Dawn "He… lost to her"_

" _They were real" said May "All Dragonites were real… so…"_

"… _all hyper beam were real too" said Serena_

" _It was an amount of energy that no Pokémon could endure… not even Dragonite" completed Lance returning his Pokémon to his Pokéball_

" _So… do you give up Lance?" asked The Lady_

" _What choice do I have?" said Lance "You defeated my strongest Pokémon… there's nothing I can do"_

" _Come on Lance, don't give up" said Serena "Use another Pokémon"_

" _She's right. Let's use all Pokémon we have at the same time" said May_

" _Yes… screw what is right… let's finish her together" said Dawn_

" _Girls… we would only injure our Pokémon" said Lance "We better do nothing"_

" _Are you going to give up like this?" asked Serena "I don't mind if we lose… but losing this way is unacceptable "_

" _Ash is the only one who can win" thought Lance "He is the only who can reach the final evolution and finally defeat Jennifer… but to reach it… he's gonna need more than a Pokémon that matches him in heart, mind and soul…. He needs an incentive to fight"_

 _Lance looked at Serena, Dawn and May and started to cry_

" _I'm sorry girls" said Lance "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do"_

" _What?" they asked_

" _Your minds are no longer under my protection" said Lance "And mine is also unprotected"_

" _What are you doing Lance?" asked May_

" _Doing this The Lady is able to take over our minds" said Dawn_

" _And that's exactly what I want" he whispered to himself_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Ash listened to The Lady's story until the end and he was furious now. He didn't know how long he stayed inside the Temple… but somehow The Lady took advantage of his absence, defeated Lance took over his friend's minds

"I did not take over their minds if it's what you are thinking" said The Lady

"What?" asked Ash "What did you do with them?"

"Nothing" she said "They are right over there"

The Lady turned back and pointed to the corner of the battlefield where four bodies were lying unconscious. They were May, Dawn, Serena and Lance

"No" Ash said running toward them

Ash grabbed Serena and shook her trying to wake her up

"Serena. Serena" said Ash. He then did the same with May, Dawn and Lance… but no one answered them, they just stayed there without moving

"Don't tell me that you…" said Ash

"…I did not kill them" interrupted The Lady

"What did you do?" he asked

The Lady then opened her hand and showed Ash four colored lights, a pink, a red, a blue and an orange one that were flying over her hand

"Here they are" she said

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked

"I removed their minds from their bodies Ketchum" said The Lady "And without them… they are like Zombies, can't talk and can't walk… in fact, the only thing that separates them from death is that they still breathe"

"You…" said Ash "Bring them back now"

"Come get them Ketchum" said The Lady serious "There's a reason you entered the temple and I feel that somehow you left it stronger… if you think this is enough to defeat me… show me then"

"My pleasure" said Ash taking a Pokéball "Some of my Pokémon are hurt and I won't have a second opportunity to choose the right one"

"Come on Ketchum" said The Lady "My Dragonite are ready to fight"

"Greninja, I choose you" said Ash calling his water ninja out of his Pokéball

"Greninja?" asked The Lady "Well… That's gonna be fun"

"Greninja mega evolved due to our bond… we know each other… if there's a Pokémon that's ready to reach the final evolution… it's him" thought Ash

….

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken" said Ash

Greninja obeyed Ash and threw many water shuriken on Dragonite

"Dodge now" said The Lady as Dragonite easily avoided the attack

"Run and use cut" said Ash

"Use Iron tail as a sword" said The Lady

Greninja and Dragonite started fighting like a samurai fight, Greninja using cut like a sword while Dragonite used his tail to also block and attack Greninja

"Greninja… it's time to mega evolve" said Ash

Soon, a water vortex covered Greninja making his appearance to change into the Mega Evolution

"Greninja, use quick attack" said Ash

Greninja ran as fast as he could, his Mega Evolution made him really fast, so fast that Dragonite didn't have time to avoid the attack and got hit by Greninja falling to the ground

"Wow… he is really fast" said The Lady "But his strength is not that powerful"

"What?" asked Ash looking at Dragonite who got up as if nothing had happened

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt" said The Lady

Dragonite released rays from his horns that hit Greninja real bad, making him fall to the ground and return to his normal form

"Greninja" asked Ash

"I thought you were going to give me a real battle Ketchum" said The Lady

Ash looked at his hand, he was holding the Dragon Pearl, he squeezed it but nothing happened

"Why? Why nothing's happening?" he asked himself "Greninja and I were supposed to reach the final evolution together… but why? Why we can't do it?"

"Let's finish this Dragonite" said The Lady "Use Thunder"

A gray cloud covered the sky and from it a huge lightning came down, hitting Greninja in a very effective and cruel way. He was defeated

"No!" said Ash falling into his knees "How… could this be possible?"

"Face it boy" said The Lady "There is not a single Pokémon in your stupid belt that can defeat my Dragonite"

Ash called Greninja back and looked at his Pokéball

"I'm sorry Greninja" he said "You did your best… I did my best, but it wasn't enough"

"And now, to finish this forever and finally become the only Dragon Master, I shall eliminate you from this life" said The Lady "Dragonite, use thunderbolt on him"

Dragonite attacked Ash with his electric attack, for Ash it seemed it took eternity; he looked up seeing that yellow light coming down from the sky, ready to scorch his body completely

"DIE ASH KETCHUM!" shouted The Lady

But… that lightning never reached Ash, another lightning came from the opposite side of the field and met with Dragonite's causing an explosion which created a dark smoke that covered all battlefield

"What's happening?" asked The Lady

As the smoke started to fade away, Ash saw him, standing right in front of him… how he got there was a mystery, but still,,, he was there, that small yellow mouse with red cheeks that Ash knew for so long…

"Pikachu?" he said "It's really you?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and smiled, it was really him

"How did you get here?" Ash asked

"Pikachu" Pikachu said showing Ash that wasn't really important now

"I should have killed this rat back in Pluma Island when I got the chance" said The Lady "Well I think I'll have to do it now. Dragonite use Mega Punch"

Dragonite tried to punch Pikachu but he easily dodged and hit Dragonite with his Iron tail, making Dragonite not only fall to the ground, but visible got damaged by his attack

"What?" asked The Lady not believing what she just saw "How does this yellow ball of fur have so much power?"

"Pikachu…" said Ash, he was still in shock for seeing Pikachu there, recovered and so strong

Ash then noticed something; the Dragon Pearl on hid hand… was shining… like it was reacting to something

"Of course" said Ash smiling and understanding everything that was happening "It is you Pikachu… It has been you all the time… the one that understands me… the one that is connected to me in heart, mind and soul… my best and oldest friend… how could I not have realized before?"

"What are you talking about?" asked The Lady confusedly

"Pikachu… you and I together are reaching… The Final Evolution!"


	34. Chapter 34-Ash and Pikachu: 2 of a Kind

Hey everyone! First of all I want to apologize to take so long to update. I was into some other things lately that unfortunately kept me busy. But I'm back now so get ready because "The Elite Four Tournament" is coming to an end soon.

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 34 – Ash and Pikachu: Two of a Kind

Ash looked at Pikachu smiling; somehow he had managed to get at the Temple of Dragons which made Ash realize that after so many years together, the bond between them was still very strong.  
Pikachu was not a final evolved Pokémon. He had the chance to evolve into a Raichu many years ago, but he chose to remain that way and Ash also never got informed by Professor Oak how Pikachu appeared at his lab, if he came as a Pikachu already or as a Pichu, actually Ash never asked anything about him to Professor Oak, he was so excited to start his journey when he got Pikachu that he never thought about inquire him why he was being given Pikachu after all other starts Pokémon have been chosen.  
But destiny put Ash and Pikachu together and from that day a friendship was born, a friendship that only grew as the years went by, a friendship that never ended and probably never will. They weren't only friends, it was like they were brothers from different species, Ash never saw Pikachu as a pet or a fighting machine, as he never did with any of his Pokémon, he always saw him as a part of himself and after all these years carrying him on his shoulders, he knew there was no one on earth that could understand him better than Pikachu, his best friend.

"Life is hard" said Ash getting up "Life is not easy"

"What?" asked The Lady

"I've been through many hard situations that life threw in front of me. And I was always succeeded because I trusted myself, my friends, my family and my Pokémon" said Ash

"Nonsense" replied the Lady

"And now… you come to me, wanting to become a Dragon Master, hurting people and Pokémon, hoping the world to kneel before you and your cause… you make me sick" said Ash with anger eyes "You may have defeated Lance, May, Dawn, Serena and everybody else who tried to stand against you… but there's something that not even you can destroy"

"And what that would be?" asked The Lady

"The goodness of the world" said Ash "As long as there are people who crave a better world, a world without sorrow, suffering or pain ... as long as there are people who care for others, even if it is a single insignificant person... you will never win Jennifer. And at this very moment unfortunately for you, there is at least one person who cares"

"Who?" she asked

"ME" Ash answered with flames in his eyes "You will never defeat me Jennifer; you can take me down as much as you want, but I will always get up and keep fighting until I win over you"

The Lady looked at Ash. He was different now, a couple of minutes ago he was basically defeated… but ever since Pikachu appeared… something changed. It was like he was a Phoenix that emerged from death to shiny again. Could it be true? Could he really be… unbeatable?

"You talk too much boy" said The Lady still uncomfortable with Ash's reborn "Show me then"

"My pleasure" said Ash

Silence took over the temple, on one side Ash and Pikachu, on the other The Lady and Dragonite, both sides waiting to see who would strike first. In a Pokémon battle not always who attacks first has the advantage, if the strategy is wrong, it may cause serious problems

"Dragonite, use Air Slash" ordered The Lady

Dragonite quickly lifted flight and shook his wings, throwing his attack against Pikachu

"Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack" said Ash

Pikachu easily dodged Dragonite's attack, ran fast toward him and with the same speed jumped high hitting a head-butt in his belly

"He's fast" thought The Lady

"Pikachu, thunderbolt" said Ash

Pikachu took advantage of the fact that he was still touching Dragonite with his head to use his thunderbolt and hit all Dragonite's body with his attack, making him scream in pain

"Dragonite" said The Lady not believing in her eyes

"And now Pikachu, use Iron tail" Ash ordered

Pikachu's tail shone silver, and with an impulse he stood face to face with Dragonite striking his head and sending him straight to the ground

The Lady remained motionless, Dragonite wasn't defeated, but for the first time he got hurt, and by a small Pikachu. She just couldn't believe it. How a Pikachu could hurt Dragonite when not even Lance's Dragonite was able to? There was something that wasn't right there, and although she didn't believe in a victory of Ash, she decided that it was better to finish that battle as fast as possible to avoid "miracles"

"Dragonite, use hyper beam" ordered The Lady

"Pikachu, run and dodge" said Ash as Pikachu easily avoided Dragonite's attack

"Dragonite, use earthquake" ordered The Lady

"What?" asked Ash

Dragonite jumped and hit the ground strongly making a powerful earthquake to occur catching Pikachu by surprise while he was still running

"Pikachu" said Ash as he saw his Pokémon falling down

"I'm not done yet. Dragonite use Fire Blast" said The Lady

Still down, Pikachu had no chance to avoid the attack and got hit by Dragonite's Fire Blast

"Pikachu" said Ash taking his Pokémon in his arms "Are you okay?"

Pikachu opened his eyes and stared at Ash. When he realized what had happened, he fast moved away from his master arms

"Pikachu… do you still want to battle?" He asked "Because it's okay if you don't"

Pikachu shouted at Ash angrily, he was not going to lose that battle when he knew that losing would mean the end of everything

"I see" said Ash "I'm with you until the end"

Ash looked at The Lady who was also staring at them, by her side, her Dragonite was standing ready to keep battling, he was obviously hurt, but far from being defeated

"I was going to ask you how your Dragonite managed to attack without recharging from the Hyper Beam but… It's not an ordinary Dragonite right?"

"Correct" she answered

"Pikachu… this is it… It's now or never… If we don't win now, we'll never be able to do it" said Ash looking at his buddy "Are you with me?"

Pikachu nodded to his master, he was with him… until the end

On the other side, The Lady suddenly noticed something strange. Ash's left hand was shiny, like he was holding a very powerful golden light

"What is that?" she asked

"I have someone… that will never leave me… a friend, a brother a son… his name is Pikachu and we are connected in hear, mind and soul" said Ash who along with Pikachu also began to shine "This is me… this is him… this is us… just one, together… face Jennifer, The Final Evolution"

A strong golden light came from inside Ash and Pikachu, making the whole temple to lit up, it was such a strong light that would dazzled the view of anyone who tried to look straight at it  
As the light fade away, The Lady took a look at where Ash and Pikachu were supposed to be, but instead, what she saw was a light golden figure shaped as Ash and… Pikachu, she didn't know how to describe it but it was like both Ash and Pikachu were together in just one perspective, one overlapping the other

"What is this?" The Lady asked steeping back "This light is so… warm and cozy"

"This is the final evolution" said the light with a strange voice, a voice that actually sounded like two like Ash's and Pikachu's voice were also overlapped

"Final Evolution? I remember my father saying things like this… when a human and a Pokémon reach the highest level of understanding… the final evolution happens" said The Lady "But nothing can save you now Ketchum… not even this evolution"

"I will show you my kindness Jennifer" said the light "Bring my friends back to normal and leave the Temple of Dragons forever and I shall spare you"

"Spare me? You think this light will scare me?" said The Lady laughing "I AM THE LADY, THE MOST POWERFUL PSYCHIC TRAINER OF THE WORLD, DRAGON MASTER BY LAW AND NOBODY WILL TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME. NOT EVEN YOU. DRAGONITE USE THE MOST POWERFUL HYPER BEAM EVER"

Dragonite charged energy enough to destroy all Temple of Dragons, The Lady was serious about the most powerful hyper beam ever, and with an amazing force, he discharged his attack

"Feel the Power of THE LADY" she shouted

Dragonite's Hyper Beam flew through the temple, from one side to the other targeting Ash and Pikachu who did nothing to divert, if it was any other Pokémon or human standing there, the battle would have ended with victory for The Lady, but who was there was not an ordinary Pokémon or human, it was the Final Evolution of Ash and Pikachu, and nothing could be compared to the power of the two at that point, so true that with just a hand, he was able to hold the attack very easily, sending it to the sky where got lost into the clouds

"How… how was this possible?" asked The Lady "If I can't hurt you I will poison you. Dragonite use Toxic Spikes"

Dragonite shot many spikes in an attempt of poison Ash and Pikachu to get them weak but once more it was in vain, they easily dodged the attack making the spikes to hit the ground instead of them

"It seems to be clear who is going to win this battle" said Ash and Pikachu

As they said it they flew toward Dragonite, going through his body and making him scream in agony and pain

"Dragonite" said The Lady "What did you do with him?"

"I cleansed him from the evil and darkness that was inhabiting his heart" they said

"What?" asked The Lady

Instantly they all saw Dragonite shine white while he was still screaming in pain, but as the minutes passed by, the screams began to decrease until his own form also began to change, their wings reduced, his horn also disappeared and his color changed from black to the traditional brown it was before. Dragonite was no longer under the Psyblood Ritual

"Dragonite?" said The Lady watching her strongest Pokémon to fall into the ground unconscious "No… It can't be… I… lost?"

The Lady fell on her knees staring at her Pokémon; the strongest Pokémon in the world was no more. She was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't notice Ash and Pikachu coming close to her. As they approached The Lady, they touched her forehead and removing from inside her brain four colored lights, a pink, a red, a blue and an orange

"Return to your bodies" said Ash and Pikachu as they watched the lights slowly flying back to Serena's, May's, Dawn's and Lance's bodies that were still on the floor

Ash land Pikachu looked at The Lady who was avoiding making eye contact with them, but instead of say or do something, Ash and Pikachu just left her there and walked over Lance and the others

Lance was the first to wake up, slowly he opened his eyes and started to look around to understand where he was, but when he saw that warm and cozy light figure, he already knew what happened

"So you did it Ash" said Lance getting up and coming close to them "So… this is the Final Evolution"

"You knew all the time Lance" said Ash and Pikachu "You knew that it was me and not you who was supposed to achieve it"

"Yes… I knew it" Lance answered "I'm sorry to put you into so much trouble… I was selfish and never thought about the consequences that could fall on you… I'm sorry"

"You are my Master Lance. I don't blame you, being here in this situation made me realize how difficult is to be a Dragon Master… and although our goal is to be a Pokémon Master… I'm also ready to be the Dragon Master and take all responsibility" said Ash and Pikachu

"So you're saying that…"

"You are free to renounce your position as Dragon Master… if you want so" said Ash and Pikachu

"I can't think of a better person to take this title but you Ash Ketchum and Pikachu" said Lance

"What the hell is that?" asked a voice from behind them

"Dawn please… be more respectful before the Final Evolution" said Lance

"The Final what?" asked May who was also up "Who's this?"

"Well… this is…"

"Ash?" asked Serena interrupting Lance's explanations "Ash is it you?"

"Actually it's me and Pikachu together" they said

"Pikachu? How did he get here?" asked Dawn

"Pikachu and Ash have the most powerful connection that ever existed. The heart of a Pokémon and its master can make both of them go distances, even if this distance is the Temple of Dragons" said Lance

"How is this possible?" asked May

"The Dragons will always protect and help the Dragon Master, they will go far for him, and they will do anything to make him be the winner"

"So the Dragons along with Ash's and Pikachu's hearts brought them together here?" asked Serena

"Probably. The forces of the Dragons are still difficult to understand, but let's think this way" said Lance

"But how did you manage to reach the Final Evolution?" asked May

Ash and Pikachu were about to explain everything when suddenly and once more they began to shine strong, so strong that Lance and the others had to cover their eyes to not get them hurt

"What is this light?" asked Dawn

After a couple of seconds, the light fade away and where once was stood Ash and Pikachu's Final Evolution, now there were Ash and Pikachu…. Separated

"I guess… the Final Evolution is over" said Lance

"What?" asked Ash looking at Pikachu who was next to him "But why?"

"The Final Evolution occurs when a critical situation come up. The Dragons must think that there is no more danger apparently" said Lance

"So… it's over" said Ash "We won"

Lance looked behind Ash where The Lady was still kneeling, Dragonite on the other hand was no longer there, she probably called him back to the Poke ball

"I guess so" said Lance

Ash got on his knee and took Pikachu in his arms giving him a hug that he was waiting since they split up at Pluma Island

"Thank you my friend… for everything… I love you" Ash said

Pikachu smiled and hug Ash back saying his traditional words "Pikachu" but at that moment all of them knew that meant "I love you too"

Pikachu moved to Ash's shoulders like he always did, what made everybody feel that those good old days of Ash and Pikachu on the road were coming back

"I want to thank you three for being by my side since the very beginning" said Ash to May, Dawn and Serena "Without you… I wouldn't be able to accomplish this mission, so… thank you"

Serena, May and Dawn just smiled and blushed a little but they were all happy that in the end everything turned out very good

"So we're heading back Indigo Plateau?" asked Serena

"Yes" Ash answered "Let's go home"

"You four may go first" said Lance "I still have to take care of Jennifer"

Ash, Serena, Dawn and May all looked at The Lady who was still in the same place, apparently she was having a hard time to accept her defeat

"Alright" said Ash

As Ash turned around he saw the girls back who were walking in front of him, and without thinking he grabbed one of them by the hand

"Ash?" she asked "what happened?"

"There is… something… I want to tell you" Ash said blushing

"What?" she asked as she realized the other two girls had also stopped

"I… I…" Ash tried to say

"ASH WATCH OUT" shouted Lance but it was too late

Ash suddenly felt a pain in his body, like someone had stabbed him in the back, he looked down at his chest and saw that something had just hit and passed through it, he didn't have time to think, he felt down on the floor screaming in pain

"Ash… Ash… ASH" the girls called his name, but he seemed to be too weak to answer them

Lance looked behind and saw The Lady standing and laughing

"What did you do Jennifer?" asked Lance

"I will never allow nobody but me to be the Dragon Master" The Lady said "If I can't be… no one will"

"Lance…. It's a toxic spike that hit Ash" said Serena

"A Toxic Spike?" he asked

"I ordered Dragonite to use Toxic Spikes, but the boy avoided it" said The Lady "Too bad that the poison remains in it… I mean too bad for him, because now he will slowly die"

"You…" said Lance "How could you?"

"And he is not the only one" The Lady said "Do you remember the explosives Myers used on the battle of the second temple?"

"Yes" said May and Serena together

"I have also set many explosives even more powerful than those all over the Temples" The Lady said

"Jennifer don't be stupid" said Lance "If you use them… we all going to die"

"That's what I said brother dear" The Lady answered "If I can't be Dragon Master… no one will be"

And saying that The Lady showed them a small detonator with a red button in it. She smiled at them and slowly pressed it

"Goodbye to all of you" The Lady said as she started laughing again

* * *

Next chapter will be update on 05/10/2016

See you!


	35. Chapter 35 -The end of Temple of Dragons

Chapter 35 – The end of Temple of Dragons

After The Lady pressed the button, explosions began around the temple, pillars and walls started to fall down, the floor started to tremble and crack, showing that at any minute now it could also start to fall down. However luckily for all of them, the explosions weren't as strong as it was in the second temple when Myers used only one powerful bomb to destroy everything, The Lady decided to set many less powerful bombs around it, and if she had done just like Myers did, all of them would have died in a matter of seconds, but that doesn't mean they were saved

"The whole temple will fall down soon" said Lance "We must go back to the first temple to exit the Temple of Dragons back to Mt. Silver"

"You mean we have to walk back down to the first temple?" asked Dawn

"Can't we fly to there?" asked May

"After the battles…. My Pokémon are not able to fly us" said Lance

"What about you Ash?" asked Serena

Ash who had been hit by a toxic spike was having much trouble raising up or speaking

"Me neither… not after Charizard lost to Dragonite" he said

"Forget about it" said Lance "We must run now. Once this temple gets completely destroyed, all the others below us will also fall down, we must reach the first temple before it happens"

Lance took Ash by the arm to help him get up, he was getting worse, the poison was fast consuming his body and it was a matter of time until consume him completely

"Come on Ash" said Lance "One step at a time, we'll soon get there"

Getting down the stairs wasn't easy when you had to avoid getting hit by a rock, or keep the balance from the small earthquakes caused by the explosions. At this time May and Dawn were ahead guiding them through the way while Lance and Ash were in the middle followed by Serena and Pikachu who were covering them

"Watch out" said Serena pushing Lance and Ash as one pillar fell where they were supposed to step

"Boy… that was close" said Lance realizing the pillar was only two centimeters from him and Ash "Thanks Serena"

"No problem" she answered "Are you okay Ash?"

"Think so" he answered with a weak and almost inaudible voice

"Guys we've already reach the third temple" said Dawn

"Yes" said May looking behind to them "If we keep this speed we'll be soon…"

May stooped talking as she saw something far away coming into their direction, she wasn't sure what it was at first but then she realized it was a stone and it was about to hit them

"Move" she said making everybody jump away from there as the stone hit the floor

"What the hell was that?" asked Dawn

"Jennifer" said Lance looking up to the stair at the fourth temple where The Lady was standing. She soon used her psychic powers to raise another stone and threw at them

"Watch out" shouted Lance as they once more had to dodged her attack

"I TOLD YOU NOBODY WILL LEAVE" The Lady shouted from up the fourth Temple

"Damn you Jennifer" said Lance "All right… I'll stay and fight her. You three take Ash back to the first Temple"

Dawn, May and Serena agreed to Lance and were about to carry Ash away when he himself got up

"No" Ash said "Lance, you go and take them away from the Temple. I will fight her"

All of them looked at Ash surprised, he obviously wasn't thinking straight probably due to the poison

"Ash what are you saying… you have no conditions to fight her, you are about to die" Lance said

"That's right" he answered "We both know that there is less than one percent of chance I get out alive of this temple"

"Ash" Lance said

"Walking as slow as I am… will make us not able to get in time at the first temple" Ash said "As Dragon Master, I will stay until the end within the Temple of Dragons… it's the right thing to do Lance. Like a captain who stays in the ship until it sinks"

Lance said nothing, if he was still a Dragon Master he would probably do the same, but still… it seemed wrong

"If we all try to leave, Jennifer will keep delaying us with her powers" said Ash "And none of us will escape"

"So… we all die" said Lance "Because we're not leaving you"

Ash smiled at them, a smile that showed everybody how weak and about to faint he was, but Ash had made up a decision and he wasn't going back on that. He looked at May Dawn and Serena who were lined in front of him and then to Lance who was standing next to him

"I'm sorry" he said

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you" said Serena

"Just like Lance said… either we escape together" said May

"Or we die together" completed Dawn

"It's not a choice" Ash said

"Ash… we are NOT leaving" said Serena

"Yes you are" Ash said as he took Lance by the arm and pushed him to the girls, making the four of them to get separated from Ash "Pikachu, Iron Tail on the floor"

Pikachu jumped from Serena's shoulder and hit the ground with his iron tail attack causing it to break, creating a large gap between Ash and the others, making it impossible for Lance and the girls to return to Ash's side

"Ash, why did you do that?" asked Serena

"I would never risk your lives because of me" said Ash "I'm weak now, I can barely walk. You on the other hand have a chance to reach the first temple and leave safely"

"Ash… that's really what you want?" asked Lance

"Yes. Please I ask all of you to do this for me" Ash said looking to May, Dawn and Serena "I promise that once you three are safe… I'll do my best to catch up with you"

"Do you really promise?" asked Dawn

"Of course…. I'll do my best" he answered

"Please Ash…. Be there" said May

Ash nodded to them as he saw his friends turning away to keep going down, but one of them remained stood and staring at him

"Serena…" Ash said

"Do not… give up until it's over" she said crying

Ash tried to smile but his injury didn't allow him, but would never let Serena see that

"Never" was all he could say to her

Serena took Pikachu, who had stayed on their side in her arms and also turned away to catch up with the others

"So cute" said a voice from behind Ash

"Jennifer" said Ash as he saw The Lady in front of him "You've caused too much trouble to me and my friends… it is time for you to finally find your ending"

"You're killing me?" she asked "With your injury you can't even remain up"

She was right, Ash was began to feel his body tingle and his eyes to get out of focus… he wouldn't last long in those conditions

"I'm not killing you, I'm not like you Jennifer" said Ash "But… I have no reason to save you either"

"Nonsense. I may have no more Pokémon to battle… but I still have my Psychic Powers, and they are more than enough to finish you" said The Lady as her eyes began to shine red and stones once more raised from the ground

"This place is about to collapse Ketchum. I will escape somehow… but I will not give you the chance to do the same" said The Lady "And once I finish you I will go after Lance and your girls"

As she said it, The Lady started to throw the stones at Ash

"Sceptile, use cut" said Ash throwing a Pokéball and revealing his grass Pokémon who easily used his cut attack to prevent the stones to hit his master

"So you can still fight" said The Lady "But I have no time to waste with you"

The Lady then used her powers to raise many stone and throw them at the same time. Sceptile tried to cut them but they were many and he got hit for some of them

"Sceptile… Are you okay" asked Ash and also falling into his knees "Damn it… what's happening"

"You have little time left" said The Lady "The poison is about to reach your heart, and as soon as it does… you will be no more Ketchum"

"I will not give up Jennifer" Ash said "At least not as long as there blood in my body to make my heart beat"

"Well… so I have only to wait a couple of minutes more" said The Lady

"Sceptile, use Energy Ball" said Ash

Sceptile prepared the attack and sent to The Lady a powerful one, but with her powers she made the energy ball to stop in the air and return to Sceptile, hitting him pretty bad

"Sceptile…" said Ash, his voice was getting weaker and weaker

"Do you surrender now?" The Lady asked "It is time to you to understand that miracles don't happen twice in a roll"

Ash had no more energy not even to answer her, he knew since the begging that it was a matter of time to him to pass out and wait for his end, so with last effort, he returned Sceptile back to his Pokéball, his Pokémon would be safe within the Pokéballs, even after Temple of Dragons gets completely destroyed, it would keep them safe and alive

"All right" The Lady said "I think the time has come"

The Lady looked around to find the biggest and largest stone at sight, once she found it, she raised it with her powers once more

"It was fun Ketchum… but we both knew since the beginning that not you or Lance could stand a chance against me" said The Lady "I may not be the Dragon Master… but I am the winner here"

Without being able to answer, Ash just stared at the stone that was floating over his head, once The Lady released it… he would be crushed

"Good bye" said The Lady as she released the stone

 **AT THE FIRST TEMPLE**

Lance, May, Dawn and Serena reached the first temple safely, it took them more than they all thought, principally when they reach the second temple, which had already received an earlier explosion, what made the path difficult to go through, they all had to climb stones and avoid holes which were all over the place, but fortunately they managed to reach the first temple

"Thanks Arceus we got here in time" said Lance "Come on girls let's get out of here"

"We have to wait Ash" said May

"He said he would try to catch up with us" said Dawn

"Girls… face it. Ash said that with no intention to ever return" Lance said "I know that it's difficult but… he's doing it to not save only us… but the whole world. Keeping The Lady inside the Temple as it gets destroyed it's how he will save us all"

May and Dawn looked at each other unsure of what to do, they refuse to believe that Ash wasn't coming back, for them it was a matter of time until Ash appeared behind them saying everything was fine

"Let's wait a little more" said May

"That's right. If we see that we are running out of time… we leave" said Dawn

Lance looked at them, he was ready to open the portal back to Mt. Silver… but he also didn't want to leave the Temple of Dragons without knowing if Ash was coming back

"All right" he said "We'll wait as much as possible"

"Thank you Lance" said May

Lance smiled at them and then noticed something… something that he didn't believe at first, something that made him tremble in fear. How could he be so careless?

"Where is Serena?" Lance asked as pale as a ghost

May and Dawn turned around and saw nothing but the temple's debris on the floor. Serena had disappeared

SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE FIRST AND THE SECOND TEMPLE

Serena was running back to the third temple, she had reached the first temple along with Lance, May, Dawn and Pikachu, but she turned back as soon as she stepped on it

"I can't leave him there alone" she thought "Even if I'm useless… I will stay by his side until the end"

Serena had already reached the second temple; going up now was way harder than going down since walls were falling, pillars were collapsing and the floor was cracking, but nothing would stop her now

"Wait for me Ash… I'm coming"

 **AT THE THIRD TEMPLE**

Ash had closed his eyes waiting to that large stone to fall on him, but what he felt were dust and something that he realized it were stone fragments… that stone had been destroyed by something, or someone. But who?

"You?" he heard The Lady say

Ash opened his eyes and saw two figures in front of him, a Pokémon that Ash recognized as Mega Tyranitar and a person…

"Mascaro?" Ash asked

"Hey boy" Mascaro said "How are you?

Ash looked at him not believing what he had just asked, couldn't he see that he was about to die?

"I've looked worse" Ash said

"Really? Hard to believe" he answered him

"Mascaro what are you doing here?" The Lady asked "Why did you order you Pokémon to destroy my stone?"

"Because… It's enough my Lady" Mascaro said "You lost in an honest battle. Accept it and let1s go back to Pluma Island"

"Why would you want to stay with me?" The Lady asked

"I don't want" he answered "But I gave you my word to accompany you to anywhere after you saved my daughter"

"You say you will accompany me… but you do not obey me" The Lady said "I know you cut some slack to the blue haired girl at the first temple"

Mascaro said nothing, he knew she was right

"And then you had a chance to destroy Lance when you found him at the third temple… but you also did nothing" she said

"I had my reasons" Mascaro said

"I don't care… You are nothing but a piece of shit" she said "You do not deserve to stay on my side… I don't want you as a Team Tenebris member anymore"

"In this case, I won't feel bad for fighting you" Mascaro said

"Fighting me? What makes you think you can defeat me?" she asked

"What makes you think I can't?" he replied

"Enough of that" she said

"I agree" Mascaro replied "Tyranitar, use shadow ball"

Mega Tyranitar tried to use the attack Mascaro ordered but before he could prepare it he was hit for one of The Lady's stones

"Tyranitar, use double team" Mascaro ordered as he saw many others Tyranitars appeared

The Lady continued throwing stones at each one of them until only the real one left to be hit, and he did once more, falling into the ground

"The only thing you can do is throwing stones?" asked Mascaro

"It seems to be working pretty well on you" The Lady replied

"Great… my plan won't work until I have a chance to get the boy out of here" Mascaro thought "But how am I going to do this?"

"Ash!" shouted a voice from behind Mascaro

Mascaro turned around to see who was shouting and saw her

"The girl" thought Mascaro "Perfect"

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena from the other side of the gap that Pikachu had open with his Iron Tail

"Hey… you are Serena right?" asked Mascaro

"Yes I am" she answered "Is Ash okay?"

"I guess so… he only fainted" he answered "But he's still alive"

Serena looked at Ash on the floor, his face was horrible, pale and his veins could be seen all over it due to the poison… it was frightening

"Listen to me" said Mascaro not loud so only Serena could hear "Things will happen pretty fast here… so be aware"

"What?" asked Serena "What are you talking about?"

Without answer Mascaro took Ash by his shirt and threw him to the other side of the gap

"Hold him" shouted Mascaro as Ash landed on top of Serena

"Ouch" she said but soon realizing that Ash was with her she didn't mind the pain

"What do you think you are doing Mascaro?" asked The Lady

"Finishing you once for all" he answered her "Alakazam, Sigilyph Go"

Mascaro threw his two Pokéballs and next to Mega Tyranitar, appeared Alakazam and Sigilyph

"You think Psychic Pokémon can defeat me?" asked The Lady "I am the Psychic Queen you fool"

"Queen? You look like more a witch to me" Mascaro said "Sigilyph use Protect on Alakazam, Alakazam use Gravity and Mega Tyranitar, use Earthquake"

"What?" asked The Lady

"This place is about to fall down my Lady. But the earthquake will speed up the process" said Mascaro "We will fall down along with the temple… down to the ends of the Temple of Dragons, where no one can leave"

"You stupid… I can use my Psychic Powers to levitate" said The Lady

"Not after Gravity you dumb" answered Mascaro

"What?" said The Lady trying to levitate but not being able to "My body is heavy!"

"And now… Sigilyph will not get affect to the earthquake due to his own levitation nature and Alakazam is protected and the kids are on a separated ground… so it's only you who is going to feel it" said Mascaro smiling

"NO" said The Lady "PLEASE NO!"

Mascaro returned his three Pokémon and turned around to face Serena

"I'm going together with her" he said

"What?" asked Serena "What are you talking about? Use your Pokémon and jump here… you can be saved"

"I don't want to… neither my Pokémon want to" he said

"Why not?" Serena asked

"We've done many bad things along the years… we deserve this ending" Mascaro said

"Don't be ridiculous" said Serena

"I'm not…" said Mascaro looking around him as the temple finally began to fall down completely "You have to be fast. Now due to the Earthquake, the Whole temple of Dragons will fall down in less than ten minutes. You have to take Ash back to the first temple to exit it"

Serena said no words… she just looked at Ash in her arms and agreed with Mascaro

"Thank you for everything" said Serena

"You're welcome. You know… it's said that the ends of the Temple of dragons is a place to restart… maybe I and my Pokémon will have a chance to restart as something good" he said

"You are good Mascaro" Serena said getting up with Ash's arms around her neck to try to drag him along

"If you ever go to Nimbasa city… please find a girl named Diana and tell her that her father loves her very much" said Mascaro smiling at Serena

Serena avoided to look back, she didn't want to see Mascaro falling down, but she knew he had, although the only voice she heard was from The Lady's as she tried to levitate until the last second, but her attempts were in vain… she also feel down to the ends of the Temple of Dragons. If what Mascaro said was true… if the ends of the Temple were a place to restart as something good, Serena wished with all her heart to both of them to return to earth someday as something even better than good, as something amazingly wonderful. That's what she wanted for them

 **AT THE FIRST TEMPLE**

"They are not coming back" said Lance "The fourth and the third temple have completely fallen down"

"Have faith on Ash" said Dawn

"And principally… have faith on Serena" said May

 **AT THE SECOND TEMPLE**

Serena was doing all she could to take Ash back to the first temple safely, after the death of Mascaro and The Lady, she only had to worry about getting there either before The Temple completely fall down or before Ash's poisoning reaches his heart, but going through the second temple was almost impossible when you were carrying someone

"I can do it" Serena said "I can't give up now"

Serena finally managed to pass through the second temple, now all she had to do was going down the stairs to reach the first temple and meet Lance, May and Dawn, but after all that, she was exhausted and with no strength to continue… so she fell down with Ash in the middle of the stairs

"Is too difficult" said Serena breathless "My body can't continue"

"Serena…" said a voice near her

"Ash… don't talk… you're too weak" she said "You must save your energy"

"Why did you come back?" Ash asked

"Why? What do you think" Serena smiled "I came back for you… I love you"

"Love me?" Ash asked

"Of course you silly" She said "And also… I wanted to know what you were going to say… when you grabbed my hand"

"You… you…" Ash was finding difficult to speak, mostly because of his conditions than anything else

"Ash, you better not talk" Serena said "If this is going to be the end… let's remain in silence and together"

"Can I tell you something?" Ash asked ignoring Serena's advice

"Of course" she answered

"You know… ever since I remember myself, I wanted to be a Pokémon Master. To follow my father's steps and make my mother and town proud of me" Ash said holding Serena's hand

"They are proud of you Ash" Serena answered

"I never cared about any other thing but being the best trainer in the world… I never cared about studying or being in shape… or even about finding love" Ash said

Serena look at Ash confusedly, was he going to reject her at that moment? In that conditions?

"Ash…I… maybe this is not…" Serena tried to say but was cut by Ash

"Just listen to me Serena… please" said Ash

"Okay" she said

"It's interesting how destiny works. From all people in the world, destiny put me next to you for the second time in my life" Ash said "You were the first person I ever invited to come with me in a Journey and at first I didn't know why… but then I realized that for some reason I just wanted to be near you and for the first time in my life I started to care for someone beside myself, my mother or my Pokémon… I care for you Serena"

Serena blushed as she heard Ash's words, was he going to say what she was hoping him to?

"As I said Serena… I don't know much about love… I never fell in love before" Ash said "But… I know that eventually I will have to fall in love and learn to love someone that will be with me for the rest of my life, and… if I have to choose someone to help me find this feeling…. I want it to be… You… Serena"

Serena couldn't believe her eyes… Has Ash somehow just declared to her?

"Is this the way you say you love me, want to be with me and find love with me?" Serena asked blushing and crying at the same time

"I'm not good at saying these things… but… yeah" Ash said

"Well… I take it" she answered "Let's find love together"

Serena leaned her head to kiss Ash but was stopped by him at the same time

"It's not a good idea… there is poison all over my body" Ash said

Serena just smiled at him

"I don't care" she said and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss that for the first time she felt it belonged only to her and nobody else

That moment between Ash and Serena could have been considered perfect if it wasn't for the fact that suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake and crack

"What's happening?" asked Serena

"We have no more time" said Ash "Tem temple is going to collapse"

Without having time to answer, Serena felt the ground opening beneath them and soon they began to fall down

"ASH" shouted Serena as both of them were supposed to have fallen into the ends of the Temple of Dragons… but somehow they didn't. They both felt their arms being held by someone, and as they looked up they saw two girls holding them by the arms

"May! Dawn!" said Serena as she saw her friends pulling them back to the ground

"Wow… that was close though" said Dawn who was pulling Serena up

"It surely was" said May who was pulling Ash up

"How did you know we were here?" asked Serena

"We saw you two from the first Temple" said May

"When you fell with Ash to the ground we decided to come help you" said Dawn

"No time to talk now" said Ash "Back to the first temple before everything crashes down"

May, Serena and Dawn helped Ash move until the first temple where Lance and Pikachu were waiting with the portal already opened

"Fast girls… this way" said Lance "The portal is open, let's go"

Without questioning, Serena, May, Dawn, Pikachu and Ash followed Lance into the portal and soon that clear and shiny place has turned into a dark, damp and cold cave

"Where are we?" asked Dawn

"We're back to Mt. Silver" answered Lance

"We did it" said May

"Yes… we did it" said Serena "Ash we did it"

Serena tried to call Ash but he did not answer, he was laid at the ground with his eyes closed, pale and cold

"Ash?" Serena asked again "Ash wake up"

There was no answer from him

"He's not moving, he's cold" said Serena trying to feel his breath "He's nothing breathing either"

Lance came closed and touched his neck to feel his pulsation… but there was none

"Oh no" Lance said

"It couldn't be" said May

"Please say it's no true" said Dawn

Serena then threw herself on Ash's chest and started to shake him in an attempt of wake him up

"Ash… please… wake up" she said crying "Please Ash, don't do this to me… please"

"Serena… stop it" said Lance "It's useless… he has…"

"DON'T SAY THAT" she shouted "NO…NO…NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

On 05/12/2016 – The Last Chapter of The Elite Four Tournament


	36. Chapter 36 - The Guard Angel

Chapter 36 – The Guard Angel

* * *

"Where am I?" he asked

He opened his eyes and realized he was standing, he looked around but didn't recognize that place, in fact he didn't remember anything since he opened his eyes, it wasn't even a place at all, it was a bunch of white all over it, there were no furniture or people, no buildings nor signs to give him a clue of what was that place. He tried to force his brain to remember what had happened previously that moment… but nothing came to his mind, actually now that he stopped to think, he didn't even know who he was, his name or where he came from. It was like he had just born at that very place, wearing those very white clothes. He started walking, trying to reach somewhere, he walked and walked but nothing changed, he kept walking for almost an hour but still, no life ahead

"Where is this place?" he asked

"Hello Ash" said a voice behind him

He turned around and finally saw someone… a man, he was wearing the same kind of clothes of his, he was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes, he should be around thirty, was thin and somehow that person reminded him of someone… it was like they had already met before

"Who are you?" he asked "Where is this place?"

"Well… you died" he answered

"What?" he asked

"That's what you heard. You have just died" the man said

"I don't remember dying" he said

"That's normal. At this very moment your soul along with your memories are leaving your body back on earth and coming here" he said "As time goes by you'll star remember everything"

He looked at the man and then to the floor… was he really dead? And if he was… why did he die?

"What is this place?" he asked "Is it heaven?"

"No. This is the transfer area" he answered

"The… transfer area?" he asked

"That's right… when you die you come here to wait until your soul leaves completely your body"

"Why?" he asked

"Well… to be true, you are not officially dead until all your soul leaves your body" he answered

"Poison…" he said

"Excuse me?"

"I was poisoned" he said

"Exactly… you are starting to remember" he said

"I was trying to do something…. The world… I was trying to save the world"

"Actually Ash… you did save the world" he answered

"Ash… that's my name" he said "Ash Ketchum"

"Very good"

Who are you anyway?" Ash asked "You look familiar… have we met before?"

"I guess so… I'm your guard angel" he said

Ash looked at him surprised, his guard angel? Maybe that's why he seemed so familiar to him

"I'm here to guide you to your place" said the angel

"And what place is it?" Ash asked

"It's not decided yet" he answered "But since you saved the world… many times actually, I can assure you you'll have a good place in here"

Ash looked at the floor once more and then rose up his head to look to the sky, it was also white, and he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face

"Are you sad for being here?" the angel asked

"It's just that I feel like… I left many things undone" Ash said

"Well… dying as young as you are… it's not a surprise" he answered

"I'm starting to remember things from my life…" Ash said

"What things?" he asked

"Places, faces, moments" he answered "It's all mixed up… why?"

"You are remembering the only things that mattered in your life" the angel said "Tell me about them"

"I remember a woman waving goodbye to me…. She seemed both sad and happy for some reason" Ash said "I thinks it's my mother… yes… it is my mother"

"What's her name?" he asked

"Delia… Delia Ketchum" he said crying "And she's alone now"

"Death does not come without pain" he said "Even if this pain does not affect you"

"There is another woman… she has red hair and she is yelling at me" Ash said "Maybe she is my sister… No… I do not have a sister, she is a friend… Misty is her name"

"Tell me more about her"

"She is nice, a good person and one of my best friends" Ash said "She tried hard to teach me all about life…like a sister should do"

"She seems nice" he said

"There's also a man, tall and calm, and just like Misty, he seems to be like a brother to me" Ash said "Brock… I remember now. Boy how womanizer he was"

Ash started laughing as he remember his first journey companions

"You seem to have at least two good friends" said the angel

"There are more" Ash said "I remember another one, his name is Tracey, and he likes to draw. There is another one… that I remember from early in my life… my first rival Gary, and his grandfather… Professor Oak, one of my mentors"

"What else?" he asked "What else do you remember?"

"My goal… I wanted to be a… Pokémon Master… That's right… I live in a Pokémon world, I have many of them… and one of them is my best friend… Pikachu"

"Your best friend is a Pokémon?" he asked

"Of course… he understands me better than anybody; he's been there for me since our first day together, since the beginning of our journey through the regions, we share the same goals"

Ash felt a press in his heart, what made him put his hand in his chest, more tears came out of his eyes, he looked at his guard angel and noticed that he was smiling

"What's happening with me?" Ash asked

"Not only your memories, but your feelings are coming back to you as your soul leaves your body back on earth" said the angel "And what you are feeling now is the feeling of missing your friends and family"

Ash then started to remember everything, since Pallet Town until Kalos, his other friends like Max, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont and many others that somehow were part of his life just like places and moments like all his gym battle, leagues and even his training with his master Lance. All that he narrated to his angel guard who patiently seemed to enjoy every minute of it

"You seem to have lived a wonderful life Ash" he said

"There are three other people" Ash said ignoring his angel "Three girls that have completely changed my life forever"

"Who? Were they also your friends?"

"Yes… but they are different" said Ash

"How different?"

"All of them shared the same feeling for me" Ash said "They loved me and somehow I loved them all"

"Love? You mean like girlfriends?"

"That's right" he answered "I admit that I always found them very attractive… and I fell for all three. May was one of them, I met her in Hoenn and I was kind of his teacher. I taught her all about Pokémon… she was beautiful and I would be lying if I say that I never pictured us together"

"Why didn't you stay together?"

"Life separated us. She went one way and I went another one… she never thought about me as nothing more than a friend back when we were travelling together, so I decided to forget this feeling and move on with my life" said Ash

"What happened next?" asked the Angel

"I met Dawn" Ash said "A coordinator with the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. She conquered my heart with her smile and that stubborn way that reminded me of myself. I thought we would end up together but…"

"But?"

"She also left. And I don't blame her… she received a very good offer about her Buneary and I would never ask her to miss this chance because of my crush on her… I didn't even know if she felt the same about me but… if she did at that time… maybe things would have finished differently" Ash said

"I see" he said "You said there were three girls… who is the third one?"

Ash looked at him and smiled like he was enjoying remembering her

"Serena" he said "She changed everything"

"How so?"

"I found May attractive; I had a crush on Dawn… But I loved Serena for the first moment I saw her… and I'm not talking about when we met in Santalune city… I loved her since we met in Pallet Town when we were young. I just hid this feeling deep inside until I realized what it was… but the true is that I love Serena. We never argued, we always stayed by each other's side no matter what. We got happy together, we got sad together… we were made for each other… and…."

"And what Ash?" he asked

"And I miss her" Ash said crying "More than anything else… I miss her"

The angel moved closer to Ash, staying just a few steps to him

"It's never easy to lose someone dear to you" he said "And I assure you that she is suffering as much as you are right now"

"This is not fair" Ash said "She fought by my side all that long… she waited for me for years… she risked her life and now… when we were finally going to stay together… this happens"

"What does she mean to you?"

"Everything" Ash answered "Maybe if I had realized before… I wouldn't have gone training with Lance"

"Why not?"

"I went to train with Lance because I was feeling incomplete…I had just lost another league, coming so close that time, I thought that there was something missing in my life, something that was avoiding me to fulfill my dreams. But in the end… it wasn't something, it was someone… and it wasn't missing… it was there all the time. It was Serena. And because of me… we will never be together again"

"But you should" the Angel said "Would you like to?"

"To what?"

"To be with her again?" he asked "I can do it"

"What?" Ash asked

"I'll be true to you Ash; I wasn't supposed to be here. You were supposed to wait here until you get judged and be placed in the afterworld" he said

"Are you allowed to do such thing?" Ash asked

"No. I'll probably get punished, I may even lose the right to be you guard angel after this but… as your guard angel…I must care for you and now the right thing to do is to send you back. You do not belong here… at least not now" he said

Ash looked at him and finally realized who he was

"I knew I knew you" Ash said "How could I forgot?"

"It's okay Ash. You had no reason to remember me at first" he said smiling "How was your mother?"

"She misses you dad" Ash said "Just like I do"

"Look at you… You are no longer that little boy I left in Pallet Town years ago" he said "You're a man now and… I'm so proud of you"

Ash hugged his father and cried on his shoulder, he had so few memories of him that he couldn't remember a happier one than being with him that moment

"I'm sorry I went away" he said "I regret until today leaving you and your mother. If I hadn't gone away… I wouldn't have gone for real"

"You were following your dream; just like I followed mine" said Ash "I don't blame you"

"But you can trust me that I love you and your mother… I love you two very much" he said

They remained for almost five minutes in that position, just hugging and not talking, just feeling each other's warmth and love

"Now… it's time for you to go back" he said

"Can you really do that?" Ash asked

"As I said… you are not officially dead until all your soul leaves your body completely" he said "And at this very moment you are at the Elite Four's Hospital trying to be… resuscitated by doctors. I'm just going to give your heart a little help"

Ash's father than stepped back and touched Ash's chest with his both hands

"Goodbye my son" he said

"Goodbye… dad"

Ash then felt a strong shock in his chest, and all the white vision turned into a black one, he soon realized his eyes were closed however, he continued to feel the shocks until he managed to open his eyes, being hardy able to breath he saw someone who looked like a doctor, he did not know where he was and his mind was all confused, but he could hear voices

"He's breathing" someone said

"His vital signs returned" another person said

"He's alive" he heard a third person saying

And then he slowly closed his eyes again, but this time to only sleep

* * *

Ash woke up lying on a bed, he rolled his eyes through the place and noticed it was a hospital room, he tried to move but realized there were many electrodes attached to his body, it was the same room he woke up last time when Serena, May and Dawn rescued him from Pluma Island

"Hello" he said "Is someone here?"

"Ash… you're up" said a voice

Ash looked to his left hoping that voice to be Serena's but it turned out to be May's

"May… you're here" he said smiling

"Of course I am" she answered "Neither of us left you side since we arrive here"

"We?" Ash asked

"Yes. Me, Serena and Dawn" May said "We take shifts since the hospital just allow one person inside the room"

"Serena is not here?" Ash asked

"Well… actually she wanted to be here full time, but we made her understand that we are also your friends… so she kindly accepted to share the time" May said

"I see" where is she now? Is she okay? How did you manage to leave Mt. Silver" Ash asked

"Too many questions Ash" said May smiling "I'll explain everything. After we left the Temple of Dragons, you passed out, we thought you had died because Lance couldn't feel your pulsation, but it turned out to be only a "side effect" of the poison. So after that we four carried you down Mt. Silver…"

"You carried me?" Ash asked interrupting May

"That's right" said another voice from behind them "And it wasn't easy"

"Dawn" said Ash turning to the door where the blunette was standing with his best friend Pikachu on her head

"Hey buddy" said Ash as Pikachu jumped to Dawn's head to his Master arms "How are you?"

Pikachu smiled and answered with his traditional words "Pikachu" showing he was very good

"Hey sleeping boy" said Dawn "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy" he answered

"That's because you were more drugged than a Rapidash in treatment" Dawn said

Ash laughed at Dawn's commentary, he loved her sense of humor

"You two seem very happy for being around someone who almost died" Ash said

"Don't take us wrongly Ash" said May "We only got calmed when doctors said your life were no longer in danger"

"Yeah" said Dawn "You should've seen the three of us when we arrived here four days ago"

"Four days?" Ash asked

"That's right… you've been sleeping for almost four days now" Dawn said

"So…" Ash started a little embarrassed "Where is Serena?"

"You really want to see her don't you?" asked May

"Well… I…" Ash started but soon noticed that May and Dawn were both laughing at him

"Why are you two laughing?" Ash asked still blushing

"It's okay Ash" said May "We already know"

"Know what?" asked Ash

"About your little confession to Serena" said Dawn

"She told you?" asked Ash

"Not exactly" said May

"What do you mean?" he asked

The two of them looked at each other and blushed in embarrassment

"Well… do you remember that we saw you and Serena falling down between the second and first temple?" asked May

"Yes" Ash answered

"Well… as you know we decided to go after you two when that happened, that's actually how we managed to save you two from falling into the ends of the temple" said May

"Yes… you're welcome by the way" said Dawn smiling

"Anyway… at the middle of the way we saw you two… kissing" said May a little sad

"So you asked Serena about it?" asked Ash

"Asking is not how I would say it" said May

"We kind of obligated her to tell the true otherwise we would beat the hell out of her" said Dawn

"What?" asked Ash surprised

"But of course we were kidding" said Dawn

"I wasn't" whispered May

"Anyway" said Dawn "We know you have made your choice so…."

"We're fine with that" completed May

Ash smiled at them, he knew there was a "competition" going on between May, Dawn and Serena, but since his priorities at that moment were completely different, he decided to not give that too much attention. But in the end he was kind of happy to have three beautiful women fighting over him, it made him feel somehow special

"Thank you two and… I'm sorry" said Ash "We're still friends?"

"Of course we are" said May "You still are the most important person to us"

"So… as your now officially friends only… We'll support you with your choice" said Dawn "Even though it's not the correct one"

"What?" asked Ash

"Just kidding" Dawn said smiling

"Thanks again May, Dawn… you are still my best friends and you are very important to me" Ash said

May and Dawn hugged Ash and kissed his forehead, they were smiling to him, but the true was that their hearts were still healing from being broken, although they liked Serena… They couldn't help feeling sad and defeated by her

"Well... we'll go and find Serena for you" said Dawn

"Yeah… you two probably have many things to talk about" said May

May and Dawn took Pikachu from Ash's arms and left the room to look for Serena, while they were away, Ash thought about everything that happened the last days, he could consider himself lucky to have survived all that and now he was going to rest until he decided to restart from where he stopped when he left to train with Lance

"Hello Ash" said a voice interrupting his thoughts

Ash looked to the door and standing there the one that changed his life forever, the woman he most loved in the world

"Serena" he said

* * *

All right guys… I know that I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but it got longer than I expected, so I decided to write another chapter that will end this story once for all (LOL). So do not miss the last chapter, on 05/21/16.

See you!


	37. Chapter 37 - The End

AN: First of all. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I could explain myself but I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear it (or read it). So I'm just saying sorry again. Here it is the last chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 37 – The End

" _Anyway" Said Dawn "We know you have made your choice so…"_

" _We're fine with that" completed May_

May and Dawn were outside Ash's room waiting him to finish his talk with Serena, they both knew Ash and Serena were going to need a moment for themselves since they haven't had the chance to talk due to Ash's condition

"So…" started May "We're fine with that?"

Dawn looked at May and noticed that her eyes were red and wet; she was holding herself to start crying

"You really thought he was going to choose you don't you?" asked Dawn

May said no words, instead, she preferred to hug Dawn and cry on her shoulders

"It's okay May Let it out" said Dawn

"I thought he was going to choose me" said May between tears and hiccups "I fought so hard for him, I gave away so many things, my relationship, my time, my effort… everything"

Dawn hugged May back as she kept crying on her shoulder

"You know… I also thought he was going to choose you" said Dawn

"What?" asked May "Why? Don't you love him anymore?"

"Don't take me wrong. I love Ash from the bottom of my heart" said Dawn "But I thought Serena and I were actually competing against you. You and Ash seem to get along so well that… I thought I had no chance against you"

May looked at Dawn and hugged her one more time

"You are… my best friend Dawn" said May "You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do" said Dawn

"What does he see on her?" asked May "What makes her so special?"

"I'm not the one who should answer you this" said Dawn "But if you really want to know…"

"You want me to ask him?" asked May "I can't ask Ash why he prefers Serena over me"

"Of course you can" said Dawn "He's our best friend now… he'll understand"

May looked at Ash' door room and thought about entering right away, to force Ash to answer in front of Serena why he had chosen Serena instead of Dawn or her

"I… I… I need a time" May said wiping her tears away "Excuse me"

Dawn just watched May leave the hospital by the window; she was worried about her, although Dawn was also sad for not being chosen by Ash… she was dealing kind of well with that, Dawn and Serena became very good friends since the beginning of the Tournament, Serena shared her hotel room without even know her very well, Dawn wanted Serena to be happy, and she wanted Ash to be happy as well, so if both of them were happy with each other… she was fine with that. But May was different, as she said herself, she gave away her relationship with Drew to find Ash and conquers his heart, she was the best trainer during the tournament, she overpassed her own abilities to be the one who would battle Lance at the final… and if Lance hadn't called the tournament off she would probably have reached the final

"May…" said Dawn"Please don't do anything stupid"

* * *

May was walking around the city looking for a place to eat, but since the ending of the tournament the stores and restaurants started to leave Indigo Plateau, so she decided to go to the stadium, a place she knew was going to be empty, that's all she wanted at that moment… to be alone. As she entered the stadium, she sat over the bleachers, trying to put her thoughts at the right place

"What did I do wrong?" she asked herself "Maybe I'm not that pretty… maybe I'm not that sexy… or maybe I'm just not the one. But why? Why am I not the one to him?"

May looked at the empty arena and started to remember when she first met Ash, at that time she was only ten years old, she was worried about traveling and not finding love, when she met Ash she found him very immature, childish and stubborn, and that wasn't the kind of person she wanted as a boyfriend, she wanted someone like Drew, elegant, mature and intelligent. That's why she fell for him but as the time went by she saw Ash and Drew change personalities; Ash became very focused, intelligent and handsome. But that was not the reason she started having doubts about her feelings for him

"Even when I was away from him… he never forgot me" May said "After every contest he always found time to call me and congratulate me every time I won, or support me whenever I lost… Drew never did that, to him losing was just a prove that I wasn't good enough and winning was more than obligation to me"

May started crying again, she cried, and cried, and cried, until the day turned into night, she wasn't sure how long she been there… but it didn't matter now, she wasn't ready to leave that place and see Ash and Serena together

"It was my fault" May said "I left him… I should have stayed… things would be different if I had stayed with him"

"May" said a voice from behind her

May looked back and saw the only person that she both wanted to see and not to see

"Ash?" she said trying to hide her face away from him "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" he answered

 **EARLIER IN THE MORNING**

"Serena" Ash said as he saw her standing by the door

"How are you feeling?" asked Serena coming closer to him

"Better now" he answered "And you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said blushing, she still didn't know how to manage things with him

"May and Dawn told me what happened after we leave the Temple of Dragons" Ash said

"Yeah… too bad it was destroyed" said Serena

"It's okay… the Dragons will find a way to rebuilt it" said Ash

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes until Serena decided to speak

"Ash… I know you are still in bed… but I need to ask you about what you told me" said Serena "Are we going to…"

"I want you by my side Serena" said Ash

"Really?" she asked

"Yes… as I said… I care for you and I can't hide this feeling that is growing inside of me anymore" he said

"I love you Ash" said Serena "And it's okay if you are not ready to say you love me too… but I do love you"

Ash took Serena's hands and started to caress them making her to blush

"I remember the first time we talked to each other… when we met again at Santalune's Pokémon Center. You came to me to return my backpack… I was so sad because I had just lost to Viola… and then you appeared, cheered me up and helped me with my strategy to win my first Kalos Gym Badge" Ash said

"I did nothing Ash… You won over Viola because you are the best" Serena said blushing

"After that I felt an urge of being by your side. I wanted to be with you, to thank you for helping me out… that is what I thought at first and that's the reason I invited you to come with me" said Ash

"Ash… If you keep saying those things I will cry…" said Serena "I never thought you could be so romantic"

"As the days went by… I found more and more difficult to be away from you. I decided to support you in anything you needed, and when you decided to give a shot as performer… I knew I had to be by your side all the time, to help you conquer your goals, even if I had to postpone my owns" Ash said

"But you wasn't in love with me… were you?" asked Serena smiling

"No. Because I wasn't sure yet what was that feeling… but now it is so clear to me… being away from you all those years made me realize how much I've missed you, how much my feeling of incomplete would never go away. I was getting stronger but at the same time my heart was getting weaker. I was missing all my friends but you Serena… were the one I missed the most"

"I can't say it was easy for me as well. Being away for you made me sad, People kept telling me to move on… find someone different to help me forget you but, I knew you were coming back, so I kept my feelings for you untouched until you return, but… I couldn't, somehow my love for you just grew bigger and stronger and now… I really don't know if I could live without you" said Serena

"You don't have to. Because I'm not leaving you Serena" said Ash "I can be very dense sometimes and it took me a long time to realize it but now I am sure of it"

"Of what?" said Serena smiling, she knew what Ash was about to say, but she couldn't avoid teasing him a little

"You know what" Ash answered completely red of embarrassment

"I do… but I want to hear it from you sweetheart" said Serena

"Okay! Serena… I Love You" said Ash

Serena didn't answer; she just threw herself into Ash's arms and kissed him, differently from when they were at the Temple of Dragons, now they were safe and sure that life would go on, and all they had to do was to be together just like a final evolution, in mind heart and soul

"Ash, Serena I have to…" said Dawn entering the room "Ops, I'm sorry… I didn't know you two were… actually It was kind of obvious, I just… well…"

"Don't worry Dawn" said Serena breaking the kiss and smiling at her "Ash and I will have plenty of time to be together"

"Somehow this makes me feel even worse" said Dawn "And a little anger with you Serena"

"Did something happen Dawn?" asked Ash trying to avoid a fight between Serena and Dawn

"Well… Yes" said Dawn "It's May"

"What happened with May?" asked Ash

 **BACK AT THE STADIUM**

"What do you want to talk about?" asked May

"Well… about you" Ash said "Are you okay?"

"Sure… I'm fine" May answered

"You don't have to lie to me" said Ash

"I'm not lying" she said still not looking at him

"You were crying" said Ash

"What makes you think that?"

"Firstly, because you are not looking at me, and secondly because I arrived here five minutes ago and saw you crying" said Ash

"Well…You shouldn't be spying on people" she said angrily

"I'm sorry" he answered "But you were crying"

"Yes… I was" she finally admitted

"Why May?" he asked

"You want to know why?" she said looking at him for the first time, her eyes visibly wet and red "I am crying because I love you Ash. I love you more than everything in this world and I cry because I can't have you"

"May… I… thought you were fine with that" Ash said

"I thought too Ash… But I'm not" May answered "I can't just let go of this feeling; I can't just forget you… I just… can't"

"I feel horrible May… I don't know what to say" said Ash

"Tell me something Ash" said May taking his hand and placing into her heart "What do you feel?"

"Your heart beating fast" said Ash sadly "I understand May"

"I know you do… and I don't hate you, and I don't hate Serena either" said May "It's just that… I feel so useless and alone now"

"Don't say that May. You know you are none of that" said Ash hugging May

May couldn't help but feeling safe within Ash's arms, what actually was making things even worst to her

"Ash…" said May still in his arms "Tell me another thing"

"Sure" said Ash "What is it?"

"Have you ever loved me?" asked May "Like you obviously love Serena now?"

"May… Serena is the first girl I can say I ever loved" Ash said "But if you want the truth, back when we travelled together, there were many moments that I pictured we both in a relationship, you were the first girl that I ever found attractive, and if we had continued travelling together I surely would have fallen in love for you"

May broke the hug and looked at Ash; his brown eyes were so mesmerizing that she got lost into his eyes. She knew that there was nothing she could do about him, she would have to let Ash be happy with Serena, and she would have to move on and eventually find someone she would love even more than Ash

"I have to let you go" May said "Although I don't want to… this feeling will just take me away from you and Serena… and I don't want this. I want to remain within your life forever… even if it is just as a friend

Ash looked at her and smiled, he knew how hard it was for her to give up on him

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Ash asked

"You could give me a last kiss" said May blushing

"Alright" Ash said immediately

"Really?" asked May surprised "What about Serena?"

"It is just a kiss May" said Ash smiling "It not a love commitment"

Ash took May's chin and raised it up, he looked deeply into her sapphire's eyes and kissed her on the lips, a kiss that lasted less than ten seconds, but it was enough to make May feel good, but a different kind of good, she now knew that Ash wouldn't be nothing to her but a very good friend, a friend that she would keep around forever and, for the first time in a long time, she was fine with that

"Thank you" she said "Now I see why you agreed on kissing me"

"Glad you noticed" said Ash "But just in case… please don't say anything to Serena"

May laughed at Ash's face, he was really already tamed

"Don't worry Ash… I won't say a single word" said May smiling

"Thank you May" said Ash also smiling "It's getting late now, I'm walking you back"

"Back to where?" asked May

"To the Hotel" said Ash "Don't you have a room there with Serena and Dawn?"

"Oh… that's right" she said "But where are you staying?"

"Well… I'm staying at Elite Four's headquarter" said Ash

"If you wish Ash, Dawn and I can stay there so you can have some privacy with Serena"

"Don't worry… I think it will be good for you three to talk a little, Dawn told me that since we got back you three haven't talked that much" said Ash

"It was only because we were worried about you" said May

"Thanks for that" said Ash taking May's hand to guide her back to the hotel

…

Ash walked May back to the Hotel and left to Elite Four's headquarter but stopped at the middle of the way as he saw someone standing by a light pole on the sidewalk

"Hello Lance" said Ash stooping in front of his master "I'm kind of sad that you did not visit me in the Hospital"

"There were too many hysterical women around" said Lance smiling "But I'm glad you're okay"

"Well… unfortunately we couldn't save the Temple" said Ash

"Maybe… it was for the best" Lance said "I mean… the temple was the official residence of the Dragon Master… but It is too dangerous to keep a place so full of power with no use at all"

"Well… you know me, I would never enter that place again anyway" said Ash "I would ending up killing myself if I had to stay one more day there. It's too boring"

Lance just smiled at Ash; he surely was a different boy, and now a different Dragon Master

"The Dragons will keep watching over you anywhere you go" said Lance

"I know"

"Also… I want to… thank you Ash, for going after me, rescuing me and saving me from The Lady and Team Tenebris" said Lance "You are a good friend"

"You taught me good Lance" said Ash "You also saved me from them so… I guess we're even"

"What are you going to do now?" asked Lance

"To start where I left off" said Ash "Find a new region, fight for badges and enter the league, hoping to win this time"

"Whenever you want just come at me, you have a place within Kanto's Elite Four" said Lance "You know that right?"

"I do, Thank you Lance" said Ash shaking Lance's hand "Good luck Master"

"You too Dragon Master" said Lance smiling

Ash smiled as he saw Lance's back fade away into the night fog that was covering the city, he knew they would see each other again in the future, maybe at the battle field, fighting for Kanto's title of Champion who knows…

 **AT THE HOTEL**

May opened the room door and saw Dawn and Serena sitting in the bed, May knew that she had to talk with Serena about Ash but she was too embarrassed to say something so she just stood there, staring at the floor

"Hum… I think I should leave" said Dawn "It will be easier for you May"

"Thank you Dawn" said May still looking at the floor as Dawn passed by her and closed the door

Serena also was staring at the floor. Both of them were avoiding being the first to speak

"May… I…" said Serena

"Serena, I'm sorry" said May blushing of embarrassment

"What? Why?" asked Serena

"For behaving like a child" said May "We three decided that if Ash decided to choose one of us… the others would be fine with that… but I didn't"

"May…" said Serena

"I love Ash with all my heart… I left my boyfriend for him… I put myself into all this mess for him… everything I did was for him…" said May

"May… I also love…"

"Let me finish please" said May interrupting Serena

"Okay" Serena answered

"Even thought I did everything for him… I made a mistake…" said May

"A mistake?" asked Serena

"Yes… my mistake was to realize too late my feelings for him" said May "I do believe that Ash had feelings for me in the past… but I ignored his feelings and went on a different way… only later that I noticed that I was feeling incomplete…I was feeling that something was missing into my life… I was feeling empty inside. I tried to fill this emptiness with my travels, my titles and with Drew…"

"Drew?" asked Serena

"My ex-boyfriend" said May "But nothing seemed to fill that emptiness. Only when Ash came to me to say he was leaving that I realized that I had feelings for him, feelings that somehow I buried deep within my heart… but it was too late for me… He had already fallen in love with you, and there's nothing I can do but wish for his happiness… and now his happiness is obviously….. you"

"May… I… I'm sorry for that" said Serena

"Don't be. It is part of life. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose" said May "But life doesn't stop just because you lost"

"I love you May" said Serena "You are one of my best friends now along with Dawn… I hope we can still hang out together"

"Of course we can Serena. You are now my inspiration" said May looking at her for the first time and smiling

They both hugged each other; a hug that was like a kiss between two lovers that sealed a loving commitment, but in this case, a hug that was sealing a friendship between two girls for all eternity

"Ah… that's so cute" said a voice from behind them

"Come and join us Dawn" said May as Dawn got closer and hugged them as well

After all that happened between them, Ash, Lance, the Tournament, Team Tenebris and The Lady, they were still friends, May and Dawn recognized the love between Ash and Serena. They knew that it was true love, so nothing more fair than let both of them to enjoy it… until the end

 **LATE THAT NIGHT**

Serena was sleeping in her bed when she woke up by a noise coming from outside, the clock on the wall had just struck 3h00am, and the noise seemed like someone was knocking on it, but since they were in a high floor… she thought it was impossible, but still she opened the curtains to take a look and gets surprised by a Charizard flying on the other side of the window

"You are Ash's Charizard, aren't you?" asked Serena

Charizard nodded his head positively as he moved his claw to show Serena he wants her to open the window. Serena did open it

"Where is Ash?" asked Serena

Charizard once more moved his claws, now to show her that she was supposed to get up on his back

"Really? Now?" Serena asked as Charizard once more nodded to her

Serena looked at Dawn and May and saw that they were still sleeping, so she decided to go with Charizard

"Where are we going?" asked Serena as she hopped on Charizard's back

Charizard didn't answer her, once she was on his back; he just conducted her along the way, and after almost ten minutes flying they reached a small lake, outside indigo plateau and almost reaching Victory Road. From up high Serena saw someone standing by a lake

"Of course he would be here" said Serena smiling as the image of her beloved got bigger

"Sorry Charizard woke you up… but I needed to see you" said Ash as he returned Charizard back to the Poke ball

"Wow… we're far from each other for just a couple of hours and you already miss me?" said Serena smiling

"Well… we've been away for almost three years so… I believe I have to spend as much time with you as possible" said Ash

Serena smiled as Ash took her into his arms and kissed her, a kiss under the moonlight and reflected by the lake's water. Could it be better? Not in Serena's mind

"So… you brought me here just to kiss me?" teased Serena

"For this as well" said Ash "But mostly to talk about the future"

"Our future?" asked Serena

"That's right" answered Ash "I do want to stay with you Serena, but I have decided to return to my old life"

"You mean fighting Gym Leaders, collecting Badges and entering the leagues?" asked Serena

"Yes" he answered

"I totally approve it" said Serena "I think you should do it"

"What about you?" Ash asked

"What about me?" she answered "Of course I'm going with you"

"I don't want to divert you from your path of becoming the best performer in Kalos" said Ash

"Ash… What I want is to be with you now. I have my whole life to become Kalos Queen, but now the only thing I want is to be with you" said Serena holding Ash's hand

"I couldn't agree more" said Ash hugging Serena "I'll ask Charizard to take you back to the hotel now"

"Why the hurry" asked Serena "Why don't we stay here until the sunrise?"

"Here?" asked Ash

"Yes. Just you and me under the moonlight" said Serena "We could do anything we want"

Ash looked at his girlfriend, she wasn't ashamed to be true to him and that's what made him love her even more

"Okay… let's stay here" said Ash as they kissed again

And then the night turned into day

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

May woke up that morning feeling good for the first time in a long time, she no longer was feeling the pressure of Ash's choice and now the only thing she could feel was happiness for both him and Serena. She looked at her right and saw that Dawn was still sleeping; on the other hand Serena's bed was empty

"Where is Serena?" she thought

May was about to get up when the door opened, revealing Serena entering the room

"Serena?" asked May

"May?" asked Serena in shock, she was sure she would be back before one of they got up "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's fifteen past nine Serena" said May "Did you leave last night?"

"Well… yes" said Serena blushing

"And where have you gone?" asked May

"She was with Ash" said another voice

"So you're also up Dawn?" asked Serena now even redder "And how did you know I was with Ash?"

"I saw you leaving last night with Charizard" said Dawn smiling "So… what did you two do? Has he reached second base?"

"What?" asked Serena as red as a peeper now

"Come on Serena… why would you two leave in the middle of the night? To play chess?" asked Dawn

"That's not what you two are thinking" said Serena

"It's okay Serena" said May "Dawn, stop teasing her"

"Thanks May" said Serena

"Don't take me wrong Serena" said May "Although I'm okay with you and Ash… It doesn't mean I have to think or picture you two together"

"Alright" said Serena "Why don't we go have some breakfast?"

"Great idea! I'm starving… I'll race you two to the restaurant" said May as she ran out of the room

"So…?" said Dawn

"So what?" Serena asked

"You know May only left so you could talk to me about that matter" said Dawn

"Okay Dawn" said Serena "What do you want to know?"

"Have you two…"

"Yes we have" said Serena cutting Dawn's words "Happy now"

"You know what? I am happy for you two" said Dawn "I don't know why… but I am very happy Serena"

Serena just smiled as they hugged and went to meet May at the restaurant

May, Serena and Dawn spent the whole day together, although May and Dawn insisted to her to spend the day with Ash, Serena decided that the three of them should have the whole day to themselves since they were going to separate after that

"It was very nice of you to stay with us today Serena" said Dawn

"She's right. You are a very good friend" said May

"I wanted to spend the day with you two because I don't know when we're seeing each other again" said Serena

"Has Ash decided where he's going?" asked May

"Not yet" Serena answered "What about you two?"

"I'm going back home and rest a little" said Dawn "Then I'm also starting a new journey"

"What about you May?" asked Serena

"Almost the same as Dawn" she answered "I'm also going back home, but I will not focus on my training now"

"What are you doing then?" asked Dawn

"I'm going to find myself an Ash" said May "I want to have the same you two have Serena"

"So you're going back to your ex?" asked Serena

"Hell No! I said I want the same you two have" said May laughing

"I wish you two the best of luck" said Serena

"So do we" said Dawn

The hours went really fast that day making the sun to turn orange as the sunset approached, so they decided to go back to the hotel

"Is it Ash who's standing at the hotel entrance?" asked Serena

"Yes it is" answered May

"Hey sweetie" said Serena kissing her boyfriend "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to May and Dawn" said Ash

"What?" asked Serena turning to her friends "You two are leaving already?"

"Yes we are" said Dawn

"Sorry for not telling you Serena" said May "But we didn't want to ruin our day together?"

"But why are you two leaving now? Ash and I are leaving by the morning. We could go together to Vermilion city" said Serena

"We decided to give you two a moment" said May

"And also… I decided to stay a couple of days at May's house and the ship to Hoenn only leaves at night" said Dawn

"Oh… okay" said Serena a little sad "Please be safe and send us news"

"We surely will" said Dawn

May, Dawn and Serena hugged each other, despite all misunderstandings and trouble they had, they became the best friends of all

"Serena…" said Ash "Can I have a moment with May and Dawn?"

"Of course" said Serena leaving them alone and entering the hotel

Ash waited until Serena disappear completely inside de elevator and turned to May and Dawn

"What do you want to talk Ash?" asked Dawn

"What can I possibly tell you two that you don't know already?" asked Ash smiling "I never had the chance to thank you two"

"For what?" asked May

"For everything" said Ash "Since the day I met each one of you. We travelled together, laughed together, suffered together. I developed a huge feeling for you two and I am very sorry for not being able to love you two the way you two love me. But I do love you two. You know that. You are very special to me and I just can't see myself without you two in my life. Thank you for everything May and Dawn

May and Dawn were perplexed, they never imagined Ash could be so deep, what made them love him even more

"Ash… you are my everything" said Dawn "And now I see that I can never let you go. I'll always be by your side"

"Me too. Although I know it will be hard to me to see you only as a friend… I give you my word that I will always be by your side as well" said May "I love you Ash"

Ash, May and Dawn hugged and at that moment while they embraced each other, they realized that their friendship was stronger than everything and nothing would break it  
After a couple of minutes they broke the hug and as Ash saw May and Dawn wipe away some tears, he smiled at them, he was happy to know that those two wonderful women loved him that much and even though he was aware of their sadness for not being chosen by him, he knew they would be together forever

"Well…" said Dawn "We better get going"

"Yes. Our ship will leave in five hours and we still have to walk until Vermilion City" said May

"I'll visit you, anywhere you are. I promise" said Ash

"Tell Serena we wish her the best" said Dawn

"We wish you two the best" corrected May

"Of course" Ash answered

After that Ash remained at the hotel entrance as he saw May and Dawn leave through victory road on their way to Vermilion City. He waited until they disappear completely through the way, only wishing them the best

Ash was still looking at the direction May and Dawn went when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find his girlfriend

"So… they left" said Serena

"Unfortunately they did" said Ash

"We'll meet them again" said Serena

"They are my two best friends… I will never let them go away" said Ash

"What about me?" Serena asked Smiling

"You are also my best friend, but you are in a higher level" Ash said as he took Serena into his arms making her blush

"You really know how to conquer a girl Ash Ketchum"

As they both kissed Ash and Serena realized that the fight against Team Tenebris was nothing compared with their next adventure, and it wasn't the adventure they were used to. It was the adventure and challenge of being together for the rest of their lives, but somehow, they both knew they would be successful in this new chapter as well

"Let's go back to the room" said Serena "We have a long way tomorrow back to Pallet town"

"Sure" Ash answered

"Have you thought about where we should go next?" asked Serena

"Actually I have. I talked with Professor Oak and he told me about a nice place called Alola" said Ash

"Alola?" asked Serena "It seems a nice place. I heard it is tropical"

"So what do you think?"

"It seems perfect to me" said Serena "Now let's go back to the room. I'm exhausted "

"You can go first" said Ash "I'll be with you in a minute"

Serena left Ash and went back to the hotel waiting for her boyfriend to go up

Ash once more turned to the path May and Dawn walked and with a couple of tears coming out of his eyes he smiled

"Thank you May, thank you Dawn" said Ash "You two made me the man I am, I will never forget this, and forever I will be in debt with you two my two best friends"

And so Ash wiped his tears away and looked up to the sky, soon the sun would rise again leading him to his next adventure. After three years away he was as excited as he was the first time he left Pallet town many years ago, but this time he was leaving with three people inside of his heart, his girlfriend Serena and his two best friends May and Dawn. Three people he was sure he would never leave and would never leave him

"And now… bring me that horizon" said Ash to the sky and then entering the hotel once again.

He was ready for life

 **THE END**

 **THE ELITE FOUR TOURNAMENT**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the Pirates of the Caribbean's quote, but I just love that ending.

Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all have enjoyed at least a little and keep an eye on my other story "New Adventures Generation"

See you!


	38. Sequence - Chapter 01

Hello everyone! Many people asked for a sequence of "The Elite Four Tournament" and I had already written this first chapter of the sequel by the time I uploaded the last chapter (chapter 37) so I decided to post it in here so you can read it. I don't know when I'm updating this new one since I have another story going on (New Adventures Generation) but whenever it's on I'll let you all know.

* * *

Story Unnamed yet  
Sequence of "The Elite Four Tournament"

"It's funny how destiny works… one day you are happy with the one you love by your side, thinking that being happier is impossible, suddenly out of the blue… everything changes… you find yourself lost into darkness, hoping your beloved one to be safe without even knowing where he is, or if he is alive or not. Does it worth the pain? Does it worth the waiting? It's funny how destiny works"

 **Cerulean Cave – Kanto**

"Are you sure he was seen in here?" asked a young man

"One hundred per cent sure" answered an older girl to him "When I learned about his appearance, I called you at the same time"

"But wait… if you didn't see him… how do you know he's really around?" he asked

"I do believe in my sources" she said "They would never give me unofficial tips"

"But Misty…. We are walking in this damn cave for over an hour now… I'm starting to get tired"

"Look at yourself… you haven't changed nothing at all. What's next? You're going to complain that you're starving?" Misty asked

"Now that you mentioned it…" he said

"Enough now. Just keep looking for him" Misty said

Walking through Cerulean Cave wasn't an easy task to do. It was a mix of a regular dark cave, a tough maze, lakes and many wild Pokémon… that's the reason only the best trainers were allowed inside.

"What was this?" asked Misty

"This what?" the man asked back

"It seems like… the ground is… shaking" she said

The man looked down to confirm his friend's affirmation and notice that the ground was really trembling

"Is it an earthquake?" she asked

"I don't think so" he answered "There are no earthquakes in this part of the region"

"What is it then?"

"It seems that something or someone is fighting in the floor below us" he said

"Let's go check" said Misty

Walking down the levels of the cave, they could feel that same shaking getting stronger and stronger what made them think what could possibly do such damage to the floor.  
As they walked down one floor they saw a huge lake, making it impossible to continue by foot.

"Let's surf" he said as he took one Pokéball from his pocket but being prevented from throwing it by her

"If you allow me… Water is my specialty" She said while throwing a Pokéball that revealed a huge Gyarados "Hop on" She said offering him her hand

"Couldn't you be more discreet?" he asked while taking her hand "We are kind of hunting a Pokémon in here"

Misty didn't answer him, just looked away like she wasn't paying attention to what he said.  
As they surfed along the lake they noticed a small flash of light far away from them.

"What is that?" he asked

Before she could answer the light shone stronger, making them to rub their eyes and shout in pain

They forced their eyes to try to see something but nothing could be seen… only heard. A loud and evil laugh echoed through the cave, causing both trembling with fear, a psychological fear since none of them could see anything.  
Suddenly a strong wind blew, making Gyarados swung and destabilize the balance of both of them. Misty who was at the top of Gyarados, managed to hold on its fins, but her friend unfortunately wasn't that lucky and fell into the water.  
As fast as he fell, the laugh vanished, the light fade away and the ground stopped trembling

"What the hell just happened here?" asked Misty "Did you know what…"

She soon realized he was no longer there

"Where are you?" she asked "Ash? ASH?"

But there was no answer from him. None at all.

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER**_

 **Academy of Coordinating and Performing of Lumiose – Kalos**

"All right class" said the professor "Tomorrow is the final exam, I want all of you fully prepared for this, this semester wasn't easy but I know all of you will do just fine. Class dismissed"

The students started to leave one by one the classroom. All of them visibly exhausted from the lecture of the day, just hoping to get home and rest for the final exam tomorrow.

"Excuse me Professor, I have a question" asked one of the students

"Certainly" the professor answered "What is it?"

"Why have we skipped chapter twelve about the first Wallace Cup?" the student asked

"Well… it is not important to the history of Pokémon Coordination" The professor answered

"Not important? But… it was the most important cup ever" she said

"Not for me" the professor said "Just study what I told you to and you'll do fine"

"Okay" the student said "Sorry about that"

The professor watched her student leave the room and then took the book she was talking about and opened on chapter 12, it could be seen as the chapter title "The Wallace Cup", without even notice a tear rolled down her face

"I don't teach it because it makes me think of you… Ash" she said as she passed her fingers through the picture of Ash posing at the Wallace Cup opening ceremony

"Professor Dawn?" asked a woman who had just entered the room

Dawn wiped her tears away and looked at the woman by the door who turned out to be the school receptionist "Darlene… how can I help you"

"There's a phone call for you, I tried to transfer but couldn't get through" she said

"I disconnected it" Dawn said "It disrupts my lecture… but try again now"

After a couple of seconds Dawn heard her phone to ring and quickly answered it

"Professor Dawn Berlitz" she said

"Dawn?" said a voice on the phone

"Yes… who is it?" Dawn asked

"Don't you recognize my voice?" said a female voice

"…. May?" Dawn asked

"That's right girl" May answered "I was told about your new position as Professor of the Academy of Coordinating and Performing of Lumiose and I had to call to congratulate you"

"That's very nice of you but… I'm a professor here for almost a year and a half now" Dawn answered

"Really?" May said "Well… congratulations"

"Thank you May" said Dawn laughing "It's been almost two years since we last talked"

"Yes it is" she answered "You know… I'm in Kalos for a few days… would you like to meet? We could talk you know… catch up, maybe drink something"

"Geez May… I would love to but… I'm giving my final exam tomorrow and I don't know if…"

"Please Dawn… after all that happened… we can't avoid talking to each other… it's been two years and I'm starting to get worried about… her" May said

"Serena?" Dawn asked

"Yes" May answered

"Okay May" Dawn said "Can you come to the school?"

"Actually… I'm already here" said May not only by the phone but also standing at Dawn's door "Sorry about that"

"I hate you" Dawn said

"Since I know it's not true I will not get offended" said May smiling and giving Dawn a hug "I missed you"

"I missed you too May" said Dawn hugging her back "Come… let's have something to drink and talk"

"After you Professor" said May smiling

"Very funny" said Dawn "This way please"

 **PALLET TOWN– KANTO**

In a very calm little town, within a very calm lab of a very famous professor, a green field could be seen by those who passed by, that field which once was filled by many kinds of Pokémon, today is empty. All Pokémon who used to walk around the lab was owned by a local trainer: Ash Ketchum. But now all of his Pokémon are being kept within the Pokéballs, and it's been almost two years since one of them saw the sunlight for the last time.  
Inside the same lab, the famous professor previously mentioned and known as Professor Oak, can be found at his computer, he hardly ever leaves the lab, all his researches were cancelled and now he focus on finding Ash Ketchum who disappeared two years ago.

"Where are you Ash?" asked Professor Oak "Why can't I find you?"

"Gramps" asked a man entering the room

"Gary, I didn't know you were coming" said the Professor still looking at the computer

"I thought I'd better come visit you" said Gary Oak, one of the most famous scientists of Kanto and in the past a very respectful Pokémon Trainer "It's been a long time since you last left the lab"

"I've been working a lot lately" he lied

"Don't lie to me gramps… you're still trying to find Ash" said Gary

Professor Oak finally stopped typing at the computer keyboard, turned around stood up and faced his grandson

"His disappearing is not normal and you know it Gary" said Professor Oak seriously

"Of course it is not" he answered "He fell into a lake and never came up… we've looked for him for months within the lake, the cave and even its surroundings… but he was never found"

"He's not dead Gary; we would have found his body…"

"I don't think he's dead either gramps" said Gary interrupting his grandfather "But Ash has a very strange hobby to disappear from times to times…"

"This is not like when he went to train with Lance in the Temple of Dragons" said Professor Oak interrupting his grandson

"I know… but maybe… Ash doesn't want to be found" said Gary

"What?" asked Professor Oak perplexed "What about her mother, friends, Pokémon and… Serena?"

"Well… maybe he can't be found… at least not now" said Gary looking at his grandfather

"Are you… insinuating that Ash may be being held against his will somewhere?" he asked

"There's always a possibility" said Gary "As you said… his disappearing is not normal"

"Go talk with Misty Gary… she was the one who was with him when he disappeared" said Professor "I tried to talk to her but… she won't talk to me… even after two years she's still scared of that day… she doesn't talk about it with anyone"

"What makes you think she'll talk with me?" asked Gary

"Well… you have your ways of conducting people… I guess she'll have no other choice" he answered

Gary just looked away, smiled and left toward Cerulean City

"Also… I'm pretty close to finally find an answer… and I need Misty to cooperate if I want to find Ash" thought Professor Oak as he watched his grandson leaves the lab

 **LUMIOSE CITY**

May and Dawn reached the school cafeteria, It's been two years since they last spoke to each other so they'll probably have many things to catch up.

"So May… how are you?" Dawn asked

"I'm very good Dawn" she answered

"Are you still competing in the contests?" Dawn asked

"Not anymore… After what happened in the Temple of Dragons I kept competing for over one year… but I decided to quit after that" May said

"Why? What happened?" Dawn asked

"I don't know… I think I was a little too hasty in deciding what I wanted to do for the rest of my life… I mean… I was just ten years old" May said

"I know what you mean… the same happened with me… I found in myself a passion for the academic world that I never imagined it could exist" said Dawn "That's why I decided to become a Professor in Pokémon coordination"

"I'm glad you're happy" May said looking down

"But if you quit the contests… what have you been doing lately?" asked Dawn

"Well… Dawn I… To answer that I must tell you the real reason I came here" May said

"The real reason?"

"Yes… although I miss you a lot… the main reason I came here is to talk about him" said May still looking down

"Him? You mean… Ash?" Dawn asked with a hoarse voice

"Yes… Ash" said May "After what happened with him and Misty at Cerulean Cave I was asked by Professor Oak to help him finding Ash"

"You've been helping Professor Oak?" Dawn asked

"Ever since his disappearing I travelled all regions looking for him or information that could take me to him" May said

Dawn said no words, she wanted to hear what May had to say, and after all… she also missed Ash

"I know that just like me, you don't believe that he is dead" said May as she saw Dawn nodded to her what made May smile "After two years we may have finally found a clue about his disappearing"

"What?" Dawn asked "Really?"

"Yes… I'm returning to Pallet Town tomorrow night and I want you to come with me" May said

"For what?" Dawn asked already knowing the answer

"To help me find Ash" said May

Dawn remained a couple of seconds without saying or doing anything, in her mind she always knew Ash was alive, his disappearing was a mystery but differently from when he went to the Temple of Dragons to train with lance many years ago, this time nobody knew what had happened with him from the moment he fell into that lake

"Everybody thought he was dead" said Dawn "It was said in all the media… for months we looked for him… even I lost hope once… but then I realized that we're talking about Ash, and when we talk about Ash… everything is possible"

May smiled at Dawn, she seemed to have understood exactly how she and all Ash's friends felt

"He's alive May and if I have any chance to find him… I will help you" Dawn said

"So… you're coming with me?" May asked

"I'm coming with you" Dawn answered

May smiled again, stood up and offered her hand to Dawn who shook it.  
May and Dawn were very good friends, they met each other through Ash, who travelled with each one of them along Hoenn and Sinnoh, although they weren't as close as they were from Ash, their love for him put them together many times, the last one being after Ash lost the Kalos League, what made him go training with Lance, the Dragon Master. After almost three years without having any news from him, May and Dawn had the opportunity to find Ash in the Elite Four Tournament which was celebrating the elite's centenary, and along with Serena, they all entered the tournament which led to the best adventure they ever took part in…

"It seems after all these years…" said Dawn

"…we never stopped loving Ash" completed May

"Will Serena be in Pallet as well?" asked Dawn

May said no words, she still wasn't ready to talk about Serena… about what happened to her after Ash disappear

"May? What happened?" Dawn asked

"Well… about Serena… there's something I have to say…" May said looking down

"What?" Dawn asked

"This is not the best place to talk about her" May said "Go home and rest, tomorrow I want you to give your final exam and meet me at Prism Tower at five o'clock in the afternoon"

"Alright… If you say so…" Dawn said still not satisfied

"See you tomorrow Dawn" said May turning around and walking out of the cafeteria "Do you remember how exciting and hard was our last adventure with Ash?"

"Yes" Dawn answered

"Something tells me that we're about to start an adventure twice as exciting and hard as that… so be ready girl"

Dawn observed May leaving the cafeteria, she couldn't help but smiled, a smile she didn't remember the last time she gave and a feeling she just remember having whenever Ash was around

"Twice?" Dawn said to herself"Bring it on, because to me… this is nothing"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 01**

Hope you have all enjoyed this first chapter of the sequence of "The Elite Four Tournament". I will try to update as fast as I can.


	39. Sequence - Chapter 02

Author Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. If any grammar error occur I will fix them later.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was already half past five in the afternoon, Dawn was sitting on a bench by the feet of Prism Tower waiting for May who was late for their meeting. Dawn should have seen that coming since it was May who we're talking about, since they know each other May had always been the "late kind" person.  
While Dawn was waiting for May, she thought about what she said yesterday… about Serena

 _ **"Well… about Serena… there's something I have to say…" May said looking down**_

 _ **"What?" Dawn asked**_

 _ **"This is not the best place to talk about her"**_

"What could have possibly happened with Serena that May couldn't tell me? Dawn asked herself "I can imagine how horrible it must be to see your beloved one disappear out of the blue… I just hope she's okay"

"She's not okay" said a voice near Dawn

Dawn looked up and saw May standing right in front of her, she was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't notice her arrival

"May… You're here" said Dawn

"Sorry I'm late… but you know me right"

"I certainly do" Dawn answered "But what do you mean with Serena is not okay?" asked Dawn

May looked around as if confirming that the place was safe

"Are you expecting someone else?" asked Dawn curiously

"Not really" she answered "Let's talk inside"

"Inside?" asked Dawn "Inside of what?"

"Prism Tower, where else?"

"But that's the Gym… we can only enter if we are challenging it" Dawn said

"Actually… we are being expected" May said

"By whom?"

"By me" said a third voice from behind Dawn

Dawn turned into the voice direction and found her eyes looking to a blond man, they were about the same height and probably the same age as well. He was wearing a blue overalls and glasses

"I do know you" said Dawn "You are the Gym leader"

"Clemont at your service" said Clemont taking Dawn's hand and gently kissing it

"What a charming man" said Dawn a little uncomfortable "So… how do you and May know each other?"

"May and I have a common friend… the same friend I have in common with you miss Dawn" said Clemont

"Ash" Dawn said

"Exactly" Clemont answered "Ash and I travelled through Kalos together along with my little sister Bonnie and Serena"

"Right… I remember Ash talking about you" said Dawn "But May… why are we here? I thought you were going to tell me about Serena"

"This is only one of the things we are going to discuss Dawn" said May

"Precisely. Now please… let's go inside Prism Tower to talk more privately… also, I have cake and tea" said Clemont offering his hand to Dawn

"Well… I never say no to cake and tea" said Dawn taking Clemont's hand

"Gosh... I miss the time when I used to be the sexy one" said May following them into Prism Tower

 **CERULEAN CITY**

Gary walked all the way from Pallet Town to Cerulean City to talk with Misty as his grandfather asked him to do, it's been a long time since he last talked or saw her so he wasn't sure she'd talk with him openly, if she talks to him at all

"Welcome to Cerulean Gym" said a pink hair girl at the reception "I'm Lily, one of the sensational sister and I must say that unfortunately we are not performing tonight but I'll be happy to…"

"I know who you are Lily" said Gary "I challenged you for the Cascade badge many years ago"

"And you think I'd remember that?" said Lily "Anyway… what do you want?"

"I'm here to see Misty"

"Well... In normal occasions I'd ask if you are her new boyfriend… but she rarely leaves the Gym now so…" said Lily

"Can I see her? Please? I'm kind of an old friend of hers" Gary said

"Are you the one she calls every night in her dreams? Ash something?" asked Lilly

"No. You… you don't know who Ash is?" asked Gary surprised

"I'm not good with names, or faces" said Lilly "But if you're here to help her… you are more than welcome. Please come with me"

Gary followed Lily throughout the Gym, on their way they passed by the pool where the sensational sisters normally perform, then they passed by the battle arena where the challengers used to fight Misty for the badge

"Let me ask you something Lily..." said Gary "Is Misty accepting challengers?"

"Unfortunately not anymore" Lily answered "Misty doesn't talk often with me or our sisters, she just said that she would stop being gym leader for a while, so my sisters and I are taking turns to accept the challengers"

"When was the last time she battled as gym leader?" asked Gary

"Coincidentally… two years ago"

"Aren't you worried with your sister?" asked Gary

"Of course I am… but she is a grow up girl. She knows how to take care of herself, so if she thinks being alone is the best for her… I will not discuss"

They walked until an orange door with the sign "GYM LEADER" on it

"This is very suggestive" said Gary

"Misty… are you there?" asked Lily while knocking on the door

Nobody answered

"Misty… you have a visitor" Lily said again

"I don't want to talk to anyone" a voice inside answered

"Well… at least we know she's alive" said Gary

"Come on Misty, it's been six days since we last saw you… it's not healthy even for you" said Lily

"What happened with that talk about "She knows how to take care of herself?"" asked Gary

"I'm her old sister, it's my job to at least give it a try" said Lily

"Well... It's not working. Would you let me try?" asked Gary

"Be my guest" said Lily "If you need me I will be at the pool"

Gary waited until Lily got completely out of sight and then knocked the door

"Misty… It's Gary. Please open the door I want to talk with you"

"I know why you're here. Forget it Gary. It took me two years to erase from my memory what happened that day" Misty said

"It doesn't seem to be working" Gary answered

"What makes you think that?"

"You're locked in your room for the past six days, for the past two years you are locked into this Gym and for the past ten years you've been locked out of Ash's heart… not being able to go in" said Gary

"Don't be ridiculous" said Misty "I never liked Ash"

"You're not fooling anyone but yourself saying that Misty"

"What makes you think I ever liked Ash?"

"Because I could see in your eyes. You have the same eyes of me… the eyes of those who are not matched in love. Just like… me. I know how you feel"

Gary then heard a noise coming from the door lock, like it was getting unlocked. As the noise stopped, the door opened revealing a red hair girl, she was looking horrible, far from the Misty Gary remembered… thin and with a tired face

"Gosh… you look… great" said Gary

"Yeah right" said Misty "So you think you know how I feel?"

"Of course I do Misty" Gary answered

"You know nothing Gary… I loved that man, I did everything for him, I taught him how to battle, how to take care of his Pokémon, I took care of him, travelled with him through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands, I celebrated every victory he had and cried at every lost… all the time pretending, I wanted my stupid bike back"

Gary didn't answer, it was obvious her love for Ash

"And do you know what he did?" Misty asked crying "He replaced me for the first girl he met in Hoenn"

"You're talking about May?" Gary asked "He didn't replace you… you could have kept travelling with him"

"And for what? To keep being considered as his old sister? His best friend?" said Misty crying "It hurts Gary… to love someone and not being loved back"

"I know"

"You don't know. How could you…"

"Life is not fair. What we see in movies and television about happy endings… it doesn't happen with everyone. Some people unfortunately have to suffer so others can smile… and we can't choose which one we are living Dawn" said Gary

"What did you just call me?" asked Misty

"What?" asked Gary blushing "I called you Misty"

"No. You called me Dawn"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did" Misty said "Why did you call me Dawn?"

Gary turned his face away, but Misty could see he was sad

"Oh God" said Misty "You are in love with Dawn"

Gary hesitated, but turned back to Misty and smiled

"A love that will never be realized because she loves someone else" said Gary

"How did it happen?" Misty asked

"When I met her in Sinnoh… It was love at first sight. I tried to make this feeling go away but it was too strong. Her blue eyes, her soft skin, her angel voice, her beautiful hair… how could I not fall for her?

"Gary… I…" Misty started saying

"So don't you dare say I don't know how you feel. I know how it's like to want to be into someone's arms but at the same time this person wants to be in someone else's"

Misty just looked at him and couldn't help but feeling guilty, Gary had hidden this from everyone and now because of her stubbornness it was discovered

"Gary I'm sorry" said Misty "I think I worried so much with my problems that I never stopped to think that other people have problems too. And when I say other people I mean my friends"

Gary took a deep breath and smiled at Misty, making her blush a little

"I'm a little colder than you if you can say that… I learned to live with this feeling. As I said, life makes some people suffer so others can smile" said Gary

"How can you live with that?" asked Misty "What holds you from going to her and say how much you love her?"

"What holds me?" Gary smiled again "Tomorrow"

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that" Gary answered

Misty looked down and thought about everything that she lost since that day two years ago. How many things she could have done, how many goals she could have accomplished, how many people she could have met. All that because of one guy

"I love Ash Gary" said Misty "Although I always knew he would never be mine… I was okay because I knew he was around… but when he disappeared right in front of my eyes… my world fell apart… I felt alone, unprotected and sad... until today"

"What?"

"You came to save me from myself… from my regrets and my ghosts. Thank you"

"You're welcome Misty" said Gary

"What do you need me for?" Misty asked

"Come back to Pallet Town with me. My grandfather may have found some answers but he needs you, your memories. Maybe together… we could finally find an answer about Ash's missing" said Gary

"Okay… I'll go with you" Misty answered "Please just wait outside until I get ready"

"Of course" said Gary leaving her bedroom

As Gary closed the door he sat on the ground and felt a tear rolling down his face

"Now I understand what grandpa said about my ways of conducting people… I'm a very good liar" said Gary "Misty… would you have agreed to come with me if you knew the girl I really love is you and not Dawn? That you are the one I really want to be with? Well… I don't think so"

 **LUMIOSE CITY**

"So… if everything is going as we planned, Gary will be taking Misty to Professor Oak's Lab. And with my new invention we'll be able to see what happened that day through Misty's eyes and along with Professor Oak's research, maybe find an answer about Ash's whereabouts" said Clemont

"Quite an interesting story Clemont" said Dawn "Of course I will help, but for what exactly do you need me?"

"If we do find answers about Ash… maybe we'll have to go look for him. And we are going to need as much help as we can get" said May

"I understand" said Dawn "Now… I want you to tell me about Serena. What happened with her?"

May and Clemont look at each other but both agreed that the time had come to reveal everything about Serena

"Dawn…" said May "Serena got really bad when Ash disappeared. Really, really bad"

"Okay. I think it's a completely normal reaction. They were a couple" said Dawn with a pain in her heart

"Serena tried to find Ash as much as we did" said Clemont "But when Officer Jenny said he was probably dead and closed the investigations down, Serena didn't agree and kept looking for him on her own"

"Right..."

"She remained 18 months away from us" May said "She completely disappeared at that time, nobody knew where she was, not even her mother"

"What? She is also missing?" asked Dawn

"No. As I said she remained 18 months missing… we ran into her two weeks ago" said Clemont

"We who?" asked Dawn

"Clemont and his little sister" said May

"Two weeks ago she came here in the middle of the nigh. Bonnie and I were sleeping and we heard a noise coming from my lab. When we went down, we saw someone in a black coat using my computer…"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Who's there?" asked Clemont while turning on the lights_

 _"Who are you?" asked Bonnie_

 _"Go back to sleep Clemont and Bonnie… I just want some files but I will not hesitate to take you both down"_

 _"This voice" said Clemont_

 _"It can't be" said Bonnie "Serena?"_

 _The woman turned into the siblings and removed her coat revealing their old travel companion Serena_

 _"I can't believe you're here" said Clemont walking into Serena_

 _"Stay away" said Serena "Delphox, use fire blast"_

 _Suddenly a huge fox appeared on the lab and used one of the most powerful fire attacks on Clemont and Bonnie_

 _"Gardevoir use Protect" said Bonnie revealing one of her Pokémon_

 _"Thank you Bonnie, thank you Gardevoir" said Clemont_

 _"Serena… why are you doing this?" asked Bonnie_

 _"I told you to stay away" said Serena "Delphox use Shadow ball"_

 _Delphox used a super effective attack on Gardevoir who immediately got knocked out_

 _"Gardevoir" shouted Bonnie_

 _"Delphox use glare" said Serena as she watched her Pokémon paralyze the siblings_

 _"Serena… please let me help you" said Clemont "I know you miss Ash but May and I are…"_

 _"I know what you are doing, and I have just one thing to say to you and May" said Serena "Stay away from this… forget about Ash and forget about me. If you continue with your investigations… I myself will get rid of you all"_

 _"Serena?" asked Clemont_

 _"You've been warned" said Serena "Now… sleep. Delphox, use hypnosis"_

 _And they all fell asleep into the floor_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Dawn were perplexed as she listened to Clemont's story

"It can't be Serena" said Dawn "She was being controlled…"

"She was not" said Clemont "We could see on her eyes her sanity"

"I can't believe it" Dawn said

They remained a couple of minutes in silence until May's phone rang

"Hello" said May "Really? Wonderful. Thank you"

"What happened?" asked Clemont

"Gary is taking Misty to Pallet Town" said May

"Marvelous" said Clemont "So we have no time to lose. Let's go"

"May" said Dawn "We know Serena… She would never do such a thing… something must be happening, maybe she is helping us, trying to avoid something bad to happen"

"I know. I believe you and this is the same feeling I got. But we can't let her threats stop our investigations. Ash's been missing for long enough. We must find him" said May "Can I count on you to help us? To be on our side?"

"Of course you can May" said Dawn

"So let's go find our man" said May smiling to her best friend who smiled back. They wouldn't give up until the very end


End file.
